Interlingua-Nederlandese/m
ma conj :1 maar :non solmente... ma alsi = niet alleen ... maar ook macabre adj :1 macaber, dood... :dansa -- = dodendans :discoperta -- = macabere ontdekking :vista -- = macaber gezicht :burla -- = macabere grap :humor -- = galgenhumor + macaca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA makaak, Javaanse aap :-- rhesus = resusaapje macadam sub ANGLESE :1 macadam macadamisar v :1 macadamiseren :-- un cammino = een weg macadamiseren :cammino macadamisate = macadamweg macadamisation sub :1 macadamisering :-- del strata = macadamisering van de straat macaron sub :1 bitterkoekje, makaron :pudding (A) al -- = bitterkoekjespudding macaronea sub :1 macaronische tekst macaroni sub pl :1 CULINARI macaroni :fabrica de -- = macaronifabriek :platto de -- = macaronischotel :pappa de -- = macaronipap :croquette (F) de -- = macaronikroket :suppa de -- = macaronisoep macaronic adj :1 macaronisch (in koddig Latijn geschreven) :latino -- = potjeslatijn :poesia -- = potsierlijke poëzie :versos -- = macaronische verzen :texto -- = macaronische tekst + Macassar sub n pr :1 Makassar :oleo de -- = makassarolie Maccabeos sub pl :1 BIBLIA Maccabeeërs macedone sub :1 Macedoniër macedone adj :1 Macedonisch Macedonia sub n pr :1 Macedonië macedonia sub :1 CULINARI macedoine macedonie adj :1 Macedonisch :phalange -- = Macedonische falanx + macellabile adj :1 wat kan worden geslacht macellar v :1 slachten :-- un vacca = een koe slachten + macellation sub :1 (het) slachten, slacht, slachting :masca/mascara de -- = slachtmasker :methodo de -- = slachtmethode :saison (F) de -- = slachttijd :bon/preste pro -- = slachtrijp + macellator sub :1 slachter macelleria sub :1 slagerij, slagerswinkel :-- bovin = runderslagerij :-- porcin/de porcos = varkensslagerij :-- equin/hippophagic = paardenslagerij macellero sub :1 slager :-- bovin = runderslager :-- porcin/de porcos = varkensslager :-- hippophagic/de cavallos = paardenslager :garson -- = slagersknecht macello sub :1 slachthuis :banco de -- = slachtbank :bestial de -- = slachtvee :animal de -- = slachtdier, slachtbeest :porco de -- = slachtvarken :FIGURATE carne de -- = kanonnenvlees + maceramento sub :1 weking, het laten weken, het laten uittrekken :2 RELIGION zelfkastijding + macerar v :1 weken, laten weken, (laten) (uit)trekken, roten (van vlas) :-- pisos = erwten (laten) weken :2 RELIGION kastijden, kwellen + maceration sub :1 weking, het laten weken, het laten uittrekken, het roten (van vlas) :aqua de -- = rootwater :bassino de -- = rootbassin :2 RELIGION zelfkastijding :3 MEDICINA verweking, maceratie + macerator adj :1 week... + macerator sub :1 weekketel :2 vlasroter + Mach sub n pr :1 Mach :numero de -- = getal van Mach + machaon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA koninginnepage + machete {sj} sub :1 machete, kapmes :aperir un cammino in le bosco con le -- = een weg door het bos kappen machiavellic adj :1 machiavellistisch, sluw, gewetenloos, arglistig :procedimento -- = machiavellistische manier van doen + machiavellismo sub :1 machiavellisme, staatsleer van Machiavelli :2 gewetenloosheid, trouweloosheid, sluwheid, list machiavellista sub :1 sluw politicus, machiavellist machina sub :1 machine, werktuig, apparaat, instrument, toestel :-- a/de tonder/falcar = maaimachine :-- a/de crampar = nietmachine :-- a/de scriber = schrijfmachine :-- a/de calcular = rekenmachine :-- a/de summar/adder = telmachine :-- a/de suer = naaimachine :-- a/de filar = spinmachine :-- a/de lavar = wasmachine :-- a/de lavar plattos = vaatwasmachine :-- a/de traducer = vertaalmachine :-- a/de tricotar = breimachine :-- a/de vapor = stoommachine :-- electric = elektrische machine :-- partinive/removenive = sneeuwploeg, sneeuwruimer :-- agricole/agrari = landbouwmachine :-- compound (A) = compoundmachine :-- infernal = helse machine :camera/sala/compartimento del --(s) = machinekamer :scriptura a -- = machineschrift :oleo pro --s = machineolie :parco de --s = machinepark :fabrica de --s = machinefabriek :fabricante de --s = machinefabrikant :constructor de --s = machinebouwer, machineconstructeur :montar un -- = een machine monteren :lubrificar/ingrassar un -- = een machine smeren/invetten :examinar un -- = een machine nazien :manear/operar un -- = een machine bedienen :poner in marcha {sj} un -- = een machine aanzetten :linguage de -- = machinetaal machinal adj :1 machinaal, werktuiglijk, automatisch :reaction -- = automatische reactie :recitar machinalmente = opdreunen machinar v :1 beramen, smeden, bekonkelen, kuipen :-- un conspiration = samenzweren, een komplot smeden machination sub :1 intrige, kuiperij, samenzwering, komplot, machinatie machinator sub :1 smeder van een komplot, aanstoker, intrigant machineria sub :1 machinerie (samenstel van machines) machinista sub :1 iemand die machines onderhoudt en repareert :2 machinist :-- de traino = treinmachinist :formation de --s = machinistenopleiding :diploma de -- = machinistendiploma :3 toneelmeester, toneelknecht + machismo {tsj} sub :1 machisme, fallocratie + machmetro sub :1 machmeter + macho {tsj} sub :1 macho, (overdreven) viriele kerel + macho {tsj} adj :1 macho, (overdreven) viriel machopolypo {tsj} sub :1 ZOOLOGIA machopoliep macie sub :1 slankheid, dunte + macis sub :1 foelie (specerij), macis :essentia/oleo de -- = macisolie + macla sub :1 holspaat + macrame sub :1 macramé + macrobiotic adj :1 macrobiotisch :dieta -- = macrobiotisch dieet :nutrimentos -- = macrobiotisch voedsel :restaurante -- = macrobiotisch restaurant + macrobiotica sub :1 macrobiotiek + macrobiotismo sub :1 macrobiotiek + macrocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met lange of grote vruchten + macrocellula sub :1 macrocel macrocephale adj :1 groothoofdig, megalocefaal :individuo -- = groothoofdig individu macrocephalia sub :1 groothoofdigheid, megalocefalie, macrocefalie + macroclimate sub :1 macroklimaat macrocosmic adj :1 macrokosmisch :speculationes -- = macrokosmische speculaties macrocosmo sub :1 macrokosmos + macrocrystallin adj :1 macrokristallijn macrocyste sub :1 BIOLOGIA, BOTANICA macrocyste + macrocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA macrocyt (abnormaal groot rood bloedlichaampje) + macrodactyle adj :1 BIOLOGIA langtenig, langvingerig + macrodactylia sub :1 BIOLOGIA langtenigheid, langvingerigheid + macrodecision sub :1 macro-economische beslissing + macrodefinition sub :1 macrodefinitie + macroeconomia sub :1 macro-economie + macroeconomic adj :1 macro-economisch :recercas/studios -- = macro-economische verkenningen + macroeconomista sub :1 macro-econoom + macroevolution sub :1 macro-evolutie + macroexpansion sub :1 macro-expansie + macrofauna sub :1 macrofauna + macroflora sub :1 macroflora + macrogameta sub :1 BIOLOGIA macrogameet + macrogenerator sub :1 macrogenerator + macrogeographia sub :1 macrogeografie + macrogeographic adj :1 macrogeografisch + macroglobulina sub :1 macroglobuline + macroglossia sub :1 MEDICINA ongewone vergroting van de tong, macroglossie + macrographia sub :1 TECHNICA macrografie + macrographic adj :1 TECHNICA macrografisch + macrohistoria sub :1 macrohistoria + macrolinguage sub :1 macrotaal + macrolobe adj :1 BOTANICA met lange of grote lobben + macrologia sub :1 omslachtige wijze van uitdrukken + macromethodo sub :1 macromethode + macromolecula sub :1 CHIMIA macromolecuul + macromolecular adj :1 CHIMIA macromoleculair :structura -- = macromoleculaire structuur + macromutation sub :1 BIOLOGIA macromutatie + macronucleo sub :1 macronucleus + macroorganismo sub :1 macro-organisme + macrophage adj :1 BIOLOGIA macrofaag + macrophago sub :1 BIOLOGIA macrofaag + macrophoto sub :1 macrofoto + macrophotographia sub :1 macrofotografie :2 macrofoto + macrophotographic adj :1 macrofotografisch + macrophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met lange of grote bladen + macrophylogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA macrofylogenese + macroplasia sub :1 MEDICINA macroplasie, ongewone vergroting + macropode adj :1 BOTANICA langstelig (mbt mossen) :2 ZOOLOGIA langpotig, langvoetig + macropsia sub :1 MEDICINA macropsie macroscele adj :1 langpotig macroscelia sub :1 langpotigheid macroscelide sub :1 ZOOLOGIA springspitsmuis + macroscopia sub :1 macroscopie macroscopic adj :1 macroscopisch :parasito -- = macroparasiet :structura -- = macroscopische structuur + macroseismic adj :1 sterke aardschokken betreffend macroseismo sub :1 (zonder instrumenten) duidelijk waarneembare aardbeving + macrosociologia sub :1 macrosociologie + macrosociologic adj :1 macrosociologisch + macrosociologista sub :1 macrosocioloog + macrosociologo sub :1 macrosocioloog + macrosomia sub :1 MEDICINA macrosomie + macrosomic adj :1 MEDICINA macrosomisch + macrospora sub :1 BOTANICA macrospore, megaspore + macrosporangio sub :1 BOTANICA macrosporangium (sporenkapsel), megasporangium + macrostructura sub :1 macrostructuur + macrostructural adj :1 macrostructureel + macrotia sub :1 MEDICINA macrotie + macuba sub :1 makuba macula sub :1 vlek :-- de fuligine = roetvlek :-- hepatic = levervlek :-- mongolic = mongolenvlek :-- vinose/de vino = wijnvlek :-- de oleo = olievlek :-- de sudor = zweetvlek :-- de grassia = vetvlek :-- de sanguine = bloedvlek :-- de mucor = schimmelvlek/plek :-- solar/del sol = zonnevlek :cyclo del --s solar/del sol = zonnevlekkencyclus :-- de infamia = schandvlek :-- de tinta = inktvlek :-- luminose/de lumine/de luce = lichtvlek :-- cec del oculo = blinde vlek van het oog :levar un -- = een vlek verwijderen :sin -- = vlekkeloos :reputation sin -- = vlekkeloze reputatie :tu comportamento/conducta es un -- pro le honor del familia = jouw gedrag is een vlek op de eer van de familie maculabile adj :1 besmettelijk (wat gemakkelijk vuil wordt) maculamento sub :1 het bevlekken, het maken van vlekken macular v :1 vlekken, bevlekken, bezoedelen, bevuilen :-- su habitos = zijn kleren vuilmaken :le blanco se macula facilemente = wit is erg besmettelijk :isto macula su bon nomine = dit werpt een smet op zijn goede naam :le bira non macula = bier vlekt niet maculate adj :1 bevlekt, met vlekken, vuil :orchis -- = gevlekte orchis :collybia -- = roestvlekkenzwam + maculation sub :1 bevuiling, bezoedeling, bevlekking, smet, vlek + maculator sub :1 iemand die bevlekt/bezoedelt + maculatura sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA maculatuur, misdruk :2 TYPOGRAPHIA doorschietvel, smetvel + maculetta sub :1 stip, spikkel, vlekje, stip(je), plekje + maculettar v :1 (be)spikkelen + maculiflor adj :1 BOTANICA gevlektbloemig + maculifolie adj :1 BOTANICA gevlektbladig + maculiforme adj :1 BOTANICA vlekvormig + maculose adj :1 bevlekt, met (veel) vlekken :salamandra -- = gevlekte landsalamander, vuursalamander + Madagascar sub n pr :1 Madagaskar + madapolam sub :1 madapolam (Indische stof) + madeira sub PORTUGESE :1 madeira(wijn) :bottilia de -- = madeirafles :carrafa de -- = madeirakaraf madonna sub :1 madonna, Mariabeeld :statua de -- = madonnabeeld :visage de -- = madonnagezichtje + madras sub :1 (madras)hoofddoek + madrepora sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kalkkoraal, madrepoor + madreporic adj :1 ZOOLOGIA madreporen..., kalkkoraal... Madrid sub n pr :1 Madrid madrigal sub :1 LITTERATURA MUSICA madrigaal :--es de Monteverdi = madrigalen van Monteverdi + madrigalesc adj :1 in de vorm van/als een madrigaal + madrigalisar v :1 schrijven of componeren van madrigalen + madrigalista sub :1 schrijver of componist van madrigalen + madrilen sub :1 van/uit Madrid + madrileno sub :1 Madrileen + Madura sub n pr :1 Madoera + madurese sub :1 bewoner van Madoera, Madoerees :2 Madoerees (taal) + madurese adj :1 Madoerees + maelstrom {aa} sub :1 maalstroom + maestoso adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA maestoso, langzaam en plechtig maestra sub :1 meesteres :-- del casa = vrouw des huizes :2 onderwijzeres, schooljuffrouw :-- de schola = schooljuffrouw maestrabile adj :1 wat kan worden onderricht/onderwezen maestral adj :1 van de meester, meester..., meesterlijk :obra -- = meesterstuk, meesterwerk maestramento sub :1 onderricht, opleiding maestrar v :1 beheersen, machtig zijn :-- Interlingua = Interlingua beheersen :-- su passiones = zijn hartstochten beheersen :-- le massa = de menigte beheersen :ille maestra le situation = hij heeft een goede greep op de zaak :2 onderrichten, opleiden, onderwijzen maestrative adj :1 instructief, leerzaam maestria sub :1 meesterschap, bekwaamheid, vakkundigheid, beheersing (van), kennis (van) :-- del lingua = taalbeheersing :-- de un subjecto = stofbeheersing :in le limitation reside le -- = in de zelfbeperking blijkt pas het meesterschap :exequer/executar un pecia musical con grande maestria = een muziekstuk op meesterlijke wijze uitvoeren maestro sub :1 heer, meester, gebieder, heerser, patroon, baas, leider :-- de ceremonias = ceremoniemeester :-- de un can = baas van een hond :-- de un populo = heerser over een volk :le -- e le sclavo = de meester en de slaaf :-- del casa = heer des huizes :-- del stabulos = stalmeester :-- del choro = koormeester :-- de cappella = kapelmeester :le --s del Kremlin = de heersers in het Kremlin :le oculo del -- = het oog van de meester :esser -- de su decisiones = zelf beslissingen nemen :esser -- de su objecto = zijn onderwerp beheersen :esser -- del situation = de toestand beheersen :esser -- de su destino = het lot in zijn eigen hand hebben :2 onderwijzer, (school)meester :-- de schola = schoolmeester :-- de musica = muziekleraar :-- de ballet = balletmeester :-- de ski = skileraar :-- principal = hoofdonderwijzer :association de --s = onderwijzersbond :diploma de -- = onderwijzersakte :penuria de --s = onderwijzersnood :formation de --s = onderwijzersopleiding :salario de -- = onderwijzerssalaris :3 meester (in bepaalde beroepen) :-- carpentero = meestertimmerman :-- de scherma = schermmeester :obra -- = meesterwerk :mano del -- = meesterhand :grande -- = grootmeester (schaken, etc.) :le grande --s del schola hollandese = de Hollandse meesters :obtener le titulo de -- = de meesterstitel behalen + mafia sub :1 maffia + mafiose adj :1 maffia... + mafiositate sub :1 maffiakarakter :-- de un association = maffiakarakter van een vereniging + mafioso sub :1 lid van de maffia maga sub :1 tovenares :2 heks magazin sub :1 magazijn, opslagplaats, pakhuis, entrepôt :libro de -- = magazijnboek :incendio de -- = pakhuisbrand :personal de -- = pakhuispersoneel :2 winkel, zaak :-- de flores = bloemenwinkel :-- de discos = platenzaak :-- de vestimentos = kledingzaak :-- de confection = confectiewinkel :-- de calceaturas/de calceos/de scarpas = schoenwinkel :-- de joculos = speelgoedwinkel :-- de musica = muziekwinkel :-- specialisate = speciaalzaak :-- de quartiero = buurtwinkel :-- statal/del stato = staatswinkel :-- car = dure winkel :campana de -- = winkelbel :entrata de -- = winkelingang :porta de -- = winkeldeur :inventario de -- = winkelinventaris :grande -- = warenhuis :catena de --es = winkelketen, winkelbedrijf :robamento/furto de --(es) = winkeldiefstal :robator/fur de --(es) = winkeldief :empleato de -- = winkelbediende :tener un -- = een winkel houden :vendita in --(es) = winkelverkoop :3 MILITAR munitiekamer, munitiedepot :4 tijdschrift, magazine + magazinage sub :1 het opslaan in een pakhuis :costos de -- = opslagkosten magazine sub ANGLESE :1 tijdschrift, magazine :-- septimanal = weekblad :-- mensual = maandblad :-- illustrate = geïllustreerd tijdschrift :-- de radio e television = radiogids, radiobode magazinero sub :1 magazijnmeester, magazijnbeheerder + Magdaleniano sub :1 (tijdperk) Magdalénien + Magdeburg sub :1 Maagdenburg :hemispherios de -- = Maagdenburgse halve bollen + magenta sub :1 magenta (kleur) magenta adj :1 magenta (kleur) + maggi sub :1 maggi :tabletta de -- = maggitablet :suppa al -- = maggisoep + Maghreb sub n pr :1 Maghreb magia sub :1 magie, toverkunst, toverij, hekserij :-- blanc = witte magie, goochelkunst :-- nigre = zwarte magie/kunst, toverij :mundo del -- = toverwereld :exercer le -- = toveren :como per -- = als bij toverslag :2 FIGURATE betovering, bekoring :le -- del amor = de betovering van de liefde magic adj :1 magisch, tover..., toverachtig :arte -- = toverkunst :fortia/poter/virtute -- = magische kracht, toverkracht :potentia de attraction -- = magische aantrekkingskracht :lampa -- = toverlamp :speculo -- = magische spiegel, toverspiegel, lachspiegel :fonte -- = toverbron :lanterna -- = toverlantaarn :formula -- = toverspreuk :circulo -- = tovercirkel/kring :numero -- = magisch getal :quadrato -- = magisch vierkant :figura -- = toverfiguur :flauta -- = toverfluit :virga -- = toverstaf :cassa -- = toverdoos :herba -- = toverkruid :parola -- = toverwoord :fortia -- = magische kracht :oculo -- = toveroog, magisch oog :jardin -- = tovertuin :potion -- = toverdrank :realismo -- = magisch realisme magico sub :1 tovenaar, waarzegger + Maginot sub n pr :1 Maginot :le linea (de) -- = de Maginotlinie magistral adj :1 van de meester :2 meesterlijk, magistraal :colpo -- = meesterlijke zet :obra -- = meesterwerk :tono -- = magistrale toon :3 PHARMACIA medicamento -- = geneesmiddel volgens recept magistrato sub :1 magistraat, gezagshebber, overheidspersoon, overheid magistratura sub :1 magistratuur, de magistraten, de hoge gezagsdragers :-- elective = gekozen magistratuur :2 waardigheid/ambt/gebouw/zetel van een magistraat magistro sub :1 meester, magister + magma sub :1 magma + magmatic adj :1 magmatisch :roccas -- = magmatische gesteenten, stollingsgesteenten + magnalio sub :1 magnalium magnanime sub :1 grootmoedig, edelmoedig, edel :heroe -- = grootmoedige held :corde -- = edel hart :sentimentos -- = verheven gevoelens :monstrar se -- = zich grootmoedig betonen magnanimitate sub :1 grootmoedigheid, edelmoedigheid :le -- de un pardono = de grootmoedig-heid van een vergiffenis magnate sub :1 magnaat (anque HISTORIA) :-- del petroleo = oliemagnaat :-- del industria textile = textielbaron :-- de pressa = persmagnaat, krantenmagnaat magne adj :1 groot, eminent, beroemd :Alexandro Magne = Alexander de Grote :Carolo Magne = Karel de Grote magnesia sub :1 CHIMIA magnesia ( = magnesiumoxyde), bitteraarde magnesian adj :1 CHIMIA magnesium..., magnesiumhoudend :serie -- = magnesiumreeks magnesic adj :1 CHIMIA magnesium..., magnesiumhoudend + magnesifere adj :1 magnesiumhoudend + magnesite sub :1 MINERALOGIA magnesiet (magnesiumcarbonaat) magnesium sub :1 CHIMIA magnesium :composito de -- = magnesiumverbinding :carbonato de -- = magnesiumcarbonaat :sulfato de -- = magnesiumsulfaat :lumine/luce de -- = magnesiumlicht :-- pulverisate, -- in pulvere, pulvere de -- = magnesiumpoeder magnete sub :1 magneet :-- artificial = kunstmagneet :-- natural = natuurlijke magneet :-- ceramic = keramische magneet :-- in ferro de cavallo = hoefijzermagneet :-- de focalisation = focusseringsmagneet :attraction de un -- = aantrekking van een magneet magnetic adj :1 magnetisch, magneet..., FIGURATE onweerstaanbaar :attraction -- = magnetische aantrekking :fortia -- = magneetkracht :campo -- = magnetisch veld :declination -- = magnetische declinatie :resonantia -- = magnetische resonantie :axe -- = magneetas :polo -- = magnetische pool, magneetpool :ferro -- = magneetijzer :barra -- = magneetstaaf :detector -- = magneto-detector :mina -- = magneetmijn, kleefmijn :aco/agulia -- = magneetnaald :banda -- = magneetband, bandrecorderband :banda -- video = videoband :spectro -- = magnetisch spectrum :codice -- = magneetcode :grue -- = magneetkraan :cossino -- = magneetkussen :carta -- = magneetkaart :passe/permisso -- = magneetpas :clausura -- = magneetsluiting :equator -- = magnetische evenaar :COMPUTATOR disco -- = magneetschijf :COMPUTATOR memoria a disco :-- = magneetschijfgeheugen :freno -- = magnetische rem :tempesta -- = magnetische storm + magnetisabile adj :1 magnetiseerbaar + magnetisabilitate sub :1 magnetiseerbaarheid magnetisar v :1 magnetiseren, magnetisch maken :2 PSYCHOLOGIA magnetiseren, biologeren, fascineren, mesmeriseren + magnetisation sub :1 het magnetiseren, magnetisering, magnetisatie :currente de -- = magnetiseringsstroom :curva de -- = magnetiseringskromme + magnetisator sub :1 magnetiseur, strijker magnetismo sub :1 magnetisme :-- permanente = permanent magnetisme :-- remanente = remanent magnetisme :-- terrestre = aardmagnetisme :PSYCHOLOGIA -- animal = dierlijk magnetisme, mesmerisme + magnetite sub :1 MINERALOGIA magnetiet, ferroferriet, magneet(ijzer)steen + magneto sub :1 inductor, inductiespoel/klos, (auto)bobine + magnetocardiogramma sub :1 MEDICINA magnetocardiogram + magnetochimia sub :1 magnetochemie + magnetodielectrico sub :1 magnetodiëlektricum + magnetodynamic adj :1 magneto-dynamisch :elemento -- = magneto-dynamisch element magnetoelectric adj :1 magneto-elektrisch :induction -- = magneto-elektrische induktie :machina -- = magneto-elektrische machine :generator -- = magneto-elektrische generator + magnetoelectricitate sub :1 magneto-elektriciteit + magnetogramma sub :1 magnetogram + magnetographo sub :1 magnetograaf + magnetohydrodynamic adj :1 magnetohydrodynamisch :unda -- = magnetohydrodynamische golf :generator -- = magnetohydrodynamische generator + magnetohydrodynamica sub :1 magnetohydrodynamica + magnetometria sub :1 PHYSICA magnetometrie + magnetometric adj :1 PHYSICA magnetometrisch + magnetometro sub :1 PHYSICA magnetometer + magnetomotor adj :1 magnetomotorisch :fortia -- = magnetomotorische kracht + magneton sub :1 PHYSICA magneton (eenheid) :-- nuclear = kernmagneton + magneto-optic adj :1 magneto-optisch + magneto-optica sub :1 magneto-optica + magnetopausa sub :1 magnetopauze (grens van het aardmagnetische veld) + magnetophonic adj :1 geluidsopname... :banda -- = geluidsband + magnetophono sub :1 bandrecorder, bandopnameapparaat, magnetofoon + magnetoresistive adj :1 magnetoresistive :effecto -- = magnetoresistief effect + magnetoscopic adj :1 videorecorder... :banda -- = videotape + magnetoscopio sub :1 toestel voor geluids- en beeldopname, videorecorder + magnetosphera sub :1 PHYSICA magnetosfeer + magnetostatic adj :1 magnetotatisch :unda -- = magnetostatische golf + magnetostatica sub :1 magnetostatica + magnetostriction sub :1 PHYSICA magnetostrictie + magnetostrictive adj :1 magnetostrictief :altoparlator -- = magnetostrictieve luidspreker :microphono -- = magnetostrictieve microfoon :vibrator -- = magnetostrictieve triller magnetron sub :1 magnetron magnific adj :1 magnifiek, prachtig, heel mooi, geweldig, fantastisch, prima :spectaculo -- = magnifiek schouwspel :castello -- = prachtig kasteel :reception -- = luisterrijke ontvangst :tempore -- = heerlijk/prima weer :idea -- = schitterend idee :2 vrijgevig, gul, royaal magnificar v :1 verheerlijken, ophemelen, roemen, prijzen + magnificat sub :1 CATHOLICISMO magnificat magnification sub :1 het verheerlijken, verheerlijking, het ophemelen, ophemeling, het roemen, het prijzen + magnificator sub :1 iemand die ophemelt magnificente adj :1 prachtig, schitterend :defilata/convoyo/procession -- = schitterende optocht :2 gul, royaal, vrijgevig magnificentia sub :1 pracht, luister, weelderigheid :le -- del firmamento = de pracht van het firmament :con grande -- = met pracht en praal :2 vrijgevigheid, gulheid, mildheid + magniloquente adj :1 hoogdravend, gezwollen, bombastisch :stilo -- = hoogdravende stijl :tono -- = hoogdravende toon :discurso -- = bombastische redevoering :orator -- = hoogdravende spreker + magniloquentia sub :1 bombastische spreekstijl/wijze van spreken, hoogdravendheid, gezwollenheid :-- de stilo = gezwollenheid van stijl magnitude sub :1 grootheid, grootte :-- de un poema = omvang van een dichtwerk :un catastrophe de un tal -- = een ramp van een dergelijke omvang :2 ASTRONOMIA magnitude, helderheidsgraad, grootte :-- apparente = schijnbare grootte :-- absolute = absolute grootte :stella del secunde -- = ster van de tweede grootte + magnolia sub :1 BOTANICA magnolia :-- stellate = sterbloem-magnolia :-- tripetale = westerse magnolia + magnoliaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA magnoliaceae, magnoliaceeën, tulpeboomfamilie + magnum sub :1 magnum (wijnfles van 2,5 liter) mago sub :1 magiër, tovenaar :le -- Merlino = de tovenaar Merlijn :apprentisse -- = tovenaarsleerling :io non es un -- = ik kan niet heksen :2 BIBLIA wijze (uit het Oosten) magre adj :1 mager, dun :corpore -- = mager lichaam :2 mager (met weinig vet) :carne -- = mager vlees :lardo -- = mager/doorregen spek :costas de bove -- = magere riblappen :caseo -- = magere kaas :ECCLESIA die -- = vastendag :3 karig, schraal, mager, niet groot :vegetation -- = geringe plantengroei :salario -- = karig/pover salaris :solo -- = onvruchtbare grond :resultatos -- = magere resultaten :consolation -- = magere/schrale troost :character -- = magere drukletter :calce -- = magere kalk :argilla -- = magere klei magressa sub :1 magerte, magerheid :2 karigheid, schraalheid, geringheid + magrimento sub :1 het vermageren, vermagering :cura de -- = vermageringskuur :dieta/regime (F) de -- = vermageringsdieet magrir v :1 mager(der) worden, vermageren :tractamento pro -- = vermageringskuur :producto pro -- = slankmaker + magyar sub :1 Magyaar :2 (taal) Magyaars, Hongaars + magyar adj :1 Magyaars, Hongaars mahagoni sub :1 mahonieboom :2 mahonie (hout of kleur) maharaja sub HINDU :1 maharadja maharani sub HINDU :1 maharani (vrouw van een maharadja) mahatma sub :1 mahatma mahdi sub :1 mahdi + mahdismo sub :1 mahdisme + mahdista sub :1 mahdist + mahdista adj :1 mahdisten... + mah-jong sub :1 mah-jong(spel) Mahomet sub n pr :1 Mohammed mahometan adj :1 mohammedaans mahometanismo sub :1 mohammedanisme mahometista sub :1 mohammedaan + mahonia sub :1 BOTANICA mahonia + maieutic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA maieutisch :methodo -- = maieutische methode + maieutica sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA maieutiek + mailing sub ANGLESE :1 mailing :facer un -- = een mailing doen + mainframe sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR mainframe maio sub :1 mei :butyro de -- = meiboter, grasboter :pluvia de -- = meiregen :sol de -- = meizon :arbore de -- = meiboom :nocte de -- = meinacht :mense de -- = meimaand :ceresia de -- = meikers :festa de Prime Maio = meifeest :manifestation de Prime Maio = meibetoging mais sub :1 maïs :pan de -- = maïsbrood :grano de -- = maïskorrel :campo de -- = maïsveld :spica de -- = maïskolf :pedunculo de -- = maisstengel :farina de -- = maïsmeel :torta de -- = maïskoek :pappa de -- = maïspap :oleo de -- = maïsolie :cultura de -- = maisteelt :cultor/cultivator de -- = maisteler :-- ornamental = siermaïs :-- rostite = gepofte maïs, popcorn + maizena sub :1 maïzena, maïsmeel :pappa de -- = maïzenapap + majanthemo sub :1 BOTANICA dalkruid majestate sub :1 majesteit, verhevenheid, grootheid :-- divin = goddelijke majesteit/grootheid :2 majesteit (aanspraaktitel) majestatic adj :1 majestueus, verheven, groots majestose adj :1 majestueus, verheven, groots :panorama -- = groots panorama + majolica sub :1 majolica, glei(s)werk :vaso de -- = majolicavaas :quadrello de -- = majolicategel major adj :1 groter, grootst, belangrijkst, voornaamst, gewichtigst :fortia -- = overmacht, force majeur :in -- mesura/grado = in meerdere mate :in su -- parte = grotendeels :le -- parte de = het grootste deel van, de meeste :le -- parte del tempore = meestal :altar -- = hoofdaltaar :bombylio -- = wolvlieg :MILITAR stato -- = generale staf :carta del stato -- = stafkaart :vela -- = grootzeil :valvula -- = hoofdkraan :2 MUSICA majeur :sonar in modo -- = in majeur spelen :3 JURIDIC meerderjarig, volwassen major sub :1 MILITAR majoor :uniforme de -- = majoorsuniform :2 oudere persoon :3 MUSICA majeur + majorana sub :1 BOTANICA marjolein, majoraan :essentia de -- = marjoleinolie + majorante sub :1 MATHEMATICA majorant :-- de un function = majorant van een functie majorar v :1 verhogen, vermeerderen, optrekken, doen opslaan, doen toenemen, doen stijgen, opvoeren :-- le tarifas existente = de bestaande tarieven optrekken/verhogen + majoration sub :1 verhoging, vermeerdering, optrekking, opslag, toeslag :-- de imposto = belastingtoeslag + Majorca sub n pr :1 Majorca + majorchese adj :1 van/uit Majorca + majorchin adj :1 van/uit Majorca + majorchino sub :1 bewoner van Majorca majordomo sub :1 majordomus, hofmeester, intendant, hoofdbutler + majorette sub ANGLESE :1 majorette :uniforme de -- = majorettenuniform majoria sub :1 MILITAR rang van majoor :2 meerderjarigheid + majoritari adj :1 meerderheids... :esser -- = in de meerderheid zijn :POLITICA systema -- = meerderheidsstelsel :governamento -- = meerderheidsregering :cabinetto -- = meerderheidskabinet :partito -- = meerderheidspartij :participation -- = meerderheidsdeelneming :decision -- = meerderheidsbesluit :reporto -- = meerderheidsrapport :actionista -- = hoofdaandeelhouder :scrutinio -- = verkiezing bij meerderheid van stemmen :obtener le consenso -- del parlamento = de meerderheid van het parlement meekrijgen majoritate sub :1 meerderheid, merendeel, majoriteit :in le -- del casos = in de meeste gevallen :-- del votos = meerderheid van stemmen :-- absolute = absolute/volstrekte meerderheid :-- relative = betrekkelijke meerderheid :-- qualificate = gekwalificeerde meerderheid :-- simple = eenvoudige meerderheid :-- del tres quartos = drie-vierde meerderheid :-- silente/silentiose = zwijgende meerderheid :-- parlamentari = parlementaire meerderheid, kamermeerderheid :decision del -- = meerderheidsbesluit :obtener le -- = de meerderheid behalen :consilio con supporto del -- = meerderheidscollege :2 meerderjarigheid, mondigheid, majoriteit :-- penal = strafrechterlijke meerderjarigheid :3 MILITAR rang van majoor majuscula sub :1 hoofdletter :A -- = hoofdletter A :scriptura de --s = majuskelschrift :scriber in --s = in hoofdletters schrijven majuscule adj :1littera/character -- = kapitale letter, hoofdletter + make-up sub ANGLESE :1 make-up + maki sub :1 ZOOLOGIA maki (halfaap) mal adj :1 slecht, kwaad, kwaad... :le -- oculo = het boze oog :le -- via = het slechte pad :-- jocator = slechte verliezer :-- voluntate = onwil :-- pagator = wanbetaler :-- tempores = slechte tijden :-- stato = slechte toestand, verval, bouwvalligheid :de -- fama = een slechte naam/reputatie hebbend, berucht :de -- augurio = onheilspellend, dreigend :de -- in pejor = van kwaad tot erger mal adv :1 slecht, verkeerd :cader -- = slecht vallen, niet goed uitkomen :sentir se -- = zich onwel/niet goed voelen :comprender/intender -- un cosa = iets verkeerd begrijpen :-- accordate = vals :de -- in pejo = van kwaad tot erger mal sub :1 het kwade, het slechte :le ben e le -- = goed en kwaad :-- indispensabile = noodzakelijk kwaad :castigar le -- = het kwaad bestraffen :combatter le -- = het kwaad bestrijden :extirpar le -- = het kwaad uitroeien :render le -- pro le -- = kwaad met kwaad vergelden :facer -- a un persona = iemand kwaad doen :facer plus de -- que de ben = meer kwaad dan goed doen :non vider necun -- = ergens geen kwaad in zien :il non ha necun -- in illo = daar steekt geen kwaad in :illa non vole facer -- a nemo = zij bedoelt daar geen kwaad mee :BIBLIA delivra nos del --! = verlos ons van het kwaad! :2 ziekte, kwaal :-- caduc = vallende ziekte :-- de mar = zeeziekte :-- de aere/de aviatores = luchtziekte :-- de pais = heimwee :un remedio contra tote sorta de --es = een geneesmiddel tegen allerlei kwalen :FIGURATE -- del seculo = "Weltschmerz" :3 pijn, smart :-- de capite/de testa = hoofdpijn :-- de gorga/de gurgite = keelpijn :-- de dentes = kiespijn :-- de amor = minnepijn + Malacca sub n pr :1 Malakka malaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA malaceae malacee adj :1 BOTANICA behorend tot de malaceae + malachio sub :1 BOTANICA watermuur + malachite sub :1 MINERALOGIA malachiet, berggroen + malacia sub :1 MEDICINA malacie, verweking + malacic adj :1 verweekt + malacoderme adj :1 ZOOLOGIA weekhuidig + malacologia sub :1 malacologie, kennis van de weekdieren + malacologic adj :1 malacologisch + malacologista sub :1 malacoloog, kenner van weekdieren + malacologo sub :1 malacoloog, kenner van weekdieren malade adj :1 ziek, ongesteld, aangetast, rot :arbore -- = aangetaste boom :dente -- = rotte tand :spirito -- = gestoorde geest maladia sub :1 ziekte, aantasting, bederf :-- mental = geestesziekte :-- professional = beroepsziekte :-- allergic = allergische ziekte :-- hereditari = familiekwaal :-- epidemic = epidemische ziekte :-- imaginari = ingebeelde ziekte :-- infantil = kinderziekte :-- cardiac/del corde = hartkwaal :-- pulmonar = longziekte :-- hepatic = leverziekte :-- infectuose/infective/contagiose = infectieziekte :-- chronic/prolongate = slepende ziekte :-- nervose/del nervos = zenuwziekte :-- gynecologic = vrouwenziekte :-- vascular = vaatziekte :-- gastric/stomachal/de stomacho = maagkwaal :-- del sanguine = bloedziekte :-- del somno = slaapziekte :-- tropical/del tropicos = tropenziekte :-- del ulmas = iepziekte :-- incurabile/insanabile/immedicabile/irremediabile = ongeneeslijke ziekte :-- simulate = geveinsde ziekte :-- de deficientia = gebreksziekte :-- viral = virusziekte :-- del vetulessa = ouderdomskwaal :caso de -- = ziektegeval :subsidio de -- = ziektegeld :predisposition a un -- = aanleg voor een ziekte :curar --s = ziekten genezen :luctar contra le --s = ziekten bestrijden :attrappar/contraher/contractar un -- = een ziekte oplopen + malado sub :1 zieke :-- mental/de mente = geesteszieke :-- imaginari = ingebeelde zieke :camera de -- = ziekenkamer :condemnar un -- = een zieke opgeven + malaga sub :1 malaga (wijn) + malandrino sub :1 misdadiger, boosdoener, schelm, boef + malapteruro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- electric = siddermeerval + malar adj :1 ANATOMIA van de wang, wang... :osso -- = jukbeen malaria sub ITALIANO :1 malaria :malado de -- = malariapatiënt :parasito de -- = malariaparasiet :bacillo de -- = malariabacil :epidemia de -- = malaria-epidemie :infection de -- = malaria-infectie :lucta contra le -- = malariabestrijding + malariatherapia sub :1 malariatherapie malaric adj :1 malaria... :febre -- = malariakoorts :attaccos -- = aanvallen van malaria + malato sub :1 CHIMIA malaat, zout van appelzuur + Malawi sub n pr :1 Malawi + malawian adj :1 Malawisch + malawiano sub :1 Malawiër + malaxar v :1 kneden, mengen (door kneden) :-- argilla = klei kneden :-- butyro = boter kneden + malaxation sub :1 het kneden, het dooreenmengen + malaxator sub :1 iemand die kneedt/dooreenmengt :2 kneedmachine, malaxeur :-- a/de beton = betonmolen :-- a/de mortero = mortelmolen :camion -- = betonvrachtauto, truckmixer + malaxatori adj :1 kneed... :machina -- = kneedmachine malay sub :1 Maleier :2 Maleis (taal) malay adj :1 Maleis :dollar -- = Maleise dollar Malaya sub n pr :1 Malakka + malayo-polynesian adj :1 Maleis-Polynesisch :linguas -- = Maleis-Polynesische talen + Malaysia sub n pr :1 Maleisië + malaysian adj :1 Maleisisch + malaysiano sub :1 Maleisiër malcontente adj :1 ontevreden, misnoegd + Maldivas (le) sub n pr pl :1 Malediven + maldivian adj :1 Maledivisch + maldiviano :1 Malediviër maledicente adj :1 kwaadsprekend, lasterend + maledicente sub :1 kwaadspreker, lasteraar maledicentia sub :1 kwaadsprekerij, lasterpraat maledicer v :1 vervloeken, een vloek uitspreken over, verwensen, verdoemen maledicte adj :1 vervloekt, verdoemd :casa -- = huis waar een vloek op rust :iste dictionario -- = dat verrekte woordenboek malediction sub :1 vervloeking, verwensing, vloek, doem :un -- pesa/grava super iste casa = er rust een vloek op dat huis malefic adj :1 onheilbrengend, noodlottig :signos -- = onheilbrengende tekens :planeta -- = onheilsplaneet :haber un influentia -- = een kwade invloed hebben maleficentia sub :1 verdorven neiging, boosaardigheid, kwaadwilligheid maleficio sub :1 schanddaad :2 schade of nadeel door hekserij berokkend malevole adj :1 kwaadwillig :reguardo -- = boosaardige blik :stupiditate -- = kwaadaardige domheid :intentiones -- = boosaardige bedoelingen malevolente adj :1 kwaadwillig, kwaadaardig, boosaardig :reguardo -- = boosaardige blik :stupiditate -- = kwaadaardige domheid :intentiones -- = boosaardige bedoelingen :surriso -- = kwaadaardige glimlach :accusation -- = verdachtmaking malevolentia sub :1 kwaadwilligheid, boosaardigheid malfacer v :1 misdoen, kwaaddoen malfaciente adj :1 misdadig, boosaardig, verderfelijk + malfacientia sub :1 misdadigheid, boosaardigheid, verderfelijkheid + malfacto sub :1 wandaad, euveldaad, misdrijf malfactor sub :1 misdadiger, boosdoener, kwaaddoener, booswicht :banda de --es = boevenbende malfamate adj :1 van slechte reputatie, in kwade reuk staand, berucht :quartiero -- = beruchte buurt :le Heydrich -- = de beruchte Heydrich malformation sub :1 misvorming, afwijking, gebrek :-- congenite/congenital = aangeboren afwijking :-- cardiac/del corde = hartafwijking malgrado prep :1 ondanks, niettegenstaande :-- toto = ondanks alles malgratiose adj :1 onbeleefd, boers, ongelikt, lomp + Mali sub n pr :1 Mali malia sub :1 maas (van net/gaas, etc.) :passar inter le --s del rete = tussen de mazen van het net doorglippen :a/de --s fin/stricte = fijnmazig :nodo de un -- = maasknoop :dimension del --s = maaswijdte :rete de parve --s = net met kleine maaswijdte :2 steek (van handwerken), maas (van breiwerk) :--s al inverso = averechtse steken :3 malie (ijzeren ringetje) :cotta de --s = maliënkolder + malian adj :1 Malisch + maliano sub :1 Maliër maliar v :1 knopen (van netten), breien (van netten), van maliën voorzien :-- un rete = een net knopen :-- un catena = een ketting aaneenschakelen malic adj :1 appel... :acido -- = appelzuur malignar v :1 boosaardig zijn, boosaardig handelen maligne adj :1 schadelijk, verderfelijk, kwaadaardig (ziekte) :influentia -- = verderfelijke invloed :maladia -- = kwaadaardige/boze ziekte :tumor -- = kwaadaardige tumor :melanoma -- = kwaadaardig melanoom :febre -- = kwaadaardige koorts :placer/gaudio/joia -- = leedvermaak :spirito -- = boze geest :2 kwaadwillig, boosaardig :interpretation -- = boosaardige interpretatie :insinuation -- = kwaadwillige insinuatie malignitate sub :1 schadelijkheid, verderfelijkheid, kwaadaardigheid (ziekte) :-- de un tumor = kwaadaardigheid van een tumor :2 kwaadwilligheid, boosaardigheid, slechtheid :-- del fortuna = boosheid van het lot + malintentionate adj :1 met slechte voornemens, kwaadwillig, slechtgezind :considerar -- le action de un persona = iemand iets als boze opzet aanrekenen malitia sub :1 kwaadwilligheid, boosaardigheid, slechtheid, arglistigheid :non me reguarda/mira con tante --! = kijk me niet zo kwaadaardig aan! :2 plaagzucht, ondeugendheid, guitigheid, schalksheid malitiose adj :1 kwaadwillig, boosaardig, arglistig, slecht :placer/gaudio/joia -- = leedvermaak :2 plaagziek, plagerig, ondeugend, guitig, schalks :su oculos brillava malitiosemente = haar ogen tintelden ondeugend malleabile adj :1 smeedbaar, pletbaar (metaal) :substantia/materia -- = kneedbare stof :-- como le cera = zacht als was :metallo -- = zacht metaal :ferro -- = smeedijzer :2 FIGURATE kneedbaar, buigzaam, meegaand + malleabilisar v :1 smeedbaar/pletbaar maken (van metaal) + malleabilisation sub :1 (het) smeedbaar/pletbaar maken (van metaal) malleabilitate sub :1 smeedbaarheid, pletbaarheid (metaal) :2 FIGURATE kneedbaarheid, buigzaamheid, meegaandheid :-- de character = meegaandheid van karakter mallear v :1 hameren, mokeren :2 dorsen :-- ris = rijst stampen malleo sub :1 hamer (bij het maliespel), malie :2 maliespel :3 plaats waar malie wordt gespeeld, maliebaan, malieveld :4 voorhamer, plethamer, moker :colpo de -- = mokerslag + malleolar adj :1 ANATOMIA enkel..., malleolair :ligamentos -- = enkelbanden :fractura -- = en-kelbreuk + malleolo sub :1 ANATOMIA enkel mallette sub :1 houten hamer :-- de croquet (A) = croquethamer + mallophagos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA haar- en veerluizen + malnutrite adj :1 ondervoed + malnutrition sub :1 onjuiste voeding, ondervoeding, malnutritie :edema de -- = hongeroedeem malo sub :1 appel :-- acide = zure appel :-- dulce = zoete appel :-- silvestre = wilde appel :-- farinose = melige appel :-- a cocer = moesappel :corde de un -- = klokhuis :vino de --s = appelwijn, cider :torta de --s = appeltaart :puree (F)/compota de --s = appelmoes :bolletta de --s = appelbol :melassa de --s = appelstroop :succo de --s = appelsap malodor adj :1 onwelriekend, stinkend :pedes -- = stinkende voeten :halito -- = stinkende adem + malpighia sub :1 BOTANICA malpighia + malpighiageas sub pl :1 BOTANICA malpighiaceae + malposition sub :1 MEDICINA verkeerde stand/ligging (o.a. van de foetus) malsan adj :1 ongezond, schadelijk voor de gezondheid :climate -- = ongezond klimaat :2 ongezond, ziekelijk (anque FIGURATE) :curiositate -- = ongezonde nieuwsgierigheid :influentia -- = verderfelijke invloed :lectura -- = ongezonde lectuur malsonante adj :1 onwelluidend :2 ongepast, aanstootgevend, onbehoorlijk, stuitend, ergerlijk (woord) malt sub :1 mout :extracto de -- = moutextract :gin (A) de -- = moutjenever :bira de -- = moutbier :flor de -- = moutbloem :caffe de -- = moutkoffie :fabrica de -- = mouterij :sucro de -- = moutsuiker :facer -- = mouten + Malta sub n pr :1 Malta :Cruce de -- = Maltezer Kruis :febre de -- = maltakoorts :ordine de -- = Maltezer orde :Cavallero de -- = Maltezer ridder + maltage sub :1 moutbereiding, het mouten, mouterij maltar v :1 mouten :pan maltate = moutbrood + maltase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA maltase maltator sub :1 mouter + malteria sub :1 mouterij, mouterijbedrijf + maltese adj :1 Maltees, Maltesisch :Cruce -- = Maltezer Kruis :can -- = maltezerhond, Maltezer leeuwtje + maltese sub :1 Maltees, Maltezer, inwoner van Malta :2 Maltees (taal) + malthusian adj :1 malthusiaans + malthusianismo sub :1 malthusianisme + malthusiano sub :1 aanhanger van het malthusianisme + maltificar v :1 mouten maltosa sub :1 CHIMIA moutsuiker, maltose maltractamento sub :1 mishandeling, slechte behandeling, toetakeling :-- de animales = dierenmishandeling maltractar v :1 mishandelen, slecht behandelen, toetakelen, brutaliseren :-- le grammatica = de grammatica geweld aandoen + malva sub :1 BOTANICA kaasjeskruid, malve, maluwe + malvaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA malvaceae, malvaceeën, kaaskruidfamilie + malvacee adj :1 BOTANICA malveachtig, maluweachtig malversar v :1 verduisteren (geld), malverseren, knoeien malversation sub :1 verduistering (van geld), malversatie, knoeierij, fraude + Malvinas sub n pr pl :1 (Argentijnse naam voor:) Falkland Eilanden + mambo sub :1 mambo (dans) + mameluk sub :1 HISTORIA mammeluk (Egyptische ruiter) mamilla sub :1 ANATOMIA mamma, melkklier, borstklier, borst, tepel :-- artificial = tepelhoedje :inflammation del -- = tepelontsteking mamillar adj :1 mamilair, borst..., tepel... :musculo -- = tepelspier :cacto -- = tepelcactus :2 borstvormig, tepelvormig + mamillaria sub :1 BOTANICA wratdistel mamillate adj :1 van de borst, borst..., van de tepel, tepel... :2 met borsten, met tepels mamilliforme adj :1 borstvormig, tepelvormig mamillon sub :1 GEOGRAPHIA bult, heuvel(top) mamma sub :1 ANATOMIA mamma, borstklier, borst :cancere/carcinoma del -- = borstkanker :2 moeder, mama, moe, ma :papa e -- = pa en ma mammal sub :1 zoogdier mammalogia sub :1 mammalogie (leer der zoogdieren) mammalogic adj :1 de mammalogie betreffend + mammalogista sub :1 kenner van zoogdieren + mammalogo sub :1 kenner van zoogdieren mammari adj :1 borst..., tepel... :vena -- = borstader :glandulas -- = borstklieren, melkklieren (anque van zoogdieren) :extirpation del glandula -- = mamma-amputatie :carcinoma/carcere -- = mamma-carcinoom, borstkanker + mammectomia sub :1 MEDICINA borstamputatie, mamma-amputatie :-- partial = mammasparende behandeling mammifere adj :1 zoog... :animal -- = zoogdier mammifero sub :1 zoogdier :ordine del -- = orde der zoogdieren :--s carnivore = vleesetende zoogdieren mammiforme adj :1 borstvormig, tepelvormig + mammitis sub :1 MEDICINA borstontsteking + mammogramma sub :1 MEDICINA mammogram (röntgenfoto van de borst) + mammographia sub :1 mammografie, het doorlichten van de borst + mammographic adj :1 mbt het doorlichten van de borst :examine -- = doorlichting van de borst mammona sub :1 BIBLIA mammon :servir le -- = de mammon dienen mammut sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mammoet :projecto -- = mammoetproject :ordine -- = mammoetorder :hall (A)-- = mammoethal :interprisa = monsterbedrijf :processo -- = monsterproces :victoria -- = monsterzege :alliantia -- = monsterverbond + Man sub n pr :1le Insula de -- = het Eiland Man + management sub ANGLESE :1 management + manager sub ANGLESE :1 manager manar v :1 vloeien, sijpelen, druppelen :2 voortvloeien (uit), voortkomen (uit), uitgaan (van), afkomstig zijn (van), ontstaan (uit) manata sub :1 handvol + mancamento sub :1 mankement, fout, defect, tekortkoming + mancantia sub :1 gebrek, tekortkoming :-- de prole = kinderloosheid :-- de attention = achteloosheid :-- de tempore = tijdgebrek :-- de spatio = ruimtegebrek :-- de fide = trouweloosheid :-- de gusto = smakeloosheid :-- de reposo = gebrek aan rust :-- de somno = gebrek aan slaap :-- de personal = personeelsgebrek :-- de perspicacia/perspicacitate = kortzichtigheid :in -- de melio = bij gebrek aan beter :per -- de spatio = wegens/door plaatsgebrek mancar v :1 ontbreken, afwezig zijn, verstek laten gaan, verzuimen, te kort schieten :-- de corde = geen hart hebben :-- de corage = gebrek aan moed hebben :-- a su deberes = in gebreke blijven :il non debe -- un iota = er mag geen tittel aan ontbreken :-- su salto = misspringen :-- le occasion = de gelegenheid voorbij laten gaan :-- su traino = zijn trein missen :2 gebrek hebben (aan) + manche sub FRANCESE :1 SPORT manche manchette sub FRANCESE :1 manchet :button de -- = manchetknoop :--s amovibile = losse manchetten manchu {tsj} adj :1 Mantsjoerijs manchu {tsj} sub :1 Mantsjoerijer :2 Mantsjoerijs (taal) Manchukuo {tsj} sub n pr :1 Mantsjoekwo Manchuria {tsj} sub n pr :1 Mantsjoerije mancipar v :1 JURIDIC overgeven (van iets) als eigendom + mancipation sub :1 JURIDIC overgave (van iets) als eigendom mancipe sub :1 (in)koper, aankoper manco sub :1 gebrek, tekort, tekortkoming, lacune, leemte, manco :-- de aqua = watergebrek :-- de gusto = smakeloosheid :-- de interesse = gebrek aan belangstelling :-- de vitaminas = vitaminegebrek :-- de pecunia = geldgebrek :-- de oxygeno = zuurstofgebrek :-- de tempore = tijdgebrek :-- de spatio = ruimtegebrek :-- de memoria = vergeetachtigheid :-- de perspicacia/perspicacitate = kortzichtigheid :-- de viveres/de productos alimentari = gebrek aan levensmiddelen :per -- de provas/probas = wegens gebrek aan bewijs + mandala sub :1 mandala + mandamento sub :1 RELIGION herderlijke brief, mandement :2 HISTORIA bevelschrift :3 JURIDIC rechtsgebied (van rechtbank) mandante sub :1 JURIDIC lastgever, opdrachtgever, mandator mandar v :1 bevelen, gelasten :passion/fame de -- = machtswellust :2 ontbieden, bij zich laten komen :-- un prestre = een priester laten halen :JURIDIC -- un teste = een getuige oproepen mandarin sub :1 HISTORIA mandarijn (hoge staatsambtenaar in China) :anate -- = mandarijneend mandarina sub :1 BOTANICA mandarijn(tje) mandarinato sub :1 mandarijnendom, waardigheid/status van mandarijn :2 mandarijnendom, gezamelijke mandarijnen mandariniero sub :1 mandarijnboom mandarinismo sub :1 mandarinisme mandatario sub :1 ge(vol)machtigde, lasthebber, mandataris mandato sub :1 order, bevel, opdracht :-- de perquisition = bevel(schrift) tot huiszoeking :-- de expulsion = ontruimingsbevel :-- contrari = tegenbevel :-- de arresto = arrestatiebevel :-- de pagamento = bevel(schrift) tot betaling, betalingsbevel :-- postal = postwissel :incassar un -- postal = een postwissel verzilveren :non haber recipite -- = geen mandaat hebben :per -- de = op last van :2 JURIDIC, POLITICA mandaat :-- parlamentari = kamerlidmaatschap :renunciar a/deponer su -- = zijn mandaat neerleggen :prorogar un -- = een mandaat verlengen :prorogation de un -- = verlenging van een mandaat :region/territorio sub -- = mandaatgebied :illes recipe lor -- del electorato = zij ontvangen hun mandaat van de kiezers :sub -- del Nationes Unite = onder mandaat van de Verenigde Naties + mandator sub :1 JURIDIC lastgever, opdrachtgever, mandator mandibula sub :1 ANATOMIA (onder)kaak :colpo de -- = kaakslag :2 onderste deel van een vogelsnavel, kauwwerktuig (van een insekt) mandibular sub :1 ANATOMIA van de kaak :arco -- = kaakboog :musculos -- = kaakspieren :nervo -- = kaakzenuw mandola sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA mandola, mandora + mandolinista sub :1 mandolinespeler :club (A) de --s = mandolineclub :orchestra de --s = mandoline-orkest mandolino sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA mandoline + mandragora sub :1 BOTANICA alruin, heksenwortel, mandragora + mandril sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mandril manducabile adj :1 eetbaar manducar v :1 eten manducation sub :1 het eten maneabile adj :1 gemakkelijk te hanteren, handzaam :formato -- = handzaam formaat :2 handelbaar, gemakkelijk bestuurbaar maneabilitate sub :1 handzaamheid :-- de un formato = handzaamheid van een formaat :2 handelbaarheid maneamento sub :1 het hanteren (van gereedschap, etc.), het bedienen, het omgaan (met) :le -- de un machina = het bedienen van een machine :le -- del penna = het hanteren van de pen :le -- del pincel = het voeren van het penseel :2 het africhten (van paarden), het dresseren manear v :1 hanteren (van gereedschap, etc.), bedienen, gebruiken, omgaan (met) :-- le penna = de pen hanteren :-- le pincel = het penseel voeren :-- un machina = een machine bedienen :-- un arma = met een wapen omgaan :difficile/dur a/de -- = moeilijk te hanteren :saper (como) -- un cosa = met iets overweg kunnen :saper (como) -- un persona = iemand weten te bespelen :2 africhten (van paarden), dresseren maneo sub :1 listig gekonkel, listig gedoe, geknoei, intrige, kuiperij, machinatie :2 rijkunst (paarden) :3 manege, rijschool :cavallo de -- = manegepaard + manes sub pl :1 manen (geesten der afgestorvenen bij de Romeinen) :culto del -- = manisme :invocar le -- del ancestres = de geesten der voorvaderen aanroepen + manese adj :1 van het eiland Man + manese sub :1 taal van het eiland Man :2 bewoner van het eiland Man manganato sub :1 CHIMIA manganaat manganese sub :1 CHIMIA mangaan :mineral de -- = mangaanerts :aciero al -- = mangaanstaal :composito de -- = mangaanverbinding + manganesifere adj :1 mangaanhoudend :ferro -- = mangaanijzer manganic adj :1 CHIMIA mangaan..., mangani... :compositos -- = maangaanvebindingen :acido -- = mangaanzuur :oxydo -- = mangaanoxyde, mangani-oxyde manganifere adj :1 mangaanhoudend + manganina sub :1 manganine :filo de -- = manganinedraad manganite sub :1 MINERALOGIA manganiet manganose adj :1 CHIMIA mangaan... :oxydo -- = mangaan(di)oxyde, mangano-oxyde mangiabile adj :1 eetbaar + mangiabilitate sub :1 eetbaarheid + mangiante sub :1 iemand die eet, eter mangiar v :1 eten :camera a/de -- = eetkamer :sala a/de -- = eetzaal :-- a satietate = zich rond eten :-- cal(i)de = warm eten :-- se le ungulas = op zijn nagels bijten :invitar a -- = te eten vragen :il es al hora de -- = het is etenstijd :al hora de -- = onder etenstijd mangiar sub :1 het eten, maaltijd :le -- e le biber = eten en drinken :le casa e le -- = kost en inwoning mangiator sub :1 eter :-- de homines = menseneter mangiatoria sub :1 trog, voerbak, etensbak :grillia de -- = ruif + mango sub :1 BOTANICA manga + mangrove sub :1 BOTANICA mangrove :bosco de --s = mangrovenbos + mangusta,mangosta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mangoeste mania sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA manie :-- persecutor/de persecution = vervolgingswaanzin :-- religiose = godsdienstwaanzin :2 manie, (overdreven) voorliefde :-- de luxo = pronkzucht :-- de construer = bouwwoede :-- de comprar = koopzucht, koopziekte :-- de regular = regelzucht :3 stokpaardje, hebbelijkheid :haber le -- de leger = een leeswoede hebben :haber le -- de facer un cosa = een handje van iets hebben maniac adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA manisch :euphoria -- = manie :2 maniakaal, overdreven maniaco sub :1 maniak :-- de exactitude = Pietje Precies :-- del ordine = iemand met een ziekelijke opruimwoede :-- sexual = seksmaniak + maniacodepressive adj :1 manisch-depressief :tendentia -- = manisch-depressieve neiging :psychose (-osis) -- = manisch-depressieve psychose manica sub :1 mouw :-- curte = korte mouw :-- longe = lange mouw :-- medie = halve/halflange mouw :-- tres quartos = driekwart mouw :-- buffante = pofmouw :-- campaniforme = klokmouw :-- festonate = gefestoneerde mouw :-- replicabile = opvouwbare mouw :gilet a --s = mouwvest :relevar le --s = de mouwen omslaan :reverso del -- = omslag van de mouw :foramine del -- = armsgat :longor del -- = mouwlengte :largor del -- = mouwwijdte :emblema de -- = mouwembleem :in --s de camisa = in hemdsmouwen :plicar a supra le --s = de mouwen opstropen :2 slang, buigzame buis/pijp, tuinslang, brandslang :-- refrigerante = koelslang :3 zeeëngte :le (Canal del) Manica = het Kanaal :tunnel sub (le Canal) del Manica = Kanaaltunnel :4 handboei :5 gasgloeikous + manicate adj :1 BOTANICA :begonia -- = manchetbegonia + manichee adj :1 RELIGION van de Manicheeërs + manicheismo sub :1 RELIGION manicheïsme + manicheo sub :1 RELIGION Manicheeër manichetto sub :1 mof :-- conic = verloopmof :accopulamento a -- = mofkoppeling/verbinding :tubo a -- = mofpijp :-- de assemblage = verbindingsmof + manichordio sub :1 MUSICA spinet met beklede snaren manico sub :1 hecht, heft, steel, handvat(sel), greep, hals (van viool) :-- de scopa = bezemsteel :-- de cultello = mesheft :-- de coclear = lepelsteel :-- de hacha {sj} = bijlsteel :-- de martello = hamersteel :-- de pincel = penseelsteel :-- de lima = vijleheft :berillos con -- = face-à-main :patella a -- = steelpan + manicura sub :1 manicure, handverzorging + manicurar v :1 manicuren, iemands handen en nagels verzorgen + manicurista sub :1 manicure (persoon) manicuro sub :1 manicure (persoon) maniera sub :1 manier, wijze :adverbio de -- = bijwoord van wijze :--s = manieren :--s vulgar = onbeschaafde manieren :--s raffinate = verfijnde manieren/omgangsvormen :bon/mal --s = goede/slechte manieren :-- de viver = levenswijze :-- de pensar = denkwijze :-- de argumentar = betoogtrant :de -- que = zodat :in qualque -- = enigszins :de nulle -- = op geen enkele manier :del mesme -- = op dezelfde manier :de/per un -- o de/per un altere = op de een of andere manier :de qualcunque -- = hoe dan ook manierar sub :1 op gekunstelde en gemaakte wijze uitdrukken/weergeven :ille ha alco de manierate = hij heeft iets gekunstelds manierismo sub :1 maniërisme, gekunsteldheid, gemaaktheid manierista sub :1 maniërist + manierista adj :1 maniëristisch + manieristic adj :1 maniëristisch manierose adj :1 goedgemanierd, beleefd + manifestabile adj :1 waarvan blijk kan worden gegeven, wat kan worden geuit :sentimentos difficilemente -- = gevoelens die moeilijk kunnen worden geuit + manifestante sub :1 manifestant, demonstrant, betoger :le --s afflue de tote partes al placia = de betogers stromen van alle kanten het plein op :dispersion del --s = verspreiding van de betogers manifestar v :1 blijk geven van, te kennen geven, betonen, uiten :-- su gaudio/joia = zijn vreugde tonen/uiten :-- su adhesion a = zijn adhesie betuigen aan :-- su accordo con un cosa = zijn instemming betuigen met iets :-- su satisfaction = zijn tevredenheid betuigen :-- signos de fatiga = tekenen van vermoeidheid vertonen :-- su sentimentos = zijn gevoelens uiten :-- su voluntate = zijn wil tonen :-- su intentiones = zijn bedoelingen te kennen geven :2 manifesteren, demonstreren, betogen, een betoging houden :-- pro le pace = betogen voor de vrede manifestation sub :1 uiting, het aan de dag treden :--es artistic = kunstuitingen :-- sportive = sportmanifestatie :-- theatral = toneelmanifestatie :-- de gaudio/de joia = uiting van vreugde :-- de fortia = machtsvertoon :JURIDIC :-- de voluntate = wilsverklaring :2 manifestatie, demonstratie, betoging :-- de agricultores = betoging van boeren :-- de Prime Maio = meibetoging :-- del fame = hongerbetoging :-- pro le pace = vredesbetoging :libertate de -- = demonstratievrijheid + manifestator sub :1 POLITICA demonstrant manifeste adj :1 duidelijk, zichtbaar, manifest, evident, in 't oog springend :differentia -- = zichtbaar/duidelijk verschil :error -- = duidelijke vergissing :opinion -- = uitgesproken mening :devenir -- = bekend worden :esser in stato de ebrietate -- = in kennelijke staat verkeren manifesto sub :1 manifest, openbare verklaring :-- electoral = verkiezingsmanifest :-- communista = communistisch manifest :-- seditiose = opruiend manifest + maniforme adj :1 handvormig + Manila sub n pr :1 Manilla :tabaco de -- = manillatabak :cigarro de -- = manilla sigaar :cannabe/cannabis de -- = manillahennep, abaca :corda de (cannabe/cannabis de) -- = manillatouw manilla sub :1 armband :catenetta de -- = armbandkettinkje :2 handboei :poner le --s a un persona = iemand de handboeien omdoen maniluvio sub :1 MEDICINA handbad + manioc sub :1 BOTANICA broodwortel, cassave, maniok :radice de -- = maniokwortel :farina de -- = maniokmeel :pan de -- = maniokbrood :raspa de -- = maniokrasp + manipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met handvormig ingesneden kroonbladen + manipulabile adj :1 manipuleerbaar manipular v :1 hanteren, behandelen, omgaan met, bezigen, manipuleren :2 de zaken op zijn wijze regelen, knoeien met (tekst/cijfers, etc.), vervalsen, manipuleren :-- un persona = iemand naar zijn hand stellen :-- le electiones = de verkiezingen manipuleren :lassar se -- = zich laten manipuleren manipulation sub :1 hantering, behandeling, bediening, bewerking, manipulatie :effectuar --es = handelingen verrichten :-- chimic = scheikundige manipulaties :-- genetic = genetische manipulatie :con alicun --es simple on pote dismontar iste bicycletta = met een paar eenvoudige handelingen is die fiets uit elkaar te halen :2 geknoei, gekuip, gekonkel, manipulatie :--es financiari = financiële manipulaties :-- electoral = geknoei bij de verkiezingen manipulative adj :1 manipulatief, manipulerend manipulator sub :1 manipulator, hanteerder, bewerker, bedienings(vak)man, operator + manipulatori adj :1 manipulerend + manipulo sub :1 manipel + manismo sub :1 RELIGION manisme + Manitu sub n pr :1 RELIGION Manitoe, Grote Geest, God manivella sub :1 (hand)kruk, zwengel, slinger, (kruk)arm, draaikruk, hendel, omslag :-- de pumpa = pompzwengel :-- de freno = remkruk :-- de securitate = veiligheidskruk :button/cavilia del -- = krukpen/tap :transmission a -- = krukoverbrenging :transmission sin -- = krukloze overbrenging :movimento de -- = krukbeweging :arbore a -- = krukas, krukstang, drijfstang :tornar/girar le -- = aan de slinger draaien manivellar v :1 aan de kruk, etc. draaien, de kruk, etc. omdraaien manna sub :1 BIBLIA manna, hemels voedsel :2 PHARMACIA manna (van de manna-es) mannequin sub FRANCESE :1 mannequin :defilata de --s = modeshow :2 (etalage)pop + mannite sub :1 CHIMIA mannasuiker, manniet, mannitol + mannitol sub :1 Vide: mannite + mannosa sub :1 CHIMIA mannose, moutsuiker mano sub :1 hand :--s callose = vereelte handen :palma del -- = handpalm :dorso del -- = rug van de hand :cavo del -- = holle van de hand :le -- del artista = de hand van de kunstenaar :freno a/de -- = handrem :pumpa a/de -- = handpomp :serra a/de -- = handzaag :interruptor a -- = handschakelaar :labor/travalio a -- = handwerk :gesto/movimento de -- = handbeweging :sub -- = onderhands, "in 't handje" :del -- al -- = regelrecht, rechtstreeks :de prime -- = uit de eerste hand :un -- lava le altere = de ene hand wast de andere :-- dext(e)re = rechterhand :scriber per le -- dext(e)re = rechts(handig) schrijven :-- leve/sinistre = linkerhand :scriber per le -- leve/sinistre = links(handig) schrijven :-- infantil = kinderhand :-- sacrilege = schennende hand :--s in alto! = handen omhoog! :movimento de -- = handbeweging :bagage a/de -- = handbagage :basio/osculo de -- = handkus :peso de -- = halter :perforator a/de -- = handboor :carretta de -- = handkar :granata a/de -- = handgranaat :portata de -- = handbereik :haber un cosa al portata del -- = iets bij de hand hebben :esser a portata de -- = voor het grijpen liggen :batter le --s = in de handen klappen :lavar se le --s = zijn handen wassen :venir al --s = op de vuist gaan, handgemeen worden :levar le -- = de hand opsteken :lassar le -- libere a un persona = iemand de vrije hand laten :peter/demandar le -- de = dehand vragen van :passar per multe --s = door de handen van velen gaar :esser in bon --s = in goede handen zijn :dar/stringer le -- a un persona = iemand de hand geven/drukken/schudden :de secunde -- = tweedehands :con -- de ferro = met ijzeren hand :con su proprie -- = eigenhandig :a plen --s = met handenvol :benes in --(s) morte = goederen in de dode hand :haber le --s libere = de handen vrij hebben, de vrije hand hebben, vrij spel hebben :haber le --(s) in un cosa = de hand in iets hebben :haber le --s dur = hardhandig zijn :dar un --/prestar le/tender le -- a un persona = iemand een handje helpen :dar le ultime -- a = de laatste hand leggen aan :mitter le -- super = de hand leggen op :cader inter/in le --s de = in handen vallen van :leger (in) le lineas del -- = de hand lezen :levar le -- contra un persona = de hand tegen iemand opheffen :tender le -- a un persona = iemand de hand reiken/toesteken :prender a duo --s = met beide handen aangrijpen :passar de -- in -- = van hand tot hand gaan :junger/cruciar le --s = de handen vouwen :conducer un persona per le -- = iemand bij de hand leiden :escappar de -- = uit de hand lopen :facite a -- = met de hand gemaakt, handwerk :scribite a -- = met de hand geschreven :suite a -- = met de hand genaaid :sacco a -- = handtas :cambiar/mutar de --s = in andere handen overgaan :passar in altere --s = in andere handen overgaan :demandar le -- de un persona = de hand van iemand vragen :poner in --s de = ter hand stellen :poner le -- al obra = de hand aan de ploeg slaan :poner le -- in le foco pro = zijn hand in het vuur steken voor :votar a -- levate = stemmen bij handopsteken :mangiar un pira con le --s = een peer uit de hand eten :fricar se le --s = zich in de handen wrijven :un pictura del -- de Goya = een schilderij van Goya :con le --s in alto = met opgeheven handen :con -- firme = met vaste hand :prisa de --s = handdruk :-- de obra = mankracht, arbeidskracht :-- de obra disponibile = arbeidsreserve :-- de obra immigrate = gastarbeid, gastarbeiders :-- de obra interimari = uitzendkrachten :cura del --s = manicure :curar le --s = manicuren :a -- armate = gewapenderhand :in un torno de -- = in een handomdraai :2 SPORT handsbal, hands :-- involuntate = aangeschoten hands :3 handschrift :haber un belle -- = een mooi handschrift hebben :4 LIGATURA DE LIBROS katern, boek (25 vel papier) :un -- de papiro = een boek papier manographo sub :1 TECHNICA (registrerende) manometer, drukmeter, indicateur + manometria sub :1 manometrie, druk/spanningsmeting + manometric adj :1 manometrisch manometro sub :1 manometer :-- a aere comprimite = gesloten manometer :-- a aere libere = open manometer :-- a liquido = vloeistofmanometer :-- a gas = gasmanometer :-- a mercurio = kwikmanometer :-- a membrana = membraanmanometer :-- metallic = metaalmanometer :-- registrator = registrerende manometer :-- de Bourdon = buisveermanometer manomorte sub :1 JURIDIC dode hand :benes de -- = goederen in de dode hand + manostato sub :1 manostaat manovra sub :1 behandeling, bediening, het sturen :2 FERROVIA het rangeren :station de --s = rangeerstation :via de --s = rangeerspoor :locomotiva de --s = rangeerlocomotief :3 zeemanschap :4 kunstgreep, list, manoeuvre :-- de diversion = afleidingsmanoeuvre :-- electoral = verkiezingsmanoeuvre :5 MILITAR :--s = manoeuvres :6 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES :--s = tuigage, takelage manovrabile adj :1 manoeuvreerbaar, (gemakkelijk) bestuurbaar manovrabilitate sub :1 manoeuvreerbaarheid, bestuurbaarheid :-- de un nave = manoeuvreer-baarheid van een schip :-- de un grue = be-stuurbaarheid van een kraan manovrar v :1 manoeuvreren, bedienen, besturen :-- un grue = een hijskraan besturen :2 manoeuvreren (van vaar- en voertuigen) :3 FERROVIA rangeren :4 MILITAR manoeuvres houden :5 FIGURATE handig manoeuvreren, handig opereren, slinks handelen :-- un persona = iemand naar zijn hand stellen manovrator sub :1 iemand die manoeuvreert mansarda sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER mansardedak (gebroken kap) :2 zolder, zolderruimte, dakkamer, zolderkamertje mansuete adj :1 tam :2 zachtmoedig, vriendelijk, mild mansuetude sub :1 tamheid :2 zachtmoedigheid, vriendelijkheid, mildheid :-- evangelic = evangelische zachtmoedigheid + mansuk sub :1 mansoek + manta sub :1 (vis) manta mante sub :1 ZOOLOGIA roofsprinkhaan :-- religiose = bidsprinkhaan mantelletto sub :1 manteltje, jasje :2 FORTIFICATION draagbare borstwering mantello sub :1 (over)jas, mantel :-- de pluvia = regenjas :-- de hiberno = winterjas :-- de pellicia = pelsmantel/jas :-- de vison = nertsmantel, minkmantel :-- de armenio = hermelijnen mantel :-- de jeans (A) = spijkerjas :-- de/in loden = lodenjas :-- parapulvere = stofjas :-- del camino = schoorsteenmantel :mitter un -- = een jas aantrekken :distachar {sj} su -- = zijn jas losknopen mantenentia sub :1 handhaving, instandhouding, bewaring, onderhoud :-- del dicas = instandhouding van de dijken :-- del ordine establite = handhaving van de bestaande orde :-- del poter de compra del consumitor = behoud van koopkracht :-- de un computator/computer (A) = onderhoud van een computer :servicio de -- = onderhoudsdienst :contracto de -- = onderhoudscontract :personal de -- = onderhoudspersoneel :mechanico de -- = onderhoudsmonteur :obligation de -- = onderhoudplicht :costos/expensas de -- = onderhoudskosten :2 levensmiddelen, voedsel, levensbehoeften mantener v :1 handhaven, (in stand) houden, behouden, bewaren, onderhouden :-- su reputation = zijn reputatie ophouden :-- le poter = de macht handhaven :-- le ordine = de orde handhaven :-- le disciplina = de tucht handhaven :-- in marcha {sj} = aan de gang houden :-- se al superficie = bovenblijven (niet zinken) :-- fresc le flores = de bloemen fris houden :-- relationes commercial/mercantil con = handelsbetrekkingen onderhouden met :-- un tradition = een traditie in ere/stand houden :-- un persona in vita = iemand in leven houden :-- un persona in su function = iemand in zijn functie handhaven :-- un familia = een gezin onderhouden :-- un servicio = een dienst onderhouden :-- su jardin = zijn tuin onderhouden :2 volhouden, staande houden (mening) :-- su opinion = bij zijn mening blijven :-- un promissa = een belofte houden :-- su parola = zijn woord houden + mantenibile adj :1 handhaafbaar mantenimento sub :1 handhaving, instandhouding, bewaring, onderhoud :-- del disciplina/ordine = handhaving van de orde :-- del pace = handhaving van de vrede :-- de un computator/computer (A) = onderhoud van een computer :-- arretrate = achterstallig onderhoud :servicio de -- = onderhoudsdienst :contracto de -- = onderhoudscontract :mechanico de -- = onderhoudsmonteur :personal de -- = onderhoudspersoneel :costos/expensas de -- = onderhoudskosten :obligation de -- = onderhoudplicht :travalio/labor benevole con -- de allocution = vrijwilligerswerk met behoud van uitkering :con alte costos de uso e -- = duur in het gebruik :2 levensmiddelen, voedsel, levensbehoeften mantenitor sub :1 iemand die iets in stand houdt/bewaart/behoudt/handhaaft, instandhouder, handhaver mantic adj :1 de mantiek betreffend mantica sub :1 waarzeggerskunst, waarzeggerij, wichelaarskunst, mantiek, divinatie mantilla sub ESPANIOL :1 mantilla mantissa sub :1 MATHEMATICA mantisse + mantra sub :1 mantra + Mantua sub n pr :1 Mantua + mantuan adj :1 van/uit Mantua, Mantuaans :cygno -- = Mantuaanse zwaan (bijnaam van Virgilius) manual sub :1 handboek, leerboek :-- de historia = geschiedenishandboek :-- de mathematica = wiskunde(leer)boek :-- hydrologic = hydrologisch handboek :-- culinari/de cocina = kookboek :consultar le -- = het handboek raadplegen :2 manuaal (van orgel) manual adj :1 hand..., met de hand gedaan, manueel :obrero/laborator/travaliator -- = handarbeider :labor/travalio -- = hand(en)arbeid :soldatura -- = handmatig lassen :controlo -- = handbediening :pressa -- = handpers :fortia -- = handkracht :therapia -- = manuele therapie :usar fortia -- pro le excavation = handkracht gebruiken voor de graafwerkzaamheden :dictionario -- = handwoordenboek :interruptor -- = handschakelaar :habilitate -- = handvaardigheid + manualitate sub :1 manueel karakter :-- de un la-bor/travalio = manueel karakter van een werk manufactura sub :1 fabriek, bedrijf :-- de fusiles = geweerfabriek :-- de porcellana(s) = porseleinfabriek :2 vervaardiging, bewerking, fabricage, fabricatie + manufacturabile adj :1 verwerkbaar, bewerkbaar manufacturar v :1 vervaardigen, verwerken, (aan)maken, fabriceren, voortbrengen, produceren manufacturari adj :1 fabrieks..., industrie... :urbe -- = fabriekstad, industriestad manumission sub :1 JURIDIC vrijlating (van een slaaf/lijfeigene), manumissie manuscripte adj :1 handgeschreven :character -- = schrijfletter manuscripto sub :1 manuscript, handschrift :--s medieval/del medievo = middeleeuwse handschriften :catalogo de --s = handschriftencatalogus :collection de --s = handschriftenverzameling :deciframento de un -- = het ontcijferen van een handschrift + maoismo sub :1 maoïsme + maoista sub :1 maoïst + maoista adj :1 maoïstisch + maori adj :1 Maori... + maori sub :1 Maori :2 Maori (taal) mappa sub :1 landkaart :-- de Europa = kaart van Europa :-- celeste = hemelkaart, sterrenkaart :-- scholar = schoolkaart :-- topographic = topografische kaart :-- touristic {oe} = toeristenkaart :-- (topographic) del stato major = stafkaart :-- de stratas = plattegrond :-- de camminos = wegenkaart :-- meteorologic = meteorologische kaart :-- geologic = geologische kaart :-- astronomic = astronomische kaart :-- hydrographic = hydrografische kaart :-- nautic/marin/maritime = zeekaart :-- orographic = bergkaart :-- selenographic/del luna = maankaart :-- linguistic = taalkaart :-- regional = streekkaart :-- additional = bijkaart :-- mute = blinde kaart :disrolar/extender un -- = een kaart uitrollen mappamundi sub LATINO :1 wereldkaart maquerello sub :1 ZOOLOGIA makreel :pisca de -- = makreelvisserij/vangst :piscator de --s = makreelvisser :rete de --s = makreelnet :filet de -- = makreelfilet :fritura de -- = gebakken makreel + maquette sub FRANCESE :1 maquette :-- de un nave = scheepsmodel :construction de --s = maquettebouw :constructor de --s = maquettenbouwer/maker mar sub :1 zee :-- agitate = onstuimige zee :-- grosse = ruwe zee, hoge zee :-- calme/tranquille = kalme zee :-- platte = gladde zee :-- libere = vrije zee :in alte --, in plen -- = in volle zee :homine de -- = zeeman :gente de -- = zeelui/lieden :aqua de -- = zeewater :mal de -- = zeeziekte :haber le mal de -- = zeeziek zijn :compasso de -- = zeekompas :armea de -- = marine :nivello del -- = zeeniveau :dica de -- = zeedijk :delta de -- = zeedelta :ave de -- = zeevogel :tructa de -- = zeeforel :laro de -- = zeemeeuw :brema de -- = zeebrasem :monstro de -- = zeemonster :combatto de -- = zeegevecht, zeeslag :heroe de -- = zeeheld :viage de -- = zeereis :serpente de -- = zeeslang :limace de -- = zeeslak :scuma/spuma de -- = zeeschuim :pisca de -- = zeevisserij :pisce de -- = zeevis :sablo/arena de -- = zeezand :porto de -- = zeehaven :costa del -- = zeekust :esclusa de -- = zeesluis :stricto de -- = zeestraat, zeeëngte :vento de -- = zeewind :ZOOLOGIA stella de -- = zeester :leon de -- = zeeleeuw :planta de -- = zeeplant :spergula de -- = zeespurrie :ananas de -- = zeeananas :anguilla de -- = zeepaling :tremor -- = zeebeving :fundo del -- = zeebodem :aere del -- = zeelucht :ericio de -- = zeeëgel :bracio de -- = zeearm :lupo de -- = 1 zeewolf, 2 zeebink :hirundine de -- = zeezwaluw :alga de -- = zeewier :currente del -- = zeestroming :latere del -- = zeekant, zeezijde :superficie del -- = zeeoppervlak, zeespiegel :per -- e per terra = te land en ter zee :transporto per -- = vervoer over zee :-- de foco = vuurzee :-- interne/interior = binnenzee :-- polar/glacial = poolzee :Mar Nigre = Zwarte Zee :Mar Morte = Dode Zee :Mar del Nord = Noordzee :Mar de Irlanda = Ierse Zee :Mar de China {sj} Meridional = Zuidchinese Zee :Mar de Bering = Beringzee :Mar de Corallo = Koraalzee :Mar Baltic = Oostzee :Mar Caribe = Caribische Zee :Mar Egee = Egeïsche Zee :Mar de China {sj} = Chinese Zee :Mar Caspie = Kaspische Zee :Mar Adriatic = Adriatische Zee :Mar Jalne = Gele Zee :Mar Blanc = Witte Zee :Mar Rubie = Rode Zee :un -- de sanguine = een grote plas bloed :-- de parolas = woordenvloed :-- de lacrimas = vloed van tranen :-- del vita/del existentia = levenszee :portar aqua al -- = water naar de zee dragen :fructos del -- = eetbare zeevis en schaal- en schelpdieren, "fruits de mer" :homine in --! = man overboord! :haber le dominio del -- = de heerschappij ter zee hebben marabu sub :1 ZOOLOGIA maraboe marabut sub :1 maraboet (mohammedaanse kluizenaar in Noordwest Afrika) + maracuja sub :1 BOTANICA maracuja + maranta sub :1 BOTANICA maranta, arrownoot marasca sub ITALIANO :1 BOTANICA maraskijnkers (soort morel) maraschino sub :1 maraskijn, marasquin :pudding (A) al -- = maraskijnpudding :sauce (F) al -- = maraskijnsaus + marasmic adj :1 krachteloos, kwijnend + marasmo sub :1 krachteloosheid, inzinking, uittering, kwijning, marasme :-- economic = econo-mische inzinking + marathon sub :1 SPORT marathon :cursor/currero de -- = marathonloper :2 FIGURATE marathonzitting, marathonwedstrijd, etc. :-- de dansa = lange danspartij :debatto -- = marathondebat :discurso -- = marathonrede :session -- = marathonzitting :reunion -- = marathonvergadering marca (I) sub :1 (ken)teken, merkteken, (ken)merk, stempel :-- distinctive = kenmerk, merkteken, herkenningsteken, onderscheidingsteken :-- typographic = drukkersteken :-- figurative = beeldmerk :portar le --s de un cosa = de kenmerken van iets dragen :-- de vino = wijnmerk :-- de auto(mobile) = automerk :-- transparente/de aqua = watermerk :-- de qualitate = keurmerk :-- incognite = onbekend merk :a vostre --(s)! preste! partir! = op uw plaatsen! klaar! af! :2 bewijs, blijk, teken :-- de favor = gunstbetoon/bewijs :-- de respecto = eerbetoon :-- de confidentia = blijk van vertrouwen :le malado ha recipite multe --s de sympathia = de patiënt ontving vele blijken van belangstelling :3 (waar)merk, (keur)merk, waarborg(merk), handelsmerk :producto de -- = merkartikel :-- commercial/de commercio = handelsmerk :-- de fabrica = fabrieksmerk :-- discographic = platenmerk, platenlabel :-- (de fabrica) registrate/depositate = gedeponeerd fabrieksmerk :lege de --s commercial = merkenwet :JURIDIC derecto de --s = merkenrecht :de -- superior = van uitstekende kwaliteit :vino de -- = uitstekende wijn :4 prent, spoor, afdruk, indruk :--s de digitos = vingerafdrukken :--s de passos in le nive = voetsporen in de sneeuw :-- de variola = pokput :--s de vitros in un tabula = kringen van glazen in een tafelblad :5 stempel (instrument), merktang marca(II) sub :1 mark, grensgewest, grensgebied + marcage sub :1 merking :2 SPORT mandekking :error de -- = dekkingsfout + marcapaginas sub :1 bladwijzer, boekelegger marcar v :1 markeren, aanduiden, aangeven, aanwijzen, merken :-- per un cruce = aankruisen :-- per un tracto = aanstrepen :-- per un puncto = aanstippen :-- de tinta = inkten :-- le contornos de un cosa = de contouren van iets aangeven :tinta pro -- = merkinkt :marcate de variolas = pokdalig :SPORT -- un goal (A) = een doelpunt maken + marcasite sub :1 GEOLOGIA marcasiet, zwavelijzer marcate adj :1 duidelijk, uitgesproken, opvallend :differentia -- = duidelijk verschil :preferentia -- = uitgesproken voorkeur :tractos -- = duidelijke trekken :contornos -- = duidelijke contouren :-- per le variola = pokdalig marcator sub :1 merker, stempelaar :2 SPORT mandekker marcer sub :1 BOTANICA verwelken, verdorren marcescente adj :1 BOTANICA verwelkend marcescentia sub :1 BOTANICA het verwelken, verwelking marcescer v :1 BOTANICA verwelken, verdorren marcescibile adj :1 BOTANICA verwelkbaar marcha {sj} sub :1 mars, gang, tred :duo horas de -- = twee uur lopen :Marcha {sj} de Quatro Dies = Vierdaagse :-- de pace = vredesmars :-- victoriose = zegetocht :-- del fame = hongermars :-- fortiate = geforceerde mars :-- triumphal = triomfmars :-- vive = vlugge tred :ordine de -- = marsbevel :un hora de -- = een uur gaans :facer un -- = een mars maken :continuar le -- = doormarcheren :esser in plen -- = in volle gang zijn :mantener in -- = aan de gang houden :ordine de -- = marsorder :traino in -- = rijdende trein :mitter se/poner se in -- = beginnen te lopen, zich op mars begeven, op weg gaan :mitter/poner un cosa in -- = iets in werking stellen :mitter/poner le motor in -- = de motor starten :functionar a plen --s = op volle toeren draaien :le -- del cosas = de loop der dingen :le -- normal del cosas = de gewone gang van zaken :preste pro le -- = marsklaar :si toto marcha {sj} ben = als alles goed gaat/meezit :frenar le -- de un cosa = iets in zijn vaart stuiten :2 MUSICA mars :-- turc = Turkse mars :-- de Radetsky = Radetsky mars :-- militar = militaire mars :-- funebre = treurmars :-- nuptial = bruiloftsmars :canto de -- = marslied :musica de -- = marsmuziek marchar {sj} v :1 marcheren, lopen marchesa sub :1 markiezin, markgravin marchesato sub :1 markizaat, markgraafschap marchese sub :1 markies, markgraaf marcide adj :1 verwelkt, verdord :2 lusteloos, hangerig, slap marco sub :1 gewicht van 230 gram voor het wegen van goud en zilver :2 mark (munt) Marco sub n pr :1 Markus :evangelio de/secundo -- = evangelie van Marcus :-- 6, versetto 10 = Marcus 6, vers 10 marcor sub :1 verwelking, verdorring :2 kwijning, lusteloosheid + mare (pl: maria) sub LATINO :1 ASTRONOMIA mare (op de maan, op Mars) marea sub :1 getij(de), tij :-- alte = vloed, hoog water :-- basse = eb, laag water :-- medie = halftij :-- morte = doodtij :-- de equinoctio = springtij :-- contrari = tegentij :-- crescente/ascendente = opkomend/wassend tij :bassino a -- = getijbekken :movimento del -- = getijbeweging :action de -- = getijdenwerking :cambio/cambiamento del -- = keren van het tij :porto a/de -- = getijhaven :fluvio/riviera a/de -- = getijrivier :energia de -- = getijenergie :currente de -- = getijstroom :esclusa de -- = getijsluis :foco/lumine/luce/pharo de -- = getijlicht :bolla de -- = getijbal :indicator del horas de --/del --s = getijtafel :tabula de -- = getijtafel :-- human = stroom mensen marechal sub FRANCESE :1 maarschalk :baston de -- = maarschalkstaf marechala {sj} sub :1 maarschalksvrouw marechalato {sj} sub :1 maarschalksrang maremma sub :1 moeras, maremma, moerassige kuststreek + maremmatic adj :1 moeras... :febre -- = moeraskoorts, malaria + marena sub :1 (vis) marene + mareogramma sub :1 getijdendiagram + mareographo sub :1 getijmeter + mareometro sub :1 getijmeter margaric adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = margarinezuur margarina sub :1 margarine :-- dietetic = dieetmargarine :-- semigrasse = halvarine :-- vegetal = plantaardige margarine :fabrica de -- = margarinefabriek :fabricante de -- = margarinefabrikant :fabrication de -- = margarinefabricage :marca de -- = margarinemerk margarita sub :1 parel :jectar --s ante le porcos = paarlen voor de zwijnen werpen :2 BOTANICA :parve -- = madelief(je) :3 BOTANICA margriet Margarita sub n pr :1 Margaretha, Margriet, Griet, Greet + margaritifere adj :1 parelhoudend, parel... :ostrea -- = pareloester :margaritana -- = rivierparelmossel marginal adj :1 rand..., marginaal, in de marge geschreven :phenomeno -- = randverschijnsel :persona -- = randfiguur :adornamento -- = randversiering :cristo/cresta -- = randlijst, opstaande rand :designo -- = randtekening :adjustator -- = margetoets (op schrijfmachine) :nota/glossa -- = kanttekening :existentia -- = marginaal bestaan :2 marginaal, bijkomstig, ondergeschikt, secundair :interprisa -- = marginaal bedrijf :de importantia -- = van ondergeschikt belang :METEO perturbation -- = randstoring :MATHEMATICA valor -- = randwaarde :ECONOMIA costos -- = marginale kosten :ECONOMIA utilitate -- = grensnut :ECONOMIA :compratores -- = marginale kopers :function -- = randfunctie :analyse (-ysis) -- = randanalyse :3 BOTANICA randstandig + marginalia sub pl LATINO :1 korte aantekeningen + marginalisar v :1 marginaliseren + marginalisation sub :1 marginalisatie + marginalitate sub :1 marginaliteit, het marginaal zijn marginar v :1 margineren, de marges instellen, een witte rand laten om :2 kanttekeningen maken bij marginate adj :1 met een rand, gerand + marginator sub :1 margetoets (van schrijfmachine), margesteller + marginatura sub :1 het margineren, marginering margine sub :1 boord, kant, rand :al -- del cammino = aan de kant van de weg :viver in le/al -- del societate = aan de zelfkant van de samenleving leven :2 (witte) rand, marge, kantlijn :-- stricte = smalle marge :-- large = brede marge :linea de -- = kantlijn :nota in/a -- = aantekening in de marge :3 marge, speelruimte, speling :-- stricte = smalle marge TECHNICA :-- de securitate = veiligheidsmarge :TECHNICA -- de tolerantia = tolerantiegrens :COMMERCIO -- beneficiari/de beneficio/de profito = winstmarge :-- de reflexion = bedenktijd :lassar -- al phantasia = ruimte voor fantasie overlaten + marginifere adj :1 BOTANICA een rand dragend, gerand marginose adj :1 met een ruime marge + margrave sub :1 HISTORIA markgraaf + margraviato sub :1 HISTORIA markgraafschap Maria sub n pr :1 Maria + marial adj :1 CATHOLICISMO van Maria, Maria... :culto -- = Mariaverering :canto -- = Marialied :legenda -- = Marialegende :congregation -- = Mariacongregatie marian adj :1 Maria... :culto -- = Mariaverering :die -- = Mariadag :anno -- = Mariajaar :congregation -- = Mariacongregatie marianismo sub :1 (overdreven) Mariaverering Marianna sub n pr :1 Marianne :GEOGRAPHIA :Mariannas = Marianen + maricultura sub :1 zeeteelt (het kweken van zeegewas en zeedieren) + marihuana,marijuana sub :1 marihuana :cigarretta de -- = marihuanasigaret + marimba sub :1 MUSICA marimba marin adj :1 zee..., van de zee :millia -- = zeemijl :aere -- = zeelucht :odor -- = zeelucht (geur) :vento -- = zeewind :cura -- = herstellingskuur aan zee :monstro -- = zeemonster :sal -- = zeezout :planta -- = zeeplant :costa -- = zeekust :vacca -- = zeekoe :bivalvo -- = kokkel(schelp) :leon -- = zeeleeuw :blau -- = zeeblauw :animal -- = zeedier :aquila -- = zeearend :cavallo -- = zeepaardje :corvo -- = zeeraaf :ave -- = zeevogel :tortuca -- = zeeschildpad :arenicola -- = zeepier :pisca -- = zeevisserij :pisce -- = zeevis :elephante -- = zeeolifant :flora -- = zeeflora :fauna -- = zeefauna :anemone -- = zeeanemoon :alga -- = zeewier :plancton -- = zoutwaterplankton, haloplankton :scout (A) -- = zeeverkenner :nation -- = zeenatie :collo -- = matrozenkraag :costume -- = matrozenpak :biologia -- = biologie van de zee :ecologia -- = ecologie van de zee marina sub :1 zeewezen, zeevaart, marine, vloot, zeemacht :-- de guerra = oorlogsvloot, oorlogsmarine :-- mercante/mercantil/commercial/de commercio = handelsvloot, koopvaardij :capitano del -- mercante = koopvaardijkapitein :officiero de -- = marine-officier :attaché (F) de -- = marine-attaché :base del -- = marinebases :ministerio de -- = ministerie van marine :infanteria de -- = mariniers :avion/aeroplano de -- = marinevliegtuig :nave/vascello del -- = marinevaartuig :budget (A) del -- = marinebegroting :recruta del -- = marinerekruut :2 PICTURA zeegezicht :pictor de --s = zeeschilder marinada sub :1 marinade, marineersaus, pekelsaus, gemarineerd vlees :mitter un cosa in le -- = iets in de marinade zetten marinar v :1 marineren, inmaken, pekelen + marinate adj :1 gemarineerd :haringo -- = gemarineerde haring :cucumbres/cucumeres -- = zure bommen marinero sub :1 zeeman, matroos :-- de aqua dulce = binnenschipper :apprentisse -- = lichtmatroos :pantalon(es) de -- = matrozenbroek :taverna de --s = zeemanskroeg :blusa de -- = matrozenkiel/buis :habito de -- = matrozenpak :linguage de -- = zeemanstaal + marinismo sub :1 LITTERATURA marinisme + marinista sub :1 LITTERATURA marinist Mario sub n pr :1 Marius + mariolatria sub :1 ziekelijke verering van Maria, mariolatrie + mariologia sub :1 RELIGION mariologie + mariologic adj :1 RELIGION mariologisch + mariologo sub :1 RELIGION marioloog Marion sub n pr :1 Marion marionette sub FRANCESE :1 marionet, ledepop :theatro de --s = marionettentheater :governamento -- = marionettenregering marionettista sub :1 marionettenspeler marisco sub :1 moeras :(de)siccar/drainar {e} un -- = een moeras droogleggen marista sub :1 CATHOLICISMO marist + marita sub :1 echtgenote :2 bruid maritabile adj :1 huwbaar, geschikt voor het huwelijk, van huwbare leeftijd maritage sub :1 huwelijk, echtverbintenis :certificato/acto de -- = huwelijksakte :contracto de -- = huwelijkscontract :projectos de -- = huwelijksplannen :offerta de -- = huwelijksaanzoek :impedimento de -- = huwelijksbeletsel :promissa de -- = huwelijksbelofte :ceremonia de -- = trouwplechtigheid :annuncio de -- = huwelijksadvertentie :registro del --s = huwelijksregister :photo(graphia) de -- = trouwfoto :-- infantil = kinderhuwelijk :per -- = aangetrouwd :-- civil = burgerlijk huwelijk :-- religiose = kerkelijk huwelijk :-- mixte = gemengd huwelijk :-- legitime = wettig huwelijk :-- illegitime = onwettig huwelijk :legitimitate de un -- = wettigheid van een huwelijk :-- consanguinee = huwelijk tussen bloedverwanten :-- de ration = verstandshuwelijk :-- blanc = platonisch huwelijk :-- per procuration = huwelijk bij volmacht/met de handschoen :-- de gruppo = groepshuwelijk :-- sterile = kinderloos huwelijk :-- fortiate = gedwongen huwelijk :contraher/contractar un -- = een huwelijk sluiten :contraction de un -- = sluiting van een huwelijk :dissolver/disfacer un -- = een huwelijk ontbinden :dissolution de un -- = ontbinding van een huwelijk marital adj :1 huwelijks..., echtelijk :vita -- = huwelijksleven :fidelitate -- = huwelijkstrouw, echtelijke trouw :problemas -- = huwelijksmoeilijkheden :ligamine/vinculo -- = huwelijksband :2 JURIDIC maritaal :autoritate -- = maritale macht :autorisation -- = machtiging van de echtgenoot maritar v :1 in de echt verbinden, uithuwelijken, ten huwelijk geven :-- se = trouwen, in het huwelijk treden, huwen :-- se con = trouwen met :-- se religiosemente = in de kerk trouwen :-- se civilmente = voor de wet trouwen :-- se per procuration = met de handschoen trouwen :appetente/desirose/desiderose de - se = trouwlustig maritime adj :1 zee..., maritiem, scheepvaart... :climate -- = zeeklimaat :commercio -- = zeehandel :compania -- = scheepvaartmaatschappij :agentia -- = scheepsagentuur :agente -- = scheepsagent :assecurantia -- = zeeverzekering, verzekering tegen zeeschade :bursa -- = scheepvaartbeurs :lege -- = scheepvaartwet :derecto/legislation -- = zeerecht :navigation -- = zeevaart :pisca -- = zeevisserij :canal -- = zeekanaal :provincia -- = zeeprovincie :potentia -- = zeemogendheid :nation -- = zeenatie :fortia(s) -- = zeemacht :guerra -- = zeeoorlog :catastrophe/disastro -- = scheepsramp :termino -- = scheepsterm :circulos -- = scheepvaartkringen :museo -- = scheepvaartmuseum :politica -- = scheepvaartpolitiek :planta -- = zeegewas/plant :flora -- = zeeflora :fauna -- = zeefauna :pino -- = zeeden :hordeo -- = zeegerst :eryngio -- = blauwe zeedistel, meerdistel :scirpo -- = zeebies :beta -- = strandbiet, zeebiet :artemisia -- = zeealsem :puccinellia -- = zeevlotgras :rumex -- = zeezuring :matricaria -- = strandkamille, zeekamille, zeekantsmaartel :crambe -- = zeekool :agropyro -- = zeekweek :urginea -- = zeeajuin, zeelook :cakile -- = zeeraket :junco -- = zeerus :alysso -- = zeeschildzaad :batthyergo -- = zandmol :viage -- = zeereis :transporto -- = zeetransport :fortias -- = zeestrijdkrachten :porto -- = zeehaven :flotta -- = zeevloot :via -- = zeeweg :inviar per via -- = verschepen :region/zona -- = kuststreek, kustgebied :mappa/carta -- = zeekaart :atlas -- = zeeatlas :registro -- = scheepsregister :historia -- = zeegeschiedenis :navigation -- = scheepvaartverkeer :servicio postal -- = maildienst :provisiones -- = scheepsbehoeften marito sub :1 bruidegom :2 echtgenoot :ex-marito = voormalige echtgenoot :trovar un -- = aan de man komen + mark sub :1 mark (munteenheid) + marketing sub ANGLESE :1 marketing, afzetbevordering, marktanalyse :strategia de -- = marketingstrategie + markka sub :1 markka (Finse munteenheid) + Marmara sub n pr :1 Marmara :Mar de -- = Zee van Marmara marmelada sub :1 marmelade, jam, confiture :-- de oranges = oranjemarmelade :-- de prunas = pruimemarmelade marmita sub :1 kookpot, kookketel, kookpan :-- de suppa = pan soep :ansa de un -- = oor van een pan :2-- autoclave = hogedrukpan, snelkookpan, snelkoker marmorar v :1 marmeren, (be)spikkelen marmorari adj :1 marmer... :industria -- = marmerindustrie + marmorate adj :1 gemarmerd :papiro -- = gemarmerd papier, marmerpapier :ligno -- = gemarmerd hout marmorator sub :1 marmersteenhouwer, bewerker van marmer, marmerwerker, marmerslijper marmore sub :1 marmer :bloco de -- = marmerblok :placa de -- = marmerplaat :statua de -- = marmeren standbeeld :vena de -- = marmerader :tabletta de -- = marmertablet :mosaico de -- = marmermozaïek :relievo de -- = marmerreliëf :de color de -- = marmerkleurig :-- de Carrara = Carrarisch marmer :-- pentelic = Pentelisch marmer :-- salin = zoutmarmer :-- artificial/facticie = stucmarmer, kunstmarmer, marmerimitatie :2 voorwerp van marmer (beeld, etc.) :3 knikker :sacco a/de --s = knikkerzak :joco de --s = knikkerspel, het knikkeren :jocar al --s = knikkeren :saison (F) del joco de --s = knikkertijd + marmoree adj :1 marmerachtig, marmer... :petra -- = marmersteen marmoreria sub :1 marmerbewerking :2 werkplaats van marmerwerker marmorero sub :1 marmersteenhouwer, marmerwerker, bewerker van marmer, marmerslijper :serra de -- = steenzaag marmoriera sub :1 marmergroeve marmorisar v :1 GEOLOGIA in marmer omzetten :2 marmeren, (be)spikkelen :papiro marmorisate = gemarmerd papier + marmorisation sub :1 marmering, bespikkeling + marmotta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA marmot :pelle de -- = marmottevel :dormir como un -- = slapen als een marmot + marna sub :1 GEOLOGIA mergel(aarde) :-- argilose/argillacee = kleimergel, leemmergel :-- calcari/calcaree = kalkmergel :-- sablose/arenari = zandmergel :bloco de -- = mergelblok :extraction/exploitation {plwa} de -- = mergelwinning + marnar v :1 mergelen, het land met mergel bestrooien + Marne,(Le--) sub n pr :1 de Marne :le battalia del -- = de slag aan de Marne + marniera sub :1 mergelgroeve + marnose adj :1 mergelhoudend, mergelachtig, mergel... :calcario -- = mergelkalk :petra -- = mergelsteen :gres -- = mergelzandsteen :solo/terra -- = mergelaarde :argilla -- = mergelklei :creta -- = krijtmergel :strato -- = mergellaag marocchin adj :1 Marokkaans :2 marokijn :corio -- = marokijnleer marocchin sub :1 marokijnleer marocchinar v :1 als marokijnleder bewerken marocchineria sub :1 marokijnfabricage :2 marokijnfabriek :3 handel in marokijnleder marocchinero sub :1 marokijnwerker, marokijnfabrikant :2 marokijnhandelaar marocchino sub :1 Marokkaan Marocco sub n pr :1 Marokko + maronita sub :1 RELIGION maroniet + maronita adj :1 RELIGION maronitisch :ecclesia -- = maronitische kerk Marquesas sub n pr pl ESPANIOL :1 Markiezeneilanden + marquetar v :1 inleggen :solo marquetate = ingelegde vloer, mozaïekvloer + marquetator sub :1 mozaïekwerker + marqueteria sub :1 marqueterie, inlegwerk :ligno de -- = inleghout marquis sub FRANCESE :1 markies + marquisato sub :1 markizaat, marklandgraafschap marquise sub FRANCESE :1 markiezin :2 markies, zonnescherm, luifel, afdak, kap :-- mobile = rolzonnescherm marron sub :1 tamme kastanje :--es rostite = gepofte kastanjes marroniero sub :1 tamme kastanjeboom + marrubio sub :1 BOTANICA malrove + marsala sub :1 marsala (wijn) + Marsilia sub n pr :1 Marseille + Marsiliesa, (Le--) sub n pr :1 (De) Marseillaise + marsiliese adj :1 van/uit Marseille + marsupial sub :1 ZOOLOGIA buideldier + marsupial adj :1 ZOOLOGIA buidel..., buidelvormig :urso -- = buidelbeer + marsupio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA buidel + martagon sub :1 BOTANICA Turkse lelie + martara sub :1 ZOOLOGIA marter :-- commun = boommarter :pilo de -- = marterhaar :pincel de pilo de -- = marterpenseel :pelle de -- = martervel Marte sub n pr :1 RELIGION ROMAN Mars :2 ASTRONOMIA Mars martedi sub :1 dinsdag :-- grasse/de carnaval = vastenavond + martellamento sub :1 het hameren, gehamer martellar v :1 hameren, met een hamer bewerken, behameren :-- clavos in le ligno = spijkers in het hout hameren/slaan :cupro martellate = gehamerd koper + martellata sub :1 slag/klap met de hamer, hamerslag :dar se un -- super le digito = met een hamer op zijn vinger slaan + martellato adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA martellato martellator sub :1 iemand die hamert, hameraar + martelletto sub :1 hamertje martello sub :1 hamer :-- a dentes = klauwhamer :-- rotunde/ronde = bolhamer :-- punctate/punctute = drevelhamer :MEDICINA -- a reflexos = reflexhamer :-- pneumatic = luchthamer, pneumatische hamer :-- a/de vapor = stoomhamer :-- perforator = boorhamer :-- a/de rivetar = klinkhamer :-- a/de percussion = percussiehamer :-- de porta = deurklopper :colpo de -- = hamerslag :testa/capite del -- = hamerkop :manico de -- = hamersteel :in forma de -- = hamervormig :le falce e le -- = hamer en sikkel :lanceamento del -- = kogelslingeren :lanceator del -- = kogelslingeraar :2 hamerkop (van haai) :squalo -- = hamerhaai + martensite sub :1 martensiet + Martha sub n pr :1 Martha martial adj :1 krijgs..., de oorlog betreffend :lege -- = krijgswet :corte -- = krijgsraad :artes -- = (Oosterse) vechtsporten :2 martiaal, krijgshaftig :character -- = krijgshaftigheid + martialitate sub :1 martialiteit, krijgshaftig vertoon, krijgshaftig uiterlijk + martian adj :1 Martiaans, van Mars, Mars... + martiano sub :1 Marsbewoner, marsmannetje Martin sub n pr :1 Martin :ZOOLOGIA martin-piscator = ijsvogel + martingala sub :1 martingaal, hulpteugel, polsriempje + martini sub :1 martini (drank) Martino sub n pr :1 Martin martio sub :1 maart :pluvias de -- = maartse buien martyre sub :1 martelaar :corona del -- = martelaarskroon :aere de -- = martelaarsgezicht :lista del --s = lijst van martelaars :historia del --s = martelaarsgeschiedenis :sanguine de -- = martelaarsbloed :corona de -- = martel(aars)kroon martyrio sub :1 martelaarschap, marteldood martyrisar v :1 de marteldood laten sterven :2 martelen, pijnigen, kwellen (anque FIGURATE) martyrologio sub :1 geschiedenis der martelaren, martelaarsboek, martyrologium + martyrologista sub :1 kenner van de martyrologie marxismo sub :1 marxisme + marxismo-leninismo sub :1 marxisme-leninisme marxista sub :1 marxist marxista adj :1 marxistisch :ideologia -- = marxistische ideologie :historismo/historicismo -- = marxistisch historisme + marxiste-léniniste adj :1 marxistisch-leninistisch + marxiste-léniniste sub :1 marxista-leninista marzapane sub ITALIANO :1 marsepein + Mas(s)ora sub :1 RELIGION Massora + mas(s)oreta sub :1 RELIGION massoreet + mas(s)oretic adj :1 RELIGION massoretisch masca sub :1 masker, mombakkes, :FIGURATE dekmantel -- antigas/a gas = gasmasker :-- mortuari/de morto = dodenmasker :-- de apicultor = bijenkap :-- de protection = beschermingsmasker :-- de argilla = kleimasker :-- de gypso = gipsmasker :-- de beltate = schoonheidsmasker :-- de scherma = schermmasker :-- de tiro = schietmasker :-- de un soldator = masker van een lasser :ballo de --s = gemaskerd bal :microphono a -- = maskermicrofoon :sub le -- de amicitate = onder het masker/mom van vriendschap :poner su -- = zijn masker opzetten :remover se le -- = zijn masker afdoen :lassar cader le -- = zijn masker laten vallen :2 gemaskerde persoon, masker mascar v :1 vermommen, maskeren, een masker opzetten :ille mascava su mal intentiones = hij maskeerde zijn slechte bedoelingen mascara sub :1 masker, mombakkes, FIGURATE dekmantel :-- antigas/a gas = gasmasker :-- mortuari/de morto = dodenmasker :-- de scherma = schermmasker :-- de tiro = schietmasker :-- de apicultor = bijenkap :-- de protection = beschermmasker :-- de argilla = kleimasker :-- de gypso = gipsmasker :-- de un soldator = masker van een lasser :-- de beltate = masca de beltate :poner su -- = zijn masker opzetten :remover se le -- = zijn masker afdoen :lassar cader le -- = zijn masker laten vallen :ballo de --s = gemaskerd bal :sub le -- de amicitate = onder het masker/mom van vriendschap :2 gemaskerde persoon, masker :3 mascara, oogmake-up, ogenzwart mascarada sub :1 maskerade, optocht met gemaskerde personen :festa de -- = maskeradefeest :costume de -- = maskeradepak mascarar v :1 vermommen, maskeren, een masker opzetten :ille mascarava su mal intentiones = hij maskeerde zijn slechte bedoelingen :-- le veritate = de waarheid verbloemen + mascaron sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER mascaron + mascon sub :1 ASTRONOMIA mascon (massa met grote dichtheid/zwaarte op maan) mascotte sub FRANCESE :1 mascotte, gelukspoppetje mascule adj :1 mannelijk :voce -- = mannenstem :fortia -- = mannenkracht :choro -- = mannenkoor :animal -- = mannetjesdier, mannetje :can -- = reu :anate -- = woerd :ape -- = dar :pipion -- = doffer :agno -- = ramlam :filice -- = mannetjesvaren :communitate -- = mannengemeenschap + masculiflor adj :1 BOTANICA mannelijke bloemen betreffend masculin adj :1 mannelijk (anque LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA), van de man(nen), mannen..., heren..., manachtig :moda -- = herenmode :sexo -- = mannelijk geslacht :voce -- = mannenstem :choro -- = mannenkoor :linea -- = mannelijke lijn :substantivo -- = mannelijk zelfstandig naamwoord :rima -- = mannelijk rijm :societate/communitate -- = mannengemeenschap :feudo -- = zwaardleen :parte/rolo -- = mannenrol :labor/travalio -- = mannenwerk :gente -- = mansvolk masculinisar v :1 mannelijk maken :(anque LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA), vermannelijken, het mannelijk geslacht geven + masculinisation sub :1 het ontwikkelen van man-nelijke trekken en eigenschappen, het mannelijk maken/worden van zelfstandige naamwoorden masculinitate sub :1 mannelijkheid, mannelijke hoedanigheid, mannelijke aard, mannelijk karakter :JURIDIC privilegio de -- = bevoorrechting in de mannelijke lijn + masculino sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA masculinum masculo sub :1 mannelijk persoon, mannelijk dier (mannetje) :-- de oca = ganzerik + maser sub :1 PHYSICA maser (ANGLESE: Microwave Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation = INTERLINGUA: Amplification de microundas mediante emissiones stimulate de radiationes) + masochismo sub :1 masochisme + masochista sub :1 masochist + masochista adj :1 masochistisch :comportamento -- = masochistisch gedrag + masochistic adj :1 masochistisch :comportamento -- = masochistisch gedrag mason sub :1 metselaar :-- apprentisse = leerling-metselaar :adjuta -- = opperman :utensiles/instrumentos de -- = metselaarsgereedschap :filo de -- = metselkoord/draad :2 vrijmetselaar masoneria sub :1 metselwerk :2 metselvak :3 vrijmetselarij + masonic adj :1 vrijmetselaars... :logia -- = vrijmetselaarsloge :symbolo -- = vrijmetselaarsteken :salute -- = vrijmetselaarsgroet :rito -- = vrijmetselaarsrite :emblemas -- = vrijmetselaarsemblemen :assemblea -- = vergadering van vrijmetselaars + masora sub :1 masora (Hebreeuwse tekst van het O.T.) + masoreta sub :1 masoreet, schriftgeleerde + masoretic adj :1 masoretisch massa (I) sub :1 knots, knuppel, HISTORIA goedendag :colpo de -- = knotsslag :-- de golf (A) = golfclub, golfstok :-- plumbate = ploertendoder :-- de Hercules = herculesknots :2 moker, voorhamer, drijfhamer, klophamer :colpo de -- = mokerslag :3 scepter, staf massa (II) sub :1 massa, massief stuk, klomp, blok :-- de carne = vleesklomp :-- de aqua = watermassa :-- compacte = dichte massa :-- cerebral/cephalic = hersenmassa :2 PHYSICA massa :-- inerte = trage massa :-- de un puncto material = puntmassa :-- del proton/del neutron/del electron = massa van het proton/van het neutron/ven het elektron :particula de -- = massadeeltje :-- critic = kritische massa :kilogramma-massa = kilogrammassa :numero de -- = massagetal :spectrometro de -- = massaspectrometer :spectrographo de -- = massaspectrograaf :spectrographia de -- = massaspectrografie :3 ELECTRICITATE massa :filo de -- = massadraad :4 massa, menigte, groot aantal :-- human = mensenmassa :-- popular = volksmassa :le grande -- = de grote massa :--s silente/silentiose = zwijgende massa :movimento de -- = massabeweging :destruction in -- = massavernietiging :production in -- = massaproduktie :fabrication in -- = massafabricage :homicidio in -- = massamoord :deportation in -- = massadeportatie :resistentia in -- = massaal verzet :detention in -- = massa-aanhouding :arresto in -- = massa-arrestatie :conversion in -- = massabekering :manifestation de -- = massabetoging :tourismo {oe} de -- = massatoerisme :phenomeno de -- = massaverschijnsel :communication de -- = massacommunicatie :medio de communication de -- = massacommunicatiemiddel :meeting (A) de -- = massabijeenkomst :consumo/consumption de -- = massaconsumptie :instincto del --s = massa-instinct :recreation de -- = massarecreatie :scena de -- = massascène :le -- del electores = de grote meerderheid der kiezers :ille ha un -- de amicos = hij heeft een massa vrienden :psychologia del --s = massapsychologie :perder se/disparer in/inter le -- = in de massa opgaan :5 (totaal)bedrag, fonds, inleg :-- de un patrimonio = totaal van een erfdeel massacrar v :1 afslachten, afmaken, vermoorden :-- un gruppo de prisioneros = een groep gevangenen afslachten massacrator sub :1 moordenaar massacro sub :1 moordpartij, afslachting, bloedbad :causar un -- = een bloedbad aanrichten :-- de juvene phocas = moordpartij op jonge zeehonden :-- de prisioneros = afslachting van gevangenen :-- de un minoritate ethnic = moord op een ethnische minderheid, genocide :HISTORIA Massacro del Sancte Bartholomeo = Bloedbruiloft, Bartholomeusnacht :BIBLIA Massacro de Bethlehem = Kindermoord te Bethlehem massage sub :1 het masseren, massage :-- cardiac = hartmassage :-- vibratori = vibratiemassage :-- facial = gelaatsmassage :-- de relaxation = ontspannende massage :tabula de -- = massagetafel :instrumento de -- = massagetoestel/werktuig :instituto de -- = massage-instituut :oleo de -- = massage-olie massar (I) v :1 slaan (met een knots/knuppel) :2 rammen, beuken op massar (II) v :1 verzamelen, opeendrijven, concentreren, in massa opstellen :MILITAR -- truppas = troepenconcentraties vormen massar (III) v :1 masseren + massé sub FRANCESE :1 BILIARDO massé massero sub :1 stafdrager + masseter sub :1 ANATOMIA kaakspier, kauwspier massetta sub :1 hamertje masseur sub FRANCESE :1 masseur masseuse sub FRANCESE :1 masseuse + massic adj :1 massa... :calor -- = soortelijke warmte :densitate -- = massadichtheid :numero -- = massagetal + massicot sub :1 loodmonoxyde, loodgeel, massicot + massificar v :1 massificeren, tot een (onpersoonlijke) massa maken, op één hoop gooien :le communismo massifica le individuos = het communisme massificeert de individuen + massification sub :1 massificatie, het op één hoop gooien massive adj :1 massief, uit één stuk :joiel de auro -- = juweel van massief goud :2 compact, zwaar :quercos -- = machtige eiken :turre -- = massieve/zware toren :le portas -- del castello = de zware deuren van het kasteel :3 massaal, in groten getale, op grote schaal :attacco -- = grootscheepse aanval :presentia -- de truppas = massale aanwezigheid van troepen :participation -- = massale deelneming/opkomst :effortio -- = massale inspanning :sprint -- = massasprint, massaspurt :disoccupation -- = massawerkloosheid :emigration -- = emigratie op grote schaal :dimission/licentiamento -- = massaal ontslag + massivitate sub :1 massiefheid, massiviteit + massivo sub :1 massief, berggroep :-- roccose = rotsmassief :-- tabular = tafelland + mass media sub pl ANGLESE :1 (massa)media + massora sub :1 RELIGION massora + massoreta sub :1 RELIGION massoreet + massoretic adj :1 RELIGION massoterisch mast sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES mast :-- de proa = boegspriet :goletta/veliero a/de duo --es = tweemaster :2 paal, stok :-- totemic = totempaal :-- de bandiera = vlaggestok/mast :poner le bandiera a medie - = de vlag halfstok hijsen :grue a -- = mastkraan + mastaba sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER mastaba (oudegyptisch graf) + mastectomia sub :1 MEDICINA borstamputatie, mamma-amputatie :-- partial = mammasparende behandeling + masticabile adj :1 wat gekauwd kan worden masticar (I) v :1 kauwen, vermalen :gumma a/de -- = kauwgom :tabaco a/de/pro -- = pruimtabak :-- tabaco = tabak pruimen masticar (II) sub :1 dichten, stoppen (met stopverf/kit, etc.) :-- un fuga = een lek dichtstoppen :cultello a/de -- = stopverfmes mastication sub :1 het kauwen, kauwing, kauwproces, masticatie masticator sub :1 kauwer :-- de tabaco = pruimer masticatori adj :1 kauw... :musculos -- = kauwspieren mastico sub :1 stopverf, kit, verkitsel, mastiek, plamuur :-- bituminose = bitumenmastiek :revestir con -- = met mastiek bedekken, mastieken :clauder/obturar con -- = met stopverf dichtstoppen + mastiff sub :1 Engelse buldog, mastiff + mastitis sub :1 MEDICINA borstklierontsteking, mastitis + mastocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA mastcel mastodonte sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mastodont + mastodontic adj :1 enorm, kolossaal :edificio -- = enorm groot gebouw :un -- complexo industrial = een kolossaal industriecomplex mastoide adj :1 ANATOMIA :tepelvormig :apophyse (-ysis) -- = tepelvormig uitsteeksel van het slaapbeen + mastoide sub :1 (tepelvormig uitsteeksel van het slaapbeen) mastoïd mastoiditis sub :1 MEDICINA mastoïditis (ontsteking van het tepelvormig uitsteeksel bij het oor) + masturbar v :1 masturberen + masturbation sub :1 masturbatie + masturbator sub :1 masturbeerder, onanist + masturbatori adj :1 masturbatie... mat adj :1 (schaak)mat :chaco {sj} e -- = schaakmat :esser chaco {sj} e -- = mat staan :facer chaco {sj} e -- = mat zetten :menacia de -- = matdreiging :action de -- = matvoering :2 mat (anque FIGURATE), dof, ongepolijst :auro -- = dof goud :papiro -- = mat papier :lacca -- = matlak :vernisse -- = matvernis :sono -- = dof geluid :jorno -- = grijze/grauwe dag matador sub ESPANIOL :1 matador, stierenvechter matar v :1 (schaak)mat zetten :menacia de -- = matdreiging :2 mat maken, matteren, dof maken + mataxa sub :1 kluwen match sub ANGLESE :1 match, wedstrijd :-- de football (A)/de tennis (A)/de hockey (A)/de boxa = voetbal/tennis/hockey/bokswedstrijd :-- de cuppa = bekerwedstrijd :-- de competition = competitiewedstrijd :-- a domicilio = thuiswedstrijd :-- de retorno = returnwedstrijd :-- amical = vriendschappelijke wedstrijd :-- international = interlandwedstrijd :-- eliminatori = afvalwedstrijd :-- al beneficio de .. = benefietwedstrijd voor ... :-- nulle = remise, gelijk spel + mater dolorosa sub LATINO :1 ARTE mater dolorosa, piëta materia sub :1 materie, stof, grondstof, bouwstof, materiaal (anque FIGURATE) :-- vivente = levende materie/stof :-- fissibile = splijtbaar materiaal :-- plastic = kunststof :-- explosive = springstof :--s organic = organische stoffen :--s inorganic = anorganische stoffen :--s synthetic = synthetische stoffen :--s nutritive = voedingsstoffen :-- brute = onbewerkt/ruw materiaal :-- prime = grondstof :--s grasse = vetten :-- gris = grijze cellen, hersenen :-- cerebral = hersenmassa :-- de inseniamento = leerstof :-- obligatori pro un examine = verplichte stof voor een examen :-- colorante = kleurstof :-- contagiose = smetstof :-- toxic = vergiftige stof, gifstof :-- malleabile = kneedbare stof :nomine de -- = stofnaam :2 PHILOSOPHIA stof, materie :transcender le -- = zich boven het aardse verheffen :3 onderwerp, inhoud, vak, materie :-- de examine = examenstof :dominar le -- = de stof beheersen :tractamento de un -- = behandeling van een onderwerp :tabula de --s = inhoudsopgave :in -- de = op het gebied van, op het stuk van, inzake :in -- de religion = in godsdienstige zaken material adj :1 materieel, stoffelijk :adjuta -- = materiële hulp :damnos -- = materiële schade :interesses -- = stoffelijke belangen :benes -- = stoffelijke goederen :proba/prova -- de estima = stoffelijk blijk van waardering :unda -- = materiegolf :PHYSICA puncto -- = stoffelijk punt :2 feitelijk, werkelijk, concreet :3tempore -- = tijd die nodig is om iets te doen :4 materieel (tgov formeel) material sub :1 materiaal (stof) :-- genetic = erfelijk materiaal :-- photographic = fotografisch materiaal :fatiga de --es = materiaalmoeheid :2 materiaal, materieel, uitrusting, gereedschap, gerei, tuig :-- de guerra = oorlogsmaterieel, oorlogstuig :-- de camping/de campamento = kampeerbenodigdheden :-- human = mensenmateriaal :-- scenic = toneelbenodigdheden :FERROVIA :-- rolante = rollend materieel :-- ferroviari = spoorwegmaterieel :--es de construction = bouwmaterialen :-- visual = beeldmateriaal :-- publicitari = reclamemateriaal :-- de propaganda = propagandamateriaal :-- de pisca = vistuig :-- agricole = landbouwwerktuigen :-- isolante/de isolation = isolatiemateriaal :-- de imballage = verpakkingsmateriaal :-- de lectura = leesstof :-- de studio = studiemateriaal :-- statistic = statistisch materiaal :-- didactic/de inseniamento = leermiddelen materialisar v :1 stoffelijk maken of voorstellen, materialiseren, verwerkelijken, verwezenlijken materialisation sub :1 het stoffelijk maken of voorstellen, het materialiseren, materialisering, verwezenlijking, verwerkelijking :-- de un idea = verwezenlijking van een idee materialismo sub :1 materialisme :-- historic = historisch materialisme materialista sub :1 materialist + materialista adj :1 materialistisch :philosophia -- del vita = materialistische levensbeschouwing :monismo -- = materialistisch monisme materialistic adj :1 materialistisch :philosophia -- del vita = materialistische levensbeschouwing :interpretar --amente le realitate = de werkelijkheid materialistisch interpreteren :viver --amente = materialistisch leven materialitate sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA stoffelijkheid, materialiteit :-- del anima = stoffelijkheid van de ziel :2 werkelijkheid, stoffelijkheid, stoffelijke zijde maternal adj :1 moeder..., van een moeder :lacte -- = moedermelk :amor/affection/teneressa -- = moederliefde :deber -- = moederplicht :complexo -- = moedercomplex :instincto -- = moederinstinct :sollicitude/cura -- = moederzorg :pectore/sino -- = moederborst :ligamine -- = moederband :corde -- = moederhart :lingua -- = moedertaal :oncle -- = oom van moederszijde :2 moederlijk, als (van) een moeder :gesto -- = moederlijk gebaar materne adj :1 moeder..., van een moeder :lacte -- = moedermelk :amor/affection/teneressa -- = moederliefde :sollicitude/cura -- = moederzorg :pectore -- = moederborst :ligamine -- = moederband :lingua -- = moedertaal :oncle -- = oom van moederszijde :2 moederlijk, als (van) een moeder :gesto -- = moederlijk gebaar maternitate sub :1 moederschap, het moeder zijn :le gaudios/joias del -- = de vreugden van het moederschap :2 kraamkliniek mathematic adj :1 wiskundig, mathematisch :statistica -- = mathematische statistiek :logica -- = mathematische logica :theorema -- = wiskundige stelling :equation -- = wiskundige vergelijking :problema -- = wiskundevraagstuk :tabulas -- = wiskundige tabellen :induction -- = wiskundige inductie :modello -- = mathematisch model mathematica sub :1 wiskunde, mathematica :-- applicate = toegepaste wiskunde :-- pur/abstracte = zuivere wiskunde :-- superior, alte -- = hogere wiskunde :-- actuarial = levensverzekeringswiskunde :-- de adresse = adreswiskunde :-- elementari = elementaire wiskunde, beginselen van de wiskunde :problema de -- = wiskundevraagstuk :manual de -- = wiskunde(leer)boek :ille es dotate pro le -- = hij heeft veel aanleg voor wiskunde mathematico sub :1 wiskundige, mathematicus + mathematisar v :1 mathematiseren, wiskundig inkleden/formuleren + mathematisation sub :1 mathematisatie, wiskundige inkleding/formulering Mathusala sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Methusalem matinal adj :1 ochtend..., morgen... :gymnastica -- = ochtendgymnastiek :tusse -- = ochtendhoest :flores -- = bloemen die 's morgens opengaan :luce/lumine -- = morgenlicht :canto -- = morgenzang/lied :hora -- = morgenuur :missa -- = vroegmis :sol -- = morgenzon :visita -- = morgenbezoek :banio -- = ochtendbad :jornal -- = ochtendkrant/blad :edition -- = ochtendeditie :precaria -- = ochtendgebed :frescor -- = ochtendkoelte :frigido -- = ochtendkoude :crepusculo -- = ochtendschemering :session -- = ochtendzitting :2 matineus, vroeg uit de veren :ille es -- = hij is een vroege opstaander matinas sub pl :1 CATHOLICISMO metten :2 ANGLICANISMO ECCLESIA ochtenddienst matinata sub :1 voormiddag, morgen(tijd), ochtend :tote le -- = de hele morgen :un -- plen de appunctamentos = een ochtend vol afspraken :-- primaveral = lentemorgen matinee sub FRANCESE :1 los vrouwenjak, soort ochtendjapon :2 THEATRO matinee matinero sub :1 iemand die vroeg opstaat matino sub :1 ochtend, morgen :heri -- = gisterochtend :-- primaveral = voorjaarsmorgen :jornal del -- = ochtendblad/krant :edition del -- = ochtendeditie :currero del -- = ochtendpost :stella del -- = morgenster (Venus) :precaria del -- = morgengebed :crepusculo del -- = morgenschemering :sol del -- = morgenzon :equipa del -- = ochtendploeg :banio del -- = morgenbad :visita del -- = ochtendbezoek :salute del -- = ochtendgroet :frescor del -- = ochtendkoelte :frigido del -- = ochtendkoude :hora del -- = morgenuur :vigilia del -- = ochtendwake :session del -- = ochtendzitting :vigilia del -- = ochtendwake :hora de puncta del -- = ochtendspits :le -- ha le auro in bucca = de morgenstond heeft goud in de mond :a novem horas del -- = om negen uur 's morgens + matitate sub :1 matheid, dofheid matras sub :1 matras :-- inflabile/pneumatic/de camping = luchtmatras, luchtbed :-- de aqua = waterbed :-- a/de resortos = springveermatras :-- de palea = stromatras :tela de -- = (bedden)tijk :borrar un -- = een matras opvullen matrassero sub :1 matrassenmaker matrastra sub :1 stiefmoeder matre sub :1 moeder :-- de familia = huismoeder :-- affin = schoonmoeder :-- futur = aanstaande moeder :-- adoptive = pleegmoeder :-- de substitution = donormoeder, draagmoeder :-- voluntarimente celibatari = bommoeder :le --s del Plaza de Mayo = de dwaze moeders :COMPUTATOR etc. banda -- = moederband, originele band :regina -- = koningin-moeder :nave -- = moederschip :fabrica -- = moederfabriek :societate -- = moedermaatschappij :ecclesia -- = moederkerk :planta -- = moederplant :cellula -- = moedercel :rocca -- = moedergesteente :festa del --s = moederdag :orphano de -- = moederloos :-- vite = moer (schroef) :-- vite con alettas = vleugelmoer :lingua -- = stamtaal, oertaal :carta -- = stamkaart :sino del -- = moederborst :-- natura = moeder natuur :devenir -- = moeder worden matreperla sub :1 parelmoer matriarcha sub :1 vrouwelijk stamhoofd, vrouwelijk gezinshoofd matriarchal adj :1 matriarchaal :societate -- = matriarchale maatschappij matriarchato sub :1 matriarchaat + matricaria sub :1 BOTANICA kamille :-- discoide = schijfkamille :-- inodor = reukloze kamille :-- maritime = strandkamille matrice sub :1 ANATOMIA baarmoeder, uterus :2 matrijs, model, gietvorm, persvorm :3 MATHEMATICA COMPUTATOR matrix :-- adjuncte = geadjugeerde matrix :-- correlative = correlatiematrix :-- orthogonal = orthogonale matrix :-- symmetric = symmetrische matrix :-- antisymmetric = antisymmetrische matrix :-- diagonal = diagonaalmatrix :-- conjugate = geconjugeerde matrix :-- complexe-conjugate = complex-geconjugeerde matrix :-- dynamic = dynamische matrix :-- dimensional = dimensiematrix :-- finite = eindige matrix :-- semidefinite = halfgedefiniëerde matrix :-- nulle = nulmatrix :-- modal = modale matrix :-- normal = normale matrix :-- unimodular = unimodulaire matrix :-- del momentos = momentenmatrix :-- non-negative = niet-negatieve matrix :-- non-positive = niet-positieve matrix :-- bipolar = bipolaire matrix :-- cellular = celmatrix :anello del --s = matrixring :norma de un -- = matrixnorm :inversion del --s = matrix-inversie :determinante de un -- = determinant van een matrix :diagonalisation de --s = diagonalisering van matrixen + matriceria sub :1 matrijzengietwerk :2 matrijzengieterij + matricial adj :1 matrix... :calculo -- = matrixrekening :algebra -- = matrixalgebra :imprimitor/impressor -- = matrixprinter :equation differential -- = matrix-differentiaalvergelijking :mechanica -- = matrixmechanica :theoria -- = matrixtheorie :logica -- = matrixlogica matricida sub :1 moedermoordenaar + matricidal adj :1 mbt moedermoord, moedermoordend matricidio sub :1 moedermoord matricula sub :1 inschrijvingsregister, lijst, rol, matrikel, stamboek :porto de -- = thuishaven :2 (registratie)nummer, inschrijvings/leger/stamboeknummer, kenteken (van auto) :-- gris/commercial = grijs kenteken :placa de -- = nummerbord (van auto) :io ha notate le -- de iste auto(mobile) = ik heb het nummer van die auto genoteerd matricular adj :1 inschrijving in een register, etc. betreffend matricular v :1 in een register, etc. inschrijven :-- se = zich laten inschrijven (als student, etc.) matriculation sub :1 het inschrijven/inschrijving in register, etc. (als student, etc.) :placa de -- = nummerbord (van auto) + matrilinear adj :1 matrilineair :filiation -- = matrilineaire afstamming + matrilinee adj :1 Vide: matrilinear + matrilocal adj :1 matrilocaal :matrimonio -- = matrilocaal huwelijk matrimonial adj :1 huwelijks..., van het huwelijk, matrimoniaal :agentia -- = huwelijksbureau :agente -- = huwelijksmakelaar :conditiones -- = huwelijkse voorwaarden :vita -- = huwelijksleven :legislation -- = huwelijkswetgeving :derecto -- = huwelijksrecht :contracto -- = huwelijkscontract :festa -- = huwelijksfeest :projecto -- = trouwplan :lecto -- = huwelijksbed :vinculo -- = huwelijksband :altar -- = trouwaltaar :photo(graphia) -- = trouwfoto matrimonio sub :1 huwelijk, echt(elijke staat) :-- civil = burgerlijk huwelijk :-- religiose = kerkelijk huwelijk :-- mixte = gemengd huwelijk :-- legitime/legal = wettig huwelijk :-- illegitime/illegal = onwettig huwelijk :legitimitate de un -- = wettigheid van een huwelijk :-- mixte = gemengd huwelijk :-- blanc = platonisch huwelijk :-- consanguinee = huwelijk tussen bloedverwanten :per -- = aangetrouwd :die de -- = trouwdag :offerta de -- = huwelijksaanzoek :impedimento de -- = huwelijksbeletsel :annuncio de -- = huwelijksadvertentie :ceremonia de -- = trouwplechtigheid :aviso de -- = ondertrouw :registro del --s = huwelijksregister :-- infantil = kinderhuwelijk :-- de ration = verstandshuwelijk :-- per procuration = huwelijk bij volmacht/met de handschoen :-- de gruppo = groepshuwelijk :-- sterile = kinderloos huwelijk :projecto de -- = trouwplan :certificato de -- = huwelijksakte, trouwakte :conditiones de -- = huwelijkse voorwaarden :contracto de -- = huwelijkscontract :promissa de -- = huwelijksbelofte :ligamine/vinculo del -- = huwelijksband :anello de -- = trouwring :agente de --s = huwelijksmakelaar :agentia de --s = huwelijksbureau :contraher/contractar un -- = een huwelijk sluiten :contraction de un -- = sluiting van een huwelijk :disfacer/dissolver un -- = een huwelijk ontbinden :dissolution de un -- = ontbinding van een huwelijk matrina sub :1 meter, peettante, peet matrona sub :1 matrone, deftige bedaagde vrouw matronal adj :1 van een matrone, matroneachtig + matronymic adj :1 (van moederszijde) persoonsnaam..., familienaam..., matronymisch, metronymisch + matronymico sub :1 matronymicum, metronymicum matta sub :1 mat :-- de palea = stromat :-- de porta = deurmat :-- de junco = biezen mat :fabrica de --s = mattenfabriek :fabricante de -- = mattenfabrikant :fabrication de --s = mattenfabricage :batter --s = matten kloppen :2 METALLURGIA (ruw)steen :-- de cupro = kopersteen :-- de plumbo = loodkoning mattar v :1 met een mat beleggen Mattheo sub n pr :1 Mattheus :evangelio de/secundo -- = evangelie van Mattheus matthiola sub :1 BOTANICA violier matur adj :1 rijp (anque FIGURATE) :fructo -- = rijpe vrucht :abscesso -- = rijp gezwel :homine -- = gerijpt man, volwassen man :etate -- = rijpere leeftijd :judicamento -- = rijp oordeel :troppo -- = overrijp :post reflexion -- = na rijpe overweging maturar v :1 rijpen, rijp worden, tot rijpheid komen :le piras comencia jam a -- = de peren beginnen al te rijpen :2 rijpen, rijp maken :le sol matura le fructos = de zon rijpt de vruchten :le experientia le ha maturate = de ervaring heeft hem gerijpt + maturase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA maturase maturation sub :1 het rijpen, rijping, rijpwording, maturatie :processo de -- = rijpingsproces :periodo de -- = rijpingsperiode :-- del fructos = rijping van de vruchten :-- de un projecto = rijping van een plan maturative adj :1 rijpend maturitate sub :1 rijpheid, volkomen ontwikkeling :-- de un fructo = rijpheid van een vrucht :-- de un abscesso = rijpheid van een gezwel :-- de spirito = rijpheid van geest :-- de judicio/judicamento = rijpheid van oordeel :-- de pensata/pensamento = rijpheid van gedachte :-- precoce = vroegrijpheid :-- sexual = geslachtsrijpheid :-- artistic = kunstzinnige rijpheid matutin adj :1 ochtend..., morgen... :edition -- = ochtendeditie (van krant) :precaria -- = ochtendgebed :gymnastica -- = ochtendgymnastiek :banio -- = ochtendbad :jornal -- = ochtendkrant/blad :visita -- = ochtendbezoek :salute -- = ochtendgroet :frescor -- = ochtendkoelte :frigido -- = ochtendkoude :crepusculo -- = ochtendschemering :hora -- = ochtenduur :session -- = ochtendzitting :sol -- = ochtendzon matutinal adj :1 Vide: matutin matutinas sub pl :1 CATHOLICISMO metten :2 ANGLICANISMO ECCLESIA ochtenddienst matutino sub :1 ochtend, morgen + maurandia sub :1 BOTANICA maurandia maure adj :1 Moors mauresc adj :1 Spaans-Moors, Moors :dansa -- = morendans :visage -- = morengezicht mauresca sub :1 ARTE DE DANSA moreske Mauretania sub n pr :1 HISTORIA Mauretanië (deel van het Romeinse Rijk in Noord-Afrika) :2 Mauretanië (moderne staat in West-Afrika) + mauretaniano sub :1 Mauretaniër + mauretarian adj :1 Mauretaniaans + mauritiaflexuose sub :1 BOTANICA mauritiuspalm + mauritian adj :1 Mauritiaans + mauritiano sub :1 Mauritiaan Mauritio sub n pr :1 Maurits :2 GEOGRAPHIA Mauritius (Ile de France) mauro sub :1 Moor mauser sub GERMANO :1 mauser(geweer) mausoleo sub :1 mausoleum, praalgraf Mausolo sub n pr :1 ANTIQUITATE Mausolus mauve sub FRANCESE :1 mauve, zachtpaarse kleur mauve adj FRANCESE :1 mauve, zachtpaars + maxi adj :1 maxi :moda -- = maximode :gonna/gonnella -- = maxirok + maxigonna,maxigonnella sub :1 maxirok maxilla sub :1 kaak, kaakbeen :colpo al -- = kaakslag :fractura del -- = kaakfractuur maxillar adj :1 van de kaak, kaak... :osso -- = kaakbeen :nervo -- = kaakzenuw :arteria -- = kaakslagader :glandula -- = kaakklier, oorspeekselklier :fistula -- = kaakfistel :abscesso -- = kaakabces :inflammation -- = kaakontsteking :luxation -- = kaakontwrichting :cavitate -- = kaakholte maxilliforme adj :1 kaakvormig + maxillofacial adj :1 MEDICINA maxillofaciaal :chirurgia -- = kaakchirurgie + maxillolabial adj :1 MEDICINA maxillolabiaal maxim sub ANGLESE :1 machinegeweer maxima sub :1 grondstelling, stelregel, grondbeginsel :--s del politica = grondbeginselen van de politiek :2 (kern)spreuk, uitspraak :-- juridic = rechtsspreuk :-- popular = volksgezegde :--s de un autor celebre = uitspraken van een beroemd schrijver maximal adj :1 maximaal, hoogst, maximum... :hypotheca -- = tophypotheek :velocitate -- = hoogste snelheid + maximalismo sub :1 maximalisme + maximalista sub :1 maximalist + maximalista adj :1 maximalistisch + maximantello sub :1 maxi-jas maxime adj :1 grootst, hoogst, meest, maximaal, maximum... :precio -- = hoogste prijs, maximumprijs :amonta/summa -- = hoogste bedrag :tarifa -- = hoogste tarief :velocitate -- = maximumsnelheid :capacitate -- = piekvermogen :un mulcta -- de vinti euros = een boete van ten hoogste twintig euros :iste camion ha un carga -- de dece tonnas = deze vrachtauto kan niet meer dan tien ton laden maxime adv :1 meest :2 zeer, het meest :3 vooral, in het bijzonder + maximisar v :1 tot een maximum brengen + maximisation sub :1 maximalisering, het tot een maximum brengen maximo sub :1 maximum, hoogste, hoogtepunt, top :le -- de velocitate = de hoogste snelheid :-- barometric = barometrisch maximum :thermometro a -- = maximumthermometer :augmentar al -- = maximaliseren, tot het uiterste vergroten :tirar le -- de un cosa = er uit halen wat er in zit :iste debe costar al -- dece euros = dit mag hoogstens tien euros kosten :isto pote durar un mense al -- = dit kan op zijn langst een maand duren :effortiar al -- = zich tot het uiterste inspannen :fixar/establir un -- = maximeren, een bovengrens stellen :tense al -- = tot het uiterste gespannen :disveloppar su talento al -- = zijn talent ten volle ontplooien Maximo sub :1 Maximus + maxwell sub :1 PHYSICA maxwell (eenheid) + Maxwell sub n pr :1 Maxwell :equationes de -- = Maxwellvergelijkingen + maya adj :1 Maya... :civilisation -- = Mayabeschaving + maya sub :1 Maya :2 Maya (taal) mayonnaise sub FRANCESE :1 mayonnaise :patatas frite con -- = patat met + mazdaic adj :1 mazdaïstisch + mazdeismo, mazdaismo sub :1 RELIGION mazdaïsme + mazdeista, mazdaista sub :1 RELIGION mazdaïst + mazdeista,mazdaista adj :1 RELIGION mazdaïstisch mazurka sub POLONESE :1 mazurka me 1 pron pers e refl me, mij + meandric adj :1 meander..., bochtig, kronkelig + meandro sub :1 meander, bocht, kronkeling :-- irregular = onregelmatige meander :-- in/de un riviera = bocht in een rivier :-- in/de un cammino = bocht in een weg :--s del pensata/pensamento = kronkelige gedachtengang :le --s del politica = de kronkelwegen van de politiek :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER randversiering mear v :1 gaan, lopen meato sub :1 ANATOMIA gang, buis, opening :-- urinari = pisbuis :-- acustic/auditive/auditori = gehoorbuis, gehoorgang + meatoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA meatoscopie + Mecca sub n pr :1 Mekka + meccano sub :1 meccano + mecenas sub :1 mecenas, kunstbeschermer + mecenate sub :1 mecenas, kunstbeschermer + mecenato sub :1 mecenaat mechanic adj :1 de bewegingsleer/mechanica betreffend, mechanisch :energia -- = bewegingsenergie :ingeniero -- = werktuigkundig ingenieur :equivalente -- de calor = mechanisch warmte-equivalent :2 mechanisch, werktuigelijk, machinaal, met behulp van apparaten :scala -- = roltrap :serra -- = zaagmachine, zaagmolen :scopa -- = rolbezem, rolveger :traction -- = mechanische trekkracht/aandrijving :arte -- = machinale kunst :production -- = machinale produktie :proprietates -- = mechanische eigenschappen :3 ABSTRACTE machinaal, automatisch, willekeurig :movimento -- = reflexbeweging mechanica sub :1 mechanica, bewegingsleer :-- hydraulic = hydromechanica :-- quantic = quantummechanica :-- undulatori = golfmechanica :-- applicate = toegepaste mechanica :-- celeste/celestial = hemelmechanica :-- classic/traditional = klassieke mechanica :-- matricial = matrixmechanica :2 werktuigkunde :3 mechanisme (binnenwerk van een machine/apparaat), werking (van een machine/apparaat) :-- de un horologio = werking van een uurwerk + mechanicismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA mechanistische theorie + mechanicista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA aanhanger van de mechanistische theorie + mechanicistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA mechanistisch :interpretation -- del realitate = mechanistische inter-pretatie van de werkelijkheid + mechanicitate sub :1 FIGURATE mechanisch karakter :-- de un gesto = mechanisch karakter van een gebaar :-- de un labor = mechanisch karakter van een werk mechanico sub :1 monteur, technicus :chef (F) -- = chef monteur :-- de bordo = boordwerktuigkundige mechanisar v :1 mechaniseren, door machines vervangen :-- le agricultura = de landbouw mechaniseren :2 MILITAR motoriseren :-- le armea = het leger motoriseren mechanisation sub :1 mechanisering, mechanisatie :-- del agricultura = mechanisatie van de landbouw mechanismo sub :1 mechanisme, binnenwerk (van apparaat), inrichting :-- de manovra/de commando = bedieningsmechanisme :-- de frenage = reminrichting :-- de direction = stuurmechanisme, stuurinrichting :-- a resorto = veermechanisme :2 werkwijze, werking, het functioneren :le -- de un machina = de werking van een machine :-- economic = marktmechanisme/de mercato + mechanostriction sub :1 mechanostrictie mechanotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA mechanotherapie, heilgymnastiek + meconio sub :1 MEDICINA darmpek, meconium + mecopteros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA schorpioenvliegen medalia sub :1 medaille, (ere) penning, munt, plaatje :-- de auro/de argento/de bronzo = gouden/zilveren/bronzen medaille :-- honorari/de honor = erepenning :-- de salvamento = reddingsmedaille :-- commemorative = gedenkpenning :-- olympic = olympische medaille :-- de can = hondepenning :-- de identitate = identiteitsplaatje :reverso del -- = keerzijde/onderzijde van de medaille :obverso del -- = bovenzijde van de medaille :collection/cabinetto de --s = penningkabinet + medaliar v :1 met een medaille bekronen, decoreren medaliario sub :1 medaillecollectie, medaillekast, penningkast :2 penningkabinet medalion sub :1 medaillon :2 medaillonportret :3 ARTE DE CONSTRUER medaillon medalista sub :1 medaillist, penningverzamelaar, penningkundige :2 medailleur, penningsnijder mede adj :1 Medisch, van de Meden Media sub n pr :1 Medië media (I) sub :1 gemiddelde :-- arithmetic = rekenkundig gemiddelde :-- geometric = meetkundig gemiddelde :-- ponderate = gewogen gemiddelde :-- horari = uurgemiddelde :-- per die/jorno = daggemiddelde :variante del -- = afwijking van het gemiddelde :calcular le -- = het gemiddelde berekenen :in -- = gemiddeld :inferior al -- = onder het gemiddelde :superior al -- = boven het gemiddelde media (II) sub pl :1 media medial adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA in het midden gelegen, middelst, midden... :consonante -- = tussen klinkers geplaatste medeklinker :littera -- = middenletter (midden in een woord) + medial sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA middenletter median adj :1 middel..., midden..., middelst :ARTE DE CONSTRUER :columna/colonna -- = middenzuil :filio -- = middelste zoon :classe -- = middenklasse :linea -- = middenlijn :peso -- = middengewicht :color -- = middenkleur :axe -- = middenas :unda -- = middengolf :vocal -- = middenklinker :aure -- = middenoor :otitis -- = middenoorontsteking :nervo -- = middenzenuw :de etate -- = van middelbare leeftijd :interprisa de importantia -- = middelgroot bedrijf :BOTANICA nervura -- = middelnerf :plano -- = mediaanvlak :SPORT linea -- = halflinie :tener un position -- inter A e B = het midden houden tussen A en B :illa es plus que medianmente dotate = zij is meer dan gewoon begaafd mediana sub :1 GEOMETRIA zwaartelijn, mediaan :-- de un triangulo = zwaartelijn van een driehoek + mediano sub :1 FOOTBALL, etc. midden/halfspeler :-- dext(e)re/derecte = rechtshalf mediante sub :1 MUSICA mediant(e) mediar v :1 een verbindende schakel zijn tussen :exprimer se mediante gestos = gebarentaal gebruiken :2 bemiddelen, bemiddelend optreden mediastino sub :1 ANATOMIA mediastinum (middelste deel van de borstholte) mediate adj :1 middellijk, niet rechtstreeks, indirect :causa -- = indirecte oorzaak MEDICINA :auscultation -- = auscultatie met een stethoscoop + mediatheca sub :1 mediotheek mediation sub :1 bemiddeling, tussenkomst :tentativa de -- = bemiddelingspoging :centro de -- = bemiddelingscentrum :offerer/proponer su -- = zijn bemiddeling aanbieden :facer appello al -- de un persona = iemands tussenkomst inroepen :gratias a vostre -- = door uw toedoen :per -- de = door tussenkomst van + mediatisar v :1 mediatiseren + mediatisation sub :1 mediatisatie mediator sub :1 bemiddelaar, tussenpersoon, scheidsman :-- governamental = rijksbemiddelaar :-- de pace = vredesonderhandelaar :intervention de un -- = tussenkomst van een bemiddelaar :-- immobiliari = makelaar in onroerend goed :-- de effectos = makelaar in effecten :2 ombudsman :3 RELIGION middelaar + mediator adj :1 bemiddelend, bemiddelings... :2 mbt/van een bemiddelaar + mediatrice (I) sub :1 middelloodlijn + mediatrice (II) sub :1 bemiddelaarster, (be)middelares medic adj :1 medisch, geneeskundig :examine -- = geneeskundig onderzoek :tractamento -- = medische behandeling :assistentia/adjuta -- = medische hulp :practica -- = medische praktijk :consulta -- = medisch consult :tractato -- = medische verhandeling :terminologia -- = medische terminologie :bulletin -- = medisch bulletin :revista -- = medisch/geneeskundig tijdschrift :equipa/team (A) -- = medisch team :technologia -- = medische technologie :tractar un persona medicamente = iemand medisch behandelen + medica sub :1 vrouwelijke arts medicabile adj :1 geneselijk, te genezen :vulnere/ferita -- = te genezen wond + medicago sub :1 BOTANICA rupsklaver :-- falcate = sikkelklaver medical adj :1 medisch, geneeskundig :examine -- = geneeskundig onderzoek :servicio -- = medische dienst :gymnastica -- = heilgymnastiek :thermometro -- = koortsthermometer :prescription -- = doktersvoorschrift :assistentia -- = medische hulp :assistente -- = doktersassistent(e) :tractamento -- = doktersbehandeling :costos -- = ziektekosten :collegio -- = medisch college :isto non es medicalmente impossibile = dat is medisch niet onmogelijk medicamentar v :1 geneesmiddelen toedienen medicamento sub :1 geneesmiddel, medicijn, medicament :-- radical = radicaal geneesmiddel :iste -- es efficace = dat geneesmiddel helpt :-- a/pro uso externe/interne = medicijn voor uitwendig/inwendig gebruik medicamentose adj :1 medicamenteus, met medicijnen :tractamento -- = behandeling met medicijnen medicar v :1 medisch behandelen :-- un vulnere = een wond behandelen medicastro sub :1 kwakzalver medication sub :1 medische behandeling, medicatie :-- compulsori/fortiate = dwangmedicatie :usar -- = medicatie toepassen medicina sub :1 geneeskunde :facultate de -- = medische faculteit :-- interne = interne geneeskunde :-- infantil = kindergeneeskunde :-- dentari = tandkunde :-- veterinari = diergeneeskunde, veeartsenijkunde :-- preventive = preventieve geneeskunde :-- sportive = sportgeneeskunde :-- judicial/legal = gerechtelijke geneeskunde :-- parallel/non official = alternatieve geneeswijze :doctor de -- = doctor in de geneeskunde/medicijnen :professor de -- = hoogleraar in de geneeskunde :armario del --s = medicijnkast :exercer le -- = de geneeskunde uitoefenen :studiar/studer -- = in de medicijnen studeren :2 geneesmiddel, medicijn, medicament :-- domestic = huismiddel(tje) :prender --s = medicijnen innemen medicinal adj :1 medicinaal, geneeskrachtig :herbas -- = geneeskrachtige kruiden :fonte -- = geneeskrachtige bron :aquas -- = medicinale wateren :pro uso -- = voor medisch gebruik medicinar v :1 medicijnen toedienen medico sub :1 dokter, geneesheer, arts, medicus :-- de familia/de casa = huisarts :-- del quartiero = wijkdokter :-- infantil = kinderarts :-- personal = lijfarts :-- specialista = specialist :-- legista = medisch expert bij het gerecht :-- militar = legerarts, officier van gezondheid :-- scholar = schoolarts :-- naval/de bordo = scheepsarts :-- de interprisa = bedrijfsarts :-- de fiducia/de confidentia = vertrouwensarts :-- sportive = sportarts :-- de controlo = controlerend geneesheer :-- veterinari = dierenarts :visita de -- = doktersvisite :conto de -- = doktersrekening :auto(mobile) de -- = doktersauto :telephono de -- = dokterstelefoon :facer venir un -- = een dokter laten komen + medicochirurgic adj :1 medisch-chirurgisch + medicolegal adj :1 gerechtelijk geneeskundig :expertise (F) -- = gerechtelijk geneeskundig onderzoek :instituto -- = gerechtelijk geneeskundig instituut + medicosocial adj :1 medisch-sociaal medie adj :1 half :-- peseta = halve peseta :-- hora = half uur :un hora e -- = anderhalf uur :-- luna = halve maan :-- pension = halfpension :-- kilogramma = pond :-- porta = halve deur :a -- precio = voor half geld :a -- mast = halfstok :a -- fortia = op halve kracht :a -- via/cammino/strata = halverwege :a -- repasto = halverwege de maaltijd :a -- matino = halverwege de morgen :a/de -- tempore = halftime :empleato a/de -- tempore = halftimer :usque a -- corpore = tot aan het middel :-- soror/fratre = halfzuster/broer :SPORT :peso -- = halfzwaargewicht SPORT :-- tempore = rust, "half time" :caseo de -- crema = halfvette kaas :2 midden :digito -- = middelvinger :aure -- = middenoor :otitis -- = middenoorontsteking :missile a -- portata = raket voor de middellange afstand :Medie Oriente = Midden-Oosten :evo/etate/seculos -- = middeleeuwen :PHILOSOPHIA, MATHEMATICA :termino -- = middelste term :classe -- = middenklasse, middenstand :unda -- = middengolf :peso -- = middengewicht :vocal -- = middenklinker :axe -- = middenas :color -- = middenkleur :3 gemiddeld :precio -- = gemiddelde prijs :peso -- = doorsneegewicht :temperatura -- = gemiddelde temperatuur :lector -- = gemiddelde lezer :pluviositate -- annual = gemiddelde hoeveelheid regen per jaar :ille travalia/labora in -- tres dies/jornos per septimana = hij werkt gemiddeld drie dagen per week mediedie sub :1 middaguur, twaalf uur, middag :le deceduo colpos de -- = de twaalf slagen van twaalf uur :pausa de -- = middagpauze :clausura de -- = middagpauzesluiting :a -- = om 12 uur, tussen de middag :ante le -- = voor de middag :verso -- = tegen twaalf uur, tegen de middag :2 zuiden :le -- de Anglaterra = het zuiden van Engeland :le -- insolate = het zonnige zuiden medienocte sub :1 middernacht, twaalf uur 's nachts :missa de -- = nachtmis :sol de -- = middernachtzon :hora de -- = middernachtsuur medietate sub :1 helft :le -- del mundo = de halve wereld :a -- = half, voor de helft :a -- de septembre = half september :a -- claudite/clause = half gesloten :a -- cocite = halfgaar :a -- folle = halfgek :a -- obscur = halfduister :a -- del altor = halverhoogte :a -- del cammino = halfweg, halverwege :pro le -- del precio = voor half geld :le labor/travalio es finite a -- = het werk is half af :mi car -- = mijn dierbare wederhelft :reimpler un vitro a -- = een glas halfvol doen medieval adj :1 middeleeuws, van de middeleeuwen :latino -- = middeleeuws latijn :manuscripto -- = middeleeuws manuscript :archeologia -- = middeleeuwse archeologie :castello -- = middeleeuws kasteel :edificio -- = middeleeuws gebouw :casa -- = middeleeuws huis :poesia -- = middeleeuwse poëzie :Europa -- = Europa in de middeleeuwen :obscurantismo -- = duistere middeleeuwen + medievalismo sub :1 mediaevistiek, kennis van de middeleeuwen + medievalista adj :1 de mediaevistiek betreffend + medievalistic adj :1 Vide: medievalista + medievismo sub :1 mediaevistiek, kennis van de middeleeuwen + medievista sub :1 madiaevist, kenner van de middeleeuwen medievo sub :1 middeleeuwen :cultura del -- = cultuur van de middeleeuwen :arte del -- = kunst van de middeleeuwen :manuscriptos del -- = middeleeuwse handschriften :declino del -- = herfsttij der middeleeuwen :le basse -- = de late middeleeuwen :le prime/alte -- = de vroege middeleeuwen medio adv :1 half :lacte -- discremate = halfvolle melk :-- vacue = halfleeg :-- obscur = halduister :-- folle = halfgek :-- addormite = half slapend, suffig medio sub :1 midden :le porta de -- = de middelste deur :le juste -- = de gulden middenweg, het juiste midden :-- del estate = midzomer :-- del hiberno = midwinter :in le -- del nave = midscheeps :in le -- del battalia = in het heetst van de strijd :in -- de = te midden van, midden in :2 milieu, omgeving, kring :-- ambiente = leefomgeving, milieu :--s financiari = financiële kringen :--s governamental = regeringskringen :--s (ben) informate = welingelichte kringen :3 middel, manier, procedé, weg :-- legal = rechtsmiddel :-- coercitive/de coercition = dwangmiddel :-- appropriate = geëigend middel :-- efficace = werkzaam middel :-- de pression = drukmiddel, pressiemiddel :-- de combatto = strijdmiddel :-- de proba/prova = bewijsmiddel :--s de fortia = geweldmiddelen :--s de production = produktiemiddelen :--s audiovisual = audiovisuele hulpmiddelen :-- de transporto = vervoermiddel :-- de salvamento = reddingsmiddel :-- de communication = communicatiemiddel :-- expressive/de expression = uitdrukkingsmiddel :-- de propaganda = propagandamiddel :-- de pagamento = betaalmiddel :-- de cambio/excambio = ruilmiddel :--s de publicitate/de reclamo = reklamemedia :--s de existentia/de subsistentia/de vita = middelen van bestaan :-- anticonceptional/contraceptive = anticonceptiemiddel, voorbehoedmiddel :-- auxiliar = hulpmiddel :-- radical = afdoend middel :-- defensive/de defensa = afweermiddel :-- legitime de pagamento = wettig betaalmiddel :--s pecuniari/financiari) = geldmiddelen :le fin sanctifica/justifica le --s = het doel heiligt de middelen :per -- de = door middel van :contribuer secundo su --s = naar vermogen bijdragen :viver secundo su --s = de tering naar de nering zetten :restar sin --s = onverzorgd achterblijven :recurrer a tote le --s = alle middelen in het werk stellen mediocre adj :1 matig, middelmatig, niet zo goed :scholar -- = zwakke leerling :intelligentia = middelmatige intelligentie :salario -- = bescheiden/laag salaris :prestation -- = niet al te goede prestatie :concerto -- = matig concert mediocritate sub :1 middelmatigheid, middelmaat :non salir del -- = de middelmaat niet te boven gaan :2 iemand met een laag niveau, iemand van lage intelligentie + mediodorsal adj :1 MEDICINA mediodorsaal + mediopalatal adj :1 mediopalataal :consonante -- = mediopalatale medeklinker + meditabile adj :1 waarover kan worden nage-dacht, wat waard(ig) is om te beschouwen meditar v :1 nadenken over, overwegen, overdenken, overpeinzen, beschouwen, RELIGION mediteren :-- un veritate = een waarheid overpeinzen :-- un projecto = nadenken over een plan :un rationamento multo meditate = een diepdoordacht betoog meditation sub :1 overpeinzing, overdenking, overweging, beschouwing, RELIGION meditatie :-- nocturne/del vespera/del vespere = avondwijding, dagsluiting :-- matinal = dagopening :-- transcendente/transcendental = transcendente meditatie :-- philosophic = wijsgerige beschouwing :-- religiose = godsdienstige overdenking meditative adj :1 nadenkend, peinzend, beschouwend, meditatief :un spirito -- = een meditatieve geest :un vita -- = een beschouwend leven meditator sub :1 iemand die nadenkt/overweegt/overdenkt/overpeinst/beschouwt/mediteert mediterranee adj :1 midden in het land gelegen, binnenlands, middellands :Mar -- = Middellandse Zee :2 mediterraan, van de Middellandse Zee of van haar kustlanden :climate -- = mediterraan klimaat :un (persona/homine/femina de) typo -- = een zuidelijk type mediterraneo sub :1 binnenzee Mediterraneo sub n pr :1 Middellandse Zee medium sub LATINO :1 SPIRITISMO medium mediumnic adj :1 SPIRITISMO mediamiek, mediumiek + mediumnitate sub :1 mediamieke aanleg medo sub :1 Mediër :2 Medisch (taal) medulla sub :1 merg :-- ossee/ossose = beenmerg :cancere del -- ossee/ossose = beenmergkanker :-- spinal = ruggemerg, verlengde merg :-- renal = niermerg :usque al -- (del ossos) = door merg en been :ille es democrate usque al -- del ossos = hij is tot hart en nieren een democraat :2 merg (van planten), kern, pit (anque FIGURATE) medullar adj :1 merg..., ruggemerg..., beenmerg..., medullair :spatio -- = beenholte :membrana -- = mergvlies :cordon -- = ruggemerg :osso -- = mergpijp :radio -- (interne) = mergstraal :punction -- = beenmergpunctie :MEDICINA :interruption -- = dwarslaesie :oleo -- = mergolie + medullitis sub :1 MEDICINA medullitis, ruggemergontsteking medullose adj :1 van het (rugge)merg :osso -- = mergpijp :FIGURATE problema -- = kernprobleem Medusa sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Medusa medusa :1 ZOOLOGIA zeekwal :piccatura de -- = kwallenbeet meeting sub ANGLESE :1 meeting, bijeenkomst :-- electoral = verkiezingsbijeenkomst :-- de massa = massabijeenkomst :-- de propaganda = propagandameeting :-- de protesto/protestation = protestmeeting + megabar sub :1 METEO megabar + megabyte sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR megabyte + megacaloria sub :1 megacalorie + megacarpe adj :1 BOTANICA grootvruchtig + megacero sub :1 reuzenhert, megaceros + megachip sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR megachip + megacolon sub :1 MEDICINA dikke-darmverwijding, megacolon + megacyclo sub :1 TECHNICA megacycle, megahertz + megadose/dosis sub :1 zeer grote dosis + megadyne sub :1 PHYSICA megadyne + megaevolution sub :1 mega-evolutie + megafarad sub :1 PHYSICA megafarad + megahertz sub :1 TECHNICA megahertz, megacycle + mega-interprisa sub :1 miljoenenbedrijf + megajoule {zjoel} sub :1 PHYSICA megajoule + megalithic adj :1 megalithisch :era -- = megalithisch tijdperk :civilisation -- = megalithische beschaving :monumentos -- = megalithische monumenten + megalitho sub :1 reuzensteen, megaliet :le --s de Carnac = de megalieten van Carnac + megaloblasto sub :1 MEDICINA megaloblast + megalocardia sub :1 MEDICINA hartvergroting megalocephale adj :1 megalocefaal, groothoofdig + megalocephalic adj :1 Vide: megalocephale megalomane adj :1 megalomaan, lijdend aan grootheidswaan(zin) megalomania sub :1 megalomanie, grootheidswaan(zin) + megalomaniac adj :1 megalomaan... + megalomaniaco sub :1 megalomaan, lijder aan grootheidswaan(zin) megalomano sub :1 megalomaan, lijder aan grootheidswaan(zin) + megalophylle adj :1 BOTANICA grootbladig megalopole sub :1 megalopolis (conglomeraat van grote steden) + megalopteros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA grootvleugeligen megalosauro sub :1 PALEONTOL megalosaurus, reuzenhagedis + megalosperme adj :1 BOTANICA grootzadig megametro sub :1 megameter + megaohm, megohm sub :1 PHYSICA megohm + megaohmetro, megohmetro sub :1 PHYSICA megohmmeter (hoge-weerstandsmeter) megaphono sub :1 megafoon, spreektrompet, scheepsroeper + megaphylle adj :1 BOTANICA grootbladig + megaptere adj :1 grootvleugelig + megaptero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bultrug + megascopio sub :1 megascoop megasperme adj :1 BOTANICA grootzadig + megaspora sub :1 megaspore, macrospore + megatherio sub :1 PALEONTOLOGIA reuzenluiaard + megatonna sub :1 megaton :un bomba a/de hydrogeno de cinque --s = een waterstofbom van vijf megaton + megatonnic adj :1 met de kracht van één megaton + megavolt sub :1 megavolt + megawatt sub :1 megawatt + megohm sub :1 Vide: megaohm + megohmetro sub :1 Vide: megaohmetro + mehari sub :1 mehari, rijdromedaris + meharista sub :1 kameelruiter + meiose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA reductiedeling, meiose + meiospora sub :1 BIOLOGIA meiospoor + meiotic adj :1 BIOLOGIA meiotisch :reduction -- = reductiedeling :producto -- = meioseprodukt + melamina sub :1 CHIMIA melamine + melampyro sub :1 BOTANICA zwartkoren melancholia sub :1 melancholie, zwaarmoedigheid, weemoedigheid, droefgeestigheid, neerslachtigheid :ille ha un tendentia al -- = hij is een melancholisch type :2 MEDICINA melancholie, depressie :accesso de -- = aanval van melancholie melancholic adj :1 melancholisch, weemoedig, neerslachtig, droefgeestig, zwaarmoedig :temperamento -- = melancholisch temperament :reguardos -- = weemoedige blikken + melancholico sub :1 melancholicus + melanemia sub :1 MEDICINA aanwezigheid van melanine in het bloed, melanemie + Melanesia sub n pr :1 Melanesië + melanesian adj :1 Melanesisch :linguas -- = Melanesische talen :cultura -- = Melanesische cultuur + melanesiano sub :1 Melanesiër :2 Melanesisch (taal) + melanic adj :1 BIOLOGIA MEDICINA melanine :tumor -- = pigmentgezwel, melanoom :sarcoma -- = melanosarcoom :pigmento -- = donker pigment + melanina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA melanine, donker pigment + melanismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA melanisme :2 MEDICINA donkerkleurigheid (van de huid) + melanite sub :1 melaniet + melanitta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeeëend :-- nigre = zwarte zeeëend + melanoblasto sub :1 MEDICINA melanoblast + melanoblastoma sub :1 MEDICINA melanoblastoom + melanocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met zwarte vruchten + melanocaule adj :1 BOTANICA zwartstengelig + melanocephale adj :1 zwarthoofdig, zwartkoppig :laro -- = zwartkopmeeuw + melanodermia sub :1 MEDICINA melanodermie + melanoma sub :1 MEDICINA pigmentgezwel, pigmentkanker, melanoom :-- benigne = goedaardig melanoom :-- maligne = kwaadaardig melanoom + melanophylle adj :1 BOTANICA zwartbladig + melanopode adj :1 BOTANICA zwartvoetig, zwartstelig + melanoptere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA zwartvleugelig + melanosarcoma sub :1 MEDICINA melanosarcoma + melanose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA zwartzucht, melanose, melanosis + melanostimulina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA melanostimuline + melanotic adj :1 MEDICINA melanoma... + melanuria sub :1 MEDICINA melanurie + melasma sub :1 MEDICINA melasma melassa sub :1 melasse, kandijstroop, (suiker)stroop :-- de pomos/malos = appelstroop :potto de -- = strooppot, stroopkan :fabrica de -- = stroopfabriek + melatonina sub :1 BIOLOGIA melatonine + meleagrina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pareloester + melée sub FRANCESE :1 handgemeen, schermutseling + melena sub :1 MEDICINA zwarte ontlasting + melia sub :1 BOTANICA melia (Aziatische boom) melic adj :1 behorend tot de zang, zangerig + melica sub :1 BOTANICA parelgras :-- ciliate = wimperparelgras :-- uniflor = eenbloemig parelgras :-- nutante = knikkend parelgras + melilite sub :1 MINERALOGIA meliliet + meliloto sub :1 BOTANICA honingklaver :-- blanc = witte honingklaver :-- officinal = akkerhoningklaver + melinite sub :1 meliniet (springstof) melio adv :1 beter :tanto -- = des te beter melior adj :1 beter :le plus tosto serea -- = hoe eerder/vroeger hoe beter :le -- = het/de beste :in le -- caso = in het gunstigste geval :le -- possibile = zo goed mogelijk + meliorabile adj :1 verbeterbaar meliorar v :1 beter maken, verbeteren :-- le solo = de grond verbeteren :-- su sorte = zijn lot verbeteren :-- su notas del bulletin scholar = zijn rapportcijfers ophalen melioration sub :1 het beter maken, het verbeteren, verbetering :-- del solo = grondverbetering :-- de su sorte = verbetering van zijn lot + meliorative adj :1 melioratief, gunstig :adjectivo -- = melioratief bijvoeglijk naamwoord + meliorativo sub :1 melioratief woord meliorativo sub :1 melioratief woord meliorator sub :1 iemand die iets beter maakt/verbetert meliorismo sub :1 de leer dat de wereld beter wordt door menselijke inspanning, meliorisme + melisma sub :1 MUSICA melisme + melismatic adj :1 MUSICA melismatisch + melissa sub :1 BOTANICA melisse(kruid) :folio de -- = melisseblad + melituria sub :1 MEDICINA meliturie mellar v :1 honing maken + mellata sub :1 mierenhoning mellate adj :1 met honing :aqua -- = honingwater :2 honingkleurig :BOTANICA armillaria -- = honingzwam + mellatura sub :1 mierenhoning melle sub :1 honing :-- salvage = wilde honing :-- virgine = maagdenhoning, lekhoning, ongepijnde honing :-- solidificate = stijve honing :-- de flores = bloemenhoning :-- de trifolio = klaverhoning :-- centrifugate = slingerhoning :-- pressate/exprimite = pershoning, gepijnde honing :-- de favo = raathoning :-- de vespa = wespenhoning :-- de extractor = slingerhoning :-- artificial = kunsthoning :odor de -- = honinggeur :torta al -- = honingkoek :potto a/de -- = honingpot :pressa a -- = honingpers :extractor de -- = honingslinger :gusto/sapor de -- = honingsmaak :luna de -- = wittebroodsweken :dulce como le -- = honingzoet :armillaria de -- = honingzwam mellero sub :1 honingverkoper + mellicolor adj :1 honingkleurig, honingeel mellifere adj :1 honinggevend, honingvoortbrengend, honingafscheidend, honingdragend :insecto -- = honingvoortbrengend insekt :ape -- = honingbij :planta -- = honingplant :flor -- = honingbloem + mellific adj :1 honingbereidend :ape -- = honingbij mellificar v :1 honing maken, honing puren mellification sub :1 het maken van honing, honingvorming melliflue adj :1 honingzoet (anque FIGURATE), gemaakt vriendelijk :parolas -- = honingzoete woorden + mellifluentia sub :1 honingzoetheid mellifluitate sub :1 FIGURATE honingzoetheid, gemaakte vriendelijkheid + mellino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- arvense = vliegendoder + melliphage adj :1 honingetend + mellito sub :1 PHARMACIA honingstroop mellose adj :1 honingachtig, honingzoet :2 FIGURATE honingzoet, zoetvloeiend :parolas -- = honingzoete woorden + mellositate sub :1 honingzoetheid :2 poeslief gedrag + melocacto sub :1 BOTANICA meloencactus melodia sub :1 melodie, wijs :-- del phrase = zinsmelodie melodic adj :1 melodisch :figura -- = melodische figuur :thema -- = melodisch thema :intervallo -- = melodisch interval :linea -- = melodische lijn melodiose adj :1 melodieus, welluidend, zangerig :lingua -- = zangerige taal :voce -- = welluidende stem :versos -- = zangerige verzen + melodiositate sub :1 melodieusheid, welluidendheid, zangerigheid melodista sub :1 melodieëncomponist melodrama sub :1 melodrama melodramatic adj :1 melodramatisch :genere -- = melodramatische genre :gesto -- = melodramatisch gebaar :tono -- = melodramatische toon :canto -- = smartlap :repertorio -- = melodramatisch repertoir + melodramatisar v :1 een melodrama maken van, melodramatisch voorstellen + meloe sub :1 ZOOLOGIA oliekever, meiworm + melolontha sub :1 ZOOLOGIA meikever :larva de -- = engerling :anno de --s = meikeverjaar :plaga/invasion de --s = meikeverplaag melomane adj :1 melomaan, met hartstochtelijke liefde voor muziek melomania sub :1 melomanie, hartstochtelijke liefde voor muziek + melomaniac adj :1 melomaan, een hartstochtelijke liefde voor muziek hebbend + melomaniaco sub :1 melomaan, iemand met een hartstochtelijke liefde voor muziek + melomano sub :1 melomaan, hartstochtelijke liefhebber van muziek melon sub :1 meloen :-- de aqua = watermeloen :semine de -- = meloenzaad :succo de -- = meloensap :compota de -- = meloencompote :cocktail (A) de -- = meloencocktail :cultura de --es = meloenenteelt :cultor/cultivator de --es = meloenenteler/kweker + melonero sub :1 meloenenkweker/teler meloniera sub :1 meloenenbed, meloenenveld, meloenenkas melopeia sub :1 ANTIQUITATE melopee, recitatief, eentonig gezang + melophago sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- ovin = schapenluis + melopsittaco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- undulate = grasparkiet + melotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA melotherapie membrana sub :1 vlies, membraan, plaatje (anque ANATOMIA) :-- mucose = slijmvlies :-- de cellula = celvlies :-- de polline = stuifmeelvlies :-- vascular = vaatvlies :-- false = pseudomembraan :-- synovial = gewrichtsvlies :-- tympanic = trommelvlies :-- cerebral = hersenvlies :-- arterial = slagadervlies :-- medullar = mergvlies :-- natatori = zwemvlies :-- vitellin = dooiervlies :-- pulmonar = longvlies :-- virginal = maagdenvlies :-- placentari = moederkoekvlies :-- alar = vlieghuid (van vleermuis) :-- vibrante = trilplaatje :-- de protection = beschermende film/vlies :-- semipermeabile = halfdoorlatend membraan :filtro a -- = membraanfilter :manometro a -- = membraanmanometer :microphono sin -- = membraanloze microfoon :permeabilitate de un -- = doorlaatbaarheid van een membraan membranacee adj :1 vliezig, vliesachtig + membranifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met vliezige bladeren + membraniforme adj :1 de vorm van een membraan/vlies hebbend membranose adj :1 uit vliezen bestaand, vliezig, vliesachtig, membraanachtig :alas -- = vliezige vleugels :fructos -- = vliezige vruchten :folios -- = vliezige bladeren :radices -- = vliezige wortels :labyrintho -- del aure = vliezige labyrint van het oor :filtro -- = membraanfilter + membranula sub :1 BIOLOGIA vliesje + membrato sub :1 lidmaatschap :-- de honor = erelidmaatschap :-- familiar/familial = gezinslidmaatschap membratura adj :1 geraamte, karkas, skelet, raam(werk) membro sub :1 (onder)deel, element (van geheel) :MATHEMATICA --s de un equation = leden van een vergelijking :-- del phrase = zinsdeel :2 lidmaat, lid (van vereniging, etc.) :--s de un ecclesia = lidmaten van een kerk :--s de un equipage = bemanning(sleden) :--s de un partito = leden van een partij :-- del parlamento = parlementslid :-- honorari/de honor = erelid :lista de --s = ledenlijst :perdita de --s = ledenverlies :numero de --s = ledental :recrutar --s = leden werven :inscriber un -- = een lid inschrijven :qualitate de -- = lidmaatschap :stato -- = lidstaat :3 lichaamsdeel :-- inferior = benedenste ledematen :-- viril = mannelijk lid membrute adj :1 grofgebouwd (mbt mensen) + memento sub :1 CATHOLICISMO memento + memento mori LATINO :1 memento mori memorabile adj :1 gedenkwaardig :jornata -- = gedenkwaardige dag :evento -- = gedenkwaardige gebeurtenis :facto -- = gedenkwaardig/heuglijk feit :2 gemakkelijk te onthouden + memorabilitate sub :1 gedenkwaardigheid :2 onthoudbaarheid memoralista sub :1 schrijver van gedenkschriften/memoires memorandum sub :1 notitie, aantekening :2 memorandum, (diplomatieke) nota :3 notitieboekje, opschrijfboekje, agenda memorar v :1 herinneren aan, in herinnering brengen, memoreren :-- se = zich herinneren + memoration sub :1 het terugroepen in het geheugen, herinneringsvermogen memorative adj :1 ter nagedachtenis, gedenk... memore adj :1 gedachtig, indachtig memoria sub :1 geheugen :-- auditive = auditief geheugen :-- visual = visueel geheugen :-- selective = selectief geheugen :-- de locos = plaatsgeheugen :-- verbal = woordgeheugen :-- prodigiose = fabelachtig geheugen :-- photographic = fotografisch geheugen :-- de computator/computer (A) = computergeheugen :COMPUTATOR -- interne = intern geheugen :COMPUTATOR -- operative = werkgeheugen :COMPUTATOR unitate de -- = geheugeneenheid :COMPUTATOR -- magnetic accessibile = bellengeheugen :-- electronic = elektronisch geheugen :mal -- = slecht geheugen, vergeetachtigheid :perdita de -- = geheugenverlies :exercitio de -- = geheugenoefening :lacunas de -- = hiaten in het geheugen :exercer su -- = zijn geheugen oefenen :apprender de -- = uit het hoofd/van buiten leren :cognoscer de -- = uit het hoofd/van buiten kennen :lacunas de -- = gaten in het geheugen :haber un lacuna de -- = er niet op kunnen komen :esser de -- curte, haber le -- curte, non haber -- = vergeetachtig zijn, kort van memorie zijn :esser presente al -- = in het geheugen liggen :retener/guardar un cosa in su -- = iets in zijn geheugen bewaren :isto permanera sempre/semper in mi -- = dat zal me altijd bijblijven :gravar in su -- = in zijn geheugen prenten :cercar in su -- = proberen zich iets te herinneren :perder le -- = alles vergeten :manco de -- = vergeetachtigheid :retener in le -- = onthouden (niet vergeten) :refrescar le -- de un persona = iemands geheugen opfrissen COMPUTATOR :le information es stockate in le -- = de informatie wordt opgeslagen in het geheugen :2 herinnering, nagedachtenis :-- de viage = reisherinnering :--s personal = persoonlijke herinneringen :-- de juventute = jeugdherinnering :-- fugace = vluchtige herinnering :pro -- = pro memorie :item pro -- = memoriepost :lassar un -- indelibile (detra se) = een onuitwisbare herinnering achterlaten :rehabilitar le -- de un persona = de nagedachtenis van iemand in ere herstellen :conservar le -- de = de herinnering levendig houden aan :honorar le -- de = de nagedachtenis eren van :profanar le -- de un persona = iemands nagedachtenis bezoedelen :in/al -- de = ter herinnering aan :facer -- de = gedenken :de -- de homine = sedert mensenheugenis :renovar le -- = oude herinneringen ophalen :tener in -- = in gedachten houden :3 geschrift, verslag, memorie, memorandum :-- explicative = memorie van toelichting memorial sub :1 gedenkschriften, dagboek, memoires :le -- de Sancte Helena = het dagboek van Sint Helena :2 memorandum :3 gedenkteken + memorialista sub :1 schrijver van gedenkschriften + memorisar v :1 in het geheugen opnemen, uit het hoofd leren, van buiten leren, memoriseren :2 COMPUTATOR inlezen, in het geheugen opslaan + memorisation sub :1 het van buiten leren, het memoriseren :2 COMPUTATOR opslag in het computergeheugen menacia sub :1 (be)dreiging, dreigement :littera de --s = dreigbrief :-- nuclear = atoomdreiging :-- in le aere = loze dreigementen :-- de guerra = oorlogsdreiging, dreigend oorlogsgevaar :-- permanente = voortdurende dreiging :-- rubie/communista = rode gevaar :-- jalne = gele gevaar :esser sub le -- de = bedreigd worden door :proferer --s = bedreigingen uiten :constituer un -- pro un cosa = een bedreiging vormen voor iets + menaciante adj :1 dreigend, bedreigend :tono -- = dreigende toon :aere -- = dreigende houding :postura -- = dreighouding (van dier) :declaration -- = bedreigende verklaring menaciar v :1 (be)dreigen :-- un pais = een land bedreigen :-- de mulcta = met boete bedreigen :-- de punition = met straf bedreigen + menaciate adj :1 bedreigd, in gevaar :sanitate -- = wankele gezondheid + menade sub :1 maenade, bacchante (priesteres van Bacchus) menage sub FRANCESE :1 huishouding, huishouden :schola de -- = huishoudschool :facer le -- = het huishouden doen + menagera sub :1 huisvrouw menagerie sub FRANCESE :1 menagerie menar v :1 (INTRANSITIVE) leiden (naar/tot), lopen (naar), voeren (naar) :omne camminos mena a Roma = alle wegen leiden naar Rome :2 (TRANSITIVE) leiden :-- un dama = een dame begeleiden :-- un banda = de leiding over een bende hebben :-- un vita/existentia modeste = een bescheiden leven leiden :-- un rebellion = een opstand leiden :-- bestial al abiberatorio = vee naar de drenkplaats brengen :-- per le naso = bij de neus nemen, er tussen nemen + menarche sub :1 MEDICINA menarche, eerste menstruatie menchevico {sj} sub :1 mensjewiek + menchevismo {sj} sub :1 mensjewisme + menchevista {sj} sub :1 mensjewiek + menchevista {sj} adj :1 mensjewistisch menda sub :1 gebrek, onvolkomenheid :2 onjuistheid, fout mendace adj :1 leugenachtig, bedrieglijk :historia -- = leugenverhaal :linguage -- = leugentaal :assertiones -- = leugenachtige beweringen :2 vals, onwaar + mendacietta sub :1 leugentje :-- officiose = leugentje om bestwil mendacio sub :1 leugen, onwaarheid :-- flagrante = besliste leugen :-- infame = schandelijke leugen :-- officiose = leugen om bestwil :detector de --s = leugendetector :campania de --s = leugencampagne :dicer --s a un persona = iemand beliegen + mendacitate sub :1 leugenachtigheid :-- de un teste = leugenachtigheid van een getuige + Mendel sub n pr :1 Mendel :leges de -- = wetten van Mendel + mendelevium sub :1 CHIMIA mendelevium (element 101) + mendelian adj :1 van Mendel :theoria -- = theorie van Mendel :leges -- = wetten van Mendel :genetica -- = genetica van Mendel :factor -- = factor van Mendel + mendeliano sub :1 volgeling van Mendel + mendelismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA mendelisme mendic adj :1 bedelachtig, bedelend mendicante sub :1 bedelaar :-- famelic = uitgehongerde bedelaar :baston de -- = bedelstaf :asylo pro --s = bedelaarsgesticht :2 ECCLESIA bedelmonnik + mendicante adj :1 bedelend, bedel... :ordine -- = bedelorde mendicar v :1 bedelen :-- un pan = om een brood bedelen :-- su vita = zijn kostje bij elkaar schooien mendication sub :1 het bedelen, bedelarij mendicitate sub :1 bedelarij, bedelstand, armlastigheid :reducer al -- = tot de bedelstaf brengen mendico sub :1 bedelaar :-- professional/de profession = beroepsbedelaar :baston de -- = bedelstaf :asylo pro --s = bedelaarsgesticht mendose adj :1 vol gebreken, vol fouten, vol onjuistheden, gebrekkig, onjuist menestrel sub :1 minstreel, minnezanger :le --es medieval = de middeleeuwse minstreels + menhir sub :1 menhir meninge sub :1 ANATOMIA hersenvlies :-- dur = harde hersenvlies :-- molle = weke hersenvlies + meningee adj :1 ANATOMIA hersenvlies... + meningioma sub :1 MEDICINA hersenvliesgezwel + meningitic adj :1 MEDICINA hersenvliesontstekings...., nekkramp... meningitis sub :1 MEDICINA meningitis, hersenvliesontsteking :-- spinal = ruggemergsontsteking :-- cerebrospinal = nekkramp + meningococco sub :1 MEDICINA meningococcus (nekkrampbacterie) + meningoencephalitis sub :1 MEDICINA meningoencefalitis + meniscal adj :1 ANATOMIA van de meniscus :lesion -- = meniscusletsel/beschadiging/aandoening + menisco sub :1 ANATOMIA meniscus :lesion/luxation del -- = voetbalknie :2 OPTICA meniscus (concaaf-convexe lens) + mennonita sub :1 RELIGION doopsgezinde, menist, mennoniet + menologio sub :1 martelaarskalender van de Grieks-Katholieke Kerk + menopausa sub :1 BIOLOGIA menopauze, climacterium + menopausic adj :1 BIOLOGIA van de menopauze, climacterisch + menorah sub :1 menora + menorrhagia sub :1 MEDICINA menorragie, overvloedige menstruatie + menostase (-asis) sub :1 MEDICINA menostase + mensa sub :1 tafel :seder a -- con un persona = met iemand aan tafel zitten mense adv :1 maand :le -- de januario = de maand januari :-- autumnal/de autumno = herfstmaand :-- primaveral/de primavera = lentemaand :-- de hiberno = winternacht :-- currente/presente = lopende maand :le -- anterior = de vorige maand :per -- = per maand :cata tres --s = om de drie maanden :tres --s de hodie = over drie maanden :intra tres --s = binnen drie maanden :2 maandsalaris, maandloon mensor sub :1 iemand die meet :2 meetinstrument: meter, meetlint, peilglas, maatstok, etc. menstrual adj :1 menstrueel, menstruaal, menstruatie... :cyclo -- = menstruatiecyclus :sanguine/fluxo -- = menstruatiebloed :dolor -- = menstruatiepijn, ovulatiepijn menstruar v :1 menstrueren, ongesteld zijn menstruation sub :1 menstruatie, ongesteldheid, maandbloeding, maandstonden :-- irregular = onregelmatige menstruatie menstruo sub :1 menstruatie, ongesteldheid, maandbloeding, maandstonden + menstruose adj :1 de menstruatie betreffend, menstruaal mensual adj :1 maandelijks, maand... :salario -- = maandsalaris/loon :reporto -- = maandrapport, maandelijks verslag :paga/pagamento -- = maandelijkse betaling :abonamento -- = maandabonnement :ticket (A) -- = maandkaart (voor trein, bus) :revista -- = maandblad :bulletin -- = maandbericht :cargas -- = maandlasten :location -- = maandhuur :balancio -- = maandbalans :lista -- = maandlijst :receptas -- = maandontvangsten :volumine -- del venditas = maandomzet :production -- = maandomzet :total -- = maandtotaal mensualitate sub :1 maandelijkse termijn, maandelijkse afbetaling, maandelijkse uitkering :2 maandsalaris/loon mensura sub :1 maat, afmeting, proportie :precision de -- = meetnauwkeurigheid :le homine es le -- de tote le cosas = de mens is de maat van alle dingen mensurabile adj :1 meetbaar :MATHEMATICA quantitate -- = meetbare grootheid mensurabilitate sub :1 meetbaarheid mensurar v :1 meten, afmeten mensurate adj :1 gematigd mensuration sub :1 het meten, meting, het afmeten, afmeting mensurator sub :1 iemand die meet/afmeet mental adj :1 mentaal, geestelijk, psychisch :stato -- = geestestoestand :fortia -- = geestkracht :effortio -- = geestelijke inspanning :facultates -- = geestvermogens :equilibrio -- = geestelijk evenwicht :aberration -- = geestesafwijking :handicapato -- = geestelijk gehandicapte :sanitate -- = geestelijke gezondheid :crueltate -- = geestelijke mishandeling :colpo -- = mentale klap :restriction -- = geestelijk voorbehoud :tension -- = gesstesspanning :malado -- = geesteszieke :maladia -- = geestesziekte :deficientia/degenerentia/debilitate -- = zwakzinnigheid :disordine/perturbation -- = geestverwarring :alienation -- = krankzinnigheid :incapacitate -- = ontoerekenbaarheid :pace -- = gemoedsrust :disturbate mentalmente = psychisch gestoord :2 intellectueel, verstandelijk :calculo -- = hoofdrekenen :calcular mentalmente = uit het hoofd rekenen + mentalismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA, PSYCHOLOGIA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA mentalisme mentalitate sub :1 mentaliteit, geestesgesteldheid, houding, instelling :-- burgese = burgerlijkheid :-- de gruppo = groepsmentaliteit :-- postbellic = naoorlogse mentaliteit :haber un -- commercial = een zakelijke instelling hebben :haber le -- appropriate pro un cosa = de juiste instelling voor iets hebben :ille ha le -- typic del avaro = hij heeft de typische mentaliteit van de vrek :que --! = wat een mentaliteit! mente sub :1 geest, verstand, gedachten, hoofd :malado de -- = geesteszieke :-- san in corpore san = een gezonde geest in een gezond lichaam :-- aperte = open geest :-- vive = sprankelende geest :-- speculative = speculatieve geest :offuscar le -- = de geest benevelen :venir in -- = te binnen schieten :tener in -- = in gedachten houden :esser presente in le -- = voor de geest staan :instillar odio in le -- de un persona = iemands geest vergiftigen mentecapte adj :1 zwakzinnig, dom, onnozel mentha sub :1 BOTANICA munt :-- crispate = kruizemunt :-- aquatic = watermunt :-- arvense = akkermunt, veldmunt :-- piperate = pepermunt :-- salvage = hertsmunt :infusion de -- = muntthee :oleo de -- = muntolie :essentia de -- piperate = pepermuntolie :pastilla de -- (piperate) = pepermuntje menthol sub :1 menthol mentholate adj :1 mentholbevattend, met menthol, menthol... + mentholic adj :1 menthol... + mentifere adj :1 BOTANICA een kin dragend mention sub :1 vermelding, gewag, aantekening :facer -- de = gewag maken van, vermelden :meritar un -- special = een bijzondere vermelding verdienen :rader le -- inutile = doorhalen wat niet van toepassing is :-- honorific/honorabile = eervolle vermelding :-- del fontes = bronvermelding :con -- multo honorabile = cum laude :digne de -- = vermeldenswaardig mentionabile sub :1 wat vermeld kan worden mentionar v :1 vermelden, noemen, gewag maken van :-- casualmente/incidentalmente = terloops ter sprake brengen :le historia non lo mentiona = dat vermeldt de geschiedenis niet :anteriormente mentionate = bovenvermeld :non -- un cosa = iets onvermeld laten mentir v :1 liegen, onwaarheid spreken :esser incapabile de -- = niet kunnen liegen mentita sub :1 leugen, onwaarheid :-- infame = schandelijke leugen :-- evidente = aperte leugen :detector de --s = leugendetector :campania de --s = leugencampagne :abhorrer le -- = een hekel aan liegen hebben mentitor sub :1 leugenaar :-- incorrigibile = ongeneeslijke leugenaar :-- sin vergonia = schaamteloze leugenaar :-- notori = notore leugenaar mento sub :1 kin :-- duplice/triplice = onderkin :-- glabre = gladgeschoren kin :-- furcate = kin met een kuiltje :-- punctate/punctute = spitse kin :-- quadrate = vierkante kin :-- avantiate = vooruitstekende kin :fossetta del -- = kuiltje in de kin, kinkuiltje + mentolabial adj :1 mentolabiaal + mentor sub :1 gids, leidsman, raadsman, mentor menu sub FRANCESE :1 menu :-- touristic {oe}= toeristenmenu :2 COMPUTATOR menu menuet sub :1 MUSICA menuet + menyanthe sub :1 BOTANICA waterdrieblad, bitterklaver + Mephistopheles sub n pr :1 Mefistofeles + mephistophelic adj :1 mefistofelisch, duivels :riso -- = duivelse lach + mephitic adj :1 giftig stinkend, verpestend, mefitisch :odor -- = rioolstank :gas -- = rioolgas :exhalationes -- = stinkende uitwasemingen + mephitismo sub :1 verstikkende stanklucht + mer adj :1 zuiver, louter, onvervalst, niets anders dan :-- nonsenso = pure onzin :le -- facto = het blote feit al :per -- curiositate = uit louter nieuwsgierigheid :per -- fortuna = door louter geluk meravilia sub :1 wonder, wonderwerk, mirakel :--s del technica = wonderen van de techniek :--s del natura = wonderen van de natuur :le septe --s del mundo = de zeven wereldwonderen :Alice in le Pais del Meravilias = Alice in Wonderland :esser un -- de precision = ontzettend nauwkeurig zijn :iste apparato face --s = dit apparaat doet wonderen meraviliose adj :1 verwonderlijk, bewonderenswaardig, bovennatuurlijk, buitengewoon :un homine de un intelligentia -- = een mens met een buitengewone intelligentie :un scriptor -- = een fantastische schrijver :Aladin e le Lampa Meraviliose = Aladin en de Wonderlamp mercabile adj :1 verhandelbaar + mercabilitate sub :1 verhandelbaarheid + mercalia sub :1 ramsj, ongeregeld goed :partita de -- = ramsjpartij mercante adj :1 handels..., koopmans... :nave -- = koopvaardijschip :flotta/marina -- = handelsvloot, koopvaardij :capitano (del marina) -- = koopvaardijkapitein :valor -- del ferralia = schrootwaarde + mercante sub :1 handelaar, winkelier, koopman :-- de vinos = wijnhandelaar :-- de antiquitates = antiquair :-- de flores = bloemenman :-- de verduras/de legumines = groenteman :-- de anguillas = palingboer :-- de pellicias = bonthandelaar :-- de patatas = aardappelboer :-- de gelatos = ijscoman :corporation de --s = gilde van kooplui mercantia sub :1 goederenhandel :2 (koop)waar :-- defectuose/de mal qualitate = ondeugdelijke waar :--s prohibite = verboden waar :traino de --s = goederentrein :bursa de --s = goederenbeurs :station de --s = goederenstation :intercambio/commercio de --s = goederenhandel :--s de exportation = uitvoergoederen :--s de importation = invoergoederen :stock (A) de --s = goederenvoorraad :stockage de --s = goederenopslag :deposito de --s = goederenloods :transporto de --s = goederenvervoer :assecurantia de --s = goederenverzekering :ascensor de/pro --s = goederenlift :wagon de --s = goederenwagon :cargar --s = goederen laden :discargar --s = goederen lossen mercantil adj :1 handels..., koopmans... :correspondentia -- = handelscorrespondentie :nave -- = koopvaardijschip :flotta/marina -- = koopvaardijvloot :compania -- = handelmaatschappij :citate -- = handelsstad :derecto -- = handelsrecht :interprisa -- = handelsonderneming :spirito -- = handelsgeest :inseniamento -- = handelsonderwijs :registro -- = handelsregister :arithmetica -- = handelsrekenen :termino -- = handelsterm :beneficio -- = handelswinst :transporto -- = goederenvervoer :banca -- = handelsbank :empleato -- = handelsbediende :relationes -- = handelsbetrekkingen :concession -- = handelsconcessie :porto -- = handelshaven :secreto -- = handelsgeheim :planta -- = handelsgewas :monopolio -- = handelsmonopolie :nation -- = handeldrijvende natie :2 geldbelust, op winst uit mercantilismo sub :1 ECONOMIA mercantilisme :2 winstbejag + mercantilista sub :1 ECONOMIA mercantilist + mercantilista adj :1 ECONOMIA mercantilistisch :theorias -- = mercantillistische theorieën + mercantilistic adj :1 ECONOMIA mercantilistisch + mercaptan sub :1 CHIMIA mercaptan, thiol mercar v :1 handelen, verhandelen, zaken doen mercato sub :1 markt(plein) :placia de -- = marktplein :2 markt (plaats waar handel wordt gedreven) :die/jorno de -- = marktdag :visitator de mercato = marktbezoeker :-- coperte = markthal :-- floral/de flores = bloemenmarkt :-- de fructos = fruitmarkt :-- de verduras/de legumines = groentemarkt :-- de cereales = graanmarkt, korenmarkt :-- de pisces = vismarkt :-- de bestias/de bestial = veemarkt :-- de cavallos = paardenmarkt :-- de sclavos = slavenmarkt :-- de vaccas = koemarkt :-- de ocas = ganzemarkt :-- septimanal/hebdomadari = weekmarkt :-- annual = jaarmarkt :le -- del venerdis = de vrijdagse markt :precio de -- = marktprijs :superintendente del -- = marktmeester :3 ECONOMIA COMMERCIO markt :-- monetari/de moneta/de capitales = geld/kapitaalmarkt :-- monetari de bursa = beursgeldmarkt :-- de emissiones = emissiemarkt :-- de valores = effectenmarkt :-- del disconto = discontomarkt :-- interior/national = binnenlandse markt :-- de obligationes = obligatiemarkt :-- mundial = wereldmarkt :-- libere = vrije markt :-- in expansion = groeimarkt :-- de exportation = exportmarkt :-- de labor/de travalio = arbeidsmarkt :-- animate = levendige markt :-- stabile = prijshoudende/vaste markt :-- deprimite = gedrukte markt :-- pauco/poco active = luie markt :-- nigre = zwarte markt :saturation del -- = verzadiging van de markt :analyse (-ysis)/investigation del -- = marktanalyse, marktonderzoek :parte del -- = marktaandeel, marktsegment :economia de -- = markteconomie :structura del -- = marktstructuur :curso del -- = marktkoers :mechanismo de -- = marktmechanisme :previsiones del -- = marktprognose :segmentation del -- = marktsegmentatie :situation/position/stato/conditiones del -- = marktsituatie bon -- = goedkoop, (adv) a bon mercato :acquisition bon -- = koopje :melior -- = goedkoper :Mercato Commun = Gemeenschappelijke Markt :Mercato Europee = Europese Markt :un vacuo in le -- = een gat in de markt :aperir un nove -- = een nieuwe markt openleggen :introducer in le -- = op de markt/in de verkoop brengen :supplantar in le -- = van de markt verdringen :vender sub le precio del -- = onder de markt verkopen :guastar le -- = de markt bederven mercator sub :1 koopman, handelaar :-- de cavallos = paardehandelaar/koper :-- ambulante = marskramer :-- de antiqualias = uitdrager + Mercator sub n pr :1 Mercator :projection de -- = mercatorprojectie merce sub :1 (koop)waar :--s defectuose/de mal qualitate = ondeugdelijke waar :--s in fardos = stukgoederen :--s de consumo/de consumption = gebruiksgoederen :--s prohibite = verboden waar :station de --s = goederenstation :traino de --s = goederentrein :deposito de --s = goederenloods :wagon de --s = goederenwagon :impacchettar --s = goederen inpakken :immagazinar --s = goederen opslaan :cargar --s = goederen laden :discargar --s = goederen lossen mercede sub :1 genade, erbarmen, medelijden, willekeur, gunst :esser al -- de = overgeleverd aan de genade/willekeur van :lucta sin -- = genadeloze/meedogenloze/verbeten strijd :haber un persona a su -- = iemand in zijn macht hebben :al -- del inimico = in de greep van de vijand :flottar al -- del vento = stuurloos ronddrijven mercenari adj :1 ingehuurd, betaald, mercenair, loon..., huur... :truppas -- = huurtroepen :armea -- = huurleger :soldato -- = huursoldaat mercenario sub :1 gehuurde arbeider, dagloner :2 huurling :armea de --s = huurleger merceria sub :1 garen en band, fournituren :2 garen en bandwinkel :3 garen en bandhandel mercerisage sub :1 het merceriseren mercerisar v :1 merceriseren mercerisate adj :1 gemerceriseerd mercerisation sub :1 mercerisatie mercero sub :1 garen en bandhandelaar/winkelier mercurial adj :1 kwikhoudend, kwikbevattend, kwik... :vapores -- = kwikdampen :barometro -- = kwikbarometer :columna/colonna -- = kwikkolom :tractamento -- = kwikkuur :emplastro -- = kwikpleister :preparation -- = kwikpreparaat/middel :intoxication -- = kwikvergiftiging :aqua -- = kwikwater :unguento -- = kwikzalf :sal -- = kwikzout :2 kwiek, beweeglijk :3 van Mercurius, Mercurius... + mercurialis sub :1 BOTANICA bingelkruid + mercurialismo sub :1 MEDICINA mercurialisme, kwikvergiftiging mercuric adj :1 CHIMIA kwik..., mercuri... :oxydo -- = mercuri-oxyde :fulminato -- = knalkwik mercuridi sub :1 woensdag :Mercuridi del Cineres = Aswoensdag + mercurifere adj :1 kwikhoudend Mercurio sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Mercurius :2 ASTRONOMIA Mercurius mercurio sub :1 CHIMIA kwik, kwikzilver :-- fulminante, fulminato de -- = knalkwik :columna/colonna de -- = kwikkolom :thermometro a/de -- = kwikthermometer :barometro a/de -- = kwikbarometer :mina de -- = kwikmijn :unguento de -- = kwikzalf :vapor de -- = kwikdamp :banio de -- = kwikbad :mineral de -- = kwikerts :composito de -- = kwikverbinding :sal de -- = kwikzout :sulfuro de -- = kwikzwavel :nivello de -- = kwikspiegel mercuriose adj :1 CHIMIA kwik..., mercuro... :oxydo -- = mercuro-oxyde + mercurochromo sub :1 mercurochroom + merda sub :1 stront, poep, drek :-- de oca = ganzedrek :-- de can = hondepoep/stront :haber -- in le oculos = stront in de ogen hebben + merdivore adj :1 dreketend + merdose adj :1 bevuild, bekakt + merenda sub :1 lichte maaltijd (in de namiddag) + merendar v :1 een lichte maaltijd gebruiken (in de namiddag) merer v :1 verdienen, waard zijn :iste proposition mereva le approbation de totes = dit voorstel droeg aller goedkeuring weg meretrice sub :1 publieke/lichte vrouw, prostituée, hoer meretricie adj :1 van een prostitué, hoeren..., hoerig merger v :1 duiken (in), wegzinken (in) + mergitor sub :1 duiker + mergo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zaagbek (vogel) + mericarpo sub :1 BIOLOGIA mericarp meridian adj :1 middag... :hora -- = middaguur :umbra -- = middagschaduw :2 meridiaan... :plano -- = meridiaanvlak :altor -- = meridiaanshoogte meridiano sub :1 meridiaan, middaglijn, middagcirkel, lengtecirkel :-- magnetic = magnetische meridiaan :-- terrestre = aardmeridiaan :-- celeste = hemelmeridiaan :prime -- = eerste meridiaan, nulmeridiaan meridie sub :1 middaguur, twaalf uur :a -- = om twaalf uur, tussen de middag :verso -- = tegen de middag :ante -- = in de voormiddag, voor twaalf uur :post -- = in de namiddag, na twaalf uur :2 zuiden meridional adj :1 zuidelijk, zuid.., meridional :latitude -- = zuiderbreedte :hemispherio -- = zuidelijk halfrond :costa -- = zuidkust :frontiera -- = zuidgrens :fructos -- = zuidvruchten :Hollanda Meridional = Zuid-Holland meridional sub :1 bewoner van het zuiden meringue sub FRANCESE :1 meringue, schuimgebak(je), schuimtaart(je), schuimdeeg merino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA merinosschaap :2 merinoswol + meristema sub :1 BOTANICA deelweefsel, meristeem :-- secundari = secundair meristeem + meristematic adj :1 BOTANICA deelweefsel... :cellula -- = meristeemcel meritar v :1 verdienen, waard zijn :-- un melior sorte = een beter lot verdienen :tu lo ha ben meritate = je hebt het er naar gemaakt :isto merita mi approbation = dit draagt mijn goedkeuring weg :reposo ben meritate = welverdiende rust merito sub :1 verdienste, waarde :socio/membro de -- = lid van verdienste :homine de -- = man van verdienste :scriptor de -- = verdienstelijk schrijver :digne de -- = verdienstelijk :miscognoscer le --s de un persona = iemands verdiensten miskennen :judicar un cosa secundo su --s = een zaak op zijn merites beoordelen + meritocrate sub :1 meritocraat + meritocratia sub :1 meritocratie, prestatiemaatschappij + meritocratic adj :1 meritocratisch, prestatiegericht :principios -- = meritocratische principes :criterios -- = meritocratische criteria :societate -- = prestatiemaatschappij meritori adj :1 verdienstelijk :conducta/comportamento -- = verdienstelijk gedrag :action -- = verdienstelijke daad :travalio/labor -- = verdienstelijk werk :effortio -- = verdienstelijke inspanning merla sub :1 ZOOLOGIA merel :canto de -- = merelzang/gefluit/slag :nido de -- = merelnest + merlan sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wijting + merlin sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES marlijn, huizing, driedraads touw + merlon sub :1 kanteel (van oude stads/burchtmuur), tin(ne) :turre con --es = gekanteelde toren :muro con --es = gekanteelde muur + merlucio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA heek :2 CULINARI stokvis + merogamia sub :1 BIOLOGIA merogamie + meromorphe adj :1 MATHEMATICA meromorf :function -- = meromorfe functie + meromorphismo sub :1 MATHEMATICA meromorfisme meropia sub :1 MEDICINA meropie (gedeeltelijke blindheid) + merostomo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pijlstaartkreeft + merovingian adj :1 HISTORIA Merovingisch :dynastia -- = Merovingische dynastie :leges -- = Merovingische wetten + merovingiano sub :1 HISTORIA Merovingiër + merozygoto sub :1 merozygoot + merycismo sub :1 MEDICINA merycisme, (het) herkauwen, (het) rumineren mésalliance sub FRANCESE :1 mesalliance, huwelijk beneden zijn/haar stand :facer un -- = beneden zijn/haar stand trouwen + mescal sub :1 mescal + mescalina sub :1 (hallucinogeen) mescaline meschin adj :1 kleingeestig, bekrompen, benepen :un idea/pensata/pensamento -- = een benepen gedachte :homine -- = kleingeestig mannetje :2 karig, krenterig meschineria sub :1 bekrompenheid, kleingeestigheid :-- typicamente hollandese = Holland op zijn smalst :2 karigheid, krenterigheid + meschinitate sub :1 kleingeestigheid, bekrompenheid, benepenheid + mesencephalic adj :1 ANATOMIA van de middenhersenen + mesencephalo sub :1 ANATOMIA middenhersenen, mesencefalon + mesenchyma sub :1 ANATOMIA mesenchym + mesenchymatose adj :1 ANATOMIA mesenchymaal :texito -- = mesenchymaal weefsel mesenteric adj :1 ANATOMIA darmscheil..., mesenteriaal :vena -- = darmader :arteria -- = darmslagader mesenterio sub :1 ANATOMIA darmscheil, darmscheel, mesenterium :inflammation del -- = darmscheilontsteking, mesenteritis mesenteritis sub :1 MEDICINA mesenteritis, darmscheilontsteking mesme adj :1 zelfde, gelijke :in -- grado = in dezelfde mate :in -- tempore = tegelijkertijd :del -- maniera = evenzo :esser del -- etate = van dezelfde leeftijd zijn :dicer semper/sempre le -- cosa = altijd hetzelfde zeggen :ora -- = nu meteen :2 zelf (ikzelf, jijzelf, hijzelf, etc.) mesmerian adj :1 mesmeriaans :magnetismo -- = dierlijk magnetisme + mesmeric adj :1 mesmerisch mesmerisar v :1 mesmeriseren + mesmerisation sub :1 mesmerisatie mesmerismo sub :1 mesmerisme mesmerista sub :1 mesmerist mesmo adv :1 evenzo, evenzeer :hodie -- = vandaag nog :ora -- = juist nu, nu juist :2 zelfs :non -- zelfs niet + mesoblastic adj :1 BIOLOGIA mesoblastisch, mesoblast..., mesoderm... + mesoblasto sub :1 BIOLOGIA middelstkiemblad (van embryo), mesoblast, mesoderm mesocarpio sub :1 BOTANICA vruchtvlees, middelste vruchthulsel, mesocarp mesocephale adj :1 mesocefaal + mesocephalia sub :1 mesocefalie mesocephalo sub :1 mesocefaal + mesoderma sub :1 ANATOMIA middelstkiemblad, mesoblast, mesoderm + mesodermic adj :1 ANATOMIA mesoderm..., mesoblast... + mesolithic adj :1 ARCHEOLOGIA mesolithisch :etate -- = mesolithisch tijdperk + mesolithico sub :1 ARCHEOLOGIA mesolithicum, middensteentijd + mesologia sub :1 mesologie + mesomorphe adj :1 CHIMIA een tussenvorm zijnd, mesomorf :stato -- = mesomorfe toestand + meson sub :1 PHYSICA meson :meson-pi = pi-meson + mesonic adj :1 PHYSICA meson... + mesopausa sub :1 METEO mesopause + mesophyllo sub :1 BOTANICA bladmoes + mesophyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA mesofyt + mesoplancton sub :1 mesoplankton Mesopotamia sub n pr :1 Mesopotamië mesopotamian adj :1 Mesopotamisch, van/uit Mesopotamië + mesopotamiano sub :1 Mesopotamiër + mesopotamic adj :1 Mesopotamisch, van/uit Mesopotamië + mesosphera sub :1 METEO mesosfeer mesotherapeuta sub :1 mesotherapeut + mesotherapia sub :1 mesotherapie + mesothorace sub :1 ZOOLOGIA middenborststuk, mesothorax + mesothoracic adj :1 ZOOLOGIA het middenborststuk betreffend + mesothorium sub :1 CHIMIA mesothorium + mesotron sub :1 PHYSICA mesotron + mesotrophe adj :1 mesotroof + mesotrophic adj :1 mesotroof mesozoic adj :1 GEOLOGIA mesozoïsch + mesozoico sub :1 GEOLOGIA mesozoïcum + mespila sub :1 BOTANICA mispel + mespiliero sub :1 BOTANICA mispelboom :folio de -- = mispelblad :branca de -- = mispeltak :ligno de -- = mispelhout + mess sub ANGLESE :1 mess, officierenkantine message sub :1 boodschap, mededeling, bericht :-- publicitari = reclameboodschap, reclamespot :-- telephonic = telefonische boodschap :-- regal/royal = koninklijk schrijven :-- de pace = vredesboodschap :-- de Natal = kerstboodschap :-- de Anno Nove = nieuwjaarsboodschap :inviar un -- = een boodschap sturen :reciper un -- = een boodschap ontvangen messageria sub :1 besteldienst, :FERROVIA snelgoedvervoer, (mbt periodieken) bestelhuis, distributiebedrijf, :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES pakketvaartmaatschappij messagero sub :1 boodschapper, bode :pipion -- = postduif :-- de pace = vredebode :-- del celo = hemelbode :BIOLOGIA -- A.R.N = boodschapper R.N.A. :FIGURATE --s del primavera = voorboden van de lente messe sub :1 graanoogst, korenoogst :mense de -- = oogstmaand Messia sub n pr :1 Messias :le advenimento/venita del -- = de komst van de Messias :prefiguration del -- = voorafschaduwing van de Messias messianic adj :1 Messiaans :prophetias -- = Messiaanse profetieën :ideologia -- = Messiaanse ideologie + messianicitate sub :1 messianiteit messianismo sub :1 messianisme, geloof aan de Messias, Messiasverwachting :-- christian = Christelijke Messiasverwachting :-- hebraic = Joodse Messiasverwachting + messianista sub :1 messianist messidor sub :1 messidor (Franse Revolutionaire Kalender) mesticiage sub :1 rassenvermenging :2 ZOOLOGIA BOTANICA (ras)kruising, bastaardering, hybridisatie mesticiar v :1 ZOOLOGIA BOTANICA kruisen, bastaardiseren mesticio sub :1 iemand van gemengd ras, halfbloed mestiero sub :1 beroep, ambacht, vak :armea de -- = beroepsleger :soldato de -- = beroepssoldaat :-- manual = handwerk :-- de arte = kunstambacht :schola de -- = ambachtsschool :homine de -- = vakman :zelosia de -- = broodnijd :saper su -- = zijn vak verstaan :apprender le -- de carpentero = voor timmerman leren :practicar un -- = een ambacht uitoefenen :ille cognosce le secretos del -- = hij kent het klappen van de zweep mesura sub :1 maat, afmeting, dimensie :--s de un statua = maten/afmetingen van een standbeeld :-- interior = binnenmaat :-- exterior = buitenmaat :un -- de vino = een maat wijn :dar un bon -- = een goede/ruime maat geven :determinar le -- de un cosa = de maat van iets nemen :prender le --s de = de maten nemen van :le homine es le -- de tote le/de omne cosas = de mens is de maat van alle dingen :facer al -- = op maat maken :costume (facite/confectionate) al -- = maatkostuum :vestimentos (facite/confectionate) al -- = maatkleding :que -- ha vos? = wat is uw maat? :2 het meten, meting :instrumento de -- = meetinstrument :apparatos de -- = meetapparatuur :installation de -- = meetinstallatie :zona/campo de -- = meetbereik :technica de -- = meettechniek :precision de -- = meetnauwkeurigheid :-- de vibration = trillingsmeting :3 maat(eenheid), maatstelsel :unitate de -- = maateenheid :--s de longitude/longor = lengtematen :--s de superficie = oppervlaktematen :--s de volumine = inhoudsmaten :-- de pectore = borstomvang :haber duo --s = met twee maten meten :verificator/inspector de pesos e --s = ijkmeester, ijker :4 MUSICA maat :-- binari = tweekwartsmaat :-- ternari/a tres tempores = driekwartsmaat :senso del -- = maatgevoel :barra de -- = maatstreep :batter le -- = de maat slaan :guardar le -- = maat houden :perder le -- = uit de maat raken :5 LITTERATURA (vers)maat :6 mate :in equal/le mesme -- = in gelijke mate :in -- limitate = in beperkte mate :in -- sufficiente = in voldoende mate :in -- modeste = in bescheiden mate :in major -- = in meerdere mate :in minor -- = in mindere mate :in qual -- = in welke mate :in -- considerabile = in aanzienlijke mate :in certe -- = in zekere mate :in -- crescente = in stijgende mate :in -- decisive = in beslissende mate :in large/grande/ample -- = in ruime mate :in -- crescente = in stijgende mate :in -- decisive = in beslissende mate :a -- que = naarmate, naar gelang :ille non ha le senso del -- = hij weet van geen maathouden :7 maatregel :-- punitive/de pena/de sanction = strafmaatregel :-- disciplinari = disciplinaire maatregel :-- sanitari/de hygiene = gezondheidsmaatregel :-- salarial = loonmaatregel :-- administrative = administratieve maatregel :-- discriminatori = discriminerende maatregel :-- draconic/draconian = draconische maatregel :-- impopular = mesura impopular :-- defensive/de defensa = verdedigingsmaatregel :-- de securitate = veiligheidsmaatregel :-- de protection = beschermende maatregel :-- de emergentia/de urgentia = noodmaatregel :-- de guerra = oorlogsmaatregel :-- quarantenari = quarantainemaatregel :-- antidumping = antidumpingmaatregel :-- transitori/transitional/de transition = overgangsmaatregel :-- radical = afdoende maatregel :-- efficace/effective = doeltreffende/effectieve maatregel :-- inefficiente/inefficace/inoperante = ondoeltreffende maatregel :-- restrictive = beperkende maatregel :-- preventive/de precaution = preventieve maatregel, voorzorgsmaatregel :-- governamental = regeringsmaatregel :-- de economia = bezuinigingsmaatregel :-- appropriate = passende maatregel :-- corrective = corrigerende maatregel :-- attentatori al libertate = maatregel die de vrijheid aantast :-- dur/sever/rigorose = harde/strenge maatregel :-- repressive/de repression = repressieve maatregel, repressiemaatregel :-- drastic = ingrijpende maatregel :medie -- = halve maatregel :prender su --s = zijn maatregelen nemen :8 gematigdheid, evenwicht mesurabile adj :1 meetbaar MATHEMATICA :quantitate -- = meetbare grootheid mesurabilitate sub :1 meetbaarheid mesurar v :1 meten, afmeten, opmeten, uitmeten, de maat nemen :-- le febre = de koorts opnemen :-- su parolas = zijn woorden wikken :-- se con un persona = zich met iemand meten :2 meten, de afmeting hebben van mesurate adj :1 gematigd :2 afgemeten :quantitate -- = afgemeten hoeveelheid :3 FIGURATE afgemeten, omzichtig, behoedzaam, beheerst mesuration sub :1 het meten, meting :-- de un distantia = meting van een afstand :-- de un spissor = meting van een dikte :--es bathygraphic = bathygrafische metingen mesurator sub :1 iemand die meet/de maat neemt :2 iets waarmee gemeten kan worden, meetinstrument, meetapparaat :-- de angulos = gradenboog, hoekmeter :-- de spissor = pachometer + metabiose (-osis) sub :1 metabiose + metabletica sub :1 metabletica, leer van de veranderingen + metabolic sub :1 BIOLOGIA stofwisselings..., metabolisch :maladia/affection -- = stofwisselingsziekte :activitate -- = stofwisselingsactiviteit :processo -- = stofwisselingsproces :velocitate -- = stofwisselingssnelheid :energia -- = stofwisselingsenergie :reaction -- = stofwisselingsreactie :metabolicamente active = metabolisch actief :2 ZOOLOGIA metabolisch, gedaanteverwisselend + metabolimetro sub :1 metabolimeter + metabolisabile adj :1 metaboliseerbaar + metabolisar v :1 metaboliseren, verandering (doen) ondergaan door metabolisme metabolismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA stofwisseling, metabolisme, metabolie :-- muscular = spierstofwisseling :-- del nitrogeno = stikstofstofwisseling :-- del lipides/del grassias = vethuishouding :-- mineral = minerale stofwisseling :-- oxydative = oxydatieve stofwisseling :-- basal = basale metabolie :-- aerobie = aërobe stofwisseling :-- autotrophe = autotrofe stofwisseling :producto terminal/final del -- = eindprodukt van de stofwisseling + metabolito sub :1 BIOLOGIA stofwisselingsprodukt, metaboliet metacarpal adj :1 ANATOMIA middelhands... :osso -- = middelhandsbeentje + metacarpian adj :1 ANATOMIA middelhands... :osso -- = middelhandsbeentje metacarpo sub :1 ANATOMIA middelhand + metacentric adj :1 PHYSICA het metacentrum betreffend, metacentrisch + metacentro sub :1 PHYSICA zwaaipunt, metacentrum + metachromatic adj :1 metachromatisch + metachromatismo sub :1 MEDICINA metachromatisme, metachromie + metachronismo sub :1 metachronisme + metacyclic adj :1 metacyclisch + metagenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA metagenesis, gedaanteverwisseling + metagenetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA metagenetisch + metageometria sub :1 metageometrie + metageometric adj :1 metageometrisch + metagramma sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA metagram + metahemoglobina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA metahemoglobine + metaldehyde sub :1 CHIMIA metaldehyde + metalepse (-epsis) sub :1 metalepsis + metaleptic adj :1 metaleptisch + metalingua sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA metataal + metalinguage sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA metataal + metalinguistic adj :1 metataal... :function -- = zelfnoemfunctie :parolas -- = metataalwoorden + metalinguistica sub :1 metalinguïstiek metallic adj :1 uit metaal vervaardigd, metalen, metaal..., metaalhoudend, metaalachtig, metalliek, metallisch :lucentia/lustro -- = metaalglans :filo -- = metaaldraad :rete/texito/tela -- = (metaal)gaas, afrastering :moneta -- = metaalgeld :revestimento -- = beplating :carburo -- = metaalcarbide :crystallo -- = metallisch kristal :color -- = metaalkleur :sono -- = metaalklank :ruito -- = blikkerig geluid :manometro -- = metaalmanometer :thermometro -- = (bi)metaalthermometer :sal -- = metaalzout :spongia -- = schuurspons, pannespons :imballage -- = blikverpakking :corrosion -- = metaalcorrosie metallifere adj :1 metaalbevattend, metaalhoudend :vena -- = metaalader :jacimento -- = metaalhoudende laag + metalliforme adj :1 metaalachtig metallin adj :1 van metaal, metalen, metaal... + metallina sub :1 metalline metallisar v :1 TECHNICA metalliseren, schoperen metallisation sub :1 TECHNICA metallisering, metallisatie, het schoperen :systema de -- = metalliseringssysteem metallo sub :1 metaal :-- blanc = witmetaal :--s preciose = edele metalen :--s semipreciose = halfedele metalen :--s legier = lichte metalen :--s pesante = zware metalen :-- malleabile = zacht metaal :-- cuneate = gemunt metaal :cisorios a/de -- = blikschaar :filo de -- = metaaldraad, ijzerdraad :filo (de --) spinate/spinal/spinose/piccante = prikkeldraad :filamento de -- = metaaldraad (in lamp) :serra a/de -- = ijzerzaag, metaalzaag :oxydo de -- = metaaloxyde :residuos de -- = metaalafval :vite a --s = metaalschroef :fatiga de -- = metaalmoeheid :disco de -- = metalen schijf :clasma/fragmento de -- = metaalsplinter :vena de -- = metaalader :construction in -- = metaalconstructie :crystallo de -- = metaalkristal :commercio de --s = metaalhandel :commerciante de --s = metaalhandelaar :massa de -- = metaalmassa :plastica in -- = metaalplastiek :sculptura in -- = metaalsculptuur :articulos de/in -- = metaalwaren :funditor de -- = metaalgieter :CHIMIA composito de -- = metaalverbinding :temperar un -- = een metaal harden + metallochimia sub :1 metallochemie + metallochromia sub :1 metallochromie metallographia sub :1 metallografie, studie van metalen :2 TYPOGRAPHIA metallografie metallographic adj :1 metallografisch, metallografie... + metallographo sub :1 metallograaf metalloide sub :1 CHIMIA metalloïde, niet-metaal metalloidic adj :1 metalloïde... + metalloproteina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA metalloproteïne metallotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA metallotherapie metallurgia sub :1 metaalindustrie, metaalverwerkende industrie, metaalnijverheid, metallurgische industrie metallurgic adj :1 metaalverwerkend, metaal... :obrero/laborator/travaliator -- = metaalarbeider, metaalbewerker, arbeider in de metaal :fabrica -- = metaalfabriek :industria -- = metaalindustrie metallurgista sub :1 metaalbewerker, metaalarbeider :2 metallurg metallurgo sub :1 metaalbewerker, metaalarbeider :2 metallurg + metalogic adj :1 metalogisch + metalogica sub :1 metalogica + metamagnetico sub :1 metamagneticum + metamathematica sub :1 metamathematica metamere,metameric adj :1 ZOOLOGIA metameer :2 CHIMIA metameer + metameria sub :1 BIOLOGIA CHIMIA metamerie metamero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA metameer :2 CHIMIA metameer + metamitose (-osis) sub :1 metamitose metamorphe adj :1 metamorf :processos -- = meta-morfe processen :structura -- = metamorfe structuur :rocca -- = metamorf gesteente metamorphic adj :1 metamorf :structura -- = meta-morfe structuur :processos -- = metamorfe pro-cessen :le micaschisto es un rocca -- = glimmerlei is een metamorf gesteente metamorphismo sub :1 metamorfisme + metamorphosabile adj :1 veranderbaar/verwisselbaar (van gedaante) metamorphosar v :1 metamorfoseren, (doen) veranderen (van gedaante), transformeren metamorphose (-osis) sub :1 vormverandering, gedaanteverwisseling, gedaanteverandering, metamorfose :-- complete = volledige gedaanteverwisseling :--s del deos = gedaanteverwisselingen van de goden :--s del ranas = gedaanteverwisselingen van de kikkers + metaphase sub :1 BIOLOGIA metafase metaphora sub :1 beeldspraak, metafoor, (onuitgesproken) vergelijking, overdrachtelijke uitdrukking :ric/abundante in --s = beeldenrijk metaphoric adj :1 metaforisch, overdrachtelijk, beeldelijk :linguage -- = figuurlijk taalgebruik, beeldspraak :senso -- de un parola = figuurlijke betekenis van een woord :parlar metaphoricamente = in metaforen spreken metaphorisar v :1 (vaak) metaforen gebruiken + metaphosphoric adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = metafosforzuur metaphrasar v :1 letterlijk vertalen metaphrase sub :1 letterlijke vertaling, metafrase metaphraste sub :1 iemand die letterlijk/woord voor woord vertaalt metaphrastic adj :1 metafrastisch metaphysic adj :1 metafysisch :speculationes -- = metafysische bespiegelingen metaphysica sub :1 metafysica + metaphysicitate sub :1 metafysisch karakter/aspect :-- de un problema metafysisch aspect van een probleem :-- de un argumentation = metaphysisch karakter van een argumentatie metaphysico sub :1 metafysicus + metaplasia sub :1 MEDICINA metaplasie + metaplasma sub :1 MEDICINA metaplasma + metapsychic adj :1 parapsychologisch :phenomenos -- = parapsychologische verschijnselen + metapsychica sub :1 parapsychologie + metapsychologia sub :1 metapsychologie + metastabile adj :1 metastabiel :atomo -- = metastabiel atoom :stato -- = metastabiele toestand :equilibrio -- = metastbiel evenwicht :nivello -- = metastabiel niveau + metastabilitate sub :1 metastabiliteit metastase (-asis) sub :1 MEDICINA uitzaaiing, metastase :-- de un tumor = uitzaaiing van een tumor :-- in le hepate/ficato = uitzaaiingen in de lever + metastatic adj :1 MEDICINA metastatisch, metastase... + metatarsal adj :1 ANATOMIA van de middenvoet :fractura -- = marsfractuur + metatarso sub :1 ANATOMIA middelvoet metathese (-esis) sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA metathesis, metathese, klankomzetting + metathetic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA metathetisch, metathese... :phenomenos -- = metathetische verschijnselen :formas -- = metathetische vormen + metathorace sub :1 ZOOLOGIA achterste borststuk (van insekten), metathorax + metathoracic adj :1 ZOOLOGIA de metathorax betreffend + metempsychosista sub :1 iemand die in zielsverhuizing gelooft + metempsychosose (-osis) sub :1 metempsychose, zielsverhuizing + metencephalic adj :1 ANATOMIA de achterste hersenen betreffend + metencephalo sub :1 ANATOMIA achterhersenen, metencefalon meteoric adj :1 meteoor..., meteoren... :crater -- = meteoorkrater :petra -- = meteoorsteen, aëroliet :ferro -- = meteoorijzer :pluvia -- = meteorenregen :aqua -- = meteorisch water + meteorismo sub :1 MEDICINA windzucht, opgeblazenheid, meteorisme, flatulentie meteorite sub :1 meteoriet, meteoorsteen, aëroliet :bombardamento de --s = meteorietenbombardement :impacto de --s = inslag van meteorieten meteoro sub :1 meteoor :pluvia de --s = meteorenregen :2 vallende ster + meteorogramma sub :1 meteorogram + meteorographia sub :1 meteorografie + meteorographic adj :1 meteorografisch :registrationes -- = meteorografische registraties + meteorographo sub :1 meteorograaf + meteoroide sub :1 meteoroïde meteorologia sub :1 meteorologie, weerkunde :-- synoptic = synoptische meteorologie meteorologic adj :1 meteorologisch, weerkundig, weer(s)... :bulletin -- = weerbericht :prediction/prevision(es) -- = weersverwachting :previsiones -- pro plure jornos/dies = meerdaagse weersverwachting :observation -- = meteorologische waarneming :reporto -- = weerrapport :servicio -- = meteorologische dienst :satellite -- = weersatelliet :nave -- = weerschip :mappa/carta -- = weerkaart :situation -- = weersgesteldheid :station/officio -- = meteorologisch instituut, weerstation meteorologista sub :1 meteoroloog, weerkundige :-- amateur (F) = weeramateur meteorologo sub :1 meteoroloog, weerkundige :-- amateur = weeramateur + meteoropathologia sub :1 meteoropathologie + meteoroscopia sub :1 meteoroscopie + meteoroscopio sub :1 meteoroscoop + meteosat(ellite) sub :1 meteosat, weersatelliet + methacrylic adj :1 CHIMIA methacryl... :acido -- = methacrylzuur :resina -- = methacrylhars + methadon sub :1 methadon + methamphetamino sub :1 methamphetamine + methanal sub :1 CHIMIA methanal + methanic adj :1 van methaan, methaan... :gas -- = methaangas :fermentation -- = methaangis-ting + methanifere adj :1 methaanhoudend methano sub :1 CHIMIA methaan, moerasgas, mijngas :-- biologic = biogas + methanol :1 CHIMIA methanol, methylalcohol + methemoglobina sub :1 MEDICINA methemoglobine + methionina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA methionine (een aminozuur) methodic adj :1 methodisch, systematisch :classification -- = methodische classificatie :travalio/labor -- = systematisch werk :spirito -- = methodische geest :ager/proceder methodicamente = methodisch te werk gaan + methodica sub :1 methodiek + methodicitate sub :1 methodisch/systematisch karakter :-- del recercas = systematisch karakter van de onderzoekingen :laborar/travaliar con -- = methodisch werken methodisar v :1 orde en methode brengen in, methodisch te werk gaan :-- le recercas = de onderzoekingen methodisch laten verlopen :-- su vita = orde en regelmaat in zijn leven brengen methodismo sub :1 RELIGION Methodisme methodista sub :1 RELIGION Methodist + methodista adj :1 RELIGION methodistisch :ecclesia -- = methodistische kerk + methodistic adj :1 RELIGION methodistisch :ecclesia -- = methodistische kerk :principios -- = me-thodistische principes methodo sub :1 methode, wijze, systeem, handelwijze :-- de travalio/labor = werkwijze, werkmethode :manco de -- = gebrek aan systeem :-- analytic = analytische methode :-- empiric = proefondervindelijke/empirische methode :-- diagnostic = diagnostische methode :-- genetic = genetische methode :-- curative = geneeswijze :-- synthetic = synthetische methode :-- deductive = deductieve methode :-- iterative = iteratieve methode :-- experimental = experimentele methode :-- del carbon-14 = koolstof-14-methode :-- de investigation = methode van onderzoek, onderzoeksmethode :-- de discussion = discussiemethode :PHILOSOPHIA -- de concordantia = concordantiemethode :-- illicite = ongeoorloofde methode :-- historic = historische methode :-- infallibile = onfeilbare methode :-- de vendita = verkoopmethode :-- de canto = zangmethode :-- de inseniamento/pedagogic = leermethode, onderwijsmethode methodologia sub :1 methodenleer, methodologie :-- del critica litterari = methodologie van de lite-raire kritiek + methodologic adj :1 methodologisch :principios -- = methodologische principes :criterios -- = methodologische criteria :incoherentia -- = me-thodologische incoherentie + methodologista sub :1 methodoloog + methodologo sub :1 methodoloog methylamino sub :1 CHIMIA methylamine + methylation sub :1 CHIMIA methylering + methylbenzene sub :1 CHIMIA methylbenzeen, tolueen + methylcellulosa sub :1 CHIMIA methylcellulose methyleno sub :1 CHIMIA methanol, methylalcohol, houtgeest methylic adj :1 CHIMIA methyl... :compositos -- = methylverbindingen :derivatos -- = methylderivaten :alcohol -- = methanol, methylalcohol, houtgeest :chlorido -- = methylchloride :iodido -- = methyljodide + methylnaphthalene sub :1 CHIMIA methylnaftaleen + methylo sub :1 CHIMIA methyl :composito de -- = methylverbinding meticulose adj :1 angstvallig, zorgvuldig, akelig precies, uiterst nauwgezet, pietluttig :ille es extrememente/excessivemente -- in su travalio/labor = hij is uiterst precies in zijn werk :persona -- = pietlut meticulositate sub :1 angstvalligheid, akelige precisie, uiterste nauwgezetheid, pietluttigheid :-- exaggerate = overdreven pietluttigheid metir v :1 meten, afmeten :corda pro -- = maattouw :-- un jardin = een tuin afmeten :-- su fortias con un persona = zijn krachten met iemand meten :-- con un altere criterio/mesura = een andere maatstaf aanleggen :saper -- su tempore = zijn tijd weten af te meten :-- le meritos de duo personas per comparar los = de verdiensten van twee personen tegen elkaar afmeten :2 scanderen (gedicht) :3 opmeten, karteren (terrein) :4-- se = gematigd zijn, matigheid betrachten + metonomasia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA metonomasie + metonyme sub :1 metoniem, metonymisch gebruikt woord metonymia sub :1 metonymie metonymic adj :1 metonymisch :expression -- = metonymische uitdrukking :empleo -- = metonymisch gebruik + metopa sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER metope (tussenvlak van Dorisch fries) metrage sub :1 het afmeten, het afpassen, afmeting, het opmeten, opmeting :2 lengte (aantal meters) :-- de un film (A) = lengte/speelduur van een film :(film (A de) -- curte = korte film :(film (A) de) -- longe = avondvullende film metrar v :1 (op)meten (in meters) :-- un terreno = een terrein opmeten metric adj :1 metriek :tonna -- = metrieke ton :systema -- = metrieke stelsel :banda -- = meetlint, maatband, "centimeter" :2 MATHEMATICA PHYSICA metrisch :spatio -- = metrische ruimte :geometria -- = metrische meetkunde :3 POESIA metrisch, metrum... :accento -- = metrisch accent :prosa -- = metrisch prosa :poesia -- = metrische poëzie :verso -- = metrische versregel :structura -- = versbouw metrica sub :1 POESIA metriek, versleer, versbouw, prosodie :un tractato de -- = een verhan-deling over versleer :-- classic = klassieke me-triek + metritis sub :1 MEDICINA baarmoederontsteking, metritis metro (I) sub :1 meter (lengtemaat) :-- international = internationale standaardmeter :-- quadrate, m2 = vierkante meter :-- cubic, m3 = kubieke meter :2 maatstok, meetstok, meetlint :-- plicante/plicabile = duimstok :3 POSESIA metrum, (vers)maat, dichtmaat :-- iambic = jambische versmaat + metro (II) sub :1 metro, ondergrondse stadsspoorweg :bucca de -- = metro-ingang :station de -- = metrostation :traino de -- = metrotrein :tunnel de -- = metrotunnel :ticket (A) de -- = metrokaartje :linea de -- = metrolijn :rete de -- = metronet :trajecto de -- = metrotraject :viaducto de -- = metroviaduct metrologia sub :1 metrologie + metrologic adj :1 metrologisch, metrologie... :studios -- = metrologische studiën :problemas -- = metrologische problemen :recercas -- = me-trologische onderzoekingen + metrologista sub :1 metroloog + metrologo sub :1 metroloog + metromania sub :1 rijmwoede, dichtwoede, metromanie + metronomic adj :1 metronomisch metronomo sub :1 metronoom, metrometer, maatmeter + metronymic adj :1 metronymisch, matronymisch + metronymico sub :1 metronymicum, matronymicum metropole sub :1 HISTORIA moederstad (van kolonie) :2 ECCLESIA metropolis, aartsbisschopsstad :3 metropool, wereldstad, grote stad, hoofdstad :-- multiracial = metropole multiracial metropolita sub :1 ECCLESIA GREC metropoliet (orthodoxe aartsbisschop) metropolitan adj :1 HISTORIA behorend bij de moederstad (van kolonie) :2 ECCLESIA metropolitaans, aartsbisschoppelijk :3 hoofdstedelijk metropolitano sub :1 ECCLESIA metropolitaan, metropoliet, aartsbisschop :2 stadsspoorweg, metro + metrorrhagia sub :1 MEDICINA baarmoederbloeding, metrorragia + metzgeriafurcate sub :1 (soort levermos) boomvorkjes mexican adj :1 Mexicaans :costa -- = Mexicaanse kust :arte -- = Mexicaanse kunst mexicano sub :1 Mexicaan Mexico sub n pr :1 Mexico + mezzana sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES fok, stagzeil mezzanin sub :1 tussenverdieping, insteek(verdieping) :2 tussenraampje, halfvenster, insteekvenster + mezza voce adv ITALIANO :1 mezza voce, halfluid, met halve stem mezzosoprano sub ITALIANO :1 mezzosopraan + mezzotinto sub ITALIANO :1 ARTES PLASTIC zwartekunst(prent), mezzotint mi sub :1 MUSICA mi, de noot E mi pron poss pron adjec :1 mijn miasma sub :1 miasme, smetstof, uitwaseming, ongezonde damp :-- paludose = moeraslucht miasmatic adj :1 smetstoffen betreffend, miasmatisch :febre -- = miasmatische koorts :aere -- = miasmatische lucht miau interj :1 miauw miau sub :1 gemiauw miaular v :1 miauwen + mibora sub :1 BOTANICA dwerggras mica sub :1 kruimeltje, beetje :-- de pan = broodkruimel :2 MINERALOGIA mica, glimmer :-- blanc = wit glimmer :folio de -- = glimmerplaat :lamella de -- = dun plaatje mica micacee adj :1 MINERALOGIA micahoudend, glimmerhoudend, mica..., glimmer... :schisto -- = glimmerlei :petra -- = glimmer :terra -- = glimmeraarde :sablo -- = glimmerzand micar v :1 tot kruimels maken, (ver)kruimelen :-- pan = brood verkruimelen :le pan se mica = het brood verkruimelt micaschisto sub :1 MINERALOGIA glimmerlei micca sub :1 wiek, pit, kousje (van lamp) :coton a -- = pitgaren :2 MILITAR etc., lont, ontsteking + micella sub :1 CHIMIA micel + micellar adj :1 CHIMIA micellair :structura -- = micellaire structuur Michael sub n pr :1 Michael, Michiel + michetta sub :1 kruimeltje + microampere sub :1 microampère + microamperometro sub :1 microampèremeter + microanalyse (-ysis) sub :1 CHIMIA microanalyse + microarchivo sub :1 microarchief + microbalancia sub :1 microbalans + microbar sub :1 PHYSICA microbar + microbarometro sub :1 microbarometer + microbic adj :1 microbieel, bacteriologisch microbicida sub :1 bacteriedodend middel + microbicida adj :1 bacteriedodend microbio sub :1 microbe, bacterie, bacil :-- parthogene = ziekteverwekker :cultura de --s = kweek van microben microbiologia sub :1 microbiologie, bacteriologie + microbiologic adj :1 microbiologisch + microbiologista sub :1 microbioloog microbiologo sub :1 microbioloog :-- specialisate in virologia = microbiolooog die gespecialiseerd is in virologie + microcalorimétrie sub :1 microcalorimetria + microcamera sub :1 zeer kleine camera, microcamera + microcarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met kleine vruchten + microcarta sub :1 microkaart, microfiche + microcellular adj :1 microcellulair microcephale adj :1 kleinschedelig, microcefaal microcephalia sub :1 microcefalie, kleinschedeligheid + microcephalic adj :1 Vide: microcephale + microchimia sub :1 microchemie + microchip sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR microchip + microchirurgia sub :1 microchirurgie + microchirurgic adj :1 microchirurgisch + microchirurgo sub :1 microchirurg + microchromosoma sub :1 microchromosoom + microcircuito sub :1 microschakeling + microclimate sub :1 microklimaat + microclimatic adj :1 microclimatisch + microclimatologia sub :1 microklimatologie + microclimatologic adj :1 microklimatologisch + microclin adj :1 CHIMIA microklien + micrococco sub :1 BIOLOGIA mikrokok, micrococcus + microcomputator sub :1 microcomputer + microcomputer adj ANGLESE :1 microcomputer + microcopia sub :1 microkopie + microcopiar v :1 microcopiëren microcosmic adj :1 microkosmisch microcosmo sub :1 microkosmos + microcrystallin adj :1 microkristallijn :minerales -- = microkristallijne mineralen + microcrystallo sub :1 microskopisch kristal + microcurie sub :1 PHYSICA microcurie microcyste sub :1 BOTANICA microcyste + microcytose (-osis) sub :1 microcytose + microdactyle adj :1 BIOLOGIA korttenig, kortvingerig + microdactylia sub :1 BIOLOGIA korttenigheid, kortvingerigheid + microdialyse (-ysis) sub :1 MEDICINA microdialyse + microdispersion sub :1 microdispersie + microdissection sub :1 BIOLOGIA microdissectie (ontleding van micro-organismen) + microdistillation sub :1 microdistillatie + microdocumentation sub :1 microdocumentatie + microeconomia sub :1 micro-economie + microeconomic adj :1 micro-economisch + microelectrodo sub :1 micro-electrode + microelectronic adj :1 micro-elektronisch :technologia -- = micro-elektronische technologie :circuito -- = micro-electronische schakeling + microelectronica sub :1 micro-elektronika + microelemento sub :1 micro-element, sporenelement + microevolution sub :1 micro-evolutie microfarad sub :1 ELECTRICITATE microfarad + microfauna sub :1 microfauna :-- del solo = microfauna van de grond + microfibra sub :1 microvezel + microfiche sub FRANCESE :1 microfiche, microkaart :on pote leger un -- per medio de un lector = een microkaart kan men teruglezen met een leesapparaat microfilm sub :1 microfilm :lector de --s = leesapparaat + microfilmar v :1 microfilmen, op microfilm vastleggen :-- un documento = een document op microfilm vastleggen + microfissura sub :1 haarscheurtje + microflora sub :1 microflora :-- del solo = microflora van de grond + microfossile sub :1 microfossiel + microgalvanometro sub :1 microgalvanometer + microgameta sub :1 BIOLOGIA microgameet + microglossa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA snuitpapegaai + microgramma sub :1 microgram + micrographia sub :1 micrografie + micrographic adj :1 micrografisch :analyse (-ysis) -- = micrografische analyse + micrographo sub :1 micrograaf + microgravitate sub :1 microzwaartekracht + microhabitat sub :1 microhabitat + microinformatica sub :1 micro-informatica + microinjection sub :1 micro-injectie + microinstruction sub :1 micro-instructie, microcode + microinterferometro sub :1 micro-interferometer + microlector sub :1 leesapparaat (bijv. voor microfilms) + microlithic adj :1 microlithisch + microlitho sub :1 microliet + microlithographia sub :1 microlithografie + micrologia sub :1 micrologie + micromania sub :1 micromanie, kleinheidswaan + micromanipulation sub :1 micromanipulatie + micromanipulator sub :1 micromanipulator + micromanometro sub :1 micromanometer + micrometeorite sub :1 micrometeoriet + micrometeorologia sub :1 micrometeorologie + micromethodo sub :1 micromethode + micrometria sub :1 micrometing + micrometric adj :1 micrometrisch :vite -- = micrometerschroef, stelschroef :mesurationes -- = micrometrische metingen micrometro sub :1 micrometer + micromillimetro sub :1 micromillimeter + microminiaturisation sub :1 microminiaturisatie, microverkleiningstechniek + micromodulo sub :1 micromoduul + micromorphologia sub :1 micromorfologie + micromorphologic adj :1 micromorphologisch + micromutation sub :1 micromutatie micron sub :1 micron Micronesia sub n pr :1 Micronesië micronesian adj :1 Micronesisch micronesiano sub :1 Micronesiër + micronuclear adj :1 micronucleair + micronucleo sub :1 microkern, micronucleus + micronutriente sub :1 micronutriënt, microbouwstof + microorganismo sub :1 micro-organisme + micropaleontologia sub :1 micropaleontologie + microparasito sub :1 microparasiet + micropetale adj :1 BOTANICA met kleine kroonbladen + microphago sub :1 BIOLOGIA microfaag + microphonia sub :1 microfonie + microphonic adj :1 microfonisch, microfoon... :amplificator -- = microfonische geluidversterker :capsula -- = microfoonkapsel :voltage/tension -- = microfoonspanning microphono sub :1 microfoon :-- a crystallo = kristalmicrofoon :-- a carbon = koolmicrofoon :-- a contacto = contactmicrofoon :-- a masca = maskermicrofoon :-- mobile = beweeglijke microfoon :-- portative = draagbare microfoon :-- de buttoniera = knoopsgatmicrofoon :-- labial = lipmicrofoon :-- stereo(phonic) = stereomicrofoon :-- electrodynamic = elektrodynamische microfoon :-- magnetostrictive = magnetostrictieve microfoon :-- ionic = ionenmicrofoon :-- ultrasensibile = fonofoor :-- directional = gerichte microfoon :-- bidirectional = tweezijdig gevoelige microfoon :-- omnidirectional/multidirectional = ongerichte microfoon :-- differential = differentiaalmicrofoon :-- a banda large = breedbandige microfoon :-- sin membrana = membraanloze microfoon :-- de gradiente = gradiëntmicrofoon :-- a grillia = roostermicrofoon :amplificator de -- = microfoonversterker :supporto de -- = microfoonstatief :relais (F) de -- = microfoonrelais :transformator de -- = microfoontransformator :supercarga del -- = overbelasting van de microfoon :parlar ante le -- = voor de microfoon spreken + microphoto sub :1 microfoto microphotographia sub :1 microfotografie :2 microfoto + microphotographic adj :1 microfotografisch + microphotometro sub :1 microfotometer + microphylle adj :1 BOTANICA met kleine bladeren of blaadjes, kleinbladig + microphylogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA microfylogenese + microphysica sub :1 microfysica + microphyto sub :1 microfiet + micropilula sub :1 micropil + micropipetta sub :1 micropipet + microplancton sub :1 microplankton + microprocessor sub :1 COMPUTATOR microprocessor :-- discrete = discrete microprocessor microprogramma sub :1 COMPUTATOR microprogramma + microprogrammation sub :1 COMPUTATOR microprogrammering + microprojection sub :1 microprojectie + microproteina sub :1 BIOLOGIA microproteïne + microptere adj :1 kleinvleugelig + micropunction sub :1 MEDICINA micropunctie + micropylo sub :1 BIOLOGIA, ANATOMIA, BOTANICA poortje + microradiographia sub :1 microradiografie + microrobot sub :1 microrobot microscopia sub :1 microscopie microscopic adj :1 microscopisch :fauna/animales -- = microfauna :flora -- = microflora :reproduction -- = microreproduktie :organismo -- = micro-organisme :technica -- = microtechniek :theoria -- = microscopische theorie :observationes -- = microscopische waarnemingen microscopio sub :1 microscoop :-- electronic = elektronenmicroscoop :-- optic = optische microscoop :-- interferential/de interferentia = interferentiemicoscoop :-- de emission = emissiemicroscoop :-- simple/monocular = enkelvoudige miscroscoop :-- binocular = samengestelde microscoop :-- a/de immersion = immersiemicroscoop :-- de dissection = prepareermicroscoop :-- a/de contrasto de phase = fasencontrastmicroscoop :imagine de -- = microscoopbeeld :copertura/camisa de -- = microscoophoes :cassetta de -- = microscoopkistje :lampa de -- = microscooplamp :tabula de -- = microscooptafel microscopista sub :1 microscopist + microsecunda sub :1 microseconde microseismo sub :1 zeer zwakke aardbeving, microseisme microseismographo sub :1 microseismograaf + microsepale adj :1 BOTANICA met kleine kelkbladen + microsocietate sub :1 micromaatschappij + microsoma sub :1 microsoom + microsonda sub :1 microsonde + microspectrophotometria sub :1 microspectrofotometrie + microspectrophotometro sub :1 microspectrofotometer + microspectroscopio sub :1 micropspectroscoop + microsperme adj :1 BOTANICA kleinzadig + microsphera sub :1 BIOLOGIA microsfeer + microspora sub :1 BOTANICA microspoor + microsporangio sub :1 BOTANICA microsporangium + microstructura sub :1 microstructuur :-- de un corpore = microstructuur van een lichaam + microsulco sub :1 microgroef :disco -- = langspeelplaat + microtechnica sub :1 microtechniek + microtechnologia sub :1 microtechniek + microtomia sub :1 microtomie microtomo sub :1 microtoom + microtono sub :1 MUSICA microtoon + microtubulo sub :1 microtubulus + microunda sub :1 microgolf :furno --/a --s = magnetronoven + microvolt sub :1 microvolt + microwatt sub :1 microwatt + micruro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA koraalslang + miction sub :1 MEDICINA mictie, urinelozing, het wateren :-- dolorose = pijnlijke urinelozing :-- involuntari(e) = onwillekeurige urinelozing + Midas sub n pr :1 Midas :aures de -- = midasoren mie pron poss :1 (de/het) mijne :le -- e le tue = mijn en dijn :le mios = de mijnen + migmatite sub :1 MINERALOGIA migmatiet, menggesteente migraine sub FRANCESE :1 migraine, schele hoofdpijn :accesso/crise/crisis de -- = migraineaanval :-- tenace = hardnekkige migraine migrainose {gre} adj :1 migraine... migrante adj :1 trekkend, trek... + migrante sub :1 migrant migrar v :1 migreren, trekken, verhuizen :nostre siderurgia migra verso le portos = onze ijzerindustrie verplaatst zich naar de havens migration sub :1 migratie, (volks)verhuizing, bevolkingsverplaatsing :HISTORIA le --es del barbaros = de grote volksverhuizing :-- del populos = volksverhuizing :RELIGION -- del anima = zielsverhuizing :--es alternante = pendel(aars)verkeer, het pendelen :surplus de -- = migratiesurplus :2 ZOOLOGIA trek, migratie :-- del anguillas = trek van de palingen :-- del aves = vogeltrek :-- del hirundines = trek van de zwaluwen :periodo/saison (F) del --es = trektijd migrator sub :1 migrant migratori adj :1 migratorisch, migratie... :movimento -- = trekbeweging :animal -- = trekdier :ave -- = trekvogel :pipion/columba -- = trekduif :pisce -- = trekvis :formica -- = trekmier :instincto -- = trekinstinct :impulsion -- = trekdrang mikado sub JAPONESE :1 mikado + Milan sub n pr :1 Milaan + milanese sub :1 Milanees, inwoner van Milaan + milanese adj :1 Milanees, van/uit Milaan + milano sub :1 wouw :-- nigre = zwarte wouw :-- royal/rubie = rode wouw mildew sub ANGLESE :1 meeldauw, witziekte + miliar adj :1 MEDICINA miliair, gierstekorrelachtig :febre -- = gierstkoorts :tuberculose (-osis) -- = vliegende tering, granulie + miliaria sub :1 MEDICINA miliaria, gierstuitslag milieu sub FRANCESE :1 (sociaal) milieu, omgeving, leefklimaat :-- social = sociale milieu + milio sub :1 BOTANICA milium, sorghum, gierst, gierstgras :pappa de -- = gierstbrij militante adj :1 militant, strijdend, actief, actievoerend :Ecclesia -- = strijdende Kerk :feminista -- = militante feministe :politico -- = militant politicus :ala -- de un partito = militante vleugel van een partij + militante sub :1 actievoerder, strijder :-- homosexual = relnicht militantia sub :1 strijdlust, strijdbaarheid militar adj :1 militair, van het leger, krijgs..., oorlogs..., krijgskundig :arte -- = krijgskunde :colpo de stato -- = militaire staatsgreep, putsch :aviation -- = luchtmacht, luchtwapen :servicio -- = militaire dienst :obligate al servicio -- = dienstplichtig :vita -- = soldatenleven :commandante -- = militaire commandant :medico -- = legerarts, officier van gezondheid :infirmero -- = hospitaalsoldaat, "hospik" :hospital -- = militair hospitaal :hospital -- ambulante/mobile = lazaret :policia -- = militaire politie :predicator -- = veldprediker :almosnero -- = legeraalmoezenier :furgon -- = legerwagen :truck (A) -- = legertruck :posta -- = veldpost :base -- = legerbasis :objectivos -- = militaire doelen :expedition -- = militaire expeditie :exercitio -- = militaire oefening :hierarchia -- = militaire hiërarchie :infrastructura -- = militaire infrastructuur :intendentia -- = militaire intendance :attaché (F) -- = militaire attaché :assistentia -- = militaire bijstand :derecto -- = militair recht :instruction -- = militaire training :expedition -- = militaire expeditie :honor(es) -- = militaire eer, krijgseer :interramento -- = begrafenis met militaire eer :judice -- = militaire rechter :tribunal -- = militaire rechtbank :valor -- = gevechtswaarde :cassa -- = krijgskas :fortias -- = krijgsmacht :ostentation de fortias -- = machtsvertoon :tribunal -- = krijgsraad (rechtbank) :disciplina -- = krijgstucht :operation -- = krijgsverrichting :scientia -- = krijgswetenschap :historia -- = krijgsgeschiedenis :strategia -- = krijgskunde :base -- = militaire basis :lege -- = krijgswet :tunica -- = wapenrok :sub escorta -- = onder militair geleide :exemptar del servicio -- = vrijstellen van militaire dienst :exemption del servicio -- = vrijstelling van militaire dienst :exempte del servicio -- = vrijgesteld van militaire dienst :occupar un region militarmente = een gebied met behulp van het leger bezetten militar sub :1 militair, krijgsman :-- de carriera = beroepsmilitair :-- con permisso = verlofganger militar v :1 dienen in het leger, soldaat zijn :2 strijden, actie voeren :-- in favor de = strijden voor :-- contra = strijden tegen :-- in un partito revolutionari = actie voeren in een revolutionaire partij :3 pleiten (voor iets) :probas/provas que milita in favor del accusato = bewijzen die voor de beklaagde pleiten militarisar v :1 militariseren, op militaire leest schoeien :-- un region = een landstreek militariseren :2 een legermacht uitrusten, bewapenen + militarisation sub :1 militarisering + militarismo sub :1 militarisme + militarista sub :1 militarist + militarista adj :1 militaristisch + militaristic adj :1 militaristisch + militaro-communista adj :1 militair communistisch + militaro-industrial adj :1 militair-industrieel :complexo -- = militair-industrieel complex + military sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT military milite sub :1 soldaat, krijgsman militia sub :1 militie, leger, krijgsmacht :-- urban = schutterij :-- popular = volksmilitie :consilio de -- = militieraad militiano sub :1 militialid + milk-shake sub ANGLESE :1 milk-shake mille sub num card :1 duizend + milleflor adj :1 BOTANICA duizendbloemig mille-flores sub :1 mille-fleurs (soort parfum) + millefolie adj :1 BOTANICA duizendbladig + mille-folios sub :1 BOTANICA duizendblad :2 (soort gebak) tompoes + millenari adj :1 duizendjarig, van een/van het millennium :regno -- = duizendjarig rijk :arbores -- = zeer oude bomen + millenario sub :1 duizendjarig bestaan (van een stad, etc.) + millenarismo sub :1 RELIGION chiliasme + millenarista adj :1 RELIGION van het chiliasme, chiliastisch + millenarista sub :1 RELIGION chiliasta millennio sub :1 millennium, periode van duizend jaar mille-pedes sub :1 ZOOLOGIA duizendpoot millesime numord :1 duizendste :le -- parte = het duizendste (deel) millesimo sub :1 duizendste deel millia sub :1 mijl :-- marin = zeemijl :-- terrestre = landmijl :-- anglese = Engelse mijl + milliampere sub :1 milli-ampère + milliardari adj :1 die/dat miljarden bezit milliardario sub :1 miljardair milliardesime num ord :1 miljardste milliardo sub num card :1 miljard milliari adj :1 mijl... :columna/colonna -- = mijlpaal :petra -- = mijlsteen + millibar sub :1 METEO millibar + millicurie sub FRANCESE :1 PHYSICA millicurie + milliequivalente sub :1 milli-equivalent + milligrado sub :1 milligraad milligramma sub :1 milligram millilitro sub :1 milliliter + millimetrate adj :1 in millimeters verdeeld :papiro -- = millimeterpapier, grafiekenpapier + millimetric adj :1 millimeter... :scala -- = millimeterschaal :papiro -- = millimeterpapier, grafiekenpapier millimetro,mm sub :1 millimeter :-- quadrate, mm2 = vierkante millimeter :-- cubic, mm3 = kubieke millimeter + millimicron sub :1 millimicron million sub num card :1 miljoen :duo --es de homines = twee miljoen mensen millionari adj :1 miljonair, zeer rijk millionario sub :1 miljonair millionesime num ord :1 miljoenste :le -- parte = het miljoenste (deel) millionesimo sub :1 miljoenste deel millirad sub :1 millirad + millirem sub :1 millirem + millivolt sub :1 millivolt + milliwatt sub :1 milliwatt mimar v :1 nabootsen, nadoen, mimeren mimeographar v :1 stencillen + mimeographic adj :1 mimeografisch mimeographo sub :1 stencilapparaat/machine, mimeograaf mimese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA nabootsing, mimicry mimetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA mimetisch, nabootsend, camouflage... :phenomenos -- = mimetische verschijnselen :reactiones -- = mimetische reacties mimetismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA nabootsing, mimicry :-- de colores = mimicry van kleuren :-- de formas = mimicry van vormen :-- del chameleonte = mimicry van de kameleon mimic adj :1 de mimiek betreffend :linguage -- = gebarentaal :2 mimisch, nabootsend mimica sub :1 mimiek, gebarentaal, gebarenspel mimo sub :1 mime, pantomime, kluchtspel, gebarenspel :2 mimespeler, mimicus :gruppo de --s = mimegroep :3 imitator, nabootser mimodrama sub :1 pantomime mimographo sub :1 mimenschrijver :-- grec = Griekse mimenschrijver mimologia sub :1 imiteerkunst mimologo sub :1 mimespeler :2 nabootser, imitator mimosa sub :1 BOTANICA mimosa(struik), mimosa(bloem) :-- sensitive/pudic = kruidje-roer-me-niet mimosaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA mimosaächtigen, mimosaceae, mimosafamilie mimosacee adj :1 BOTANICA mimosaächtig + mimulo sub :1 BOTANICA maskerbloem :-- muscate = muskusplantje mina sub :1 mijn :-- de carbon/de auro/de argento/de ferro/de cupro/de plumbo/de mercurio/de stanno = steenkool/goud/zilver/ijzer/koper/lood/kwik/tinmijn :-- carbonifere = (steen)kolenmijn :-- statal = staatsmijn :galeria de -- = mijngang :puteo de -- = mijnschacht :cablo de -- = mijnkabel :ascensor/lift (A) de -- = mijnlift :ligno de -- = mijnhout :director de -- = mijndirecteur :direction de -- = mijndirectie :ingeniero de -- = mijningenieur :schola de --s = mijnschool :exploitation {plwa} de -- = mijnontginning :descender in un -- = in een mijn afdalen :exploitar {plwa} un -- = een mijn ontginnen :2 MILITAR mijn :campo/zona de --s = mijnenveld :barrage de --s = mijnenversperring :blocada de --s = mijnenblokkade :periculo de --s = mijnengevaar :detector de --s = mijndetector :lanceator de --s = mijnenwerper :dragator de --s = mijnenveger :chassator {sj} de --s = mijnenjager :collocar/poner/disseminar --s = mijnen leggen :-- terrestre = landmijn :-- aquatic = watermijn :-- flottante = drijvende mijn :-- magnetic = magnetische mijn :-- submarin = zeemijn :3 (stift van potlood) mina :4 mina (gewicht- en munteenheid in de Oudheid) minar v :1 ondermijnen, ondergraven, aantasten, uithollen :-- su sanitate = zijn gezondheid ondermijnen :-- su fortias = zijn krachten ondermijnen :-- le bases del societate = de grondslagen van de maatschappij ondergraven :2 mijnen leggen onder, ondermijnen :zona minate = mijnenveld minaret sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER minaret minator sub :1 mijnwerker :lanterna/lampa de -- = mijnlamp :village de --es = mijnwerkersdorp :vestimentos de -- = mijnwerkerskleren :exopero del --es = kolenstaking, mijnwerkersstaking :2 mineur, mijnenlegger (persoon) mineral adj :1 mineraal, tot de delfstoffen behorend :regno -- = delfstoffenrijk :aqua -- = mineraalwater :fonte de aqua -- = minerale bron :oleo -- = minerale olie :grassia -- = mineraal vet :lana -- = steenwol :chimia -- = mineraalchemie :resina -- fossile = fossiele minerale hars mineral sub :1 mineraal, erts, delfstof :-- aurifere/de auro = gouderts :-- plumbifere/de plumbo = looderts :-- cuprifere/de cupro = kopererts :-- stannifere/de stanno = tinerts :-- platinifere = platina-erts :-- de ferro = ijzererts :-- de manganese = mangaanerts :monstra de -- = ertsmonster :jacimento de -- = ertslaag, ertsafzetting :production de --es = delfstoffenproduktie :extraction/exploitation {plwa} de --es = ertswinning :extraher --es del solo = ertsen uit de grond halen :transporto de --es = ertsvervoer :tractamento/transformation de --es = ertsverwerking :chimia del --es = mineraalchemie :transformar in -- = mineraliseren mineralisar v :1 mineraliseren, tot erts maken, in erts omzetten :con le tempore le ligno se mine-ralisa = op den duur mineraliseert hout mineralisation sub :1 verertsing (van metaal), ertsvorming, mineralisering, mineralisatie :processo de -- = mineralisatieproces mineralisator sub :1 GEOLOGIA ertsvormende stof + mineralisator adj :1 GEOLOGIA ertsvormend mineralogia sub :1 mineralogie, delfstoffenkunde, delfstoffenleer mineralogic adj :1 mineralogisch, delfstofkundig :collection -- = mineralogische verzameling mineralogista sub :1 mineraloog, delfstofkundige mineralogo sub :1 mineraloog, delfstofkundige + mineralographia sub :1 mineralografie + mineralographic adj :1 mineralographisch + minerari adj :1 mijn..., mijnbouw... :industria -- = mijnindustrie :urbe -- = mijnstad :centro -- = mijncentrum :exploitation {plwa}/extraction -- = mijnbouw :ingeniero -- = mijningenieur :scientia -- = mijnbouwkunde :productos -- = mijnbouwprodukten :concession -- = mijnconcessie :pumpa -- = mijnpomp :accidente -- = mijnongeluk :disastro/catastrophe -- = mijnramp Minerva sub n pr :1 RELIGION ROMAN Minerva minerval adj :1 Minerva... :culto -- = Minervaverering + minestrone sub :1 CULINARI minestrone + Ming sub n pr :1 Ming :dynastia -- = Mingdynastie :porcellana -- = Mingporselein + mini adj :1 mini, zeer klein :moda -- = minimode miniar v :1 meniën, met menie verven :2 van illustraties voorzien, illustreren :3 miniaturen schilderen + miniaspirator sub :1 kruimeldief (soort stofzuiger) miniatura sub :1 miniatuur, miniatuurschilderij (beginletter, schildering in handschrift) :--s byzantin = byzantijnse miniaturen :pictor de --es = miniaturenschilder :2 (klein afgebeeld) portret :3 kleine afbeelding, klein model, maquette, etc. :Walcheren in -- = Walcheren in het klein :golf (A) -- = mini-golf, miniatuurgolf :traino -- = miniatuurtrein :dictionario -- = miniatuurwoordenboek :formato -- = miniatuurformaat miniaturar v :1 met miniaturen verluchten + miniaturisar v :1 verkleinen, kleiner maken (anque TECHNICA) :-- un circuito electronic = een elektronisch circuit verkleinen + miniaturisation sub :1 het kleiner maken (anque TECHNICA) miniaturista sub :1 miniaturenschilder + minibus sub :1 klein busje, minibus + minicalculator sub :1 (klein) zakrekenmachientje, zakjapanner + minicassetta sub :1 minicassette + minicomputator sub :1 minicomputer + minicomputer sub ANGLESE :1 minicomputer + minidisco sub :1 diskette + miniformato sub :1 miniformaat + minigolf sub :1 SPORT minigolf + minigonna sub :1 minirok + minigonnella sub :1 minirok minima sub :1 MUSICA halve noot + minimal adj :1 minimaal, minimum... :consumo -- = minimumverbruik :temperatura -- = minimumtemperatuur :tarifa -- = minimumtarief :arte -- = "minimal art" + minimax sub :1 MATHEMATICA minimax :theorema de -- = minimax-theorema minime adj :1 kleinste, minste, geringste :precio -- = laagste prijs, minimumprijs :salario -- = minimumloon :formato -- = miniformaat :exigentia/revindication -- = minimumeis :quantitates -- = minimale hoeveelheden :narcisso -- = dwergnarcis :non haber le -- notion/idea de = geen flauwe notie/benul hebben van :2 miniem, gering, onbeduidend, heel klein :le differentia es -- = het verschil is nauwelijks te meten + minimicrophono sub :1 dwergmicrofoon + minimiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met zeer kleine bloemen + minimifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met zeer kleine bladeren + minimisar v :1 minimaliseren, bagatelliseren, als onbeduidend voorstellen :-- le differentias = de verschillen minimaliseren :-- le importantia del evento = het belang van de gebeurtenis bagatelliseren :factor que on non pote -- = niet te onderschatten factor + minimisation sub :1 minimalisering, bagatellisering, verkleining, verkleind voorstellen minimo sub :1 minimum, het kleinste, het geringste, het laagste :reducer al -- = tot een minimum terugbrengen :in un -- de tempore = in een minimum van tijd :-- multiple commun = kleinste gemene veelvoud :thermometro a -- = minimumthermometer :-- vital = bestaansminimum :ECCLESIA Minimo = Minderbroeder minio sub :1 menie :-- de plumbo = loodmenie :fabrica de -- = meniefabriek :fabricante de -- = meniefabrikant :fabrication de -- = meniefabricage :2 BOTANICA sterrenmos + minipilula sub :1 minipil + miniski sub :1 miniski + minislip sub ANGLESE :1 tangaslipje, minislip ministerial adj :1 ministerieel :equipa -- = ministersploeg :sede -- = ministerszetel :crise/crisis -- = regeringscrisis, kabinetscrisis :remaneamento -- = kabinetswijziging :decision -- = ministeriële beslissing :decreto -- = ministerieel besluit/decreet :departimento -- = ministerieel departement :responsabilitate -- = ministeriële verantwoordelijkheid :a nivello -- = op ministerieel niveau ministerio sub :1 RELIGION ambt, dienst, officie, functie :-- del evangelio = evenageliebediening :2 ministerie, departement :-- del Agricultura = Ministerie van Landbouw :-- del Justitia = Ministerie van Justitie :-- del Affaires Estranier = Ministerie van Buitenlandse Zaken :-- del Commercio = Ministerie van Handel :-- del Guerra/del Defensa = Ministerie van Oorlog/van Defensie :-- del Financias = Ministerie van Financiën :-- del Instruction Public/del Education (National) = Ministerie van Onderwijs :-- del Interior = Ministerie van Binnenlandse Zaken :-- del Labor = Ministerie van Arbeid :-- del Marina = Ministerie van Marine :-- del Sanitate = Ministerie van Gezondheid :-- del Obras Public = Ministerie van Openbare Werken :3 JURIDIC -- Public = Openbaar Ministerie + ministrabile adj :1 ministeriabel ministrar v :1 (geestelijk) bijstaan/verzorgen :2 uitoefenen van het ambt van geestelijke of predikant ministro sub :1 agent, vertegenwoordiger :2 minister (in regering) :consilio del --s = ministerraad :function/carga de -- = ministerschap :posto de -- = ministerspost :equipa de --s = ministersploeg :presidente del consilio del --s, prime ministro = premier, minister president, eerste minister :voormalige -- = ex-ministro :salario de -- = ministersalaris :-- plenipotentiari = gevolmachtigd minister :-- sin portafolio = minister zonder portefeuille :-- del Agricultura = minister van Landbouw :-- del Justitia = minister van Justitie :-- del Affaires Estranier minister van Buitenlandse Zaken :-- del Guerra/del Defensa = minister van Oorlog/van Defensie :-- del Instruction Public/del Education (National) = minister van Onderwijs :-- del Financias = minister van Financiën :-- del Interior = minister van Binnenlandse Zaken :-- del Labor = minister van Arbeid :-- del Marina = minister van Marine :-- del Obras Public = minister van Openbare Werken :-- del Sanitate = minister van Gezondheid :-- del Commercio = minister van Handel :-- pro le ambiente (ecologic) = milieuminister :3 DIPLOMATIA diplomatiek vertegenwoordiger, gezant :4 PROTESTANTISMO predikant, dominee, pastor :-- del evangelio = evangeliedienaar :5 CATHOLICISMO (be)dienaar, priester :-- del Evangelio = bedienaar des Woords + minitrip sub ANGLESE :1 minitrip minoan adj :1 ANTIQUITATE Minoïsch (uit de tijd van Koning Minos) :civilisation -- = Minoïsche beschaving :scriptura -- = Minoïsch schrift minoano sub :1 ANTIQUITATE bewoner van Kreta (uit de tijd van Koning Minos) minor adj :1 minder, kleiner, geringer :problema -- = minder belangrijk probleem :profitos/beneficios -- = verminderde winsten :in -- mesura/grado = in mindere mate :cosa de -- importantia = bijzaak :al -- contacto = bij de minste aanraking :Asia Minor = Klein-Azië :ECCLESIA ordines -- = lagere geestelijke orden :2 JURIDIC minderjarig :etate -- = minderjarigheid, onmondigheid :infantes -- = minderjarige kinderen :3 MUSICA kleine terts... :intervallo -- = kleine-terts-interval :gamma/scala -- = kleine-terts-toonladder, moltoonschaal, mineurtoonladder :isto es in sol -- = dat staat in g kleine terts + minor sub :1 minderjarige :labor/travalio de --es = kinderarbeid :maltractamento de --es = kindermishandeling :protection de --es = kinderbescherming :Consilio de Protection de Minores = Raad voor de Kinderbescherming :judice de --es = jeugdrechter + minorante sub :1 MATHEMATICA minorant + minorar v :1 verminderen, verkleinen, reduceren :-- le expensas = de uitgaven verminderen + minoration sub :1 vermindering, verkleining, afname, reductie + minorative adj :1 ondergewaardeerd, te laag geschat + Minorca sub n pr :1 Minorca + minorchin adj :1 van/uit Minorca + minorchino sub :1 bewoner van Minorca Minorita sub :1 CATHOLICISMO Minderbroeder, Franciscaner monnik + minoritari adj :1 minderheids..., van de minderheid :partito -- = minderheidspartij :governamento -- = minderheidsregering :cabinetto -- = minderheidskabinet :interesse -- = minderheidsbelang :gruppo -- = minderheidsgroepering :nota -- = minderheidsnota :reporto -- = minderheidsrapport :problema -- = minderheidsprobleem :position -- = minderheidspositie :proposition -- = voorstel van de minderheid minoritate sub :1 minderheid :--s ethnic = ethnische minderheden :-- linguistic = taalminderheid :politica del --s = minderhedenbeleid :problema del --s = minderhedenprobleem :nota del -- = minderheidsnota :opinion/puncto de vista del -- = minderheidsstandpunt :reporto del -- = minderheidsrapport :interesse del -- = minderheidsbelang :recognoscer/admitter su -- = zijn minderheid erkennen :esser in -- = in de minderheid zijn :illes esseva un multo parve -- = zij waren ver in de minderheid :2 JURIDIC minderjarigheid Minos sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Minos Minotauro sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA Minotaurus minuendo sub :1 MATHEMATICA aftrektal minuer v :1 verminderen, verkleinen minus adv :1 minder, (met BEP LIDW) minst :ille mangia -- = hij eet minder :ille mangia le -- = hij eet het minst :-- belle que = minder mooi dan :le -- belle = het minst mooi :plus o -- = meer of minder :tanto -- = des te minder :-- de dece annos = minder dan tien jaar :a -- que = tenzij :al -- = minstens, op z'n minst :-- de moneta = minder geld :quatro -- tres = vier min drie :totes -- ille = allen behalve hij :totes -- un = allen op één na :haber duo annos de -- = twee jaar jonger zijn :nos ha terminate in -- de un hora = binnen een uur waren we klaar minuscula sub :1 kleine letter, minuskel :a -- = kleine letter a :--s carolingian = Karolingische minuskels minuscule adj :1 minuscuul, (zeer) klein :littera/character -- = kleine letter minuspreciar v :1 verachten, minachten, geringschatten, kleineren + minuspreciator sub :1 verachter, minachter minusprecio sub :1 verachting, minachting, geringschatting, kleinering :-- del morte = doodsverachting minuta sub :1 minuut (tijdseenheid) :2 GEOMETRIA minuut (zestigste deel van een graad) :3 JURIDIC minuut, oorspronkelijk stuk, oorspronkelijke akte, origineel :registro del --s = minutenregister, minutenboek :facer le -- de = minuteren, de minuut maken van minutar v :1 JURIDIC de minuut maken (van een akte), minuteren + minutari adj :1 JURIDIC in minuutvorm, oorspronkelijk :acto -- = minuut minute adj :1 klein, dun, fijn, nietig, gering, onbeduidend :pluvia -- = fijne regen, motregen :gambas -- = dunne benen :voce -- = fijn stemmetje :carbon -- = kolengruis :nive -- = jachtsneeuw :moneta -- = kleingeld, wisselgeld :laro -- = dwergmeeuw :mus -- = dwergmuis :litteras/scriptura multo -- = kriebelschrift :2 uitvoerig, in bijzonderheden, gedetailleerd, minutieus :inquesta/investigation -- = gedetailleerd onderzoek :description -- = uitvoerige beschrijving minutia sub :1 minutiositate, exactitude :2 bijzonderheid, detail, kleinigheid, bagatel :-- exaggerate = pietepeuterigheid minutiar v :1 in kleine stukjes verdelen, fijnhakken + minutiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met zeer kleine bloemen + minutifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met zeer kleien bladeren minutiose adj :1 nauwkeurig, uiterst precies, zeer nauwgezet :description -- = zeer nauwkeurige beschrijving :inquesta/investigation -- = minutieus onderzoek :submergite in -- observationes = in aandachtige beschouwing verdiept + minutiositate sub :1 (uiterste) zorgvuldigheid, nauwgezetheid, nauwkeurigheid + minutipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met zeer kleine kroonbladen miocen adj :1 GEOLOGIA mioceen... mioceno sub n pr :1 GEOLOGIA Mioceen mira sub :1 het mikken, het richten, het aanleggen :puncto de -- = mikpunt :2 doel, bedoeling, oogmerk :3 vizierkorrel (van geweer, etc.) :angulo de -- = vizierhoek :linea de -- = vizierlijn :intalio de -- = vizierkeep + mirabella sub :1 BOTANICA mirabel, kroosje :2 mirabel(pruim) :confitura/confectura de --s = mirabeljam :3 mirabel(le), pruimenbrandewijn :un parve vitro de -- = een glaasje pruimenbrandewijn mirabile dictu LATINO :1 mirabile dictu, wonderlijk om te zeggen, wonderlijk genoeg + mirabilis sub :1 BOTANICA nachtschone miraculo sub :1 wonder, mysterie, mirakel :credentia in le --s = wondergeloof :le amor face --s = de liefde doet wonderen miraculose adj :1 miraculeus, wonderbaarlijk, bo-vennatuurlijk, verbazingwekkend, buitengewoon, wonder... :curation -- = wonderbaarlijke genezing :apparition -- = bovennatuurlijke verschijning :remedio -- = wondermiddel :BIBLIA le pisca -- = de wonderbare visvangst + miraculositate sub :1 miraculeus karakter + mirador sub :1 mirador, belvedère, uitkijkpost, uitkijktoren mirage sub :1 luchtspiegeling, fata morgana :2 FIGURATE gezichtsbedrog, zinsbegoocheling, bedrieglijke schijn, illusie mirar v :1 oplettend bekijken, aankijken :-- un cosa = naar iets kijken :-- un persona fixemente = iemand strak aankijken :-- fixemente ante se = strak voor zich uitkijken :-- per le fenestra = uit het raam kijken :-- (a) retro = terugkijken :--, ma non comprar = kijken, maar niet kopen :2 mikken, richten, aanleggen mirific adj :1 wonderbaarlijk, verbazingwekkend, buitengewoon :promissas -- = fantastische beloften + mirliton sub :1 mirliton + misandria sub :1 misandrie, mannenhaat + misandrista sub :1 mannenhaatser misanthrope adj :1 misantropisch, mensenschuw, eenzelvig misanthropia sub :1 misantropie, mensenhaat, mensenschuwheid, eenzelvigheid :accesso de -- = aanval van misanthropie misanthropic adj :1 misantropisch, mensenschuw, eenzelvig :habitudes -- = misantropische ge-woonten + misanthropisar v :1 tot misantroop maken misanthropo sub :1 misantroop, mensenhater, eenzelvig mens + misapplicar v :1 verkeerd/onjuist toepassen + misapplication sub :1 verkeerde/onjuiste toepassing + misaventura sub :1 tegenslag, tegenspoed, pech + misavisar v :1 verkeerd adviseren :2 verkeerd inlichten + miscalcular v :1 verkeerd berekenen, misrekenen + miscalculation sub :1 misrekening, rekenfout miscellanea sub pl :1 miscellanea, verzamelbundel (met opstellen van allerlei aard), mengelwerk :-- litterari = letterkundige mengelingen miscellanee adj :1 gemengd, gevarieerd :essayos -- = essays over uiteenlopende onderwerpen miscer v :1 mengen, vermengen :cupa a/de -- = mengbak :ovos miscite = roereieren :-- le cartas = de kaarten schudden :le colores se misce = de kleuren lopen ineen miscibile adj :1 mengbaar :liquidos -- = mengbare vloeistoffen miscibilitate sub :1 mengbaarheid :-- de liquidos = mengbaarheid van vloeistoffen + miscitor sub :1 iemand die mengt, menger :-- de sonos = mixer, schakeltechnicus + miscognoscer v :1 miskennen + miscognoscimento sub :1 miskenning + miscolorar v :1 een verkeerde kleur geven + miscommunication sub :1 communicatiestoornis + miscomprension sub :1 misverstand + misconception sub :1 verkeerde opvatting, verkeerd begrip + misconciper v :1 verkeerd opvatten, verkeerd begrijpen miscontente adj :1 ontevreden, misnoegd miscredente adj :1 ongelovig miscredente sub :1 ongelovige miscredentia sub :1 ongelovigheid + miscreder v :1 niet geloven (in) :-- in Deo = niet in God geloven + misdatar v :1 verkeerd dateren + misdescriber v :1 een verkeerde beschrijving geven mise en scène sub FRANCESE :1 mise en scène, enscenering, regie + misemplear v :1 verkeerd gebruiken miserabile adj :1 beklagenswaardig, zielig, droevig :2 ellendig, ongelukkig :existentia -- = ellendig bestaan :3 armoedig, behoeftig :vestimentos -- = armoedige kleren :menar un vita -- = een armelijk leven leiden :viver in conditiones -- = leven in ellendige omstandigheden :4 verachtelijk, laag, verdorven + miserabilitate sub :1 beklagenswaardigheid, zieligheid :2 ellendigheid :3 armoedigheid, behoeftigheid :4 verachtelijkheid, laagheid miserar v :1 betreuren, bewenen, bejammeren :-- se = jammeren (over), zich beklagen (over) misere adj :1 beklagenswaardig, zielig, droevig :2 ellendig, ongelukkig :existentia -- = ellendig bestaan :3 armoedig, behoeftig :vestimentos -- = armoedige kleren :menar un vita -- = een armelijk leven leiden :ganiar un salario -- = een hongerloontje verdienen :4 verachtelijk, laag, verdorven miserere sub :1 ECCLESIA MUSICA miserere (50-ste psalm) miseria sub :1 ellende, armoede, gebrek (anque FIGURATE), misère :-- secrete/celate = stille armoede :-- dorate/aurate = vergulde armoede :un complete -- = een en al doffe ellende :esser/viver in le -- = gebrek lijden :esser in grande -- = zich in de allergrootste armoede bevinden :reducer un persona al -- = iemand tot de bedelstaf brengen :2 ellende, verdriet, ongeluk, nood misericorde adj :1 barmhartig, genadig, goedertieren :Patre -- = goedertieren Vader misericordia sub :1 (anque CATHOLICISMO) barmhartigheid, erbarmen, genade, goedertierenheid :haber -- con un persona = erbarmen met iemand hebben :-- christian = christelijke barmhartigheid :obras de -- = werken van barmhartigheid :--! = genade! :2 steunblokje aan een koorbank :3 dolk (om de genadestoot mee toe te brengen) misericordiose adj :1 barmhartig, genadig, goedertieren :action -- = barmhartige daad + misfacer v :1 verkeerd doen, misdoen + misguidar v :1 verkeerd leiden, op een dwaalspoor brengen, misleiden + misguidator sub :1 iemand die (iemand) op een dwaalspoor brengt, misleider + misgurno sub :1 ZOOLOGIA modderkruiper + misinformar v :1 verkeerd informeren/inlichten + misinformation sub :1 verkeerde inlichting, onjuiste informatie + misinformator sub :1 iemand die onjuiste informatie geeft misinterpretar v :1 verkeerd interpreteren misinterpretation sub :1 verkeerde interpretatie/uitleg :aperte a -- = voor verkeerde uitleg vatbaar + misjudicamento sub :1 verkeerd oordeel/beoordeling + misjudicar v :1 verkeerd (be)oordelen misogame adj :1 het huwelijk hatend, misogaam misogamia sub :1 afkeer van het huwelijk, misogamie misogamo sub :1 huwelijkshater, misogaam misogyne adj :1 vrouwenhatend, misogyn misogynia sub :1 misogynie, afkeer van vrouwen, vrouwenhaat misogyno sub :1 vrouwenhater, misogyn + misologia sub :1 afkeer van kennis/wijsheid misoneismo sub :1 afkeer van nieuwigheden, behoudzucht, conservatisme misoneista sub :1 hater van nieuwigheden, behoudend persoon, conservatief + misoneista adj :1 afkerig van nieuwigheden, behoudend, conservatief + misoneistic adj :1 Vide: misoneista + mispickel sub :1 GEOLOGIA mispickel misplaciar v :1 misplaatsen, verkeerd plaatsen + mispunctuar v :1 verkeerd interpungeren + misreportar v :1 verkeerd rapporteren, verkeerd verslaan missa sub :1 CATHOLICISMO mis :-- basse = stille mis :-- solemne = hoogmis :-- pontifical = pontificale mis :-- gregorian = Gregoriaanse mis :-- de requiem/del mortos = dodenmis :-- votive = votiefmis :-- nocturne/de medienocte = nachtmis :-- matinal, prime -- = vroegmis :-- abbatial = abbatiale mis :-- del angelos = engelenmis :-- nuptial = huwelijksmis :(R.K.) hora del -- = kerktijd :vino de -- = miswijn :libro de -- = misboek, missaal :sacrificio del -- = misoffer :celebrar/dicer le -- = de mis opdragen :le celebration del -- = het opdragen van de mis :ir al -- = naar de mis gaan missal sub :1 missaal, misboek + missile sub :1 (geleid) projectiel, raket :-- portator = draagraket :-- de freno/de frenage = remraket :-- nuclear = kernraket :-- strategic = strategische raket :-- tactic = tactische raket :-- de cruciera = kruisraket :installar/displicar --s de cruciera = kruisraketten plaatsen/opstellen :installation/displicamento de --s de cruciera = plaatsing/opstelling van kruisraketten :-- a medie portata = middellange-afstandsraket :-- ballistic = ballistische raket :-- intercontinental = intercontinentale raket :-- antimissile = antiraketraket :-- teleguidate/autoguidate/autodirigite = geleide raket :-- a etages (F) = meertrapsraket :-- triple/triplice/a tres etages = drietrapsraket :-- propulsive/de propulsion = stuwraket :-- spatial/interplanetari = ruimteraket :-- lunar = maanraket :-- antiaeree = luchtdoelraket :base de --s = raketbasis :arma -- = raketwapen :combustibile pro --s = rakerbrandstof :lancear un -- = een raket lanceren mission sub :1 opdracht, taak, roeping :-- del artista = roeping van de kunstenaar :-- diplomatic = diplomatieke missie :MILITAR -- de interception = onderscheppingsvlucht (vliegtuig) :prender conscientia de su -- = zich van zijn roeping bewust worden :sequer su -- = aan zijn roeping gehoor geven :complir un -- = een roeping vervullen :2 missie, afvaardiging :3 RELIGION missie, zending :paises de -- = missielanden + missionari adj :1 missie..., zendings... :posto -- = missiepost, zendingspost :obra -- = missiearbeid/werk :ordine -- = missieorde missionario sub :1 missionaris :-- (protestante) = zendeling + missionologia sub :1 zendingswetenschap Mississippi sub n pr :1 Mississippi (rivier) :2 Mississippi (staat) missiva sub :1 missive, officieel schrijven :-- regal/royal = koninklijk schrijven + mistella sub :1 mistella + mistral sub :1 METEO mistral misusage sub :1 verkeerd gebruik :2 misbruik misusar v :1 verkeerd gebruiken :2 misbruiken misuso sub :1 verkeerd gebruik :2 misbruik + Mithra sub n pr :1 RELIGION Mithras :culto de -- = Mithrasdienst + mithra©ismo sub :1 RELIGION Mithrasdienst, Mithrasverering + mithraic adj :1 RELIGION Mithras... :culto -- = Mithrasdienst + Mithridates sub n pr :1 Mithridates + mithridatisar v :1 MEDICINA immuun maken (door gewenning) + mithridatisation sub :1 MEDICINA mithridatisering, gewenning aan gif + mithridatismo sub :1 MEDICINA mithridatisering, gewenning aan gif + mithridato sub :1 universeel tegengif + mitigabile adj :1 wat kan worden verzacht/getemperd/verlicht/gelenigd mitigar v :1 verzachten, temperen, verlichten, lenigen :-- le dolor = de pijn verzachten :-- le pena = de straf verzachten :-- le tristessa de un persona = iemands droefheid temperen :-- le lumine/luce = het licht temperen mitigation sub :1 verzachting, tempering, verlichting, leniging :-- del miseria human = leniging van de menselijke ellende + mitigatori adj :1 lenigend, verlichtend, verzachtend + mitochondrial adj :1 mitochondriaal + mitochondrio sub :1 BIOLOGIA mitochondrium + mitogenetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA mitogenetisch miton sub :1 want (handschoen zonder vingers) :2 SPORT vanghandschoen (honkbal, etc.) + mitose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA mitose, (cel)kerndeling + mitosoma sub :1 mitosoom + mitotic adj :1 BIOLOGIA mitose... :division -- = mitotische deling, mitose :stadio -- = mitosestadium :cyclo -- = mitotische cyclus mitra sub :1 mijter :-- episcopal = bisschopsmijter :reciper le -- = bisschop worden + mitral adj :1 mijtervormig, mitraal :valvula -- = mitraalklep, mijtervormig klapvlies mitralia sub :1 schroot, metaalafval :-- de ferro = ijzerschroot :2 MILITAR mitrailleurvuur, mitrailleurbeschieting :3 MILITAR kartets, schro(o)t mitraliar v :1 beschieten (met mitrailleur), mitrailleren mitraliator sub :1 mitrailleurschutter mitraliatrice sub :1 mitrailleur, machinegeweer :pistola -- = machinepistool, pistoolmitrailleur :-- antiaeree = luchtdoelmitrailleur :banda de -- = mitrailleurband :cartucha {sj} de -- = mitrailleurpatroon :salva de -- = mitrailleursalvo :nido de --s = mitrailleurnest :foco/tiro de --s = mitrailleurvuur :position de -- = machinegeweerstelling mitrar v :1 de mijter opzetten, tot bisschop maken mitter v :1 zetten, leggen, plaatsen :-- le naso in un cosa = zijn neus in iets steken :-- se in cammino = zich op weg begeven, op weg gaan :-- le rege in chaco {sj} = de koning schaak zetten :-- a puncto = tot een einde brengen, afronden :-- in periculo = in gevaar brengen :-- in practica = in praktijk brengen :-- in fuga = op de vlucht jagen :-- in pension = pensioneren, met pensioen sturen + mixage (sonor) sub ANGLESE :1 geluidsmenging + mixer sub ANGLESE :1 mixer, mengtoestel, mengapparaat :-- portative = handmixer + mixotrophe adj :1 BOTANICA mixotroof mixte adj :1 gemengd, samengesteld, gecombineerd :commission -- = gemengde commissie :matrimonio/maritage -- = gemengd huwelijk :traino -- = personentrein waarmee ook goederen worden vervoerd :nave -- = vrachtschip met passagiersaccommodatie :economia -- = gemengde economie :choro -- = gemengd koor :interprisa -- = gemengd bedrijf :compania -- = bont gezelschap :schola -- = gemengde school :sauna -- = gemengde sauna :numero -- = gemengd getal :lingua -- = mengtaal :structura -- = mengvorm :forrage -- = mengvoeder :cemento -- = gemengd cement :con sentimentos -- = met gemengde gevoelens :de sanguine -- = van gemengd bloed :INSENIAMENTO :duple -- = gemengd dubbel mixtelinee adj :1 GEOMETRIA gemengdlijnig (gevormd door een rechte en een gebogen lijn) :figuras geometric a contorno -- = geometrische figuren met gemengdlijnige omtrek mixtion sub :1 het mengen, menging :calor de -- = mengwarmte :proportion de -- = mengverhouding :pannello de -- = mengpaneel :2 mengsel mixtura sub :1 mengsel, mixtuur, melange, mengeling :-- de carburante = brandstofmengsel :-- (pro motor a duo tempores) = mengsmering :-- de caffe = koffiemelange :-- fragrante/odorante = geurige melange :-- indiluite/concentrate = unverdund mengsel :-- de liquidos = vloeistofmengsel :-- refrigerante/frigorific/cryogene = koudmakend mengsel :-- gasose = gasmengsel :-- racemic = racemisch mengsel :-- homogene = homogeen mengsel :-- multicolor/de colores = mengeling van kleuren :-- confuse/heteroclite/disparate = allegaartje, mengelmoes mnemogenese (-esis) sub :1 mnemogenese mnemonic adj :1 geheugen... :exercitio -- = geheugenoefening :regula -- = ezelsbruggetje :codice -- = mnemocodice mnemonica sub :1 mnemo(tech)niek, herinneringskunst + mnemonicitate sub :1 geheugenkarakter mnemotechnia sub :1 mnemo(tech)niek, herinneringskunst mnemotechnic adj :1 mnemotechnisch :medio -- = geheugensteun(tje) :joco -- = geheugenspel :methodo -- = mnemotechnische methode mnemotechnica sub :1 mnemo(tech)niek, herinneringskunst mnesic adj :1 het geheugen betreffend :function -- = geheugenfunctie :disturbantia -- = geheugenstoornis moa sub :1 moa + moabita sub :1 Moabiet + moabitic adj :1 Moabitisch mobilar v :1 meubileren, van meubels voorzien :-- un casa = een huis inrichten :casa mobilate = gemeubileerd huis :camera mobilate = gemeubileerde kamer mobile adj :1 beweeglijk, veranderlijk, los, verplaatsbaar :scala -- = 1 :ECONOMIA glijdende loonschaal, 2 roltrap :guarda -- = mobiele eenheid :FERROVIA material -- = rollend materieel :ponte -- = beweegbare brug :benes -- = roerende goederen, tilbare have :arena/sablo -- = drijfzand :dunas -- = zandduinen, zandverstuiving :ren -- = wandelende nier :peso -- = schuifgewicht :polea -- = losse katrol :pharo -- = bermlamp (van auto) :terra -- = losse grond :RELIGION festas -- = veranderlijke feestdagen :cantina -- = kantinewagen :cocina -- = keukenwagen, veldkeuken :bibliotheca -- = rijdende bibiliotheek, bibliobus :imprimeria -- = mobiele drukkerij :a folios -- = losbladig mobile sub :1 meubel(stuk) :--s = meubels, meubilair :-- scholar = schoolmeubel :--s imperio = empiremeubels :-- classificator = archiefkast :--s classic = klassieke meubelen :--s de stilo = stijlmeubelen :--s de officio = kantoormeubelen :-- pro le equipamento stereo(phonic) = stereomeubel :fabrica de --s = meubelfabriek :industria de --s = meubelindustrie :magazin de --s = meubelzaak/winkel :cera pro --s = meubelwas :revestimento pro --s = meubelovertrek/bekleding :commercio de --s = meubelhandel :commerciante de --s = meubelhandelaar :deposito de --s = meubelopslagplaats :pluche (F) pro --s = meubelpluche :2 mobile, mobiel (decoratief voorwerp) mobiliari adj :1 roerend, roerende goederen betreffend, mobilair :benes -- = roerende goederen :hypotheca -- = mobilaire hypotheek mobiliario sub :1 meubilair, de meubelen :-- scholar = schoolmeubilair mobilisabile adj :1 mobiliseerbaar, inzetbaar mobilisar v :1 beweeglijk maken, actief maken, vrijmaken (van kapitaal) :2 MILITAR etc., mobiliseren :-- un armea = een leger mobiliseren :-- le opinion public = de openbare mening mobiliseren :-- le electores = de kiezers optrommelen :ille ha mobilisate tote su familia = hij heeft zijn hele familie gemobiliseerd/opgetrommeld mobilisation sub :1 het beweeglijk maken, het actief maken, het vrijmaken (van kapitaal) :2 MILITAR het mobiliseren, mobilisatie :plano de -- = mobilisatieplan :centro de -- = mobilisatiecentrum + mobilisator adj :1 MILITAR mobiliserend :centro -- = mobilisatiecentrum mobilitate sub :1 mobiliteit, beweeglijkheid :-- horizontal = horizontale mobiliteit :-- vertical = verticale mobiliteit :-- de deriva = driftmobiliteit :-- social = sociale mobiliteit :2 veranderlijkheid, onbestendigheid :-- del voluntate = wispelturigheid + mobilophonic adj :1 mobilofonisch :rete -- = mobilofoonnet + mobilophono sub :1 mobilofoon :rete de --s = mobilofoonnet + mocar v :1 spotten mocassin sub :1 mocassin moda sub :1 mode, trend, gebruik :--s = damesmode :-- masculin = herenmode :-- capriciose = grillige mode :-- nostalgic = nostalgische mode :-- de capillatura = haarmode :in/al -- = in de mode :le -- in voga = de heersende mode :esser del -- = in de mode zijn :passar de -- = uit de mode raken :foras/passate de -- = uit de mode, ouderwets :al/secundo le ultime -- = naar/volgens de laatste mode :articulo de -- = modeartikel :novitate de -- = modesnufje :creator de -- = mode-ontwerper :revista/jornal de -- = modeblad :illustration de -- = modeplaat :libro de --s = modeboek :cappello de -- = modehoed :magazin/boteca de --s = modewinkel/zaak :color de -- = modekleur :capricio del -- = modegril :casa de -- = modehuis :sclavo del -- = modegek :introducer un nove -- = een nieuwe mode invoeren :esser subjecte al -- = aan de mode onderhevig zijn :sequer le -- = de mode volgen, zich naar de mode richten modal adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA modaal :logica -- = modale logica :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA modaal, modus... :verbo auxiliar -- = modaal hulpwerkwoord :forma -- = modale vorm :3 MUSICA modaal :musica -- = modaal genoteerde muziek modalitate sub :1 modaliteit :precisar le --s de pagamento = de betalingswijzen nauwkeurig aangeven :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :adverbio de -- = bijwoord van modaliteit + modellabile adj :1 modelleerbaar, kneedbaar + modellage sub :1 het modelleren, het vormen, het boetseren + modellamento sub :1 het modelleren, het vormen, het boetseren modellar v :1 modelleren, vormen, boetseren :-- se super = zich richten naar, een voorbeeld nemen aan :-- un statua in argilla = een beeld uit klei vormen :un visage/facie ben modellate = een fraai gevormd gelaat + modellation sub :1 het modelleren, het vormen, het boetseren modellator sub :1 modelleur, vormer, vormgever, boetseerder :-- in argilla = kleiwerker + modellista sub :1 modelmaker :2 modelbouwer modello sub :1 model, voorbeeld, toonbeeld :-- de fidelitate = toonbeeld van trouw :-- de virtute = toonbeeld van deugd :-- de pictor = schildersmodel :-- de designo = tekenvoorbeeld :-- de gypso = gipsmodel :-- de fabrica = prototype :-- experimental = proefmodel :-- de littera = briefmodel :-- de correction = correctiemodel :-- de scriptura = schrijfvoorbeeld :-- conflictual = conflictmodel :marito -- = modelechtgenoot, voorbeeldige echtgenoot :infante -- = voorbeeldig kind :action -- = modelactie :libro de --s = model(len)boek :collection de --s de litteras = brievenboek :maritage/matrimonio -- = modelhuwelijk :interprisa -- = modelonderneming :ferma -- = modelboerderij :cocina/culina -- = modelkeuken :village -- = modeldorp :2 (foto)model, mannequin :agentia de --s = modellenbureau :defilata de --s = modeshow :3 TECHNICA (giet)vorm + modem sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR modem moderante adj :1 matigend, temperend moderantismo sub :1 POLITICA gematigdheid, politiek van schipperen moderantista sub :1 POLITICA voorstander van gematigdheid moderar v :1 matigen, verminderen, verzachten, temperen :-- le velocitate = de snelheid matigen, zachter gaan rijden :-- un pena = een straf verminderen :-- su ira/cholera = zijn woede temperen :-- le expensas = de uitgaven beperken :-- su marcha {sj} = zijn vaart minderen :-- le salarios = de lonen matigen :-- le enthusiasmo de un persona = iemands enthousiasme temperen/intomen moderate adj :1 gematigd, matig :attitude -- = gematigde houding :precios -- = matige prijzen :vento -- = matige wind :velocitate -- = matige snelheid :bibitor -- = matige drinker :calor -- = matige warmte :successo -- = matig succes :partito politic -- = gematigde politieke partij :esser -- in su desiros/desiderios = gematigd in zijn wensen zijn :exprimer se in terminos -- = zich gematigd uitdrukken :biber moderatemente = maat houden met drinken moderatessa sub :1 gematigdheid moderation sub :1 gematigdheid, matiging :-- del consumos = bestedingsbeperking :-- del velocitate = matiging van de snelheid :-- salarial = loonmatiging :-- de un pena = verzachting van een straf :-- in le biber e le mangiar = matiging in eten en drinken :ille non ha le senso del -- = hij weet van geen maathouden :usar un cosa con -- = een karig gebruik maken van iets + moderatismo sub :1 moderantisme + moderato ITALIANO :1 MUSICA moderato moderator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat matigt/verzacht/tempert :esser le -- inter duo personas = als buffer fungeren tussen twee personen :2 gespreksleider, discussieleider, moderator :3 TECHNICA regelaar, regelmechanisme, regulator, regulateur, moderateur :-- de un horologio = onrust van een uurwerk moderne adj :1 modern, hedendaags :lingua -- = moderne taal :armas -- = moderne wapens :litteratura -- = moderne literatuur :scriptores/autores -- = moderne schrijvers :historia -- = moderne geschiedenis :theologia -- = moderne theologie :greco -- = Nieuwgrieks :haber un aere -- = modern aandoen :hospital equipate modernemente = modern ingericht ziekenhuis modernisar v :1 moderniseren, vernieuwen :-- un casa = een huis moderniseren :-- un methodo = een methode vernieuwen :-- le legislation social = de sociale wetgeving vernieuwen :-- le technica = de techniek moderniseren modernisation sub :1 het moderniseren, modernisering :le -- de un casa = de modernisering van een huis :le -- de un methodo = de vernieuwing van een methode + modernisator sub :1 iemand die vernieuwt, vernieuwer modernismo sub :1 modernisme, voorkeur voor het moderne :2 RELIGION modernisme modernista sub :1 modernist, iemand met voorkeur voor het moderne :2 RELIGION modernist + modernista adj :1 modernistisch + modernistic adj :1 modernistisch modernitate sub :1 het moderne, modern karakter, het nieuwe modeste adj :1 bescheiden, eenvoudig :salario -- = bescheiden salaris :location -- = niet al te hoge huur :in mesura -- = in bescheiden mate :de origine -- = van eenvoudige komaf :menar un vita -- = een gematigd leven leiden :comportar se modestemente = zich bescheiden gedragen modestia sub :1 bescheidenheid, eenvoud :-- false/affectate = valse bescheidenheid :-- a parte = bescheidenheid daargelaten modic adj :1 bescheiden, gering, matig :precio -- = matige prijs :salario -- = bescheiden salaris modicitate sub :1 geringheid, kleinheid, laagheid :le -- del precios = de lage prijzen modificabile adj :1 voor wijziging vatbaar, veranderbaar + modificabilitate sub :1 vatbaarheid voor wijziging, veranderbaarheid + modificante adj :1 wijzigend, veranderend modificar v :1 wijzigen, veranderen :-- su habitudes = zijn gewoonten wijzigen :-- su planos = zijn plannen wijzigen :-- un projecto de lege = een wetsontwerp wijzigen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA de betekenis wijzigen van, nader aanduiden modification sub :1 het wijzigen, wijziging, verandering :-- del disconto = discontowijziging :-- del lege = wetswijziging :-- imperceptibile = onmerkbare wijziging :-- rapide = snelle wijziging :-- brusc = plotselinge wijziging :-- in le stato de sanitate de un persona = verandering in iemands gezondheidstoestand :subjecte a --es = wijzigingen voorbehouden :sub reserva de --es = wijzigingen voorbehouden modificative adj :1 wijzigings.... :nota -- = wijzigingsnota :texto -- = wijzigingstekst :lege -- = wijzigingswet, novelle :propositiones -- = wijzigingsvoorstellen modificator sub :1 iemand die wijzigt :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA wijzigende factor + modificatori adj :1 wijzigend, veranderend modio sub :1 modius (Romeine korenmaat: 9 liter) :2 BIBLIA korenmaat modiolo sub :1 naaf (van wiel) :-- de freno = remnaaf :-- de cambio/cambiamento de velocitate = versnellingsnaaf :-- de rota = wielnaaf :cappello de -- = naafdop modista sub :1 (dames)hoedenmaker/ster, (dames)hoedenverkoper/ster :2 dameskleermaker/ster, naaister, modiste modo sub :1 MUSICA toonaard :-- major = majeur, dur :-- minor = mineur, mol :2 manier, wijze :-- de empleo = gebruiksaanwijzing :accompaniate de su -- de empleo = met gebruiksaanwijzing :-- de expedition = verzendingswijze :-- de expression = uitdrukkingswijze :-- de parlar/dicer = manier van spreken :-- de vider = zienswijze :-- de viver = levenswijze :-- de vita = manier van leven, levensstijl :per/de un -- o per/de un altere = op de een of andere manier :in qualque -- = enigermate :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA wijs :-- conditional = voorwaardelijke wijs, conditionalis :-- infinitive = onbepaalde wijs, infinitief :-- imperative = gebiedende wijs, imperatief :-- indicative = aantonende wijs, indicatief :-- conjunctive/subjunctive = aanvoegende wijs, conjunctief :verbos auxiliar de -- = modale hulpwerkwoorden + modulabile adj :1 modelleerbaar, kneedbaar :so-nos -- = modelleerbare klanken modular v :1 vormen, kneden, modelleren :-- candelas = kaarsen gieten :modulate a mano = handgevormd :2 gieten (van een beeld) :-- un statua = een standbeeld gieten :3 iets (soepel) aanpassen, buigen (van stem) :4 TECHNICA moduleren, regelen, afstemmen :oscillationes modulate = gemoduleerde trillingen :unda modulate = gemoduleerde golf :5 MUSICA moduleren + modular adj :1 modulair, moduul..., modulus... :angulo -- = modulaire hoek + modularitate sub :1 modulariteit modulation sub :1 aanpassing, verandering :2 stembuiging, intonatie, modulatie :3 MUSICA modulatie :4 TECHNICA modulatie :-- transversal = transversale modulatie :-- complete/total = volledige modulatie :-- del amplitudo = amplitudemodulatie, A.M. :-- de frequentia = frequentiemodulatie, F.M. :frequentia de -- = modulatiefrequentie :convertitor de -- = modulatieomvormer :distortion/distorsion de -- = modulatievervorming :ruito de -- = modulatieruis :suppression de -- = modulatieonderdrukking modulator sub :1 iemand die vormt/kneedt/modelleert :2 TECHNICA modulator :-- de luce/lumine = lichtmodulator modulatura sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER lijstwerk, profiel modulo sub :1 vorm, mal, matrijs :-- de gypso = gipsvorm :2 model, voorbeeld :3 ARTE DE CONSTRUER bouwmodulus, modu(u)l, canon :4 MATHEMATICA modulus :5 maateenheid, standaardmaat, coëfficiënt :-- de elasticitate = elasticiteitsmodulus :6 module, eenheid, element :-- lunar = maanlander + modus vivendi LATINO :1 modus vivendi, voorlopige schikking + mofeta sub :1 GEOLOGIA mofette, gasbron + moffetta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA stinkdier + Mogol sub n pr :1 HISTORIA Mogol :le Grande -- = de Grootmogol mohair sub ANGLESE :1 mohair, angorawol Mohammed sub n pr :1 Mohammed mohammedan adj :1 mohammedaans mohammedanismo sub :1 mohammedanisme mohammedano sub :1 mohammedaan + mohicanos sub pl :1 Mohikanen :le ultime del -- = de laatste del Mohikanen + moiré adj FRANCESE :1 moiré, gevlamd, gewaterd + moiré sub FRANCESE :1 moiré + moka sub :1 mokka(koffie), mokka(smaak) :tassa a/de -- = mokkakopje :torta/pastisseria al/de -- = mokkataart :gelato al -- = mokkaijs :gusto de -- = mokkasmaak + mol sub :1 CHIMIA mol (grammolecule) mola sub :1 maalsteen, molensteen :2 slijpsteen :axe de -- = slijpspil + molal adj :1 CHIMIA mbt/van één mol + molalitate sub :1 Vide: molaritate molar adj :1 de kiezen betreffend :dente -- = (ware) kies, molaar, maaltand :-- del judicio = verstandskies :2 CHIMIA molair :solution -- = molaire oplossing :volumine -- = molair volume :fraction -- = molaire fractie :concentration -- = molariteit :3petra -- = maalsteen molar sub :1 (ware) kies, molaar, maaltand :-- inferior = onderkies :-- superior = bovenkies :-- plumbate = gevulde kies :anesthesiar un -- = een kies verdoven :extraher un -- = een kies trekken + molaritate sub :1 CHIMIA molariteit + Moldava sub n pr :1 Moldau + moldave adj :1 Moldavisch + Moldavia sub n pr :1 Moldavië + moldavo sub :1 Moldaviër mole sub :1 massa, hoop, stapel :2 havenhoofd, pier, strekdam molecula sub :1 molecuul :-- gigante = reuzenmolecuul molecular adj :1 moleculair, molecuul... :attraction -- = moleculaire aantrekkingskracht :fortias -- = moleculaire krachten :peso -- = muleculairgewicht :tenor/concentration -- = molariteit :spectro -- = moleculairspectrum :crystallo -- = moleculairkristal :massa -- = molecuulmassa :modello -- = molecuulmodel :formula -- = molecuulformule :structura -- = moleculaire structuur :tamis -- = molecuulzeef :biologia -- = moleculaire biologie :physica -- = moleculairfysica :spectroscopia -- = molecuulspectroscopie + molecular-cinetic adj :1 moleculairkinetisch :theoria -- = moleculairkinetische theorie + molecularitate sub :1 CHIMIA moleculariteit moler v :1 malen :-- caffe = koffie malen :-- grano/cereales = graan malen :machina a/de -- = maalmachine + moleskin sub ANGLESE :1 leerdoek, imitatieleer molestar v :1 molesteren, lastig vallen :-- un persona sexualmente = iemand seksueel lastig vallen :me permitte vos -- vos un momento? = mag ik u even plagen? molestation sub :1 het molesteren, molestatie, hinder, overlast + molestator sub :1 iemand die anderen lastig valt moleste adj :1 vervelend, lastig, hinderlijk, storend :vicino -- = lastige buurman :creditor -- = hinderlijke schuldeiser molestia sub :1 storing, hinder, overlast :le -- del vento = de hinder van de wind :--s sexual = seksueel misbruik :procurar/causar/occasionar grande/multe -- a un persona = iemand veel last/hinder bezorgen moletta sub :1 kleine molensteen :2 kleine slijpsteen :axe de -- = slijpspil :3 wrijfsteen molinar v :1 malen (in een molen) molinero sub :1 molenaar + molinetto sub :1 kleine molen, molentje :-- de utensiles = gereedschapsmolen molinismo sub :1 molinisme (leer van Luis Molinos) + molinista sub :1 molinist (aanhanger van Luïs Molinos) + molinista adj :1 de leer van Luïs Molinos aanhangend + molinistic adj :1 Vide: molinista molino sub :1 molen, maalderij :-- de vento = windmolen :combatter le --s de vento = tegen windmolens vechten :-- a galeria = stellingmolen :-- de aqua = watermolen :-- de caffe = koffiemolen :-- de oleo = oliemolen :-- de pipere = pepermolen :-- de mustarda = mosterdmolen :-- de papiro = papiermolen :-- de cereales = korenmolen :-- a precarias = gebedsmolen :-- giratori/a pivot = standerdmolen :cavallo de -- = molenpaard :ala de -- = molenwiek :petra de -- = molensteen :rota de -- = molenrad :dica de -- = molendam :collina del -- = molenwerf :rivo de -- = molenbeek/vliet :freno/arresto de -- = molenvang :constructor de --s = molenmaker molinosismo sub :1 molinisme (leer van Miguel de Molinos) molinosista sub :1 aanhanger van Miguel de Molinos + molitura sub :1 het malen, maling :2 maalsel, het gemalene :-- fin = snelfiltermaling molle adj :1 zacht, week, slap :sapon -- = zachte zeep :caseo -- = smeerkaas :2 soepel, buigzaam, slap :cappello -- = slappe hoed mollessa sub :1 weekheid, zachtheid :2 slapheid, gebrek aan wilskracht :3 soepelheid, buigzaamheid + molleton sub :1 molton :-- blanc = wit molton :coperturas de -- = dekens van molton, molton dekens + molliabile adj :1 bevochtigbaar + molliabilitate sub :1 bevochtigbaarheid molliamento sub :1 het nat maken, het bevochtigen, bevochtiging :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA palatalisering, mouillering :theoria del -- = mouilleringstheorie molliar v :1 nat maken, bevochtigen :-- de ros/rore = bedauwen :facer se -- per le pluvia = zich laten natregenen :-- se le pedes = natte voeten krijgen :-- se le labios = zijn lippen natmaken :le bebe/baby (A) se ha molliate = de baby is nat :molliate usque al ossos = doornat, doorweekt, kletsnat :-- un biscocto in lacte = een beschuitje in de melk dopen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA palataliseren + molliator sub :1 bevochtiger, invochter :-- pro timbros postal = postzegelbevochtiger molliatura sub :1 het nat maken, het bevochtigen, bevochtiging :2 vocht, vochtigheid, nattigheid + mollicaule adj :1 BOTANICA zachtstengelig, zachtstelig mollificar v :1 zacht maken, verzachten, week maken, weken mollification sub :1 het zacht maken, het week maken, weking + molliflor adj :1 BOTANICA met zachte bloemen + mollifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met zachte bladeren + mollipile adj :1 BOTANICA zachtharig mollir v :1 zacht worden, week worden, slap worden mollusco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA weekdier, mollusk :-- univalve = eenschalig weekdier :-- nude = weekdier zonder schaal :-- lithophage = steeneter + molluscum sub :1 MEDICINA molluscum (fibreus huidgezwel) + moloch sub :1 ZOOLOGIA moloch, bergduivel, woestijnduivel + molotov sub :1 cocktail (A)/bomba/bottilia -- = molotovcoctail molto adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA molto :-- espressivo = molto espressivo + moluccan adj :1 Moluks + moluccano sub :1 Molukker :-- del sud = Zuid-Molukker + Moluccas sub n pr pl :1 Molukken :-- del sud = Zuid-Molukken + molucco sub :1 Molukker :-- del sud = Zuid-Molukker + molybdato sub :1 CHIMIA molybdaat + molybdenite sub :1 molybdeniet + molybdeno sub :1 CHIMIA molybdeen :composito de -- = molybdeenverbinding :trioxydo de -- = molybdeentrioxyde + molybdic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = molybdeenzuur momentanee adj :1 kortstondig, een ogenblik durend, voorbijgaand, vluchtig, momentaan :joia/gaudio -- = kortstondige vreugde :un calma -- = een ogenblik van kalmte :effortios -- = kortdurende inspanningen momento sub :1 moment, ogenblik :le moda del -- = de mode van het moment :le -- psychologic = het psychologisch juiste ogenblik :le ultime --s de un persona = iemands laatste ogenblikken :a cata -- = ieder ogenblik, voortdurend :in un -- date = op een gegeven moment :in un -- determinate = op een bepaald moment :in le -- adequate = op het goede moment :post un -- de hesitation = na enige aarzeling :desde iste -- = vanaf dit ogenblik :le -- opportun = het geschikte ogenblik :al ultime -- = op het nippertje :desde ille -- = van toen af :tu ha un --? = heb je een ogenblikje? :in le -- que = op het moment dat :2 PHYSICA moment :-- de un fortia = moment van een kracht :-- de flexion = buigmoment :-- magnetic = magnetisch moment :-- de inertia = traagheidsmoment :matrice del --s = momentenmatrix :theorema del --s = momentenstelling :curva del --s = momentencurve :problema del --s = momentenprobleem momentose adj :1 gewichtig, ernstig, belangrijk :decisiones -- = gewichtige beslissingen + momordica sub :1 BOTANICA momordica + mon(o)aural adj :1 BIOLOGIA TECHNICA monauraal, één oor betreffend :stethoscopio -- = monaurale stethoscoop monacha sub :1 non :habito de -- = nonnengewaad, nonnenkleed :tocca de -- = nonnenkap :choro de --s = nonnenkoor :ordine de --s = nonnenorde :velo de -- = nonnensluier monachal adj :1 monniken..., klooster..., monachaal, monastiek :vita -- = kloosterleven :ordine -- = kloosterorde :regula -- = kloosterregel :disciplina -- = kloostertucht :habito -- = monnikspij :bibliotheca -- = kloosterbibliotheek :archivo -- = kloosterarchief :schola -- = kloosterschool :vocation -- = kloosterroeping :cella -- = kloostercel :vita -- = monnikenleven monachato sub :1 monnikendom monachismo sub :1 monnikenwezen, monnikenleven monacho sub :1 monnik :convento de --s = mannenklooster + Monaco sub n pr :1 Monaco :principato de -- = vorstendom Monaco monade sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA MATHEMATICA ZOOLOGIA etc., monade monadelphe adj :1 BOTANICA eenbroederig, monadelf :flores -- = eenbroederige bloemen monadelphia sub :1 BOTANICA eenbroederigheid monadic adj :1 monadisch monadismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA monadisme, monadenleer + monadista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA monadist monadologia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA monadologie + monadologic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA monadologisch monandre adj :1 BOTANICA eenhelmig, monandrisch :flor -- = eenhelmige bloem :2 ANTHROPOLOGIA monandrisch monandria sub :1 BOTANICA eenhelmigheid, monandrie :2 ANTHROPOLOGIA monandrie monarcha sub :1 monarch, vorst monarchia sub :1 monarchie :-- constitutional = constitutionele monarchie :-- hereditari = erfelijke monarchie :-- parlamentari = parlementaire monarchie :-- de julio = julimonarchie monarchic adj :1 monarchaal, eenhoofdig :2 monarchistisch, de monarchie toegedaan monarchismo sub :1 monarchisme monarchista sub :1 monarchist + monarchista adj :1 monarchistisch :doctrina -- = doctrina monarchista, monarchisme monasterial adj :1 van het klooster, klooster..., monniken... :vita -- = kloosterleven :ecclesia -- = kloosterkerk :cappella -- = kloosterkapel :bibliotheca -- = kloosterbibliotheek :benes -- = kloostergoed(eren) monasterio sub :1 klooster :-- cartusian = karthuizer klooster :-- prioral = priorij :-- de trappistas = trappistenklooster :-- de benedictinos = benedictijnenklooster :superior de un -- = abt monastic adj :1 monastiek, klooster..., monachaal :ordine -- = kloosterorde :vita -- = kloosterleven :regula -- = kloosterregel :vocation -- = kloosterroeping :disciplina -- = kloostertucht :virtute -- = kloosterdeugd :canto -- = kloosterzang :schola -- = kloosterschool :habito -- = monnikspij :bibliotheca -- = kloosterbibliotheek :archivo -- = kloosterarchief monasticismo sub :1 kloosterleven monatomic,monoatomic adj :1 CHIMIA éénatomig :elemento -- = éénatomig element + monazite sub :1 GEOLOGIA monaziet + monedula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kauw :nido de --(s) = kauwenest + monegasc adj :1 van/uit Monaco, Monegaskisch :population -- = Monegaskische bevolking + monegasco sub :1 bewoner van Monaco, Monegask + monema sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA moneem moner v :1 vermanen + monergol sub :1 (soort raketstuwstof) monergol Moneta sub n pr :1 RELIGION ROMAN Moneta moneta sub :1 munt (waar munten worden geslagen) :2 munt, geldstuk :-- de auro = goudstuk :-- de argento = zilverstuk :titulo de un -- = gehalte van een munt :stampage de --s = muntslag :pecia de -- = geldstuk :collector de --s = muntverzamelaar :batter -- = munten slaan :3 geld :tempore es -- = tijd is geld :papiro -- = papiergeld :falsario/falsificator de -- = valse munter :summa de -- = geldsom, bedrag :contator de -- = geldtelmachine :-- de papiro = papiergeld :-- de auro = goudgeld :-- de argento = zilvergeld :-- cuneate = gemunt geld :-- currente = gangbaar geld :-- fiduciari = fiduciair geld :-- false = vals geld :-- de tasca = zakgeld :-- divisionari = pasmunt :-- minute = kleingeld, wisselgeld :-- forte = harde valuta :-- contante = contant geld :-- sonante = klinkende munt :-- legal = wettig betaalmiddel :-- stabile = stabiele munt :avide de -- = geldzuchtig :aviditate de -- = gelddorst, geldzucht :question de -- = geldkwestie :mercato de -- = geldmarkt :problema de -- = geldprobleem :perdita de -- = geldverlies :invio de -- = geldzending :esser curte de -- = krap bij kas zijn :cambiar -- = geld wisselen :acceptar -- = geld aannemen :imprimer -- = geld drukken :prestar -- a un persona = aan iemand geld lenen :investir -- in un cosa = geld in iets steken :reservar -- = geld reserveren :pagar con le mesme -- = met gelijke munt betalen :jectar le -- del fenestra = het geld over de balk smijten :isto es -- perdite = dit is weggegooid geld :-- face -- = met geld maakt men geld monetage sub :1 het (aan)munten, aanmunting :derecto de -- = muntrecht :2 HISTORIA recht voor aanmunting betaald aan de vorst monetar v :1 (aan)munten, munten slaan monetari adj :1 monetair, munt..., geld... :esser in difficultates -- = financiële problemen hebben :politica -- = geldpolitiek :accordo -- = monetair akkoord :Fundo Monetari International, F.M.I = Internationaal Monetair Fonds, I.M.F. :systema -- = muntstelsel, monetair stelsel :unitate -- = munteenheid :reforma -- = munt/geldhervorming :union -- = muntunie :convention -- = muntconventie :stabilisation -- = muntstabilisatie :lege -- = muntwet :mercato -- = geldmarkt :valor -- = geldswaarde :fluxo -- = geldstroom :pressa -- = muntpers :reserva -- = monetaire reserve :equilibrio -- = monetair evenwicht :interesses -- = pecuniaire belangen :amontas compensatori -- = monetair compenserende bedragen + monetarismo sub :1 ECONOMIA monetarisme + monetarista adj :1 ECONOMIA monetaristisch + monetarista sub :1 ECONOMIA monetarist monetero sub :1 munter, muntslager :-- false = valse munter monetisar v :1 tot munten verwerken, aanmunten + monetisation sub :1 het aanmunten, aanmunting mongol adj :1 Mongools mongol sub :1 Mongool :2 Mongools Mongolia sub n pr :1 Mongolië mongolic adj :1 Mongools :macula -- = mongolenvlek :brida -- = mongolenplooi :linguas -- = Mongoolse talen mongolico sub :1 Mongoliër :2 Mongools (taal) :3 mongool (ras) mongolismo sub :1 MEDICINA mongol(oïd)isme, ziekte van Down mongoloide adj :1 MEDICINA mongoloïde :tractos -- = mongoloïde trekken :imbecillitate -- = mongoloïde imbecilliteit, mongolisme + monilia sub :1 vruchtrot monismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA monisme :-- materialista = materialistisch momisme :-- idealista = idealistisch monisme monista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA monist + monista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA monistisch :doctrina -- = monistische leer monistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA monistisch :doctrina -- de Spinoza = monistische leer van Spinoza monition sub :1 vermaning, berisping monitor sub :1 vermaner, waarschuwer :2 MEDICINA bewakingsapparaat, monitor :esser ligate/connectite al --, esser surveliate per un -- = aan de monitor liggen :vigilantia con --es = bewaking met monitoren :3 TECHNICA monitor :4 instructeur, trainer, mentor, groepsleider :-- de ski = skileraar :5 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES monitor (soort oorlogsschip) monitori adj :1 waarschuwend, vermanend :littera -- = maanbrief monitorio sub :1 waarschuwing, vermaning (anque CATHOLICISMO) + monoacide adj :1 CHIMIA éénzurig + monobasic adj :1 CHIMIA éénbasisch, monobasisch :acido -- = éénbasisch zuur + monoblasto sub :1 monoblast + monobloco adj :1 uit één heel bestaand :W.C. -- = uit één stuk gegoten W.C. met rugspoeling monocâble :1 s. monocablo + monocameral adj :1 POLITICA éénkamer... :systema -- = éénkamerstelsel :parlamento -- = uit één kamer bestaand parlement monocarpic adj :1 BOTANICA slechts één keer bloeiend, monocarpisch :plantas -- = monocarpische planten + monocarpo sub :1 BOTANICA plant die slechts één keer bloeit + monocaule adj :1 BOTANICA eenstengelig + monocausal adj :1 monocausaal + monocellular adj :1 BIOLOGIA ééncellig :organismos -- = ééncellig organismen + monocephale adj :1 éénhoofdig + monochorde adj :1 éénsnarig + monochordista sub :1 monochordiumspeler monochordo sub :1 monochord(ium) + monochromasia sub :1 monochromasie monochromatic adj :1 monochromatisch, éénkleurig :luce/lumine -- = monochromatisch licht + monochromaticitate sub :1 éénkleurigheid + monochromatisar v :1 monochromatiseren + monochromatisation sub :1 monochromatisatie + monochromatismo sub :1 monochromatisme + monochromator sub :1 monochromator monochrome adj :1 monochroom, éénkleurig, éénkleuren... :pictura -- = monochroom schilderij :televisor -- = zwartwittelevisie(toestel) + monochromia sub :1 monochromie, éénkleurigheid + monoclinal adj :1 GEOLOGIA monoclinaal :structura -- = monoclinale structuur + monoclinic adj :1 CHIMIA monoklien :crystallos -- = monokliene kristallen + monoclonal adj :1 BIOLOGIA monoclonaal + monococco sub :1 monokok, monococcus + monocotyledon adj :1 BOTANICA eenzaadlobbig, monocotyl + monocotyledon sub :1 BOTANICA eenzaadlobbige, monocotyl + monocrate sub :1 monocraat + monocratia sub :1 POLITICA alleenheerschappij, monocratie + monocratic adj :1 POLITICA monocratisch + monocrystallin adj :1 monokristallijn :semi-conductor -- = monokristallijne halfgeleider :film (A) -- = monokristallijne laag + monocrystallo sub :1 CHIMIA monokristal, eenkristal + monocular adj :1 één oog betreffend, voor één oog bestemd :strabismo -- = scheelheid aan één oog :lente -- = lens voor één oog :microscopio -- = microscoop voor één oog monoculo sub :1 monocle, oogglas :2 ZOOLOGIA schildvlo, eenoog + monocultura sub :1 monocultuur :-- de ris = monocultuur van rijst + monocycle adj :1 éénwielig + monocyclic adj :1 monocyclisch + monocyclo sub :1 fiets met één wiel, éénwieler + monocylindric adj :1 TECHNICA ééncilinder... :motor -- = ééncilindermotor + monocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA monocyt + monodactyle adj :1 eenvingerig + monodia sub :1 MUSICA monodie, éénstemmig gezang + monodic adj :1 MUSICA de monodie betreffend, monodisch + monodrama sub :1 monodrama + monodromia sub :1 MATHEMATICA monodromie + monofactorial adj :1 monofactorieel + monofilamento sub :1 monofilament monogame adj :1 monogaam :2 BOTANICA monogaam, tweehuizig monogamia sub :1 monogamie :2 BOTANICA monogamie, tweehuizigheid monogamic adj :1 monogaam :familia -- = monogaam gezin :societate -- = monogame maatschappij + monogamista sub :1 monogamist monogamo sub :1 monogamist + monogenese (-esis) sub :1 monogenesis, afstamming der mensen van één enkel paar + monogenetic adj :1 monogenetisch + monogenia sub :1 monogenesis, afstamming der mensen van één enkel paar + monogenic adj :1 monogenetisch + monogenismo sub :1 leer van de monogenesis + monogenista sub :1 aanhanger van de monogenesis + monogerminal adj :1 BIOLOGIA eenkiemig + monogonia sub :1 monogonie monogramma sub :1 monogram :-- del Christo = kruismonogram + monogrammista sub :1 monogrammist + monogranular adj :1 monogranulair :structura -- = monogranulaire structuur monographia sub :1 monografie :scriber un -- = een monografie schrijven monographic adj :1 monographisch :scripto -- = monografisch geschrift :studio -- = monografi-sche studie monographo sub :1 schrijver van een monografie + monohybride adj :1 monohybride + monoic adj :1 BOTANICA éénhuizig :planta -- = éénhuizige plant :character -- = éénhuizigheid + monoideismo sub :1 monoïdeaisme (het zich fixeren op één denkbeeld) + monokini sub :1 monokini, topless zwemkleding + monolingue adj :1 eentalig :individuo -- = iemand die maar één taal kent :inscription -- = inscriptie in één taal :dictionario -- = eentalig woordenboek + monolinguismo sub :1 eentaligheid monolithic adj :1 monolithisch, uit één blok steen :bloco -- = monolietblok :crystallo -- = monokristal :construction -- = monolietbouw/constructie :systema politic -- = monolietisch politiek systeem + monolithismo sub :1 onwrikbaarheid, onbuigzaamheid, monolithisme monolitho sub :1 monoliet + monolocular :1 Vide: unilocular monologar v :1 een alleenspraak houden, een monoloog voordragen, in zichzelf praten, hardop denken, monologiseren + monologic adj :1 monologisch :forma -- = monologische vorm monologo sub :1 monoloog, alleenspraak + monomane adj :1 monomaan + monomania sub :1 monomanie, dwangvoorstelling, obsessie, idee-fixe + monomaniac adj :1 monomaan + monomaniaco sub :1 monomaan + monomano sub :1 monomaan, lijder aan dwangvoorstellingen + monomere adj :1 CHIMIA monomeer + monomero sub :1 CHIMIA monomeer monometallismo sub :1 ECONOMIA monometallisme monometallista sub :1 ECONOMIA monometallist + monometallista adj :1 ECONOMIA monometallistisch monometric adj :1 monometrisch monometro sub :1 monometer (uit slechts één voet bestaand vers) + monomial adj :1 MATHEMATICA eentermig, monomoniaal :matrice -- = monomiale matrix monomie adj :1 MATHEMATICA eentermig monomio sub :1 MATHEMATICA eenterm + monomolecular adj :1 monomoleculair + monomorphe adj :1 monomorf :gruppos animal -- = monomorfe diergroepen + monomorphia sub :1 monomorfie + monomotor adj :1 éénmotorig :avion -- = éénmotorig vliegtuig + mononuclear adj :1 BIOLOGIA mononucleair, éénkernig :leucocyto -- = eenkernige leukocyt + mononucleose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA : mononucleose (toeneming van het aantal eenkernige witte bloedlichaampjes) :-- infectiose = klierkoorts, ziekte van Pfeiffer + monoparental adj :1 éénouder... :familia -- = éénoudergezin + monopetale adj :1 BOTANICA met één bloemblad + monophage adj :1 monofaag + monophago sub :1 monofaag + monophasate adj :1 Vide: monophasic + monophase adj :1 éénfasig :currente -- = éénfasige stroom + monophasic adj :1 éénfasig :currente -- = éénfasige stroom + monophobia sub :1 monofobie + monophonematic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA monofonematisch + monophonia,mono sub :1 mono-geluidsproductie, mono :emission in -- = uitzending in mono :2 MUSICA homofonie + monophonic,mono adj :1 MUSICA eenstemmig, gelijkluidend, homofoon :2 TECHNICA mono..., monauraal, monofonisch :registration -- = mono-opname :magnetophono -- = monorecorder + monophthongal adj :1 PHONETICA monoftongisch + monophthongar v :1 PHONETICA monoftongeren + monophthongation sub :1 PHONETICA monoftongering + monophthonge adj :1 PHONETICA één klinker betreffend + monophthongisar v :1 PHONETICA monoftongeren + monophthongisation sub :1 PHONETICA monoftongering + monophthongo sub :1 PHONETICA monoftong, enkele klinker + monophyletic adj :1 BIOLOGIA monofyletisch + monophylle adj :1 BOTANICA maar één blad hebbend, éénbladig monophysita sub :1 THEOLOGIA monofysiet + monophysita adj :1 THEOLOGIA monophysita + monophysitismo sub :1 THEOLOGIA monofysitisme monoplano sub :1 eendekker, monoplaan + monoplegia sub :1 MEDICINA monoplegie (verlamming van een lidmaat) + monoplegic adj :1 MEDICINA monoplegisch + monopolar adj :1 Vide: unipolar monopolio sub :1 monopolie, alleenrecht, alleenhandel, alleenverkoop(recht) :-- commercial/mercantil/de commercio = handelsmonopolie :-- legal = wettelijk monopolie :-- natural = natuurlijk monopolie :-- mundial = wereldmonopolie :-- statal/del stato = staatsmonopolie :-- bilateral/reciproc = wederzijds monopolie :-- de vendita = alleenverkoop :precio de -- = monopolieprijs :situation de -- = monopoliepositie :ille crede haber le -- de isto = hij meent daarvan het monopolie te hebben monopolisar v :1 monopoliseren :-- le industria pesante = de zware industrie monopoliseren :-- le arte = de kunst monopoliseren monopolisation sub :1 het monopoliseren, monopolisering + monopolisator sub :1 monopoliseerder monopolismo sub :1 monopolisme monopolista sub :1 monopolist + monopolista adj :1 monopolistisch, monopolie... :situation -- = monopoliepositie :systema -- = monopoliesysteem + monopolistic adj :1 monopolistisch, monopolie... :systema -- = monopoliesysteem :situation -- = monopoliepositie :economia -- = monopolistische economie :gruppos -- = monopolisti-sche groepen :industria -- = monopolistische industrie + monopolo sub :1 monopool + monoproduction sub :1 voortbrenging van één enkel produkt + monopsonio sub :1 ECONOMIA monopsonie :grado de -- = monopsoniegraad + monoptere adj :1 éénvleugelig :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER :templo -- = tempel die op één zuilenrij rust + monorail {reel} sub :1 monorail(baan), monorail(rijtuig) + monorhythmic adj :1 met één en hetzelfde ritme + monorime adj :1poema -- = gedicht met één rijm + monorimo sub :1 slagrijm, eenrijm + monosaccharido sub :1 CHIMIA monosacharide + monosepale adj :1 BOTANICA met één kelkblad :flor -- = bloem met één kelkblad + monoski sub :1 monoski + monoskiator sub :1 iemand die aan monoski doet + monosoma sub :1 monosoom + monosperme adj :1 BIOLOGIA éénzadig :fructo -- = éénzadige vrucht + monospermia sub :1 BIOLOGIA monospermie monosticho sub :1 éénregelig gedicht + monostrophic adj :1 monostrofisch + monostyle adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER :columna/colonna -- = zuil met één schacht monosyllabe adj :1 eenlettergrepig + monosyllabic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA éénlettergrepig + monosyllabismo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA éénlettergrepigheid monosyllabo sub :1 eenlettergrepig woord, monosyllabe monotheismo sub :1 monotheïsme monotheista sub :1 monotheïst monotheista adj :1 monotheïstisch :populo -- = monotheïstisch volk monotheistic adj :1 monotheïstisch :populo -- = monotheïstisch volk + monothelismo sub :1 THEOLOGIA monothelisme + monothelita sub :1 THEOLOGIA monotheliet + monothelita adj :1 THEOLOGIA monothelitisch + monothematic adj :1 monothematisch monotone adj :1 monotoon, eentonig, lijzig, eenvormig, saai :quartiero -- = saaie wijk :paisage -- = eentonig landschap :parla con voce -- = lijzig spreken :cantar monotonemente = psalmodiëren :2 MATHEMATICA monotoon monotonia sub :1 monotonie, eentonigheid, eenvormigheid, saaiheid :-- de un paisage = saaiheid van een landschap :rumper le -- = voor afwisseling zorgen :rumper le -- del vita = afwisseling brengen in het leven + monotonic adj :1 MUSICA monotonisch + monotrema sub :1 ZOOLOGIA snaveldier, vogelbekdier, monotrema + monotropa sub :1 BOTANICA stofzaad + monotropia sub :1 monotropie + monotropic adj :1 monotropisch monotypo sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA monotype + monovalente adj :1 CHIMIA monovalent, eenwaardig :radicales -- = eenwaardige radicalen :metallos -- = eenwaardige metalen + monovalentia sub :1 CHIMIA eenwaardigheid + monoxydo sub :1 CHIMIA monoxyde + monoxyle adj :1 uit één stuk hout vervaardigd + monozygote sub :1 monozygoot + monozygote adj :1 monozygoot + monozygotic adj :1geminos -- = ééneiige tweelingen + monsenior sub :1 RELIGION monseigneur + monson sub :1 moesson (wind) :2 moesson (jaargetijde) :-- sic/del estate = zomermoesson, oostmoesson, regenmoesson :-- pluviose = natte moesson :pluvia de -- = moessonregen + monsonic adj :1 moesson... :climate -- = moessonklimaat :pluvia -- = moessonregen monstra sub :1 vertoon, tentoonspreiding, blijk :-- de amor = liefdeblijk :-- de habilitate = kunststukje :mitter in -- = uitstallen :facer -- de corage = blijk geven van moed :facer -- de su ricchessas = pronken met zijn rijkdom :2 uitstalkast, uitstalling, etalage :3 (proef)monster, staal, voorbeeld :collection/libro de --s = stalenboek, stel monsters :carta de --s = staalkaart :-- gratuite = gratis monster :-- sin valor = monster zonder waarde :-- de compra = koopmonster :-- de aqua = watermonster :-- de sanguine = bloedproef :offerta accompaniate de --(s) = bemonsterde offerte :secundo le -- = volgens het monster :sala de --s = monsterzaal :feria de --s = monsterbeurs :sacchetto de --s = monsterzakje :lot de --s = monsterpartij :esser equal al -- = met het monster overeenkomen :esser inferior al -- = slechter zijn dan het monster :prender --s = monsters trekken/nemen :examinar --s = monsters keuren monstrabile adj :1 toonbaar + monstrantia sub :1 CATHOLICISMO monstrans monstrar v :1 tonen, laten zien :-- un libro a un persona = iemand een boek laten zien :-- su dentes = zijn tanden laten zien :-- lacunas = leemten vertonen :-- le cammino a un persona = iemand de weg wijzen :-- le lingua a un persona = de tong tegen iemand uitsteken :-- le pugno a un persona = iemand een vuist tonen :-- un visage dolorose = een pijnlijk gezicht zetten :2 laten zien, uitleggen monstrator sub :1 iemand die iets toont/laat zien :-- de marionnettes = marionettenspeler :2 iemand die uitleg geeft monstravento sub :1 windwijzer, windvaan monstro sub :1 monster, monstrum, wanschepsel, gedrocht, ondier :le --s del mythologia = de monsters van de mythologie :-- bicephale = tweekoppig monster :-- marin/de mar = zeemonster :alliantia -- = monsterverbond monstro adj :1 monster..., immens, kolossaal, reusachtig :travalio/labor -- = immens werk :meeting (A) -- = monstermeeting :interprisa -- = monsterbedrijf :processo -- = monsterproces :score (A) -- = monsterscore :victoria -- = monsterzege monstruose adj :1 monstrueus, monsterachtig, gedrochtelijk, wanstaltig :alliantia -- = monsterverbond :2 monsterlijk, afschuwelijk, vreselijk :idea -- = afschuwelijk idee :3 enorm, reusachtig :le cosa prende proportiones -- = de zaak neemt enorme proporties aan monstruositate sub :1 monsterachtigheid, wanstaltigheid :2 monsterlijkheid, afschuwelijkheid :-- de un crimine = afschuwelijkheid van een misdaad :3 reusachtigheid, enormiteit montacargas sub :1 goederenlift, hijstoestel montage sub :1 het monteren, het in elkaar zetten, montage, montering, assemblage, constructie, installatie :catena de -- = montagelijn/band, lopende band :sala de -- = montageruimte :officina de -- = montageatelier/werkplaats :terreno de -- = montageterrein :defecto de -- = montagefout :le -- de un film (A) = het monteren van een film :designo de -- = montagetekening :photo(graphia) de -- = montagefoto montan adj :1 van de berg, berg..., montaan :plantas -- = montane planten :flora -- = montane flora :fringilla/passere -- = ringmus, grauwvink, veldmus :2 bergachtig, berg... montania sub :1 berg, gebergte :alte -- = hooggebergte :catena de --s = bergketen :pariete de -- = bergwand :picco de -- = bergspits :dorso de -- = bergrug :valle de -- = bergdal :passo de -- = bergpas :scarpas/calceos de -- = bergschoenen :guida de -- = berggids :--s cretose/cretacee/de creta = krijtgebergte :--s costari/litoral = kustgebergte :Montanias Roccose = Rotsgebergte, Rocky Mountains :-- calcari = kalkgebergte :--s russe = roetsjbaan, achtbaan :-- lunar = maanberg :-- del tabula = tafelberg :-- de butyro = boterberg :BIBLIA Sermon super le -- = Bergrede :baston de -- = bergstok :SPORT cursa/etape (F) de -- = bergrit :scalator de --s = bergbeklimmer :village de -- = bergdorp :gente de -- = bergbewoners :aere de -- = berglucht :sport(s) (A) de -- = bergsport :hotel (F) de -- = berghotel :refugio in le -- = berghut :sentiero de -- = bergpad :cammino de -- = bergweg :foreste de -- = bergwoud :al summitate de un -- = boven op een berg :scalar --s = bergen beklimmen :facer un -- de un grano de sablo/arena = van een mug een olifant maken + montanic adj :1 CHIMIA montaan... :acido -- = montaanzuur montaniero sub :1 bergbewoner montaniose adj :1 bergachtig, berg... :pais -- = bergland, bergachtig land :region -- = bergstreek :systema -- = gebergtestelsel + montanismo sub :1 RELIGION montanisme + montanista sub :1 RELIGION montanist + montanista adj :1 RELIGION montanistisch + montante adj :1 stijgend :gamma -- = stijgende toonladder + montante sub :1 post (van deur), stijl (van raam/ladder) + montaplattos sub :1 bordenlift, etenslift, keukenlift, spijslift montar v :1 naar boven gaan, klimmen, stijgen :le barometro monta = de barometer stijgt :su gloria monta = zijn roem neemt toe, zijn ster stijgt :le mar monta = het wordt vloed :le precios monta = de prijzen stijgen :le cursos monta = de koersen stijgen :le temperatura monta = de temperatuur stijgt :-- in/per ascensor = met de lift naar boven gaan :-- super un sedia = op een stoel klimmen :- super un cavallo = een paard bestijgen :2 bestijgen, beklimmen, opgaan, instappen :-- in le traino = in de trein stappen :-- a bordo de un avion = in een vliegtuig stappen :-- un scala = een trap opgaan :-- un cavallo = paardrijden :policia montate = bereden politie :3 monteren, in elkaar zetten :-- un guida super un cyclomotor = een stuur op een bromfiets monteren :-- un diamante = een diamant zetten/monteren :-- un film (A) = een film monteren :-- un tenta = een tent opzetten :4 dekken (een koe, etc.), bespringen montata sub :1 het klimmen, klim, beklimming :2 helling, omhooggaande weg, oprit :-- abrupte = steile helling + montator sub :1 TECHNICA monteur :2 FILM cutter montatura sub :1 het monteren, het in elkaar zetten, montage, montering, assemblage, constructie :2 montering, montuur :-- de berillos = brilmontuur + montbretia sub :1 BOTANICA montbretia monte sub :1 berg :le -- Etna = de Etna :-- de Olivos = Olijfberg :-- del luna = maanberg :-- campaniforme = klokberg :-- de pietate = bank van lening, lommerd, pandjeshuis :-- de Venus/de Venere = Venusberg/heuvel :a -- = A. bergop, B. stroomopwaarts :per --s e per valles = over bergen en dalen, langs berg en dal :promitter --s de auro = gouden bergen beloven + montenegrin adj :1 Montenegrijns, van/uit Montenegro + montenegrino sub :1 Montenegrijn + Montenegro sub n pr :1 Montenegro + Montessori sub n pr :1 Montessori :schola -- = Montessorischool :methodo -- = Montessorimethode :inseniamento -- = Montessori-onderwijs + montessorian adj :1 van Montessori, Montessori... :schola -- = Montessorischool :inseniamento -- = Montessori-onderwijs + monticole adj :1 in de bergen levend/groeiend :plantas -- = montane planten :flora -- = montane flora monticulo sub :1 bergje, hoogte, heuveltje :-- de talpas = molshoop :-- de nive = sneeuwhoop, berg sneeuw :SPORT -- del lanceator/pitcher (A) = werpheuvel montuose adj :1 bergachtig, heuvelachtig, sterk golvend :region -- = bergstreek :pais -- = bergland :paisage -- = berglandschap + montuositate sub :1 bergachtigheid, heuvelachtigheid :le -- del Peninsula Balkanic = de berg-achtigheid van het Balkanschiereiland monumental adj :1 van de monumenten, monumentaal, FIGURATE imposant, enorm :statua -- = monumentaal standbeeld :scala -- = monumentale trap :arte -- = monumentale kunst :plano -- de Roma = plattegrond met de monumenten van Rome + monumentalitate sub :1 monumentaliteit :-- de un edificio = monumentaliteit van een gebouw monumento sub :1 monument :protection del --s = monumentenzorg :-- commemorative = gedenkteken :-- sepulcral/funeral/funebre/funerari = grafmonument :-- natural = natuurmonument :-- historic = monumento historic :-- national = nationaal monument :lista/registro/catalogo del --s = monumentenlijst :eriger un -- = een monument oprichten + moon boot sub ANGLESE :1 moon boot + moquette sub FRANCESE :1 trijp, moquette :2 vloerbedekking, (vast) vloertapijt + mor(pho)phonologia sub :1 morfonologie + mor(pho)phonologic adj :1 morfonologisch mora (I) sub :1 uitstel, vertraging mora (II) sub :1 BOTANICA moerbei(bes) :gelea de --s = moerbeigelei :succo de -- = moerbeisap :-- de rubo = braam + moraceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA moraceae, moerbeiachtigen + moracee adj :1 BOTANICA moerbeiachtig, moracee moral adj :1 de zedenleer betreffend, zedekundig :lege -- = zedewet :theologia -- = moraaltheologie :philosophia -- = moraalfilosofie :theoria -- = moraaltheorie :2 moreel, zedelijk, deugdzaam :obligation -- = morele verplichting :conscientia -- = zedelijk bewustzijn :culpabilitate -- = morele schuld, morele verantwoordelijkheid :victoria -- = morele overwinning :appoio -- = morele steun :rearmamento -- = morele herbewapening, ethisch reveil :dilemma -- = gewetensnood :isto es moralmente irresponsabile = dat is moraliter onverantwoordelijk :sentir se moralmente obligate = zich moreel verplicht voelen moral sub :1 moraal, heersende zeden en gebruiken, zedelijke beginselen :-- conjugal = huwelijksmoraal :-- laic = lekenmoraal :-- de sclavo = slavenmoraal :-- de gruppo = groepsmoraal :-- de classe = klassemoraal :-- intransigente/rigorose = strenge/starre moraal :attentato al -- = aanslag op de goede zeden :2 zedeles, moraal, lering :-- de un fabula = moraal van een fabel :isto es le -- del historia = dat is de moraal van het verhaal :3 moreel, stemming :le -- es bon = de stemming is goed :mantener le -- = het moreel op peil houden :levar le -- = het moreel opkrikken :sappar le -- = het moreel ondermijnen :4 zedenleer, moraal, ethiek moralisar v :1 zedelijk verheffen, zedelijk verbeteren, zedelessen geven :2 moraliseren, zedelijke beschouwingen houden moralisation sub :1 het zedelijk verbeteren, het zedelijk verheffen :2 moralisatie, zedelijke bespiegeling moralisator sub :1 zedenpreker + moralisator adj :1 moraliserend, stichtelijk :sermon -- = zedenpreek moralismo sub :1 moralisme :-- kantian = kanti-aans moralisme moralista sub :1 moralist + moralista adj :1 moralistisch + moralistic adj :1 moralistisch moralitate sub :1 moraliteit, zedelijkheid :-- discutibile = discutabele moraliteit :principio de -- = moraliteitsbeginsel :conscientia de -- = moraliteitsbesef :apostolo del -- = zedelijkheidsapostel :examinar le -- de un cosa = de zedelijkheid van iets onderzoeken :2 moraal, zedeles (van een fabel, etc.) :3 zinnespel morar v :1 uitstellen, treuzelen, talmen, dralen, op zich laten wachten moratori adj :1 JURIDIC moratoir, moratoor, achterstalligheids... :interesses -- = wettelijke interesses moratorio sub :1 uitstel (van schuldbetaling), opschorting, moratorium :-- bancari = bankmoratorium :-- de armas nuclear/atomic = moratorium van kernwapens :promulgar un -- = een moratorium afkondigen :levar un -- = een moratorium opheffen + morave adj :1 Moravisch :fratres -- = Moravische broeders, hernhutters + Moravia sub n pr :1 Moravië :fratres de -- = Moravische broeders, hernhutters + moravo sub :1 Moraviër morbide adj :1 ziekelijk, ongezond, morbide, pathologisch :germine -- = ziektekiem :impulsion -- = ziekelijke neiging :interesse -- = morbide belangstelling :curiositate -- = ziekelijke nieuwsgierigheid :2 ARTE week, zacht, mollig morbiditate sub :1 ziekelijkheid, ongezondheid, morbiditeit :risco de -- = morbiditeitsrisico :2 ziektecijfer, aantal ziektegevallen, morbiditeit :statistica de -- = morbiditeitsstatistiek morbifere adj :1 ziekmakend morbific adj :1 ziekteveroorzakend, ziektebrengend, ziekteverspreidend + morbillo sub :1 MEDICINA mazelen + morbillose adj :1 MEDICINA mazelen... morbo sub :1 ziekte, kwaal :-- acute = acute ziekte :-- insidiose = verradelijke ziekte :-- complicate = ziekte met complicaties :-- contagiose/transmissibile = besmettelijke ziekte :-- chronic/prolongate = slepende ziekte :-- latente = sluimerende ziekte :-- del sanguine = bloedziekte :-- de somno = slaapziekte :le -- ha causate la decimation del population = de ziekte heeft de bevolking gedecimeerd + morbose adj :1 ziekte... :symptoma -- = ziekteverschijnsel :processo -- = ziekteproces + morbositate sub :1 het ziek zijn mordace adj :1 bijtend, invretend, corrosief :2 FIGURATE bijtend, scherp, vinnig, bits :critica -- = bijtende kritiek :lingua -- = scherpe tong mordacia sub :1 mondprop, mondbal mordacitate sub :1 inbijtende kracht, corrossief vermogen :-- de acido sulfuric = corrossief vermogen van zwavelzuur :2 FIGURATE scherpte, vinnigheid, bitsheid :-- de un critica = scherpte van een kritiek mordente adj :1 bijtend, corrossief :2 FIGURATE bijtend, vinnig, scherp, bits :ironia -- = bijtende spot :haber un penna -- = een scherpe pen voeren + mordente sub :1 bijtend middel morder v :1 bijten :-- in un fructo = in een vrucht bijten :-- le pulvere = in het stof bijten, languit vallen, FIGURATE een nederlaag lijden :mi can le ha mordite = mijn hond heeft hem gebeten + mordettar v :1 knabbelen :aan -- un pecia de caseo = op een stukje kaas knabbelen :op een koekje -- = mordettar un biscuit more sub :1 gewoonte, gebruik :--s = zeden, mores :-- patriarchal = aartsvaderlijke zeden :description de --s = zedenschildering :corrumper/depravar le --s = de zeden bederven :corruption/depravation/dissolution/gangrena del --s = zedenbederf :le --s se corrumpe/se deprava = de zeden raken in verval :crimine contra le --s = zedenmisdrijf :certificato de bon --s = bewijs van goed zedelijk gedrag + morella sub :1 BOTANICA morel :-- salvage = wilde morel morena sub :1 GEOLOGIA morene :-- terminal = eindmorene :-- lateral = zijmorene, randwal + morendo adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA morendo + morenic adj :1 GEOLOGIA morene(n)... + morganatic adj :1 morganatisch :matrimonio/maritage -- = morganatisch huwelijk morgue sub FRANCESE :1 lijkenhuis, lijkkamer moribunde adj :1 stervend, zieltogend, wegkwijnend (anque FIGURATE) :industria -- = op zijn eind lopende industrie + moribundo sub :1 stervende :assister le --s = de stervenden ter zijde staan :assistentia al --s = stervenshulp/begeleiding moriente adj :1 stervend + moriente sub :1 stervende :assister le --s = de stervenden ter zijde staan :assistentia al --s = stervenshulp/begeleiding + moriero sub :1 BOTANICA moerbeiboom :folio de -- = moerbeiblad :ligno de -- = moerbeihout :bosco de --s = moerbeibos :bombyce del -- = moerbeivlinder + morilla sub :1 BOTANICA morielje, morille + morinda sub :1 BOTANICA inktwortel + morion sub :1 HISTORIA stormhoed morir v :1 sterven, overlijden, doodgaan :-- in plen activitate = in het harnas sterven :-- se = langzaam sterven, stervende zijn, op sterven liggen :-- de fame = doodhongeren :-- de vergonia = zich dood schamen :-- de rider/de risada = zich doodlachen :-- congelate = doodvriezen :pavor de -- = doodsangst :malade a -- = doodziek :lasse a -- = stervensmoe + morisco sub :1 (in Spanje) bekeerde moslim, morisco, morisk Mormon sub n pr :1 Mormon :le libro de -- = het boek van Mormon mormon sub :1 mormoon mormonic adj :1 mormoons :doctrina -- = mor-moonse leer :ritos -- = mormoonse riten mormonismo sub :1 mormonengeloof moro sub :1 moerbei(boom) :-- nigre = zwarte moerbei :ligno de -- = moerbeihout morose adj :1 zwaarmoedig, somber, traag :2 humeurig, gemelijk, sikkeneurig morositate sub :1 zwaarmoedigheid, somberheid, traagheid, laksheid, inertie :2 humeurigheid, gemelijkheid, sikkeneurigheid + morphema sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA morfeem (kleinste betekeniseenheid) :-- grammatical = grammaticaal morfeem :-- lexical = lexicaal morfeem :analyse (-ysis) de -- = morfeemanalyse :structura de -- = morfeemstructuur + morphematic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA van/mbt een morfeem Morpheo sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Morfeus morphina sub :1 morfine :syringa de -- = morfinespuitje :injection de -- = morfine-inspuiting :intoxication per -- = morfinevergiftiging morphinismo sub :1 morfinisme, morfineverslaving + morphinista sub :1 morfinist + morphinomane adj :1 aan morfineverslaving lijdend morphinomania sub :1 morfineverslaving, het morfinespuiten, morfinisme morphinomano sub :1 morfinespuiter, morfineverslaafde, morfinist + morphismo sub :1 morfisme + morphogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA morfogenese, (leer van de) vormontwikkeling bij organismen + morphogenetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA morfogenetisch :studio -- de un embryon = morfogenetische studie van een embryo + morphogenia sub :1 BIOLOGIA morfogenese + morphogenic adj :1 BIOLOGIA morfogenetisch morphologia sub :1 morfologie morphologic adj :1 morfologisch :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :valentia -- = morfologische valentie :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :variante -- = vormvariant :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :analyse (-ysis) -- = taalkundige ontleding morphologista sub :1 morfoloog morphologo sub :1 morfoloog + morphopsychologia sub :1 morfopsychologie + morsa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA walrus :dente de -- = walrustand :pelle de -- = walrushuid :chassa {sj} de --s = walrussenjacht :chassator {sj} de --s = walrussenjager Morse sub n pr :1 Morse :alphabeto -- = morse-alfabet :apparato -- = morsetoestel :clave -- = morsesleutel :signo -- = morseteken :telegrapho -- = morsetelegraaf :codice -- = morsecode + morsellabile :1 opdeelbaar, verkavelbaar + morsellamento sub :1 verdeling, verkaveling, versnippering morsellar v :1 (in stukken) verdelen, verbrokkelen, versnipperen, verkavelen (grond) :-- se = in brokken uiteenvallen morsello sub :1 stuk, hap, brok, gedeelte :sucro in --s = suikerklontjes, suikerblokjes :-- de terra = stuk grond :-- de ligno = houtspaan(der) :cader in --s = in stukken vallen, kapot vallen :in mille --s = in/aan gruis :un bon -- = een lekker hapje :vole tu mangiar un -- con nos? = wil je ook een hapje meeëten? :-- exquisite = verrukkelijk hapje :-- saporose = lekker hapje :2 stuk, fragment, gedeelte, passage, onderdeel (van programma) :-- de piano = muziekstuk voor piano morso sub :1 bit (van paard) :poner/mitter le -- = bitten morsura sub :1 het bijten :2 beet (wond) :-- de serpente = slangenbeet :-- de vipera = adderbeet :-- de can = hondenbeet :-- de can rabiose = dollehondsbeet :-- de ratto = rattenbeet :-- de mosquito = muggenbeet :-- de crabro = horzelbeet :-- de becco = snavelbeet + mortadello sub :1 boterhamworst mortal adj :1 sterfelijk :2 dodelijk, doods..., noodlottig :inimico -- = doodsvijand :peccato -- = doodzonde :colpo -- = doodsteek, genadeslag :dar le colpo -- = de doodsteek toebrengen :colpo -- de pede = doodtrap :odio -- = dodelijke haat :cadita -- = dodelijke val :sudor -- = doodszweet :vulnere -- = dodelijke verwonding :lesiones -- = dodelijk letsel :accidente -- = dodelijk/noodlottig ongeluk :angustia -- = doodsangst :silentio -- = dodelijke stilte :calor -- = moordende hitte :salto -- = salto mortale :restos -- = stoffelijk overschot :veneno -- = dodelijk gif :caso -- = geval met dodelijke afloop :haber un pavor -- = doodsbang zijn :esser mortalmente pallide = doodsbleek zijn mortal sub :1 sterveling mortalitate sub :1 sterfelijkheid, sterfelijke natuur :2 sterfte :(taxa de) -- = sterftecijfer :tabellas/tabulas/graphicos de -- = sterftetabellen :-- infantil = kindersterfte :-- perinatal = verloskundige sterfte :-- cancerose/per cancere = kankersterfte :regression del -- = teruggang van de sterfte :accrescimento del -- = toename van de sterfte :statistica del -- = sterftestatistiek + mortasa sub :1 pengat :juncto per -- e tenon = pen-en-gatverbinding morte sub :1 dood, het overlijden, het sterven :certificato de -- = overlijdensakte :sententia de -- = doodvonnis :pronunciar le sententia de -- contra = het doodvonnis uitspreken tegen :condemnar a -- = ter dood veroordelen :condemnation a -- = terdoodveroordeling :batter a -- = doodslaan :mitter/poner a -- = ter dood brengen :pena de -- = doodstraf :risco/periculo de -- = doodsgevaar :hora del -- = doodsuur :angelo de -- = doodsengel :crito de -- = doodskreet :sudor de -- = doodszweet :somno del -- = doodsslaap :desiro/desiderio del -- = doodsverlangen :causa de -- = doodsoorzaak :caso de -- = sterfgeval :lecto de -- = sterfbed :angustia/pavor de -- = doodsangst :instincto de -- = doodsdrift :esquadra de -- = doodseskader :minusprecio/contempto/disdigno del -- = doodsverachting :dansa del -- = dodendans :silentio de -- = doodse stilte :tranquille como le -- = doodstil :fidel usque al -- = trouw tot in de dood :-- cardiac = hartdood :-- de cruce = kruisdood :-- per suffocation/per asphyxia = verstikkingsdood :-- per hypothermia = bevriezingsdood :-- natural = natuurlijke dood :-- violente = gewelddadige dood :-- apparente/in apparentia = schijndood :-- clinic = klinische dood :-- heroic = heldendood :-- expiatori = verzoeningsdood :pallide como le -- = doodsbleek :fluctuar/esser inter le vita e le -- = tussen dood en leven zweven :sanguinar a -- = doodbloeden :torturar a -- = doodmartelen :escappar al -- = aan de dood ontkomen :bravar le -- = de dood tarten/trotseren :trovar le -- = de dood vinden :seminar -- e destruction = dood en verderf zaaien :vider le -- in le facie = de dood in de ogen zien, de dood voor ogen hebben :facie a facie con le -- = in het aanschijn van de dood :a vita o -- = op leven of dood morte adj :1 dood, gestorven, overleden :-- e interrate = dood en begraven :-- o vive = dood of levend :plus -- que vive = meer dood dan levend :2 zonder leven, levenloos, dood :corpore -- = lijk :nascite -- = dood geboren :natura -- = stilleven :aqua -- = stilstaand water :JURIDIC littera -- = dode letter :remaner littera -- = een dode letter blijven :moneta -- = dood geld :puncto -- = dood punt :citate -- = dode stad :folios -- = dorre bladeren :angulo -- = dode hoek :lingua -- = dode taal :Mar Morte = Dode Zee mortero sub :1 vijzel, mortier :2 MILITAR mortier :-- de trenchea {sj} = loopgraafmortier :batteria de --s = mortierbatterij :3 mortel, metselspecie :-- de construction = bouwspecie :-- de calce = kalkmortel :calce de -- = mortelkalk :-- de cemento = cementmortel :-- de cemento liquide = cementspecie :-- argillose = leemmortel :cupa de -- = mortelbak, speciekuip :malaxator a/de -- = mortelmolen mortifere adj :1 dodelijk, de dood veroorzakend, verderfelijk :foco -- = moorddadig vuur :veneno -- = dodelijk gif mortificar v :1 RELIGION versterven, kastijden, tuchtigen :2 vernederen, kwetsen, krenken :3 MEDICINA doen afsterven :gangrena mortifica le carne = koudvuur doet het vlees afsterven mortificate adj :1 bestorven, adellijk :2 vernederd mortification sub :1 RELIGION versterving, kastijding, tuchtiging :2 vernedering, kwetsing, krenking :3 MEDICINA afsterving (van weefsel), necrose mortificator sub :1 iemand die vernedert/kwetst/krenkt + mortinatalitate sub :1 aantal doodgeborenen, mortinataliteit morto sub :1 dode, gestorvene, overledene, lijk :-- vivente/ambulate = levend lijk :lista de --s = dodenlijst :masca/mascara de -- = dodenmasker :cassa de -- = doodkist :testa/capite de -- = doodshoofd :numero de --s = dodental :die del --s = allerzielen :culto del/al --s = dodenverering :commemoration del --s = dodenherdenking :liturgia del --s = dodenliturgie :missa del --s = dodenmis :ossos de --(s) = doodsbeenderen :evocar le --s = de doden oproepen :evocation del --s = het oproepen van de doden :livide/pallide/blanc como un -- = zo bleek als een lijk, doodsbleek, lijkbleek :2 blinde (bij het kaartspel) mortuari adj :1 doden..., sterf..., overlijdens... :corona -- = grafkrans, lijkkrans :drappo -- = lijkwade, baarkleed :tapis (F)/tapete -- = rouwkleed :registro -- = dodenregister, doodboek :masca/mascara -- = dodenmasker :ceremonia -- = uitvaartplechtigheid :servicio -- = rouwdienst :camera -- = sterfkamer :casa -- = sterfhuis :deposito -- = lijkenhuis :annuncio -- = overlijdensadvertentie :poema -- = lijkdicht + morula sub :1 BIOLOGIA moerbeistadium, morula + Mosa sub n pr :1 Maas :porto del -- = Maashaven :urbe del -- = Maasstad :imbuccatura del -- = Maasmonding :gravella del -- = Maasgrind :ripa del -- = Maasoever :aqua del -- = Maaswater mosaic adj :1 Mozaïsch, van Mozes :le Lege -- = de Wet van Mozes + mosaicista sub :1 mozaïekwerker mosaico sub :1 mozaïek, inlegwerk :-- de/in folios = bladmozaiek :pavimento/solo de -- = mozaïekvloer :quadrello de -- = mozaïektegel mosaismo sub :1 Mozaïsche leer + mosan adj :1 van de Maas, Maas... :arte -- = Romaanse stijl in het Maasbekken + mosasauro sub :1 PALEONTOL mosasaurus, maashagedis moschea sub :1 moskee Moscova sub n pr :1 Moskou :2 Moskva (rivier) Moscovia sub n pr :1 Moscovië moscovita sub :1 Moscoviet + moscovita adj :1 Moskous + Mosella sub n pr :1 Moezel :vino del -- = moezelwijn :region del -- = Moezelstreek + mosellan adj :1 van de Moezel Moses sub n pr :1 Mozes moslem sub :1 mohammedaan moslem adj :1 mohammedaans + mosqueton sub :1 musketonhaak mosquitiera sub :1 muggegordijn, muggescherm, muskietennet, klamboe mosquito sub ESPANIOL :1 mug, muskiet :oleo contra le --s = muggenolie :plaga/invasion de --s = muggenplaag :rete de --s = klamboe :piccatura/morsura de -- = muggebeet, muskietebeet :nube de --s = muggenzwerm :un -- me ha piccate = ik ben door een mug gestoken/gebeten + mosso adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA mosso + motacilla sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kwikstaart :-- flave = gele kwikstaart :-- albe/blanc = witte kwikstaart + motel sub :1 motel motetto sub :1 MUSICA motet :--s de Palestrina = motetten van Palestrina + motile adj :1 BIOLOGIA bewegend, beweegbaar + motilitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA beweeglijkheid, bewegingsvermogen, motiliteit :-- del protoplasma = motiliteit van het protoplasma motin sub :1 muiterij, opstand, oproer :-- de fame = hongeroproer :reprimer un -- = een oproer onderdrukken/beteugelen motinar v :1 een muiterij veroorzaken :-- contra = in opstand komen tegen :le soldatos ha comenciate a -- se = de soldaten sloegen aan het muiten motinero sub :1 muiter motinose adj :1 muitend, opstandig motion sub :1 beweging :mitter se in -- = zich in beweging zetten :2 POLITICA motie, voorstel :-- de ordine = ordevoorstel, motie van orde :-- de censura = motie van wantrouwen :-- de fiducia/de confidentia = motie van vertrouwen :facer/rediger un -- = een motie opstellen :presentar un -- = een motie indienen :votar un -- = over een motie stemmen :acceptar/approbar un -- = een motie aannemen :rejectar un -- = een motie verwerpen :retirar un -- = een motie intrekken :commentar un -- = een motie toelichten :supportar/appoiar un -- = een motie steunen + motivabile adj :1 wat kan worden gemotiveerd. te motiveren motivar v :1 motiveren, redenen aanvoeren voor, met redenen omkleden :2 een aanleiding vormen, een beweegreden opleveren motivation sub :1 motivering, motivatie :-- de voto = motivation de voto :analyse (-ysis) del -- = motivatie-analyse :perder su -- = gedemotiveerd raken :ille non ha -- = het ontbreekt hem aan motivatie + motivational adj :1 de motivatie betreffend :recerca -- = motievenonderzoek :studio -- = motievenstudie motive adj :1 beweging veroorzakend :poter -- = beweegkracht, drijfkracht motivo sub :1 motief, (beweeg)reden, drijfveer, grond :-- urgente = dringende reden :-- principal = hoofdmotief :pro --s personal = om persoonlijke redenen :dar -- a = aanleiding geven tot :JURIDIC -- de recusation = wrakingsgrond :sin -- = zonder reden :con -- = met reden :2 motief (vorm, figuur) :-- floral = bloemenmotief :3 (leid)motief, (grond)thema, MUSICA motief + motobarca sub :1 motorboot + motocross sub :1 SPORT motorcross + motocrossista sub :1 SPORT motorcrosser motocultura sub :1 gemechaniseerde landbouw motocycletta sub :1 motorrijwiel, motor(fiets) :-- con sidecar (A) = motor met zijspan + motocyclismo sub :1 het motorrrijden motocyclista sub :1 motorrijder :agente -- = motoragent motocyclo sub :1 tweewielig motorrijwiel :-- legier = lichte motor + motolancha {sj} sub :1 motorboot + motonautic adj :1 speedboat... + motonautica sub :1 (het) speedboatracen + motonautismo sub :1 (het) speedboatracen + motonave sub :1 motorschip + motopropulsor adj :1 voortstuwings... :gruppo -- = voortstuwingseenheid + motopumpa sub :1 motorspuit motor sub :1 motor :-- economic = zuinige motor :-- hydraulic = hydraulische motor :-- a/de combustion interne = verbrandingsmotor :-- a/de explosion = explosiemotor :-- a/de currente alternative/alternate = wisselstroommotor :-- a/de piston = zuigermotor :-- a/de piston rotative = draaizuigermotor, wankelmotor :-- a/de quatro tempores = 4-taktmotor :-- a/de duo tempores = 2-taktmotor :-- a/de gas = gasmotor :-- a/de benzina = benzinemotor :-- de frenage = remmotor :-- auxiliar = hulpmotor :-- exterior = buitenboordmotor :-- a/de jecto = straalmotor :-- de avion = vliegtuigmotor :-- rotative = rotatiemotor :-- amovibile/distachabile/auxiliar/exterior = aanhangmotor :-- compound (A) = compoundmotor :-- electric = elektrische motor, elektromotor :-- diesel (G) = dieselmotor :-- synchrone = synchroonmotor :-- asynchrone = asynchrone motor :-- con cylindros in linea = lijnmotor :-- silentiose = stille motor :suspension del -- = motorophanging :propulsion per -- = motoraandrijving :vehiculo a -- = motorvoertuig :bicycletta a/con -- = bromfiets :imbarcation a -- = motorvaartuig :yacht (A) a -- = motorjacht :barca a -- = motorboot :fabrica de --es = motorenfabriek :panna de -- = motorpech, panne :damno al -- = motorschade :oleo pro --es = motorolie :coperculo del -- = motorkap :cassa de protection del -- = motorkast :ronco/ruito de -- = motorgeronk :FIGURATE esser le -- del interprisa = de stuwende kracht van de onderneming zijn :fortia -- = motorkracht, motorische kracht :nervos -- = motorische zenuwen :mitter/poner le -- in marcha = de motor aanzetten/starten :arrestar le -- = de motor afzetten :adjustar/regular un -- = een motor afstellen :adjustage/adjustamento de un -- = afstelling van een motor :le arresto del -- = het stilvallen van de motor :le -- es disregulate = de motor loopt onregelmatig :ille es le -- de tote isto = hij is de drijvende kracht achter het geheel + motor adj :1 motorisch :fortia -- = motorische kracht :catena -- = aandrijfketting :disco -- = aandrijfschijf :mechanismo -- = aandrijfmechanisme :combination calefaction-fortia :-- = warmte-krachtkoppeling :handicapato -- = motorisch gehandicapte motorcyclista sub :1 motorrijder motorcyclo sub :1 tweewielig motorrijwiel motorisar v :1 motoriseren :-- le armea = het leger motoriseren :truppas motorisate = gemotoriseerde troepen :policia motorisate = motor-politie :patrulia motorisate = gemotoriseerde patrouille :traffico/circulation motorisate = gemotoriseerd verkeer motorisation sub :1 motorisering :-- del armea = motorisering van het leger + motoslitta sub :1 motorslee + mototractor sub :1 motortrekker, tractor motto sub :1 motto, devies, lijfspreuk + motu proprio LATINO :1 eigener beweging + mouse sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR muis + mousse sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI mousse + movente adj :1 bewegend :sablo/arena -- = stuifzand :terreno de sablo/arena -- = stuifzand(gebied) :partes -- = loopwerk mover v :1 bewegen, in beweging zetten/brengen, van plaats doen veranderen, verroeren (van lichaamsdelen) :-- le cauda = kwispelstaarten :-- celo e terra = hemel en aarde bewegen :-- un machina = een machine aandrijven :-- de un latere al altere = heen en weer bewegen :non -- un passo = geen stap verzetten :2 aansporen, aanzetten, aandrijven movibile adj :1 beweegbaar, beweeglijk, verplaatsbaar, verstelbaar + movimentar v :1 levendig maken, verlevendigen :-- un conto = een verhaal levendig maken :un vita multo movimentate = een veelbewogen leven movimento sub :1 het bewegen, beweging, plaatsverandering :-- accelerate = versnelde beweging :-- apparente = schijnbeweging :-- ascensional = stijgbeweging :-- aspiratori = zuigbeweging :-- serpentin = kronkel/wriemelbeweging :-- curvilinee/curviforme = kromlijnige beweging :-- rectilinee = rechtlijnige beweging :-- circular/orbicular = cirkelgang :-- retardate = vertraagde beweging :-- pendular = slingerbeweging :-- retrograde = achterwaartse beweging, kreeftegang :-- absolute = absolute beweging :-- in avante = voorwaartse beweging :MILITAR -- de truppas = troepenverplaatsing :-- del testa/del capite = (hoofd)knik :-- del precios = prijsbeweging :-- perpetue = altijddurende beweging :-- reflexe/mechanic = reflexbeweging :-- del astros = beweging der hemellichamen :-- ferroviari = treinenloop :-- undulatori/de undas = golfbeweging :-- rotatori/giratori = draaiende beweging :-- conjunctural = conjunctuurbeweging :-- uniforme = eenparige beweging :-- uniformemente accelerate/retardate = eenparig versnelde/vertraagde beweging :-- brownian = Brownse beweging :-- vive = vlugge beweging :mechanismo de -- = bewegingsmechanisme :stilo de -- = bewegingsstijl :turbation de -- = bewegingsstoornis :stato de -- = bewegingstoestand :guerra de -- = bewegingsoorlog :--s del anima = zielroerselen :libertate de -- = bewegingsvrijheid :communicar un -- = een beweging overbrengen :-- giratori = draaiende beweging :imprimer -- a un cosa = iets in beweging brengen :poner in -- = op gang brengen :poner se in -- = zich in beweging zetten :2 stroming, beweging, partij :-- de protesto(s) = protestbeweging :-- de resistentia = verzetsbeweging :-- de liberation = bevrijdingsbeweging :-- pacifista/pro le pace = vredesbeweging :-- de ideas = geestesstroming :-- popular = volksbeweging :-- de independentia = onafhankelijkheidsbeweging :-- separatista = afscheidingsbeweging :-- revolutionari = revolutionaire beweging :-- clandestin = ondergrondse beweging :-- syndical/syndicalista = vakbeweging :-- feminista = feministische beweging :-- social = sociale beweging :-- de massa = massabeweging :-- litterari = literaire beweging :-- antialcoholic = geheelonthoudersbeweging :-- juvenil/del juventute = jeugdbeweging :-- ecumenic = oecumenische beweging :-- ecologic/ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) = milieubeweging Moyse sub n pr :1 Mozes + Mozambique {mozambik} sub n pr :1 Mozambique mozarabe sub :1 HISTORIA Spaanse Christen onder moors bestuur in Spanje + mozarabe adj :1 mozarabisch :arte -- = mozarabische kunst :rito -- = mozarabische rite mozarabic adj :1 mozarabisch :arte -- = mozarabische kunst :rito -- = mozarabische rite + mozartian adj :1 van Mozart, in de trant van Mozart + mozzarella sub ITALIANO :1 CULINARI mozzarella + mozzetta sub ITALIANO :1 mozzetta, schoudermanteltje + mu sub :1 mu (Griekse letter) mucer v :1 muf zijn, schimmelig zijn, schimmelen + mucic adj :1 acido -- = slijmzuur mucide adj :1 muf, schimmelig :iste pan ha un gusto -- = dat brood smaakt schimmelachtig + mucigene adj :1 mucigeen, slijmvormend mucilagine sub :1 BOTANICA slijm :producer/formar -- = slijm afscheiden mucilaginose adj :1 BOTANICA slijmig, slijmachtig :substantia -- = slijmstof mucina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA mucine, slijmstof + mucinose adj :1 mucineus, slijmerig mucipare adj :1 BOTANICA slijm veroorzakend, slijm voortbrengend :cellulas -- = slijmproducerende cellen muco sub :1 slijm (van slijmvliezen) :-- nasal = neusslijm, snot :secretion de -- = slijmafscheiding :producer/formar -- = slijm afscheiden :haber un naso plen de -- = een snotneus hebben + mucolytic adj :1 mucolytisch mucor sub :1 mufheid, schimmelachtigheid :macula de -- = schimmelvlek/plek :damno(s) causate per le -- = schimmelschade :2 BOTANICA knopschimmel mucosa sub :1 ANATOMIA slijmvlies :-- olfactive = reukslijmvlies :-- buccal = mondslijmvlies :-- intestinal = darmslijmvlies :-- nasal = neusslijmvlies :-- vaginal = vaginaal slijmvlies :-- epiglottic = slijmvlies van het strotklepje mucose adj :1 slijm afscheidend, slijm... :secretion -- = slijmafscheiding :membrana -- = slijmvlies :glandula -- = slijmklier :febre -- = slijmkoorts :naso -- = snotneus mucositate sub1 slijmerigheid, slijm (van slijmvliezen) :-- sanguinolente = bloederig slijm :le cavitate nasal secreta -- = de neusholte scheidt slijm af + mucoviscidose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA mucoviscidose + mucron sub :1 BOTANICA stekelpunt + mucronate adj :1 BOTANICA met stekelpunten muezzin sub :1 RELIGION moëddzin, gebedsomroeper + muffin sub ANGLESE :1 CULINARI muffin + mufla sub :1 moffel + muflon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA moeflon mufti sub :1 RELIGION moefti mugir v :1 loeien (van koeien) :2 gieren, huilen (wind), bulderen (zee) + mugito sub :1 het loeien, geloei, het huilen, gehuil (van de wind), het bulderen, gebulder (van de zee) + muguette sub :1 BOTANICA lelietje-van-dalen mula sub :1 wijfjesmuildier mulatto sub :1 mulat mulcta sub :1 (geld)boete :-- commutative = vervangende boete :-- de parking (A)/stationamento/parcamento = parkeerboete :clausula de -- = strafbeding, strafbepaling :imponer/dar un -- = een boete opleggen :imposition de un -- = heffing van een boete :menaciar de -- = met boete bedreigen :pagar un -- = een boete betalen + mulctabile adj :1 beboetbaar + mulctabilitate sub :1 beboetbaarheid mulctar v :1 beboeten, een boete geven, een boete opleggen :esser mulctate = een boete krijgen mulero sub :1 muildierdrijver + muleta sub ESPANIOL :1 muleta, rode lap mulger v :1 melken (koe, etc.) :situla de/pro -- = melkemmer :tabouret (F)/scabello de/pro -- = melkstoeltje + mulgition sub :1 het melken :hora de -- = melktijd mulgitor sub :1 melker :-- de vaccas = koeiemelker :-- de oves = schapemelker mulgitura sub :1 het melken mullah sub :1 RELIGION mulla(h) mulo sub :1 muildier mulsion sub :1 het melken mult(i)articulate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA uit veel geledingen bestaand multe adj :1 veel :ante -- tempore = lang geleden + multiangular adj :1 met veel hoeken + multibracteate adj :1 BOTANICA met veel schutbladen + multicanal adj :1 multikanaal... :altoparlator -- = luidsprekercombinatie multicapsular adj :1 BOTANICA multicapsulair + multicaudate adj :1 BOTANICA veelstaartig multicaule adj :1 BOTANICA veelstengelig :planta -- = plant met veel stengels multicellular adj :1 BOTANICA veelcellig, meercellig :organismo -- = veelcellig organisme :TECHNICA altoparlator -- = meercellige luidspreker + multicellularitate sub :1 BOTANICA, TECHNICA veelcelligheid, meercelligheid + multicentric adj :1 Vide: polycentric + multicephale adj :1 veelhoofdig multicolor adj :1 veelkleurig, bont, polychroom :aves -- = bonte vogels :impression -- = meerkleurendruk :stilo -- = meerkleurenpotlood :illustration -- = meerkleurenillustratie/plaat :mixtura -- = mengeling van kleuren :con plumas -- = bontgevederd :con nuances (F) -- = bontgeschakeerd + multiconfessional adj :1 multiconfessioneel + multicultural adj :1 veel verschillende culturele elementen hebbend + multiculturalismo sub :1 het naast elkaar bestaan van verschillende culturen in een land multicuspide adj :1 BOTANICA met veel scherpe punten :2 ANATOMIA met veel knobbelpunten (kies) + multidentate adj :1 BOTANICA veeltandig + multidimensional adj :1 MATHEMATICA meerdimensionaal + multidimensionalitate sub :1 meerdimensionaliteit + multidirectional adj :1 ongericht :microphono -- = ongerichte microfoon + multidisciplinari adj :1 multidisciplinair :un inseniamento -- = een multidisciplinaire onderwijsvorm + multiethnic adj :1 multi-etnisch multifide adj :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA in vele delen gespleten, veelspletig :corolla -- = veelspletige bloemkroon + multifilar adj :1 meerdraads..., meeraderig :cablo -- = meeraderige kabel multiflor adj :1 BOTANICA veelbloemig :pedunculo -- = steel met veel bloemen :phaseolo -- = pronkboon, pronker :polygonato -- = veelbloemig salomonszegel + multifocal adj :1 multifocaal :berillos -- = multifocale bril + multifoliate adj :1 met veel bladen, veelbladig + multifolie adj :1 Vide: multifoliate multiforme adj :1 veelvormig, pluriform :societate -- = pluriforme gemeenschap multiformitate sub :1 veelvormigheid, pluriformiteit + multifunctional adj :1 multifunctioneel :furno -- = combioven + multifunctionalitate sub :1 multifunctionaliteit + multiglandulose adj :1 BOTANICA veelklierig + multigrade adj :1 multigrade :oleo -- = multigrade olie + multilateral adj :1 multilateraal, meerzijdig, veelzijdig :accordo -- = multilaterale overeenkomst :fortia -- = multilaterale strijdmacht :commercio -- = multilaterale handel + multilateralitate sub :1 veelzijdigheid multilatere adj :1 veelzijdig, meerzijdig, multilateraal + multilinear adj :1 MATHEMATICA veellijnig multilineate adj :1 veelstrepig + multilingual adj :1 veeltalig :dictionario -- = veeltalig woordenboek + multilingue adj :1 veeltalig :dictionario -- = veeltalig woordenboek + multilinguismo sub :1 veeltaligheid multilobate adj :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA veellobbig multilobe adj :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA veellobbig multilocular adj :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA veelcellig, veelhokkig, meerhokkig multiloque adj :1 praatgraag, praatziek multiloquente adj :1 praatgraag, praatziek multiloquentia sub :1 praatziekte + multimedia sub pl :1 multimedia + multimedial adj :1 multimediaal + multimetro sub :1 multimeter + multimilliardari adj :1 vele miljarden bezittend + multimilliardario sub :1 multimiljardair + multimillionari adj :1 vele miljoenen bezittend multimillionario sub :1 multimiljonair + multimodal adj :1 multimodaal + multimotor adj :1 meermotorig, veelmotorig :avion -- = meermotorig vliegtuig + multinational adj :1 multinationaal, vele naties omvattend, over veel landen verspreid :interprisa -- = multinational + multinational sub :1 multinational + multinerve adj :1 BOTANICA veelnervig + multinodular adj :1 multinodulair + multinomial adj :1 MATHEMATICA veeltermig, multinomiaal :coefficiente -- = multinomiale coëfficiënt multinomie sub :1 MATHEMATICA veeltermig, multinomiaal multinomio sub :1 MATHEMATICA veelterm + multinuclear adj :1 veelkernig + multinucleate adj :1 veelkernig multipara sub :1 vrouw die meermaals heeft gebaard :2 vrouw die meer kinderen tegelijk baart :3 ZOOLOGIA dier dat veel jongen tegelijk voortbrengt multipare adj :1 meermaals gebaard hebbend :2 meer dan één kind tegelijk barend :3 ZOOLOGIA veel jongen tegelijk voortbrengend multiparitate sub :1 eigenschap om veel jongen tegelijk voort te brengen multipartite adj :1 in vele delen verdeeld, meerdelig multipede adj :1 die vele voeten heeft, veelvoetig, veelpotig + multipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met veel kroonbladen + multiphase adj :1 ELECTRICITATE veelfasig multiple adj :1 meervoudig, veelvoudig (anque MATHEMATICA) :CHIMIA lege del proportiones -- = wet van de multiple proporties :assassino -- = massamoordenaar :refraction -- = meervoudige refractie :test (A) a selection -- = meerkeuzetest :question a selection -- = meerkeuzevraag :minimo -- commun = kleinste gemene veelvoud :echo -- = meervoudige echo :2 velerlei, verschillend, herhaald, talrijk, gevarieerd :causas -- = velerlei oorzaken :pro usages -- = voor verschillende doeleinden + multiplet sub :1 PHYSICA, OPTICA, COMPUTATOR multiplet + multiplex sub :1 COMMUNICATION multiplex + multiplex adj :1 COMMUNICATION multiplex... :systema -- = multiplexsysteem multiplicabile adj :1 MATHEMATICA vermenigvuldigbaar + multiplicabilitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA mogelijkheid om te worden vermenigvuldigd multiplicando sub :1 MATHEMATICA vermenigvuldigtal multiplicar v :1 verveelvoudigen, vermeerderen, uitbreiden :-- se = zich verveelvoudigen, zich vermeerderen, toenemen in aantal :-- le tentativas = herhaalde pogingen doen :-- le contactos = de contacten uitbreiden :2 MATHEMATICA vermenigvuldigen :-- per mille = verduizendvoudigen :-- se = vermenigvuldigd worden multiplication sub :1 verveelvoudiging, vermeerdering, toeneming in aantal :BIOLOGIA -- vegetative = vegetatieve vermeerdering :-- asexual/asexuate = ongeslachtelijke voortplanting :-- cellular = celvermeerdering :BIBLIA le -- del panes (e del pisces) = de wonderbare spijziging :2 MATHEMATICA vermenigvuldiging :tabulas de -- = tafels van vermenigvuldiging :factor de -- = vermenigvuldigingsfactor :3 verzet, fietsversnelling :-- de 48 a 24 = verzet van 48:24 multiplicative adj :1 vermenigvuldigings..., multiplicatie... :signo -- = vermenigvuldigingsteken multiplicator sub :1 iemand die/iets dat vermenigvuldigt/verveelvoudigt/vermeerdert :-- electronic = elektronenvermenigvuldiger :2 MATHEMATICA vermenigvuldiger, multiplicator multiplice adj :1 veelvoudig, veelzijdig, talrijk :2 MATHEMATICA multipel, veelvoudig + multiplicitate sub :1 veelvuldigheid, multipliciteit :-- algebric/algebraic = algebraïsche multipliciteit :2 het grote aantal, de veelheid, menigte :le -- del sensationes confunde le anima = veelheid aan indrukken brengt de ziel in verwarring multiplo sub :1 MATHEMATICA veelvoud :minime commun -- = kleinste gemene veelvoud, K.G.V. multipolar adj :1 ANATOMIA, ELECTRICITATE meerpolig, multipolair :cellula -- = meerpolige cel :dynamo -- = meerpolige dynamo + multipolaritate sub :1 ANATOMIA ELECTRICITATE meerpoligheid, multipolariteit + multipolo sub :1 multipool + multiprogrammation sub :1 multiprogrammering + multiracial adj :1 veelrassig, multiraciaal, waar meer rassen samenleven :societate -- = multiraciale samenleving :metropole -- = wereldstad met vele rassen + multiradiate adj :1 veelstralig + multiramose adj :1 BOTANICA met vele takken of twijgen, sterk vertakt + multiregional adj :1 multiregionaal + multiresistente adj :1 multiresistent :virus -- = multiresistent virus + multiresistentia sub :1 multiresistentie + multisecular adj :1 eeuwenoud, eeuwendurend multisense adj :1 vele betekenissen hebbend + multisiliquose adj :1 BOTANICA met vele peulen of hauwen multisone adj :1 vele klanken voortbrengend + multispicate adj :1 BOTANICA veelarig + multisyllabe adj :1 Vide: polysyllabe multitubular adj :1 TECHNICA met vele pijpen :caldiera -- = pijpketel multitude sub :1 massa, groot aantal, menigte :-- de spectatores = groot aantal toeschouwers :2 (mensen)menigte :dissipar/dispersar le -- = de menigte uiteendrijven :aperir se un passage a transverso le -- = door de menigte dringen :perder se/disparer in/inter le -- = in de menigte opgaan :le circo attrahe semper/sempre un -- = het circus trekt altijd veel volk/mensen aan + multiungulate adj :1 veelhoevig multivage adj :1 die veel rondzwerft + multivalente adj :1 CHIMIA veelwaardig, polyvalent multivalve adj :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA veelkleppig multivalvular adj :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA veelkleppig + multivariabile adj :1 multivariabel, multivariaal + multivariate adj :1 multivariabel, multivariaal + multivibrator sub :1 multivibrator multivie adj :1 vele wegen hebbend + multivoc adj :1 meerduidig, met veel betekenissen multo adv :1 zeer, erg :-- populate = dicht bevolkt multungulate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA met veel nagels multungule adj :1 ZOOLOGIA met veel nagels mumia sub :1 mummie :masca/mascara de -- = mummiemasker mumificar v :1 mummificeren :cadavere mumificate = gemummificeerd lijk mumification sub :1 mummificering, mummificatie :-- natural per desiccation = natuurlijke mummificatie door uitdroging + mumificator sub :1 iemand die mummificeert + mundabile adj :1 wat gereinigd kan worden mundadentes sub :1 tandenstoker mundan adj :1 wereldlijk, van de wereld :2 werelds, mondain :chronica -- = societynieuws mundanitate sub :1 wereldsgezindheid, mondaniteit :2 wereldse ijdelheid mundapipa sub :1 pijperager + mundapista(s) sub :1 (op ijsbaan) baanveger mundar v :1 schoonmaken, reinigen, zuiveren :sablo/arena de -- = schuurzand :-- con sablator = zandstralen :FIGURATE -- un lista de abonatos = een lijst van abonnees opschonen munde adj :1 schoon, helder, rein, zuiver :copia -- = netschrift, net mundial adj :1 van de (gehele) wereld, wereld... :de fama -- = wereldberoemd :actualitate -- = toestand in de wereld :guerra -- = wereldoorlog :crise/crisis -- = wereldcrisis :conferentia -- = wereldconferentie :congresso -- = wereldcongres :consilio -- = wereldraad :revolution -- = wereldrevolutie :federalismo -- = wereldfederalisme :conflagration -- = wereldbrand :die/jorno -- del precaria = wereldgebedsdag :die/jorno -- del sanitate = wereldgezondheidsdag :organisation -- del sanitate = wereldgezondheidsorganisatie :record (A) -- = wereldrecord :reputation -- = wereldvermaardheid :opinion -- = wereldopinie :politica -- = wereldpolitiek :situation -- = wereldsituatie :consumo -- = wereldverbruik :flotta -- = wereldvloot :pace -- = wereldvrede :commercio -- = wereldhandel :banca -- = wereldbank :economia -- = wereldeconomie :hegemonia/dominio -- = wereldheerschappij :historia -- = wereldgeschiedenis :production -- = wereldproduktie :marca -- = wereldmerk :evento -- = wereldgebeurtenis :potentia -- = wereldmacht :porto -- = wereldhaven :celebritate -- = wereldberoemdheid :population -- = wereldbevolking :reputation -- = wereldreputatie :campionato -- = wereldkampioenschap :campion -- = wereldkampioen :litteratura -- = wereldliteratuur :mercato -- = wereldmarkt :Union -- pro Interlingua, U.M.I = Wereldbond voor Interlingua :de repercussion -- = wereldschokkend + mundialisar v :1 mondialiseren, globaliseren + mundialisation sub :1 mondialisatie, globalisatie mundificar v :1 schoonmaken, reinigen, zuiveren mundification sub :1 het schoonmaken, schoonmaak, het reinigen, reiniging, het zuiveren, zuivering :servicio de -- public = reiniging(sdienst) :-- public del stratas = straatreiniging :personal de -- = schoonmaakpersoneel, schoonmakers :equipa de -- = schoonmaakploeg + mundificative adj :1 schoonmakend, reinigend munditia sub :1 zindelijkheid, netheid mundo sub :1 wereld, heelal, kosmos, sfeer, kring van verschijnselen :-- animal = dierenwereld :-- vegetal = plantenwereld :-- habitate = bewoonde wereld :-- litterari = literaire wereld :-- del spiritos = geestenwereld, geestenrijk :-- commercial/del negotios = zakenwereld :-- del sonios = droomwereld :-- sensibile = zintuiglijk waarneembare wereld :2 wereld, aarde, aardbol, gedeelte van de aarde :vetule -- = oude wereld :nove -- = nieuwe wereld :tertie -- = derde wereld :pais del tertie -- = derde-wereldland :le cinque partes del -- = de vijf werelddelen :le altere -- = de andere wereld, het hiernamaals :campion del -- = wereldkampioen :campionato del -- = wereldkampioenschap :record (A) del -- = wereldrecord :-- sportive/del sport = sportwereld :cuppa del -- = wereldbeker :meravilia del -- = wereldwonder :religion del -- = wereldgodsdienst/religie :hegemonia/dominio del -- = wereldhegemonie/heerschappij :3 wereld, maatschappij :homine del -- = man van de wereld :femina del -- = vrouw van de wereld :le -- libere = de vrije wereld :le -- antique = de oudheid :le joias/gaudios del -- = de aardse vreugden :conception del -- = wereldbeschouwing :-- incantate = toverwereld :4 tote le -- = iedereen munerar v :1 schenken, geven + Munich sub n pr :1 München municipal adj :1 gemeentelijk, gemeente... :electiones -- = gemeenteraadsverkiezingen :consilio -- = gemeenteraad :consiliero -- = gemeenteraadslid :budget (A)-- = gemeentebegroting :autoritates -- = stadsbestuur :theatro -- = stadsschouwburg :secretario -- = gemeentesecretaris :architecto -- = gemeentearchitect :functionario -- = gemeenteambtenaar :ostiero -- = stadhuisbode, raadhuisbode :casa -- = raadhuis, stadhuis :parco -- = stadspark :derecto -- = gemeenterecht :archivo -- = gemeentearchief :administration -- = gemeentebeheer :imposto -- = gemeentebelasting :cassa -- = gemeentekas :museo -- = gemeentemuseum :politica -- = gemeentepolitiek :decreto -- = raadsbesluit :regulamento -- = gemeenteverordening :schola -- = gemeenteschool :bibliotheca -- = stadsbibliotheek :theatro -- = stadsschouwburg :cammino -- = gemeenteweg :obrero/laborator/travaliator -- = gemeentewerkman :lege -- = gemeentewet :hospital -- = gemeenteziekenhuis :servicios e industrias -- = gemeentebedrijven :distribution -- del aqua = stadswaterleiding municipalisar v :1 onder beheer van de gemeente brengen :-- un fabrica de gas = een gasfabriek onder gemeentebeheer brengen + municipalisation sub :1 het onder gemeentelijk beheer brengen :le -- del servicios de transporto urban = het in gemeentelijke handen brengen van het stadsvervoerbedrijf municipalitate sub :1 (grondgebied van de) gemeente :travalios/labores public (del --) = gemeentewerken :2 gemeentebestuur :3 gemeentehuis, raadhuis municipe sub :1 inwoner van een gemeente municipio sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN municipium :2 grondgebied van de gemeente, gemeente :-- limitrophe/peripheric = randgemeente :3 gemeentebestuur munificente adj :1 vrijgevig, gul, royaal munificentia sub :1 vrijgevigheid, gulheid, munificentie munir v :1 versterken (een stad, etc.) :2 voorzien (van), verschaffen :-- de personal = bemannen :-- un violino de chordas = een viool met snaren bespannen munition sub :1 krijgsvoorraad, krijgsbehoeften :2 (am)munitie :deposito/magazin de --es = munitiedepot, munitiemagazijn :nave de --es = (am)munitieschip :traino de --es = (am)munitietrein :cassa a/de munition = munitiekist :pan de -- = kuch, kazernebrood munitionar v :1 van (am)munitie voorzien munitionero sub :1 munitieleverancier + muon sub :1 PHYSICA muon mural adj :1 muur..., wand... :planta -- = klimplant :pictura -- = muurschildering :mappa -- = wandkaart :calendario -- = wandkalender :jornal -- = muurkrant :decoration -- = muurversiering :revestimento -- = wandbekleding :tapis (F)/tapete -- = wandtapijt :armario -- = wandkast :horologio/pendula -- = hangklok :platto -- = wandbord :mobile -- = wandmeubel :modello -- = wandmodel :quadrello -- decorative = wandtegel :lampa -- = wandlamp :spot (A) -- = wandspotje :cassa forte -- = wandkluis :molino a/de caffe -- = wandkoffiemolen muralia sub :1 FORTIFICATION vestingmuur, stadsmuur :-- circular/circumvallante = ringmuur :le Grande Muralia de China = de Chinese Muur :le Muralia del Lamentos/del Lamentationes = de Klaagmuur :cinger un citate de --s = een stad met muren/wallen omgeven + muralista sub :1 muurschilder murar v :1 ommuren :-- un citate = een stad bemuren :2 dichtmetselen :-- un porta = een deur dichtmetselen :ille habeva murate su tresor = hij had zijn schat ingemetseld mure sub :1 Vide: mus + murena sub :1 ZOOLOGIA moeraal, murene + murex sub :1 stekelhoornslak, purperslak, murex muria sub :1 pekelwater, brijn, brem muriate adj :1 zoutzuurhoudend muriatic adj :1 zoutzuur bevattend, muriatisch :fontes -- = muriatische bronnen :acido -- = zoutzuur muriato sub :1 zoutzuurzout, chloride + murice sub :1 Vide: murex murides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA muisachtigen, muridae + murin adj :1 ratten... :plaga -- = rattenplaag :2 muizen... murmurar v :1 murmelen (water), ritselen (bladeren), ruisen (bomen), kabbelen (beek), etc. :2 mompelen, zachtjes praten :-- parolas inintelligibile = onverstaanbaar mummelen :3 mopperen, pruttelen, morren murmuration sub :1 gemurmel (water), geritsel (bladeren), het ruisen (bomen), gekabbel (beekje), etc. :2 gemompel, zacht gepraat :campania de -- = fluistercampagne :3 gemopper, gemor, afkeurend commentaar murmurator sub :1 mompelaar, prevelaar :2 mopperaar, brompot, knorrepot murmure sub :1 gemurmel (water), geritsel (bladeren), het ruisen (bomen), gekabbel (beekje), etc. :-- cardiac = hartgeruis :2 gemompel, zacht gepraat :-- approbatori/de approbation = goedkeurend gemompel :-- inintelligibile = onverstaanbaar gemompel :un -- se ha elevate in le sala = er ging een gemompel in de zaal op :3 gemopper, gemor, afkeurend commentaar :tono de -- = moppertoon murmurear v :1 murmelen (water), ritselen (bladeren), ruisen (bomen), kabbelen (beekje), etc. :2 mompelen, zacht praten :3 mopperen, pruttelen, morren murmurose adj :1 murmelend, ritselend, ruisend, kabbelend :2 mompelend, zachtjes pratend :3 mopperend, morrend muro sub :1 muur, wand, wal :-- exterior/externe = buitenmuur :-- interior/interne = binnenmuur :-- de sustenimento = schoormuur, steunmuur :-- divisori = tussenmuur, tussenwand, scheidingswand :-- separative/de separation = scheidingsmuur, scheidsmuur :-- transversal = dwarsmuur :-- refractari = brandmuur :-- angular/de angulo = hoekmuur :-- urban = stadsmuur :-- cec = blinde muur :-- de terra = aarden wal :-- del sono = geluidsbarrière :-- de calor = hittebarrière :-- antiruito = geluidsmuur/wal :Muro del Lamentos/del Lamentationes = Klaagmuur :Muro de Berlin = Berlijnse Muur :Muro de Hadriano = Hadrianusmuur :choccar {sj} contra un -- de incomprension/incomprehension = op een muur van onbegrip stuiten :le --s audi, le --s ha aures = de muren hebben oren mus sub :1 ZOOLOGIA muis :-- minute = dwergmuis :foramine de --es = muizegat :trappa a/pro --es = muizeval :nido de --es = muizenest :veneno de --es = muizegif :merda/excrementos de --es = muizendrek :plaga/invasion de --es = muizenplaag :chassator {sj} de --es = muizenvanger :jocar como un catto con un -- = een spel van kat en muis spelen :2 COMPUTATOR muis musa sub :1 muze :montania del --s = muzenberg :dedicar se al --s = zich aan de muzen wijden musaranea sub :1 ZOOLOGIA spitsmuis musca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vlieg :-- domestic = huisvlieg, kamervlieg :-- carnivore = aasvlieg :-- tsetse = tsetsevlieg :-- de carne = vleesvlieg :-- de Espania/Hispania = Spaanse vlieg :-- artificial = kunstvlieg (voor het vissen) :MEDICINA --s volante = beweeglijke punten voor de ogen :larva de -- = vliegenlarve :corpore de -- = vliegenlijf :merda/cacata de -- = vliegenstront :colla a --s = vliegenlijm :plaga/invasion de -- = vliegenplaag :BOXA peso -- = vlieggewicht :non facer mal a un -- = geen vlieg kwaad doen :facer de un -- un elephante = van een mug een olifant maken :2 vlokje baard (op de onderlip), kinbaardje, sikje :3 schoonheidsvlekje (in 't gezicht) + muscardino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hazelmuis + muscari sub :1 BOTANICA druifhyacint + muscarina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA muscarine + muscario sub :1 BOTANICA vliegenzwam muscate adj :1 muskus... :ratto -- = muskusrat :pira -- = muskuspeer :confitura -- = muskuscitroenjam :odor -- = muskusgeur :2 muskaat... :nuce -- = muskaatnoot, nootmuskaat :rosa -- = muskaatroos :uva -- = muskaatdruif :capricorno -- = rozenboktor muscatello sub :1 muskadeldruif :2 muskaatwijn, muscadelwijn muscato sub :1 muscadeldruif :2 muskaatwijn, muscadelwijn + muscheton sub :1 (haak) musketon muschettero sub :1 musketier muschetto sub :1 musket muscides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA Vliegenfamilie, Muscidae + muscifere adj :1 ophrys -- = vliegenorchis + muscivore adj :1 vliegen etend musco (I) sub :1 mos :extender se super le -- = zich op het mos neervlijen musco (II) sub :1 muskus :-- artificial = kunstmuskus :2 muskusgeur, muskusreuk muscologia sub :1 muscologie, studie van de mossen muscose adj :1 bemost, mossig, mos... :muros -- = mosachtige muren :rosa -- = mosroos muscular adj :1 van de spieren, spier... :fortia -- = spierkracht :exercitio -- = spieroefening :travalio/labor -- = spierarbeid :contraction/succussion -- = spiersamentrekking :action -- = spierwerking :activitate -- = spierwerking :crampo -- = spierkramp :texito -- = spierweefsel :stomacho -- = spiermaag :rheumatismo -- = spierreumatiek :rigiditate -- = spierstijfheid :metabolismo -- = spierstofwisseling :fibra -- = spiervezel :fibrilla -- = spierfibril :fasce -- = spierbundel :systema -- = spierstelsel :cellula -- = spiercel :dolores -- = spierpijn :atrophia -- = spieratrofie :relaxation -- = spierverslapping :elongation -- = spierverrekking :atonia -- = slapheid van de spieren :dystrophia -- = spierdystrofie :paralyse (-ysis) -- = spierverlamming :physiologia -- = spierfysiologie + muscularitate sub :1 gespierdheid musculate adj :1 gespierd (anque FIGURATE), krachtig, stevig :bracios -- = gespierde armen :collo -- = gespierde nek :stilo -- = gespierde stijl musculatura sub :1 spierstelsel, musculatuur musculina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA musculine musculo (I) sub :1 spier :-- abdominal = buikspier :-- pectoral = borstspier :-- cervical = nekspier :-- facial = gelaatsspier, aangezichtsspier :-- labial = lipspier :-- dorsal = rugspier :-- clavicular = sleutelbeenspier :-- intercostal = tussenribspier :-- del gena = kniespier :-- del collo = halsspier :-- deltoide = deltaspier :-- palatal = gehemeltespier :-- masticatori = kauwspier :-- tracheal = luchtpijpspier :-- plantar = zoolspier :-- zygomatic = wangspier :-- coracoide = ravenbekspier :-- pectinate = kamspier :-- cubital = elleboogspier :-- lisie = gladde spier :-- extensori = strekspier, strekker :-- contractile = samentrekbare spier :-- flexori = buigspier :-- triangular = driehoeksspier :-- piriforme = peervormige spier :-- rotatori = draaispier, draaier, rotator :--s laxe = slappe spieren :--s accommodatori = accommoderende spieren :-- lumbrical = wormvormige spier :-- trapezio = monnikskapspier :--s de aciero = stalen spieren :contraction de un -- = samentrekking van een spier :elasticitate del --s = spankracht van de spieren :distender un -- = een spier verrekken musculo (II) sub :1 mossel :le --s es molluscos acephale = mossels zijn koploze weekdieren :-- comestibile/edibile = eetbare mossel :concha de -- = mosselschelp :pisca de --s = mosselvisserij :banco de --s = mosselbank :venditor de --s = mosselman :saison (F) del --s = mosselseizoen :2 tweekleppig schelpdier musculose adj :1 (sterk) gespierd, spier... :gambas -- = gespierde benen :collo -- = gespierde nek musculositate sub :1 gespierdheid :2 de spieren + museal adj :1 museum..., museaal musellar v :1 muilkorven, muilbanden :-- le pressa = de pers breidelen/muilkorven + muselliera sub :1 muilkorf, muilband musello sub :1 muilkorf, muilband museo sub :1 museum :-- de antiquitates = museum van oudheden :Museo de Arte Moderne = Museum voor Moderne Kunst :-- naval/maritime/nautic = scheepvaartmuseum :-- de picturas = schilderijenmuseum :-- de archeologia = oudheidkundig museum :Museo (de Figuras) de Cera = Wassenbeeldenmuseum :-- de aviation = luchtvaartmuseum :-- al aere libere = openluchtmuseum :-- municipal = stedelijk museum, gemeentemuseum :-- regional = streekmuseum :-- scholar/pedagogic = schoolmuseum :-- national/statal = rijksmuseum :director de -- = museumdirecteur :direction de -- = museumdirectie :functionario de -- = museumbeambte :personal de -- = museumpersoneel :surveliante/custode de -- = suppoost in een museum :guida de -- = museumgids :visitante/visitator de -- = museumbezoeker :objecto de -- = museumstuk :catalogo de -- = museumcatalogus + museographia sub :1 museografie + museographic adj :1 museografisch + museographo sub :1 museograaf + museologia sub :1 museologie, museumkunde + museologic adj :1 museologisch, museumkundig music adj :1 gevoel hebbend voor kunst, muzisch :education -- = muzische vorming :2 van de muziek, muziek... :poter -- = muziekvermogen musica sub :1 muziek :-- pop (A) = popmuziek :-- beat (A) = beatmuziek :-- punk (A) = punkmuziek :-- soul (A) = soulmuziek :-- disco = discomuziek :-- dixieland (A) = dixielandmuziek :-- instrumental = instrumentale muziek :-- vocal = vocale muziek :-- religiose/sacre = gewijde muziek :-- legier = lichte muziek :-- popular = populaire muziek :-- excitante = meeslepende muziek :-- classic = klassieke muziek :-- baroc = barokmuziek :-- symphonic = symfonische muziek :-- moderne = moderne muziek :-- romantic = romantische muziek :-- concrete = concrete muziek :-- atonal = atonale muziek :-- de jazz (A) = jazzmuziek :-- tsigan = zigeunermuziek :-- funebre = treurmuziek :-- de/pro harmonia = harmoniemuziek :-- de dansa/de ballo/pro dansar/pro ballar = dansmuziek :-- de camera = kamermuziek :-- de tabula = tafelmuziek :-- de ambiente/de fundo = achtergrondmuziek :-- radiophonic/de radio = radiomuziek :-- de circo = cirkusmuziek :-- sacrate/liturgic/de ecclesia = kerkmuziek :-- tonal = tonale muziek :-- de film (A) = filmmuziek :-- de negros = negermuziek :-- pro piano/pro organo/pro violino = piano/orgel/vioolmuziek (compositie) :-- de piano/de organo/de violino = piano/orgel/vioolmuziek (uitvoering) :libro de -- = muziekboek :folio de -- = muziekblad :amator de -- = muziekliefhebber :critico de -- = muziekkritikus :critica de -- = muziekkritiek :cassa de -- = muziekdoos :historia del -- = muziekgeschiedenis :instrumento de -- = muziekinstrument :lection de -- = muziekles :papiro de -- = muziekpapier :schola/academia de -- = muziekschool :sala de -- = muziekzaal :morsello/pecia de -- = muziekstuk :kiosque (F) a/de -- = muziektent :professor/maestro de -- = muziekleraar :festa/festival de -- = muziekfeest, muziekfestival :curso de -- = muziekcursus :magazin/boteca de -- = muziekwinkel :societate de -- = muziekgezelschap :cognoscitor de -- = muziekkenner :inseniamento del -- = muziekonderwijs :theatro de -- = muziektheater :stilo de -- = muziekstijl :facer -- = muziek maken :mitter/poner in -- = op muziek zetten + musicabile adj :1 op muziek te zetten :un poema facilemente -- = een gedicht dat gemakkelijk op muziek is te zetten + musicabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid om (iets) op muziek te zetten musical adj :1 muzikaal, muziek..., tot de muziek behorend :aure -- = muzikaal gehoor :emission -- = muziekuitzending :comedia -- = musical :historia -- = muziekgeschiedenis :voce -- = welluidende stem :inseniamento -- = muziekonderwijs :nota -- = muzieknoot :vita -- = muziekleven :festa/festival -- = muziekfeest :programma -- = muziekprogramma :accento -- = muzikaal accent :talento -- = muziektalent :nota -- = muzieknoot :notation/scriptura -- = muziekschrift, notenschrift :vespera/vespere -- = muziekavond :instrumento -- = muziekinstrument :societate -- = muziekgezelschap :theoria -- = muziekleer :bibliotheca -- = muziekbibliotheek :critico -- = muziekkritikus :critica -- = muziekkritiek :obra -- = muziekwerk :drama -- = muziekdrama :signo -- = muziekteken :fundo -- = achtergrondmuziek + musical sub ANGLESE :1 musical + musicalitate sub :1 muzikaliteit :-- de un melodia = muzikaliteit van een melodie :-- de un lingua = muzikaliteit van een taal musicante sub :1 muzikant, musicus musicar v :1 musiceren, muziek maken :2 op muziek zetten :-- un poesia = een gedicht op muziek zetten + musicassetta sub :1 cassettebandje, musicassette + musicastro sub :1 slecht musicus + music hall sub ANGLESE :1 music-hall :artista de -- = music-hallartiest musichetta sub :1 pretentieloze muziek, muziekje musico sub :1 musicus, muzikant :-- ambulante/stratal = straatmuzikant :-- pop (A) = popmuzikant/musicus :corpore de --s militar = militair muziekkorps + musicographia sub :1 musicografie + musicographo sub :1 musicograaf musicologia sub :1 musicologie, muziekwetenschap + musicologic adj :1 musicologisch :problemas -- = musicologische problemen + musicologista sub :1 musicoloog, muziekwetenschapper musicologo sub :1 musicoloog, muziekwetenschapper + musicomane adj :1 een overdreven liefde voor muziek hebbend musicomania sub :1 overdreven liefde voor muziek musicomano sub :1 hartstochtelijk liefhebber van muziek + musicotheca sub :1 verzameling platen/banden/C.D.'s + musicotherapia sub :1 muziektherapie + müsli sub GERMANO :1 müsli muso sub :1 snuit (van dieren) :-- de can = hondesnuit :-- de cavallo = paardebek musselina sub :1 mousseline, neteldoek + mussitation sub :1 MEDICINA lipbewegingen zonder geluid, mussitation + mussive adj :1 mussief :auro -- = mussiefgoud, tinbisulfide :argento -- = mussiefzilver + Mussolini sub n pr :1 Mussolini + mussolinian adj :1 van Mussolini mustachio sub :1 snor, knevel, snorharen :rasar se le -- = zijn snorharen wegscheren :lassar se crescer le -- = zijn snor laten staan mustang sub ANGLESE :1 mustang mustarda sub :1 mosterd :-- forte = scherpe/sterke mosterd :-- extraforte = extrasterke mosterd :fabrica de -- = mosterdfabriek :fabricante de -- = mosterdfabrikant :molino de -- = mosterdmolen :sauce (F) de -- = mosterdsaus :coclear a/de -- = mosterdlepel(tje) :oleo/essentia de -- = mosterdolie :pulvere de -- = mosterdpoeder :grana de -- = mosterdzaad :gas de -- = mosterdgas mustardero sub :1 mosterdmaker, mosterdfabrikant mustardiera sub :1 mosterdpot mustela sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wezel :pellicia de -- = wezelbont mustelides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA marterachtigen musto sub :1 most, wijnmost, appelmost, perenmost musulman sub :1 muzelman, mohammedaan + musulman adj :1 mohammedaans, islamitisch, moslim... :arte -- = islamitische kunst :mundo -- = mohammedaanse wereld :religion -- = mohammedaanse godsdienst :population -- = mohammedaanse bevolkingsgroep muta (I) sub :1 het ruien, rui, het verharen, verharing, haarwisseling, het vervellen, vervelling :2 verandering, verwisseling, omwisseling :-- de voce = stemwisseling + muta (II) sub :1 CHASSA meute (anque FIGURATE) :un -- de creditores = een horde schuldeisers mutabile adj :1 veranderbaar, mutabel :vento -- = veranderlijke wind :gen -- = mutabel gen :MATHEMATICA quantitate -- = veranderlijke grootheid + mutabilitate sub :1 veranderbaarheid, verwisselbaarheid, mutabiliteit :-- de un specie = veran-derbaarheid van een soort :MATHEMATICA -- de un quantitate = veranderlijkheid van een grootheid + mutagene adj :1 BIOLOGIA mutageen (mogelijk mutaties veroorzakend) :factores -- = mutagene factoren :agentes/substantias -- = mutagene stoffen :specificitate -- = mutagene specificiteit :stabilitate -- = mutagene stabiliteit + mutagenese (-esis) sub :1 mutagenese + mutagenic adj :1 Vide: mutagene + mutageno sub :1 stof/stralen die mutaties kan/kunnen veroorzaken, mutageen + mutante sub :1 BIOLOGIA mutant mutar v :1 ruien, verharen, vervellen :-- le pelle = vervellen (slang) :le serpentes muta de pelle cata anno = slangen werpen jaarlijks hun huid af :2 veranderen, verwisselen, omwisselen :-- de opinion = van mening veranderen :-- de domicilio/de casa/de domo/de habitation = verhuizen :-- le disco = een andere plaat opzetten :-- de tactica = van tactiek veranderen :-- de lecto = verbedden :-- de color = van kleur veranderen :3 BIOLOGIA muteren mutation sub :1 verandering, verwisseling, omwisseling :-- del voce = stemwisseling :PHONETICA -- consonantic = klankverschuiving :2 BIOLOGIA mutatie :-- progressive = progressieve mutatie :-- spontanee = spontane mutatie :-- punctual = puntmutatie :-- parallel = parallele mutatie :-- saltatori/subite = sprongvariatie, sprongmutatie :-- chromosomic = chromosomenmutatie :-- lethal = letale mutatie :factor de -- = mutatiefactor :pression de -- = mutatiedruk + mutational adj :1 mutatie... :equilibrio -- = mutatie-evenwicht + mutationismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA mutatieleer, mutatietheorie + mutationista sub :1 BIOLOGIA aanhanger van de mutatietheorie + mutationista adj :1 BIOLOGIA de mutatietheorie aanhangend mutatis mutandis LATINO :1 mutatis mutandis, met de voor de toepassing in een ander geval nodige veranderingen + mutative adj :1 mutatief + mutator sub :1 mutator mute adj :1 stom, zwijgend, sprakeloos, stil :cinema/film -- = stomme film :parte/rolo -- = stomme rol :can de chassa {sj} -- = stomme jachthond :PHONETICA vocal -- = stomme klinker :syllaba -- = toonloze lettergreep :surde e -- = doofstom :carta/mappa -- = blinde kaart :animal/bestia -- = stom dier/beest mutescer v :1 stil worden, stom worden + mutilante adj :1 misvormend, verminkend :gangrena -- = verminkend gangreen :plaga -- = verminkende wond mutilar v :1 misvormen, verminken (anque FIGURATE) :-- un texto = een tekst verminken :-- le veritate = de waarheid geweld aandoen mutilate adj :1 verminkt :telegramma -- = verminkt telegram mutilation sub :1 het verminken, verminking :le telegramma non ha arrivate sin -- = het telegram is niet onverminkt overgekomen mutilato sub :1 verminkte, invalide :-- de guerra = oorlogsinvalide mutilator sub :1 verminker + mutilator adj :1 verminkend :cultello -- = mes waarmee de verminking is toegebracht mutile adj :1 verminkt, geschonden mutismo sub :1 het stilzwijgen, stomheid :-- de nascentia = aangeboren stomheid + mutitate sub :1 stomheid + muto sub :1 stomme mutual adj :1 wederzijds, wederkerig, onderling :amor -- = wederzijdse liefde :responsabilitate -- = wederzijdse verantwoordelijkheid :incompre(he)nsion -- = wederzijds onbegrip: :compre(he)nsion -- = wederzijds begrip :recriminationes -- = beschuldigingen over en weer :relationes -- = wederzijdse betrekkingen :influentia -- = wederzijdse beïnvloeding :adjuta/succurso/assistentia -- = wederzijdse hulp :concessiones -- = concessies van beide kanten :societate de assecurantia -- = onderlinge verzekeringsmaatschappij :con assentimento/consentimento -- = met onderling goedvinden :facer se reproches {sj} -- = elkaar over en weer verwijten maken + mutualismo sub :1 mutualisme + mutualista sub :1 mutualist + mutualista adj :1 onderling :societate -- = onderlinge maatschappij mutualitate sub :1 wederkerigheid :2 onderlinge verzekeringsmaatschappij, "onderlinge" mutue adj :1 wederzijds, wederkerig, onderling :con -- consenso/consentimento de = met onderling goedvinden van :adjuta/assistentia/succurso -- = onderlinge/wederzijdse hulp :compre(he)nsion -- = wederzijds begrip :relationes -- = wederzijdse betrekkingen :influentia -- = wederzijdse beïnvloeding :securitate -- = wederzijdse veiligheid :cassa de succurso -- = ondersteuningskas :fundo de succurso -- = ondersteuningsfonds :inductantia -- = wederkerige inductantie :tender se le mano mutuemente = elkaar de hand reiken + mutulo sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER balkhoofd, balkkop, kraagsteen muzhik sub RUSSO :1 moesjiek + mya sub :1 -- arenari = strandgaper + myalgia sub :1 MEDICINA spierpijn, myalgie + myalgic adj :1 spierpijn... + myasthenia sub :1 MEDICINA spierzwakte, myasthenie + myasthenic adj :1 MEDICINA spierzwakte..., myasthenisch + mycelian adj :1 BOTANICA mycelium..., zwamvlok... + mycelio sub :1 BOTANICA zwamvlok, mycelium + mycenee adj :1 HISTORIA Mykeens, Myceens + myceneo sub :1 HISTORIA Mycener + Mycenes sub n pr :1 Mycene + mycenian adj :1 HISTORIA Mykeens, Myceens + myceniano sub :1 HISTORIA Mycener + myceto sub :1 schimmel + mycetologia sub :1 mycetologie + mycetoma sub :1 MEDICINA madoeravoet (schimmelinfectie) + mycobacterio sub :1 BIOLOGIA mycobacterie + mycoderma sub :1 BOTANICA mycoderma + mycodermic adj :1 BOTANICA mycoderma... + mycologia sub :1 myc(et)ologie, kennis van zwammen en paddenstoelen + mycologic adj :1 mycologisch :studios -- = mycologische studiën + mycologista sub :1 mycoloog, paddenstoelenkenner + mycologo sub :1 mycoloog, paddenstoelenkenner + mycophage adj :1 paddenstoelenetend + mycoplasma sub :1 BIOLOGIA mycoplasma + mycorrhiza sub :1 BOTANICA zwamwortel, wortelschimmel, mycorrhiza + mycorrhizal adj :1 BOTANICA mycorrhizaal + mycose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA mycose, wortelbrand (schimmelaandoening) + mycotrophia sub :1 BOTANICA mycotrofie + mycotrophic adj :1 BOTANICA mycotroof + mydriasis sub :1 MEDICINA pupilverwijding, mydriasis + mydriatic adj :1 MEDICINA pupilverwijdend + mydriatico sub :1 MEDICINA pupilverwijder, mydriaticum + myelencephalo sub :1 ANATOMIA nahersenen, myelencefalon + myelina sub :1 BIOLOGIA myeline + myelitis sub :1 MEDICINA ruggemergontsteking, myelitis + myeloblasto sub :1 MEDICINA myeloblast + myelocyto sub :1 MEDICINA beenmergcel, myelocyto + myelographia sub :1 MEDICINA myelografie + myeloma sub :1 MEDICINA myeloom, tumor van het beendermerg :-- multiple = multiple myeloom, ziekte van Kahler + myelopathia sub :1 myelopathie, ruggemergsziekte + mygale sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vogelspin + myiasis sub :1 MEDICINA myiasis (infestatie van vliegenlarven) + myoblastic adj :1 myoblastisch + myoblasto sub :1 myoblast + myocardio sub :1 ANATOMIA hartspier, myocard(ium) + myocardiopathia sub :1 MEDICINA myocardiopathie + myocarditis sub :1 MEDICINA hartspierontsteking, myocarditis + myocyto sub :1 spiercel + myofibrilla sub :1 myofibril, spierfibril + myofibroma sub :1 MEDICINA myofibroom + myoglobina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA myoglobine + myogramma sub :1 MEDICINA myogram + myographia sub :1 myografie, spierbeschrijving + myographo sub :1 MEDICINA myograaf + myologia sub :1 MEDICINA myologie, spierleer, spiertheorie + myologic adj :1 MEDICINA myologisch + myologo sub :1 MEDICINA myoloog + myoma sub :1 MEDICINA spiergezwel, vleesboom, myoom + myomero sub :1 myomeer + myonecrose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA myonecrose, spiernecrose + myopathia sub :1 MEDICINA spierziekte, spieraandoening, myopathie + myopathic adj :1 MEDICINA myopathisch myope adj :1 bijziend, kippig myopia sub :1 bijziendheid, kippigheid + myopic adj :1 Vide: myope + myoplasma sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA myoplasma + myopotamo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA beverrat, moerasrat + myose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA pupilvernauwing, myosis + myositis sub :1 MEDICINA spierontsteking, myositis myosotis sub :1 BOTANICA vergeet-mij-nietje :-- versicolor = veelkleurig vergeet-mij-nietje :-- palustre = moerasvergeet-mij-niet :-- silvatic = bosvergeet-mij-niet + myosuro sub :1 BOTANICA muizestaart + myotic adj :1 MEDICINA pupilvernauwend, miotisch + myotomo sub :1 myotoom myriade sub :1 HISTORIA tienduizendtal, myriade :2 ontelbare menigte, myriade myriagramma sub :1 myriagram + myrialitro sub :1 myrialiter myriametro sub :1 myriameter myriapode sub :1 duizendpotig myriapodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA duizendpoot :--s = duizendpoten, myriapoda + myrica sub :1 BOTANICA gagel + myricaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA myricaceae, myricaceeën, gagelfamilie + myringitis sub :1 MEDICINA trommelvliesontsteking + myriocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met zeer vele vruchten + myriocephale adj :1 BOTANICA met zeer vele hoofdjes + myriophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met zeer vele bladeren of blaadjes + myriophyllo sub :1 BOTANICA vederkruid, waterduizendblad :-- spicate = aarvederkruid + myrmecologia sub :1 studie van mieren, myrmecologie + myrmecologic adj :1 myrmecologisch :recercas -- = myrmecologische onderzoekingen + myrmecologo sub :1 mierenkenner + myrmecophage adj :1 zich voedend met mieren + myrmecophile adj :1 myrmecofiel, mieren... :planta -- = mierenplant, myrmecofiele plant + myrmecophilia sub :1 voorkeur voor mieren + myrmecophilo sub :1 iemand met voorkeur voor mieren + myrmeleon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mierenleeuw + myrobalano sub :1 PHARMACIA myrobalaan, zalfnoot + myrosina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA myrosine myrrha sub :1 mirre :balsamo de -- = mirrebalsem :tinctura de -- = mirretinctuur myrrhar v :1 met de geur van mirre omgeven myrrhic adj :1 mirre... + myrrhis sub :1 BOTANICA roomse kervel myrtaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA mirteachtigen, myrtaceae, myrtefamilie myrtacee adj :1 BOTANICA mirteachtig myrtiforme adj :1 ANATOMIA mirtebladvormig myrtillo sub :1 bosbes, blauwbes :-- rubie = veenbes, vossebes :gelea de --s = bosbessengelei :confitura/confectura de --s = bosbessenjam :succo de --s = bosbessensap myrto sub :1 BOTANICA mirt(e), mirtestruik, mirteboom :corona de --s = mirtekrans, mirtekroon :folio de -- = mirteblad :branca de -- = mirtetak :bacca de -- = mirtebes :odor/fragrantia de -- = mirtegeur :bosco de --s = mirtenbos :essentia/oleo de -- = mirte-olie mysta sub :1 RELIGION GREC myste (ingewijde in een mysterie) mystagogia sub :1 RELIGION GREC mystagogie (inwijding in de mysteriën) + mystagogic adj :1 RELIGION GREC mystagogisch mystagogo sub :1 RELIGION GREC mystagoog mysterio sub :1 RELIGION GREC mysterie :--s grec = Griekse mysteriën :2 ECCLESIA geloofsgeheim, mysterie :-- del Trinitate = mysterie van de H. Drieëenheid :3 geheim, raadsel, mysterie :--s del natura = geheimen van de natuur :-- insondabile/impenetrabile/incompre(he)nsibile = ondoorgrondelijk mysterie :disvelar un -- = een mysterie onthullen :Frits es un -- complete pro me = Frits is een volslagen mysterie voor mij :haber un halo de -- = in duisternis gehuld zijn :4 LITTERATURA mysteriespel mysteriose adj :1 geheimzinnig, raadselachtig, mysterieus, geheim :dossier (F) -- = geheim dossier :comportamento -- = mysterieus optreden :disparition -- = mysterieuze verdwijning :figura -- = geheimzinnige gestalte :ager --mente = geheimzinnig te werk gaan + mysteriositate sub :1 mysterieusheid, geheimzinnigheid, raadselachtigheid mystic adj :1 mystiek :fide -- = mystiek geloof :experientia -- = mystieke ervaring :union -- = mystieke eenwording :ecstase (-asis)/extase (-asis) -- = mystieke extase mystica sub :1 mystiek :-- christian = christelijke mystiek :-- franciscan = franciscaanse mystiek + mysticeto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA baardwalvis mysticismo sub :1 mysticisme, mystiek :-- christian = christelijke mystiek mysticitate sub :1 mystiek karakter, mystieke vervoering mystico sub :1 mysticus :--s = mystieken mystificar v :1 misleiden, bedotten, foppen, om de tuin leiden :lassar se -- per un propaganda demagogic = zich om de tuin laten leiden door een demagogische propaganda mystification sub :1 misleiding, fopperij :-- litterari = literaire vervalsing :-- del electorato/del electores = kiezersbedrog :esser victima de un -- = slachtoffer van een misleiding zijn mystificator sub :1 misleider, bedotter, fopper + mystificatori adj :1 misleidend, bedottend, foppend :intentiones -- = misleidende bedoelingen mythic adj :1 mythisch :heroe -- = mythische held :tradition -- = mythische traditie + mythicisar v :1 mythisch maken, mythisch behandelen/uitleggen + mythicisation sub :1 het mythisch maken, mythische behandeling/uitleg + mythicitate sub :1 mythisch karakter :-- de un tradition = mythisch karakter van een traditie + mythificar v :1 tot een mythe maken :Carolo Magne ha essite mythificate = Karel de Grote is een mythe geworden + mythification sub :1 (het) tot eenmythe maken mytho sub :1 mythe :-- de Sisypho = mythe van Sisyphus :-- de Faust = mythe van Faust :-- vive = levende mythe :le -- del superioritate germanic = de mythe van de Germaanse superioriteit mythographia sub :1 mythografie :-- medieval = middeleeuwse mythografie + mythographic adj :1 mythografisch mythographo sub :1 mythograaf mythologia sub :1 mythologie mythologic adj :1 mythologisch :traditiones -- = mythologische tradities :poema -- = mythologisch gedicht :factos --amente interpretate = feiten die mythologisch worden geïnterpreteerd + mythologisar v :1 mythologiseren mythologista sub :1 mytholoog mythologo sub :1 mytholoog + mythomane adj :1 mythomaan + mythomania sub :1 leugenzucht, mythomanie + mythomaniac adj :1 mythomaan + mythomaniaco sub :1 mythomaan, ziekelijke leugenaar, leugenmaniak, fantast + mythomano sub :1 mythomaan, ziekelijke leugenaar, leugenmaniak, fantast + mytilicultor sub :1 mosselkweker + mytilicultura sub :1 mosselcultuur, mosselkwekerij + mytilin adj :1 ZOOLOGIA mossel..., mosselachtig + mytilo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mossel + mytilotoxina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA mosselengif :intoxication per -- = mosselvergiftiging + myxedema sub :1 MEDICINA myxoedeem + myxofibroma sub :1 myxofibroom + myxoma sub :1 MEDICINA myxoom, myxoma + myxomatose adj :1 myxomateus + myxomatose (-osis) sub :1 myxomatose + myxomyceto sub :1 BOTANICA slijkzwam + myxovirus sub :1 MEDICINA myxovirus